Harrys Leben mit Eltern
by IchliebeGinny
Summary: Ich stell mir James und Lily immer als tolle Eltern vor und niemand könnte mir diese Vorstellung von den beiden kaputt machen. Ich wollte einfach eine Geschichte schreiben wo Harry Eltern hat. Wie seine Schulzeit und auch sein weiteres Leben ohne Voldemort ablaufen könnte verfolgt mich im Moment im Kopf und ich wollte einfach ein Fanfiction schreiben.
1. Endlich nach Hogwarts

**Endlich nach Hogwarts:**

Vorwort:  
Voldemort hat es in dieser Geschichte zwar gegeben, wurde aber als er noch jung war von Dumbledoe besiegt, der die drohende Gefahr gesehen hat und rechtzeitig gehandelt hat.  
Harry ist also ganz normal bei seinen Eltern aufgewachsen. Die Geschichte wird kurz vor seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts einsetzen.

Endlich nach Hogwarts:  
Harry Potter ist ein ganz normaler Junge mit Eltern die sehr viel Geld haben. Sein Vater James Potter ist Chef der Aurorenzentrale im Ministerium und seine Mutter, Lily Potter, ist Heilerin im , dem Krankenhaus der Zaubererwelt. Außerdem hat James Potter ein riesiges Vermögen von seinen Vorfahren geerbt wodurch die Potters wirklich gut Leben konnten.  
Heute war ein Tag den Harry schon lange herbei sehnte. Heute war nämlich der 1. September und er würde endlich nach Hogwarts kommen.  
,,Harry aufstehen. Du musst dich fertig machen heute geht's nach Hogwarts" sagte Lily die gerade durch die Tür in sein Zimmer eingetreten war. Sofort war Harry hellwach und zog sich in Rekordzeit um und wusch sich.  
Dann rannte er runter wo schon sein Vater mit dem Frühstück wartete. Dieser war aber sehr überrascht das Harry schon so schnell unten war.  
,,Na das ging ja schnell. Bist anscheinend aufgeregt?" fragte James seinen Sohn.  
,,Ich freu mich einfach riesig auf Hogwarts" antwortete Harry.  
,,Ja das glaub ich sofort. Wenn ich könnte würde ich auch nochmal 7 Jahre dort verbringen" sagte James. ,,Mach lieber deinen Job weiter" sagte Lily die jetzt auch in die Küche kam.  
,,Alles was du willst" antwortete James. ,,Gleich kommen Sirius und Remus. Die beiden wollen dich auch zum Zug bringen" informierte Lily seinen Sohn. ,,Okay, sehr gut" antwortete Harry.  
Dann kamen auch schon die besten Freunde von James und Lily. Sirius ist Harrys Patenonkel und hat immer irgendwelche Sprüche auf Lager. Remus dagegen ist eher etwas ruhiger und schlauer als Sirius. Die drei waren schon in ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts beste Freunde.  
,,Na wie geht's? Schon aufgeregt?" fragte Sirius als Harry die Tür öffnete, weil es geklingelt hatte.  
,,Und wie. Ich freu mich riesig" sagte Harry. ,,Vielleicht findest du deine hübsche rothaarige Freundin ja so wie dein Vater in Hogwarts" sagte Sirius und grinste Harry an. Als James zu ihnen kam fügte er noch hinzu ,,Ich hoffe du bist etwas schneller als deine Eltern"  
,,Sehr witzig. Das sagt gerade der, der die richtige bis heute nicht gefunden hat" sagte James zu Sirius. ,,Vielleicht gefällt mir das Single-Leben ja" antwortete er trotzig.  
Dann ging Remus zu Harry. ,,Hey Harry schön dich zu sehen. Ich weiß wer ab jetzt in Hogwarts Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist. Willst du es wissen oder willst du dich überraschen lassen?" fragte Remus Harry.  
,,Ich kann mit dem Namen bestimmt sowieso nichts anfangen also lass ich mich überraschen" meinte Harry. Sie plauderten alle noch kurz und apparierten dann zum Bahnhof King´s Cross.


	2. Der sprechende Hut

**Der sprechende Hut:**

Der Sprechende Hut:  
Harry rannte durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 dicht gefolgt von seinen Eltern, Sirius und Remus. Harry ging mit seinem Wagen wo er seinen Koffer und seine anderen Sachen drauf hatte das Gleis 9 ¾ entlang. Auf einmal kam hinter einem Pfeiler ein Mädchen hergesprungen und Harry konnte seinen Wagen nicht mehr rechtzeitig abbremsen. Das Mädchen stürzte zu Boden. Harry ging schnell um den Wagen und hielt ihr eine Hand hin.  
,,Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab dich nicht rechtzeitig gesehen" sagte Harry zu dem Mädchen. Es hatte rote Haare. Als sie ihn sah machte sie für kurze Zeit große Augen und starrte ihn an.  
,,Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry. Jetzt erwachte das Mädchen aus ihrer Starre.  
,,Ja alles in Ordnung. Mir geht's gut" antwortete das Mädchen.  
,,Ginny wo bist du schon wieder?" kam eine Stimme, einige Meter entfernt hervor.  
,,Ah da bist du ja" Eine sehr rundliche rothaarige Frau kam zu dem Mädchen. ,,Wer sind die Leute, Ginny?" fragte die Mutter Ginny.  
,,Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter" sagte Harry. ,,Ich bin Harrys Vater James" ,,Ich bin die Mutter Lily" ,,Ich bin der Patenonkel Sirius" ,,und ich bin Remus" sagte Remus zum Schluss.  
,,Ich bin nur gerade mit Ginny zusammen gestoßen und hab ihr wieder aufgeholfen" sagte Harry.  
,,Achso na dann stell ich mich auch mal vor. Ich bin Molly Weasely und das ist meine Tochter Ginny. Der Rest der Familie ist irgendwo auf dem Gleis oder schon im Zug verteilt"  
,,Fährst du auch nach Hogwarts?" fragte Harry Ginny. Sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.  
,,Nein sie kommt erst nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts" antwortete Molly Weasley.  
,,Schade" sagte Harry nur.  
,,Wir werden dann mal den Rest unserer Familie suchen" sagte Molly noch zu allen und verabschiedete sich.  
Als Molly und Ginny Weasley weg waren sagte Sirius, ,,also dass das mit dem rothaarigen Mädchen so schnell geht hätte ich nicht gedacht" und grinste Harry an. ,,Sehr witzig" antwortete Harry. ,,Das war kein Witz. Hast du nicht gesehen wie sie dich angeguckt hat? Was für Augen sie gemacht hat als sie dich gesehen hat? Hast du nicht gemerkt das sie kein richtigen Satz vor dir raus bekam?" sagte Sirius zu Harry. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen.  
Wenig später saß Harry in einem der Abteile im Zug und verabschiedete sich noch von seinen Eltern. Dann fuhr der Zug auch schon los. Als der Zug ein paar Minuten unterwegs war ging die Abteiltür auf und ein rothaariger Junge fragte ,,Ist hier noch Platz? Der restliche Zug ist voll"  
,,Klar setz dich doch" antwortete Harry. ,,Danke. Ich bin übrigens Ron. Ron Weasley."  
,,Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter" sagte Harry. ,,Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Harry" sagte Ron. ,,Freut mich auch" antwortete Harry. Auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts Freundeten sich Harry und Ron an.  
Spät am Abend kamen sie im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade an und alle stiegen aus dem Zug. Ihr Gepäck ließen sie im Zug. Das würde man für sie ins Schloss bringen. Harry und Ron gingen zu einem riesigen Mann der Hagrid hieß. Die Erstklässler fuhren mit Booten über den See zum Schloss. Als sie am Schloss ankamen übergab Hagrid sie, einer Lehrerin die sehr streng aussah. Sie erzählte kurz das sie Professor McGonagall ist und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ist.  
Dann gingen sie in die große Halle wo schon die Schüler der Klassen 2-7 saßen.  
Jetzt wurden die Erstklässler der Reihe nach aufgerufen und zu einem der vier Häusern zugeordnet.  
Nach ein paar Minuten sagte Professor McGonagall laut in die große Halle ,,Harry James Potter"  
Harry ging nach vorne zum Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut auf. Harry wurde der erste Hutklemmer diesen Jahrgangs da sich der Hut nicht sicher war ob er ihn nach Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw schicken sollte. Schließlich kam er nach Gryffindor, genauso wie Ron.  
Nach dem großen Festessen und einer kurzen Rede des Schulleiters Professor Dumbledore gingen alle Schüler in ihre Schlafsähle und verbrachten die erste Nacht in Hogwarts.


	3. Die ersten Wochen

Die ersten Wochen:  
Am nächsten Morgen schrieb Harry seinen Eltern direkt einen Brief, das er nach Gryffndor gekommen ist. Einen Tag später kam eine Antwort in der stand das sie sehr stolz sind das er in Gryffindor ist. Lily war aber auch stolz das der Hut Ravenclaw für ihn in Erwägung gezogen hat, ihr war nämlich durchaus bewusst das in Ravenclaw meistens die klugen sind.  
Die Schulszunden waren für Harry sehr interessant und mit den Lehrern kam er auch gut klar. Professor Slughorn, Lehrer für Zaubertränke, hielt ihn für ein wahres Genie was Zaubertränke angeht und er bekam auch regelmäßig Punkte von ihm für Gryffindor. Obwohl er Hauslehrer von Slytherin war, war er doch sehr fair zu den anderen Häusern. Harry kam in den ersten Wochen insgesamt sehr gut mit. Nur in Verwandlungen, das Fach von Professor McGonagall, hatte er meistens Schwierigkeiten. Auch Ron konnte ihm da nicht viel helfen da er das Fach auch nicht konnte. Harry interessierte sich sehr für Quidditch und hätte auch gerne am Auswahltraining teilgenommen. Zu seinem bedauern durfte man erst ab der zweiten Klasse teilnehmen. Also sah er sich das erste Spiel gegen Slytherin einfach von der Tribüne aus an. Leider verlor Gryffindor gegen Slytherin weil der Sucher der Slytherins den Schnatz fing.  
Im Laufe der Zeit freundeten sich Harry und Ron mit Hermine an. Am Anfang war sie eine besserwisserische Nervensäge aber sie ist zu Harry und Ron sehr viel netter geworden als zu Anfang des Schuljahres.  
Auch in den nächsten Wochen lief alles super für Harry in Hogwarts. Er machte viel mit Ron und Hermine und im Unterricht kam er fast so gut wie Hermine mit. Ron hatte, nachdem sie sich mit Hermine anfreundeten, mal zu Harry gesagt ,,Und ich dachte schon du wärst ein Streber aber Hermine ist wirklich die Streberin der Streber"  
Ron fragte Hermine immer wieder ob er nicht ihre Hausaufgaben abschreiben dürfte. Hermine sagte dann immer nein mit der Begründung ,,So lernst du doch nie was".  
Ron hatte sogar einmal aus Verzweiflung Fred und George um Hilfe gebeten. Er war ziemlich enttäuscht das diese nur ihre Scherze im Kopf hatten.  
Eines Tages im Herbst bekam Harry einen Brief von zu Hause.

Lieber Harry,

uns hier geht es gut. Ich hoffe du hast in Hogwarts viel Spaß und passt auch gut im Unterricht auf. Es interessiert dich vielleicht das dein Vater, nachdem du weg warst, Mr Weasley ,den Vater von Ginny und Ron, nochmal getroffen hat und wir haben uns mit den Weasleys angefreundet. An Weihnachten sind Mr und Mrs Weasley in Rumänien bei ihrem Sohn Charlie und deshalb wird Ginny zu uns kommen. Ich hoffe du kommst auch nach Hause. Es ist natürlich nicht schlimm wenn du die Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen willst aber wir würden uns freuen wenn du kommst.  
(Sirius hat gesagt das sich Ginny auch freuen würde wenn du kommst. Du kennst ihn ja). Wenn Ron Lust hat kann er auch mit kommen. Frag ihn einfach mal und sag mir dann Bescheid ob überhaupt einer von euch kommt.

Liebe Grüße Mum

Harry fragte Ron direkt ob er mit kommen will aber er wollte lieber hier in Hogwarts bei Fred,George und Percy bleiben. Harry hatte aber vor nach Hause zu fahren.


	4. Weihnachten

Weihnachten:  
Am Abend des letzten Schultages ging er mit vielen anderen Schülern zu Hogwarts-Express der Harry wieder nach King´s Cross bringen würde. Er hatte im Zug ein Abteil für sich alleine da auch sehr viele Schüler in Hogwarts blieben. Er war sehr froh das er ein Abteil für sich hatte, da er sich so breit machen konnte wie er wollte und da der Zug erst am nächsten Morgen in London ankommen würde hatte er auch einen Schlafplatz für sich alleine.  
Am frühen Morgen kam der Zug im Bahnhof King´s Cross an und Harry stieg aus dem Zug. Dort warteten auch schon Lily, James und auch Ginny war dabei.  
Harry lächelte als er sie sah und ging mit seinem Koffer in ihre Richtung.  
,,Hey mein Junge schön dich wieder zu sehen" sagte James zu seinem Sohn und nahm seinen Koffer.  
,,Es ist auch schön euch wieder zu sehen und ich freue mich auch dich wieder zusehen Ginny" sagte Harry. ,,Ich freu mich auch" antwortete Ginny und wirkte etwas nervös.  
Dann apparierte Lily mit Ginny und James mit Harry zum Haus der Potters. Als sie zu Hause ankamen bekam Harry erst mal was zu Essen. Im Zug gab es ja nichts. Die nächsten Tage wurde Ginny in Harrys Nähe immer lockerer und die beiden machten in diesen Tagen sehr viel zusammen.  
Der Heilige Abend kam sehr schnell und Lily und James hatten Sirius und Remus eingeladen diesen bei sich zu verbringen. Abends saßen alle im Wohnzimmer der Potters und es wurde lange miteinander geredet bis es Zeit wurde die Geschenke auszupacken. Lily und James hatten darauf bestanden das Harry ihnen nichts schenken soll, da es laut Lily schon Geschenk genug ist das sie noch keinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen haben wegen schlechtem Verhalten. Lily meinte das dass bei James als Vater und Sirius als Patenonkel ja nicht ungewöhnlich wäre.  
Harry bekam von seinen Eltern eine neue Schultasche da seine an einigen Stellen schon gerissen war. Außerdem bekam er seinen Teil eines brandneuen Dreiwegespiegels damit er immer Kontakt zu seinen Eltern aufnehmen kann. Von Sirius bekam er auch einen Teil eines Zweiwegespiegels. Als Grund dafür sagte er ,,Es gibt vielleicht Dinge die ein Junge lieber mit dem Patenonkel als mit den Eltern besprechen will"  
Außerdem schenkte ihm Sirius noch ein Buch welches den Titel trug ,,Die besten Flirttipps für Jugendliche". Darüber musste Harry kurz lachen. Von Remus bekam er ein Buch über alles mögliche was mit Quidditch zu tun hatte.  
Jetzt öffnete Ginny die Geschenke die sie von ihrer Familien bekommen hat. Von Bill bekam sie eine auf den ersten Blick unscheinbare kleine Pyramide geschenkt. In dem Paket lag noch ein Zettel.

Lass eine Person die dich nervt auf die zwei kleinen Punkte gucken. Schöne Weihnachten Bill.

Von Charlie bekam sie eine kleine Drachenfigur die etwas Feuer spukte. Von Percy bekam sie ganz Percytypisch ein Buch. Von Fred und George bekam sie eine Kloschüssel aus Hogwarts die sie, wie sie auf einen Zettel schrieben, vorher Desinfiziert haben. Darüber mussten alle lachen. Von Ron bekam sie Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen. Von ihren Eltern bekam sie wie jedes Jahr ihren Weasley-Pulli.  
Jetzt lag noch ein Geschenk vor ihr aber sie hatte keine Ahnung von wem dies sein könnte. Als sie das Paket genauer anschaute sah sie das dort stand ,,Von Harry für Ginny".  
,,Du hättest mir wirklich nichts schenken brauchen, Harry" sagte Ginny ihm.  
,,Wollte ich aber. Ist auch nur eine Kleinigkeit" antwortete Harry. Dann öffnete Ginny das Geschenk und hielt eine Tasse mit dem Logo von Gryffindor in der Hand.  
,,Danke" sagte sie ,,aber jetzt habe ich nichts für dich".  
,,Ist nicht schlimm. Du musst mir nichts schenken" antwortete Harry. Anstatt ihm was zu schenken küsste sie Harry auf die Wange.  
,,Oooh unser kleines süßes Paar" konnte sich Sirius nicht verkneifen zu sagen. Daraufhin nahm Ginny die Pyramide von Bill und hielt die beiden kleinen Punkte vor Sirius Gesicht und eine kleine Mumie sprang aus der Pyramide und bespritze Sirius mit etwas Wasser, was alle zum lachen brachte.  
Die letzten Tage der Ferien vergingen sehr schnell da Harry und Ginny viel Spaß zusammen hatten.  
Dann waren die Ferien aber doch irgendwann vorbei und Harry wurde von seinen Eltern und Ginny zum Gleis 9 ¾ gebracht. Dort umarmten ihn nochmal alle, sogar Ginny. Dann stieg er in den Zug und der Zug fuhr in Richtung Hogsmeade ab.


	5. Der Rest des Jahres

Der Rest des Jahres:  
Als Harry am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade ausstieg musste er zu den Pferdelosen kutschen gehen die ihn zum Schloss hoch bringen würden. Als er am Schloss ankam wurde er von Ron begrüßt und sie gingen zusammen nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie erzählten sich noch eine Weile wie ihr Weihnachten war und auch Fred und George und Hermine gesellten sich zu ihnen und so wurde es doch ziemlich spät bis sie ins Bett gingen.  
Am nächsten Morgen begann der Unterricht wieder und Harry war es nicht mehr gewöhnt so früh aufzustehen und verpasste an diesem ersten Tag viel vom Unterricht wodurch er von Professor McGonagall 5 Punkte abgezogen bekam. Das war aber nicht allzu schlimm da er die Tage darauf immer wieder von Professor Slughorn Punkte bekam, für mehrere perfekte Tränke.  
Einige Wochen nach den Ferien fand das zweite Quidditchspiel für die Gryffindors statt, bei dem sie gegen Hufflepuff spielen mussten. Da Gryffindor sehr gute Jäger hatte waren sie nach einer Stunde mit 200 Punkten vorne. Nachdem der Sucher der Hufflepuffs gemerkt hat das es hoffnungslos ist zu warten fing er den Schnatz und beendete das Spiel. Man merkte das Gryffindor ein Sucherproblem hatte.  
In den nächsten Wochen benutzte Harry sehr oft seine Spiegel um mit seinen Eltern oder Sirius zu sprechen. Mit den Spiegeln zu sprechen, und sie dann auch zu sehen, war sehr viel besser als Briefe zu schreiben.  
Hermine fing schon 3 Monate vor den Prüfungen an zu lernen, weshalb Harry und Ron sie für verrückt erklärten. Lily sagte Harry einmal durch den Dreiwegespiegel das er ruhig auch schon anfangen könnte. Durch den Dreiwegespiegel redeten auch manchmal Ron und Hermine mit Harrys Eltern. Als Fred und George einmal mit bekamen das Harry Sirius und James als Rumtreiber bezeichnete, mussten sie natürlich mit beiden reden.  
Im Frühling fand auch das letzte Quidditchspiel für Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw statt, bei welchem die Gryffindors gründlich weggeputzt wurden.  
Die Prüfungen rückten allmählich näher und auch Harry und Ron mussten jetzt anfangen zu lernen und verbrachten viel Zeit in der Bibliothek. Harry hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten mit Verwandlungen und auch Kräuterkunde war nicht gerade sein Lieblingsfach.  
Anfang Juni waren dann die Prüfungen in Astronomie, Geschichte der Zauberei und Kräuterkunde.  
Bei Astronomie und Geschichte der Zauberei war sich Harry sicher das er diese Prüfungen mit guten Noten abgeschlossen hat. Bei Kräuterkunde war er sich da nicht so sicher aber jetzt konnte er eh nichts mehr dran ändern. Eine Woche danach war die Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, welche er mit einem sehr sehr guten Gefühl verließ, und Verwandlungen welche er am liebsten gar nicht geschrieben hätte. In der Woche darauf waren die letzten Prüfungen in Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke, welche er beide mit bravur meisterte.  
Am letzten Abend vor der Abreise bekamen die Schüler beim gemeinsamen Abendessen ihre Zeugnisse und der Hauspokal wurde vergeben.  
Hufflepuff wurde vierter mit 372 Punkten. Ravenclaw wurde dritter mit 412 Punkten. Slytherin wurde zweiter mit 478 Punkten und Sieger des Hauspokals wurde Gryffindor mit 509 Punkten.  
Am nächsten Morgen gingen alle Schüler zusammen zum Hogwarts-Express und Harry, Ron und Hermine suchten sich ein Abteil in das auch später Fred und George kamen. Zu fünft hatten sie auf der Fahrt viel Spaß. Am Bahnhof King´s Cross wurden Harry, Ron, Hermine, Fred, George und Percy schon von ihren Eltern und Ginny erwartet. Direkt als Ginny sah wo sie aus dem Zug stiegen lief Ginny auf sie zu und Ron hielt schon die Arme auf. Aber entgegen seiner Erwartung sprang Ginny nicht ihm sondern Harry um den Hals, der mit einer solchen Begrüßung nicht gerechnet hatte.


	6. Ferien und Geburtstage

Ferien und Geburtstage:  
Nachdem sich alle kurz am Gleis unterhalten haben gingen die Potters nach Hause. Später am Tag kamen auch noch Sirius und Remus kurz zu Besuch. James musste Sirius natürlich sofort erzählen das Ginny als erstes Harry um den Hals gefallen ist. Sirius grinste Harry natürlich direkt wieder sehr breit an und auch Remus und Lily konnten sich diesmal ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Zu Harrys leidwesen fing jetzt auch schon sein Vater langsam so an wie Sirius. ,,So langsam glaub ich auch das ihr perfekt füreinander seit" sagte er. ,,Dad muss das jetzt wirklich sein?" fragte Harry. ,,Wir können ja eine kleine Wette abschließen wann Harry und Ginny zusammen kommen" sagte Sirius. Harry seufzte extra sehr laut und verdreht die Augen.  
,,Okay ich würde sagen, durch die Tatsache das Ginny Harry nicht hasst wie Lily mich früher, kommen sie in Harrys drittem Jahr zusammen" sagte James.  
,,Ach Quatsch die beiden sind schnell. Das wird nächstes Jahr schon was" erklärte Sirius. ,,Wollt ihr beiden auch mit machen?" fragte Sirius Lily und Remus. ,,Nein danke" sagte Remus und Harry lächelte ihn dankbar an. ,,Lily?" fragte Sirius. ,,Ich glaubt doch wohl nicht wirklich das ich da mit mache oder?" fragte Lily Sirius und James. ,,Danke Mom" sagte Harry zu seiner Mutter.  
Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille sagte Lily ,,viertes Jahr" ,,MOM" rief Harry empört. ,,Tut mir leid Schatz ich musste einfach"  
,,Mal ein anderes Thema. Wir wollen nächste Woche für 2 Wochen in Spanien Urlaub machen" sagte Lily zu seinem Sohn. ,,Super ich freu mich" antwortete Harry.  
Der Tag der Abreise kam sehr schnell da die Potters noch einiges vor den Ferien zu tun hatten. Sie hatten sich vom Ministerium einen Portschlüssel organisiert.  
Sie verkleinerten ihr Gepäck und hielten alle eine Hand an den Portschlüssel der sie in die Nähe ihres Hauses in Valencia bringen würde. Wenige Sekunden waren sie auch schon angekommen in einer abgelegenen Ecke wo kein Muggel sah das sie gerade aus heiterem Himmel mit einem alten Turnschuh aufgetaucht sind.  
Die Potters hatten sehr viel Spaß in Spanien und verbrachten sehr viel Zeit an ihrem Pool oder am Strand.

Zwei Wochen später packten die Potters wieder ihre Koffer und wurden von ihrem Portschlüssel wieder nach Hause gebracht.  
Zu Hause packten die Potters ihre Koffer erstmal wieder aus und gingen einkaufen. Später am Abend schrieb Lily den Weasleys und Harry Ron und Ginny einen Brief das sie wieder zurück sind.  
In der Antwort der Weasleys hatten sie die Potters für heute zum Mittagessen eingeladen und sie nahmen natürlich an und apparierten zum Fuchsbau.  
Kaum angekommen wurde Harry auch schon von Ginny umarmt und auch von bekam er eine Umarmung. Das Essen war noch nicht fertig also setzten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus und redeten über alles mögliche. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred und George wurde das zu langweilig und deshalb gingen sie raus und spielten etwas Quidditch. Ron, Fred und George wollten Ginny erst nicht mit spielen lassen aber nachdem sich Harry für sie eingesetzt hat, durfte sie doch mit spielen. Wie sich heraus stellte war Ginny sehr gut als Jägerin was alle verblüffte. Ron konnte als Hüter einfach nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Später als sie fertig waren erzählte Ginny Harry das sie, immer wenn die anderen schlafen, nach draußen geht und ein bisschen fliegt.  
Dann war das Essen fertig und es schmeckte allen wirklich sehr gut. Harry fand das fast so gut kochen konnte wie seine Mutter.  
Während des Essen kam es dann irgendwie zustande das Harry für eine Woche eingeladen wurde bei den Weasleys zu bleiben. Er freute sich sehr darüber und sagte natürlich ja. Nach dem Essen apparierte Harry mit seinem Vater noch kurz nach Hause um ein paar Sachen für die Woche einzupacken. Als er fertig war apparierten sie wieder zurück und eine Stunde später verabschiedeten sich Lily und James. Harry schlief bei Ron im Zimmer worüber Ginny etwas enttäuscht war. Abends im Bett redete Harry noch über den Zweiwegespiegel mit Sirius. Sirius sah natürlich durch den Spiegel sofort das Harry nicht zu Hause war und fragte wo er war.  
,,Ich bin bei den Weasleys. Die haben mich gefragt ob ich nicht eine Woche bleiben will" erklärte Harry.  
,,Aha. Eine ganze Woche bei Ginny. Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Tipp nochmal ändern" sagte Sirius mit einem breiten grinsen. ,,Sehr witzig" antwortete Harry nur. Harry war Sirius eigentlich nie böse das er ihn ärgerte. Das kannte er ja schon. ,,Naja auf jeden Fall viel Spaß...ach ja eine Frage noch. Schläfst du bei Ginny im Zimmer?" fragte Sirius so beiläufig wie möglich aber Harry bemerkte das grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. ,,Nein bei Ron" antwortete Harry.  
,,Aha nagut dann gute Nacht. Bis demnächst" ,,Ja bis dann" antwortete Harry.  
Die nächsten Tage spielte Harry sehr oft mit Ginny, Ron, Fred und George Quidditch und sie hatten immer viel Spaß dabei. Manchmal spielte Harry auch mit Ron Zauberschach wobei er sich die Figuren von Fred oder George ausleihen musste, die ihm nicht immer gehorchten und nicht dahin wollten wo er sie hin schicken wollte.  
Die Woche verging sehr schnell und Sonntags wurde Harry auch schon von Lily abgeholt. Ein paar Tage später war der und Harry hatte Geburtstag. Er hatte alle Weasleys, außer Bill und Charlie, die natürlich nicht da waren, eingeladen plus Sirius, Remus und Hermine. Hermine konnte leider nicht da sie mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub war. Als erstes kamen Sirius und Remus. Harry bekam jetzt sein erstes Geschenk da seine Eltern ihm heute morgen gesagt haben das sie ein Geschenk mit Sirius und Remus zusammen gekauft haben. Sein Vater kam, als sie alle im Wohnzimmer saßen, mit einem sehr große länglichen Paket. Er packte es aus und hielt den brandneuen Nimbus 2001 in der Hand. Harry war sprachlos. ,,Das ich dich nochmal sprachlos erlebe" sagte Sirius.  
,,Also gefällt er dir?" fragte Lily. ,,Gefallen? Gefallen? Das ist der absolute Wahnsinn. Danke"  
,,Haben wir gerne gemacht. Wir wissen ja alle das du dieses Jahr versuchst ins Team zu kommen und da sollst du auch einen anständigen Besen haben" sagte Remus. Wenig später kamen auch die Weasleys und alle bestaunten den Nimbus 2001 von Harry.  
,,Du versuchst ins Team zu kommen?" fragte Fred, der mit George Treiber der Gryffindors war.  
,,Ja ich will mich als Sucher bewerben" antwortete Harry. ,,Oh sehr gut wir brauchen mal einen Sucher der mal was anderes fängt als Klatscher in den Magen" erklärte George. Es wurde noch ein sehr netter Tag und Ginny gab Harry als sie gingen noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, was Sirius leider sah. Er grinste die beiden natürlich sofort breit an.  
Am 11. August war der Geburtstag von Ginny wo Harry eingeladen war.  
Sie spielten sehr viel Quidditch an diesem Tag und Ginny durfte an diesem besonderen Tag natürlich auch mal Harrys neuen Nimbus 2001 fliegen.  
Wenige Tage später kam bei Harry zu Hause sein Hogwarts Brief an und die Potters verabredeten sich mit den Weasleys in der Winkelgasse.  
Dort trafen sie sich auch einige Tage später und machten ihre Einkäufe. Nachdem alle Einkäufe getätigt wurden bekamen die Kinder alle noch ein Eis und dann ging es wieder nach Hause. Allerdings apparierten die Potters nicht alleine nach Hause. Ron und Ginny wollten nämlich ein paar Tage bei den Potters übernachten. flohte Abends kurz zu den Potters um Ron und Ginny Anziehsachen für ein paar Tage zu bringen.  
Die drei wollten unbedingt alle in Harrys Zimmer schlafen weshalb Lily noch zwei Betten herzauberte. Nachts bevor sie schliefen erzählten Ron und Harry Ginny immer etwas über Hogwarts da Ginny ja dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts kommen würde.  
Eine Woche bevor es nach Hogwarts ging, holte Ron und Ginny wieder ab, da Mr und ihre Kinder noch eine Woche bei sich haben wollten.  
Die letzte Ferienwoche verging sehr schnell und Harry musste wieder seinen Koffer für Hogwarts packen. Am Morgen des 1. September wurde Harry, wie im Vorjahr, von seiner Mutter geweckt.  
Als sie alle gefrühstückt hatten apparierten sie nach King´s Cross.


	7. Das Heiligtum

Das Heiligtum:  
Harry lief durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 und konnte auch sofort die Weasleys entdecken. Seine Eltern kamen kurz nach ihm durch die Absperrung und sie gingen zusammen zu den Weasleys. Harry wurde natürlich zuerst von Ginny begrüßt und stürmisch von ihr umarmt. Natürlich kam Sirius genau im richtigen Moment durch die Absperrung um das zu sehen. Ginny wirkte sehr aufgeregt, was Harry nicht wunderte, da sie sich schon lange auf Hogwarts freute.  
Percy, Fred, George, Ron und Ginny verabschiedeten sich schon von ihren Eltern und stiegen schon in den Zug während Harry nochmal von seinem Vater zur Seite gezogen wurde.  
,,Ich würde dir gerne noch etwas geben" sagte James und hielt Harry einen Umhang hin.  
,,Was ist das?" fragte Harry. ,,Das, mein Sohn, ist ein Tarnumhang. Er macht dich unsichtbar. Aber probier ihn nicht hier an" sagte James als sich Harry den Umhang umwerfen wollte.  
,,Kennst du noch das Märchen von den drei Brüdern?" fragte James seinen Sohn. Harry nickte.  
,,Das ist der Umhang" Harry fiel die Kinnlade runter. ,,Das heißt doch das..." sagte Harry.  
,,Du haste es erfasst. Wir sind Nachfahren von dem jüngsten der drei Brüder" erzählte James seinen Sohn. Jetzt hing Harrys Kinnlade noch weiter unten. ,,Bist du sicher, dass das DER Umhang ist?" fragte Harry nochmal. ,,Absolut. Das ist der Umhang" versicherte James Harry. ,,Danke" sagte Harry nur. ,,Kein Problem. Ist ja Tradition das er von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wird aber pass gut auf ihn auf" Harry nickte. Dann umarmte er seinen Vater. Er umarmte auch noch seine Mutter und wollte dann in den Zug steigen allerdings wurde er auch von Sirius nochmal zur Seite gezogen. ,,Du kannst ja Ginny ein bisschen die Schule zeigen. Wenn ihr tagsüber keine Zeit habt könnt ihr das ja mit dem Umhang auch Nachts machen" sagte Sirius und zwinkerte ihm zu. Jetzt musste sogar Harry lächeln und stieg dann in den Zug und suchte Ginny, Ron und Hermine. Er fand sie relativ schnell in einem Abteil und setzte sich dazu. Nach einigen Minuten in denen sich die vier noch am Fenster mit ihren Eltern unterhielten fuhr der Zug los. Ginny war die ganze Zeit über total hibbelig weil sei es nicht erwarten konnte endlich in Hogwarts anzukommen. Als der Zug langsamer wurde sagte Harry zu Ginny ,,Du wirst gleich mit einem Boot über den See fahren und wir werden mit Kutschen hoch fahren. Ich halt dir am Gryffindor Tisch einen Platz frei" und lächelte sie an. Irgendwie hatte er so ein Gefühl das Ginny ganz sicher nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Dann stiegen sie auch schon aus dem Zug und bevor Ginny zu Hagrid ging lächelte Harry sie nochmal an. Sie lächelte zurück. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zu den Kutschen und waren auch relativ schnell am Schloss angekommen. Sie gingen mit vielen anderen Schülern in die große Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindor Tisch. Dann kamen auch schon Professor McGonagall und die neuen Erstklässler rein und Ginny lächelte Harry an als sie vorbei ging und er lächelte zurück. Ron hatte sie zwar auch angelächelt aber das schien sie gar nicht war zunehmen.  
Als nach einigen Schülern Ginny aufgerufen wurde war Harry genau so aufgeregt wie letztes Jahr als er selbst dort oben saß.  
,,Na endlich. Eine Tochter der Weasleys. Hmmm wie ich sehe hast du viele gute Charaktereigenschaften. Du würdest gut nach Gryffindor passen aber auch Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff wären gut für dich. Aber wie ich in dir sehe hast du einen Wunsch und ich kann dir nur beipflichten. Da passt du gut hin also schicke ich dich nach GRYFFINDOR" das letzte Wort schrie der Sprechende Hut laut in die Halle und Ginny ging zu Harry an den Gryffindor Tisch. Nach dem Essen und der kurzen Rede von Professor Dumbledore gingen alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.


	8. Die Auswahl des Oliver Wood

Die Auswahl des Oliver Wood:  
Direkt die ersten Tage legten die Lehrer in Hogwarts wieder voll los und forderten die Schüler sehr stark weswegen Ron schon fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam. Hermine dagegen hatte überhaupt keine Probleme dabei dem Unterricht zu folgen und auch Harry kam ganz gut mit.  
Beide versuchten Ron zu helfen aber sie hatten den Eindruck das er gar keine Lust hatte irgendwie mit zu machen. Nach zwei Wochen stand dann das Probetraining für die Gryffindor Quidditchmannschaft an und auf den Positionen des Hüter, der Treiber und der Jäger blieben die Vorjahresspieler.  
Hüter war der Teamkapitän Oliver Wood. Treiber waren Fred und George und Jäger waren Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell und Angelina Johnsson.  
Auf der Position des Suchers, wo sich Harry bewarb, gab es für ihn nur zwei Konkurrenten. Einmal den Sucher des Vorjahres, den Oliver Wood am liebsten sofort wieder weg geschickt hätte, und einen Drittklässler den Harry nicht kannte. Der bisherige Sucher flog so wie ihn Harry kennengelernt hatte. Okay aber nicht wirklich gut. Der Drittklässler war da nicht gerade besser da er sich nicht mal traute alles aus seinem Besen raus zu holen.  
Man konnte Oliver Wood ansehen das er seine relativ gute Laune vom Anfang schnell verloren hatte. Umso begeisterter war er als dann Harry auf den Besen stieg und alles aus seinem Nimbus 2001 raus holte. Als Harry am Boden ankam strahlte Wood so doll wie Harry es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. ,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du bist unser neuer Sucher" verkündete Oliver Wood.  
So wie es aussah war das ganze Team dankbar dass sie jetzt einen anständigen Sucher hatten. Kurz nach dem Auswahltraining kam auch schon Ginny, die die ganze Zeit über auf der Tribüne saß, zu ihm und fragte wie es gelaufen ist. ,,Ich bin im Team" antwortete Harry darauf und Ginny umarmte ihn da sie sich sehr für ihn freute. Auch Ron und Hermine freuten sich für ihn. Abends erzählte er seinen Eltern und Sirius noch über die Spiegel das er ist Team sei. Sein Vater war hellauf begeistert hatte aber auch gesagt das er nichts anderes erwartet hatte.  
Die Tage darauf kam Harry wieder in den Schulalltag. Das Quidditchtraining was jede Woche war machte ihm sehr viel Spaß und er fing in jedem Training den Schnatz, was Oliver sehr zufrieden stimmte. Ende des Sommers stand das erste Quidditchspiel für Harry und die Gryffindors an.  
Sie mussten in ihrem ersten Spiel gegen Slytherin spielen. Harry wusste das diese auch einen neuen Sucher hatten. Draco Malfoy hieß er und er war ein sehr arroganter Slytherin gegen den Harry auf keinen Fall verlieren wollte. Als sich die Teams auf dem Spielfeld begegneten schenkte Draco Harry ein sehr dreckiges Grinsen. Dann wurde das Spiel angepfiffen und die Jäger versuchten sich den Quaffel zu krallen. Die Jägerinnen der Gryffindors waren wirklich in Bestform und so führte Gryffindor nach einer halben Stunde mit 80:30, allerdings war noch nichts vom Schnatz zu sehen.  
Harry flog seine Runden durch das Stadion und sah zwischendurch die Poster die seine Klassenkameraden gemacht hatten. Dort standen Sätze wie ,,Potter vor, für Gryffindor" drauf. Auf einmal sah Harry was Goldenes an den Torringen der Slytherins. Er flog so schnell er konnte zum Schnatz und verfolgte ihn. Hinter ihm sah er Draco Malfoy, der ihn verfolgte und versuchte ihn zu überholen, was aber nicht funktionierte da Harry alles aus seinem Besen raus holte.  
Der Schnatz flog zu den Torringen der Gryffindors und flog im Slalom durch. Harry flog ebenfalls durch die Torringe, wodurch er durch Zufall ein Tor der Slytherins verhinderte, wodurch wieder rum die Gryffindors laut schrien ,,Potter Sucher und zweiter Hüter". Draco Malfoy schaffte es nicht seinen Besen durch die Torringe zu steuern und verhakte sich mit seinem Besen so das er runter fiel.  
Der Schnatz flog hinter den Torringen im Sturzflug nach unten und direkt wieder steil nach oben. Im 90 Grad flug nach oben fing Harry dann den Schnatz und dann hatte sein Besen auch nicht mehr die Kraft so steil nach oben zu fliegen und er landete auf dem Boden. Damit hatte Gryffindor 230:30 gegen die Slytherins gewonnen. Sogar die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs auf den Tribünen freuten sich das Slytherin verloren hatte.  
Als Harry später aus dem Stadion kam wurde er auch schon von Ginny angefallen.  
,,Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt als du so durch die Torringe geflogen bist. Die sind ja nicht gerade groß" sagte Ginny. ,,Tut mir leid aber musste sein" antwortete Harry und Ginny lächelte ihn an. ,,Ist ja nochmal gut gegangen" gab Ginny zurück. Dann wurde im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum noch lange bis in die Nacht hinein gefeiert bis Percy, der Vertrauensschüler, alle um 3 Uhr Nachts ins Bett schickte.


	9. Ruhige Tage

Ruhige Tage:  
Die darauffolgenden Tage hatte Harry nicht viel zu tun da die Lehrer anscheinend im Moment nicht so viel Spaß daran hatten die Schüler zu ärgern und ihnen nicht viele Hausaufgaben gaben. Harry ging, wenn er nichts zu tun hatte, mit Ginny nach draußen und sie legten sich einfach unter irgendeinen Baum wo sie sich ausruhen konnten. Er legte sich unter den Baum von dem seine Eltern ihm erzählten das sie in ihrem letzten Jahr gerne darunter lagen. Er wusste selbst nicht warum er sich mit Ginny unter einen Baum legte wo seine Verheirateten Eltern lagen.  
Mit der Zeit wurde es draußen kälter und sie setzten sich lieber im Gemeinschaftsraum an den Kamin. Manchmal nahmen sie sich dann einen von Harrys Spiegel und sprachen entweder mit Harrys Eltern oder Sirius, wobei man mit Sirius nicht richtig sprechen konnte, da er sie immer nur angrinste, da sie sehr nahe aneinander rücken mussten um beide im anderen Spiegel zu sehen zu sein.  
Kurz vor Weihnachten stand für die Gryffindors das zweite Spiel gegen Ravenclaw an. Ravenclaw war sehr stark und ging früh in Führung. Als Gryffindor mit 80:220 zurück lag fing Harry den Goldenen Schnatz und Gryffindor gewann mit 230:220 ganz knapp. Anschließend wurde lange gefeiert.  
Wenige Tage später packten alle Schüler ihre Sachen da sie am nächsten Morgen nach Hause fahren würden um mit ihren Familien Weihnachten zu feiern. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Fred und George suchten sich zusammen ein Abteil und setzten sich. Als der Zug schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs war fielen Ginny, die neben Harry saß, die Augen zu und ihr Kopf fiel auf Harrys Schulter.  
Am Abend fuhr der Zug dann in den Bahnhof King´s Cross ein und Ginny wachte auf. Als sie merkte wo ihr Kopf war schreckte sie hoch und wurde rot. Harry dagegen lächelte sie einfach an und fragte ,,Gut geschlafen?" Ginny nickte nur. Dann sah sie zu Fred und George die sie beide angrinsten. Dadurch wurde sie nur noch röter. In diesem Moment sah man wieder die schüchterne Ginny.  
Den heiligen Abend verbrachten die Potters gemütlich alleine bei sich zu Hause, genau wie die Weasleys.  
Am nächsten Morgen kam Sirius morgens zu Besuch. Er übergab als erstes die Geschenke und fragte Harry dann ,,Und? Hab ich meine Wette schon gewonnen?" ,,Nein hast du nicht" antwortete Harry. ,,Beeil dich" sagte Sirius dann mit einem breiten Grinsen. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen. Sirius sah sehr überrascht aus das er nicht verneinte.  
Am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag waren die Potters bei den Weasleys eingeladen. Auch Sirius und Remus wurden eingeladen. Der Tisch in der Küche des Fuchsbaus war mit so vielen Personen ziemlich überfüllt aber sie konnten mit Magie sowohl die Küche als auch den Tisch vergrößern.  
Harry und Ginny saßen natürlich nebeneinander. Als sie grade beide nach dem Gulaschtopf griffen, berührten sich ihre Hände und beide zuckten diese zurück. Harry fing sich schnell wieder und gab Ginny etwas Gulasch auf den Teller und dann sich selbst. Sirius, Remus und James wechselten grinsende Blicke als sie das sahen. An diesem Abend merkte man seit langer Zeit das erste Mal wieder das Ginny in Harry verliebt war und alle schienen es zu merken außer Harry. Sogar Lily und Molly mussten schon schmunzeln.  
Am Abend verabschiedeten sich die Potters, Sirius und Remus und die Potters apparierten zu sich nach Hause.  
Die nächsten Tage waren nicht sehr spannend und deshalb fragte Ginny ihn in einem Brief ob er nicht vielleicht ein paar Tage bei schlafen wolle. Lily und James waren einverstanden und deshalb schreib er einen Brief zurück an Ginny, das er gerne bei ihr schlafen würde.  
Zwei Tage später stand Harry vor der Tür am Fuchsbau, zusammen mit seinen Eltern.  
,,Ah Lily, James, Harry. Kommt doch rein" sagte Molly Weasley als sie die Tür aufmachte.  
Alle Weasleys waren gerade beim Mittagessen versammelt und die Potters setzten sich dazu.  
,,Harry dein Bett steht schon in Rons Zimmer" sagte Molly. ,,Wie bitte?" fragte Ginny.  
,,ich hab ihn eingeladen und deswegen wird er bei mir im Zimmer schlafen" sagte Ginny aufgebracht. ,,Oh nein meine liebe. Harry wird in Rons Zimmer schlafen" antwortete ihre Mutter.  
,,Und warum bitte darf Harry nicht bei mir schlafen wenn ich ihn einlade?" schrie Ginny jetzt fast schon.  
,,Molly ich glaub nicht das sie das tun was du gerade denkst" half Lily Ginny. ,,Sie sind 12 und 11. Hast du wirklich daran gedacht?" fragte sie Ginnys Mutter. Darauf antwortete Molly nichts. Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille sagte sie dann ,,Na gut er darf bei dir schlafen wenn es unbedingt sein muss"  
Ginny lächelte Lily an und sagte ,,Danke du hast was gut bei mir" Lily lächelte zurück und sagte ,,Kein Problem"  
Abends kam Ginny aus dem Bad und machte die Tür ihres Zimmer auf, wo jetzt zwei Betten standen. Sofort blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Harry hatte sich gerade das Oberteil ausgezogen um sich seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen und stand jetzt mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihr. Sofort wurde sie knallrot.  
,,Was ist? Bin ich irgendwo dreckig?" fragte Harry und sah an sich hinunter.  
,,Nein tut mir leid. Ähm ich war nur überrascht das du hier fast nackt stehst" sagte Ginny.  
,,Achso" sagte Harry und zog sich sein Schlafanzug Oberteil an. ,,War ja nur der Oberkörper" fügte er noch hinzu. Dann gingen beide ins Bett und schliefen.  
Am nächsten Tag spielten Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred und George zusammen Quidditch und waren dann immer froh wenn es bei diesen kalten Temperaturen etwas warmes zu essen gab.  
An diesem Abend gab es einen starken Sturm und die fünf konnten nicht mehr zum Quidditch spielen raus gehen. Stattdessen gingen an diesem Tag alle früh ins Bett.  
Mitten in der Nacht blitzte und donnerte es so stark das Ginny sich im Bett aufrichtete.  
,,Was ist los?" fragte Harry. ,,Ich mag so lautes donnern nicht" sagte Ginny ihm.  
,,Achso. Willst du vielleicht zu mir kommen?" fragte Harry sie. Ginny nickte nur und ging zu ihm.  
Sie legte sich zu ihm und sie achtete sehr darauf das sie ihn nicht berührte aber mit jedem Blitz und jedem Donner schmiegte sie sich näher an ihn. Irgendwann schlief sie, eng an ihn gekuschelt, ein.  
Als sie beide am nächsten Tag aufwachten war der Sturm weg. Ginny lächelte Harry an und sagte,,Danke das ich zu dir kommen durfte. Das hat mich beruhigt" ,,Kein Problem" antwortete Harry nur und lächelte zurück. Dann gingen sie zusammen runter zum Frühstück, wo überraschenderweise auch Lily und James schon waren, die Harry heute abholen würden.  
Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedeten sie sich noch von den Weasleys und Harry bekam noch einen Kuss auf die Wange von Ginny.


	10. Alles oder nichts

Alles oder nichts:  
Die letzten Ferientage vergingen sehr schnell und Harry war mit seinen Freunden schon wieder in Hogwarts. Langsam wurde es draußen auch schon wieder wärmer und Hermine fing schon 3 Monate vor den Prüfungen wieder an zu lernen. Harry und Ron hatten dazu nicht die geringste Lust und genossen ihre Freizeit. Hermine würde sie schon noch früh genug zum lernen zwingen.  
Harry verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit Ginny und half ihr bei ihren Hausaufgaben.  
Es war Anfang Frühling und es ging langsam auf das alles entscheidende Quidditchspiel, Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff zu. Wenn die Gryffindors dieses gewinnen würden, würden sie die Meisterschaft gewinnen. Harry war die Tage vor dem Spiel immer sehr aufgeregt und Ginny schaffte es nur mit mühe ihn zu beruhigen.  
Einen Tag vor dem Spiel redete er nochmal mit seinen Eltern die ihm alle Glück wünschten für das Spiel und ihm Mut zu redeten. Mit Sirius konnte er dieses mal auch richtig reden, da Ginny nicht dabei war.  
Dann war es auch schon soweit und Harry war mit dem Rest des Teams in der Umkleidekabine. Wood hielt noch seine Ansprache, von der Harry nicht viel mit bekam, da er ziemlich aufgeregt war, und dann ging es raus aufs Feld. Alle stiegen auf ihre Besen und Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel an. Harry drehte seine Runden im Stadion und achtete auf nichts außer den Schnatz, den er leider noch nicht sehen konnte.  
Beide Teams schenkten sich nichts und nach einer Stunde stand es 90:80 für die Gryffindors, die sich aber nicht absetzen konnten, wodurch der Schnatz noch wichtiger wurde. Der Schnatz war in diesem Spiel wirklich gut darin sich zu verstecken und nach einer weiteren Stunde war immer noch nichts von ihm zu sehen. Nach nun mehr 3 Stunden als es 250:220 für Gryffindor stand, gab Oliver Wood Madam Hooch ein Zeichen das er seine Auszeit nehmen würde.  
Die Gryffindors trafen sich in der Umkleidekabine und ruhten sich aus.  
,,Noch kein Zeichen vom Schnatz?" fragte Oliver Wood Harry.  
,,Null. Überhaupt nichts. Auch der Hufflepuff Sucher hat nichts gesehen" antwortete Harry.  
,,Nagut dann wollen wir mal hoffen das sich das bald ändert" sagte Wood.  
Dann ging es wieder nach draußen aufs Spielfeld und das Spiel ging weiter. Die Jäger und Treiber der jeweiligen Teams machten wieder Dampf als hätte das Spiel gerade erst begonnen und Harry hielt wieder nach dem Schnatz ausschau.  
Es war jetzt schon 16 Uhr und das Spiel lief schon seit 4 Stunden. Harry war das total egal. Er konzentrierte sich immer noch wie am Anfang des Spiels.  
Und dann sah er ihn. Der Schnatz flog gerade um die Lehrertribüne und Harry flog auf diese zu. Harry war schon sehr Nahe am Schnatz als ihn ein Klatscher am Bauch traf und er sich gerade noch auf dem Besen halten konnte. Der Schnatz war allerdings wieder weg und so ging das Spiel weiter. Um 18 Uhr sollte es Abendessen geben aber kein Schüler dachte daran jetzt das Stadion zu verlassen. Dieses Spiel war jetzt schon eines der längsten die es jemals in Hogwarts gegeben hat.  
Es stand nun 450:400 für Gryffindor.  
Dann sah er ihn wieder und er flog im Sturzflug auf den Boden zu. Der Sucher der Hufflepuffs sah Harry und flog ihm hinterher. Harry war in Sachen Sturzflug ein absoluter Meister und er flog so lange wie es ging im Sturzflug. Im letzten Moment zog er seinen Besen wieder hoch. Der Gegnerische Sucher schaffte dies nicht mehr und klatschte auf den Boden auf. Dann streckte Harry, tief am Boden fliegend seine Hand aus. Als er gerade zupacken wollte, machte der Schnatz einen schnellen Ruck nach rechts und Harry musste ihn erst mal wieder hinterher. Jetzt hatte er wieder die Hand ausgestreckt und drei Sekunden später hielt er den Schnatz in der Hand. Er landete auf dem Boden und hielt ihn in die Luft. Gryffindor hatte mit 600:400 gewonnen. Der Rest der Gryffindors flog auf Harry zu und alle 6 stürzten sich auf ihn, wodurch er unter allen begraben lag. Danach wurde er von Fred und George auf die Schultern genommen und zusammen ging das Team auf Dumbledore zu, der ihnen jetzt den Quidditchpokal verleihen würde. Dumbledore gab Oliver Wood den Quidditchpokal und Wood gab ihn an jedes Teammitglied weiter. Danach machten sich die Gryffindors auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Gerade als sie alle das Stadion verließen wurde Harry von Ginny umarmt und auf beide Wangen und auf die Stirn geküsst.  
,,Du warst einfach super. Dein Sturzflugmanöver war einfach der Wahnsinn" sagte Ginny zu Harry.  
,,Danke. Komm lass uns hoch gehen und feiern" sagte Harry, nahm Ginnys Hand und zusammen gingen sie hoch. Ginny musste schlucken als sie sah wie Harry und ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen waren. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde dieses Mal durch gefeiert da am nächsten Tag Sonntag war und sie keine Schule hatten.  
Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry um 13 Uhr Mittags auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und auf seiner Brust lag Ginny die sich eng an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Als Ginny wach wurde, wurde sie Augenblicklich rot.  
,,Ich geh mir mal die Quidditchsachen ausziehen, gehe duschen und dann gehen wir zu Mittag essen okay?" fragte Harry Ginny. Ginny nickte nur und Harry ging hoch in seinen Schlafsaal.


	11. Die Zeit vergessen

Die Zeit vergessen:  
,,Harry willst du nicht mal langsam anfangen zu lernen? Die Prüfungen fangen in zwei Wochen an" Harry, der sich gerade auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum ausruhte, riss augenblicklich die Augen auf und fluchte vor sich hin. Wie lange hätte er wohl noch gewartet wenn Hermine ihn nicht nochmal erinnert hätte? Er holte alle seine Bücher aus dem Schlafsaal und saß anschließend ohne Unterbrechung davor. Ginny half ihm in diesen Tagen oft, indem sie ihn abfragte.  
Schneller als Harry lieb war kamen die Prüfungen.  
In der ersten Woche der Prüfungen hatte er gleich vier Fächer. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen waren in diesem Jahr kein Problem für ihn und so schaffte er alle.  
In der Woche darauf hatte er die Prüfungen in Kräuterkunde und Geschichte der Zauberei. In Geschichte der Zauberei konnte er schummeln da Professor Binns nicht auf seine Schüler achtete. Er sagte den Schülern in den Stunden vor den Prüfungen immer ,,Ich vertraue euch das ihr nicht schummelt"  
In Kräuterkunde hatte er Probleme einige Pflanzen die sich gegen ihn wehrten in andere Töpfe um zu pflanzen da er im Unterricht manchmal nicht zu hörte und jetzt in der Prüfung nicht wusste wie man sie ruhig stellte. Als er mit der Prüfung fertig war, war er heilfroh das er diese blöden Pflanzen bis zum nächsten Schuljahr nicht mehr anfassen musste. Für den Rest der Woche und das Wochenende hatte er genug Zeit um für die letzte Prüfung in Astronomie zu lernen. Das Problem dabei war das er nicht wirklich die Begeisterung dafür hatte sich Sterne im Himmel anzusehen und auch ihre Positionen interessierten ihn nicht.  
Die Prüfung in Astronomie war alles in allem ganz in Ordnung für ihn. Er wusste das er kein Ohnegleichen hatte aber er würde auch nicht durchfallen.  
Da die Prüfungen jetzt überstanden waren gab es für die letzten Tage jetzt für alle Schüler frei. Da es jetzt auch wieder Sommer war gingen Harry und Ginny sehr oft unter ihren Lieblingsbaum auf dem Hogwartsgelände.  
,,Das war ein tolles erstes Jahr in Hogwarts" sagte Ginny und sah zu Harry. Harry sah zu Ginny und lächelte sie an. Als Ginny zurück lächelte klopfte sein Herz schneller als sonst aber er beachtete dies gar nicht.  
,,Ich fand das Jahr auch toll. Besser als mein erstes weil wir den Quidditchpokal gewonnen haben. Aber das war eigentlich nur die Zugabe. Das beste diese Jahr war das du dieses Jahr auch hier warst" sagte Harry und lächelte sie weiter an. Jetzt sah Ginny noch glücklicher aus als vorher.  
Später gingen sie wieder ins Schloss und aßen zu Abend.  
Die letzten Tage in Hogwarts waren für alle sehr schön da die Sonne fast jeden Tag schien. Sehr oft gingen die Schüler im großen See auch Baden und kühlten sich etwas ab.  
Am letzten Abend fand in der großen Halle die Zeugnissausgabe und das letzte große Abendessen statt. Harrys Noten waren sehr gut. In VgddK, Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei hatte er ,,Ohnegleichen,, , in Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen hatte er ein ,,Erwartungen übertroffen,, , in Astronomie hatte er ein ,,Annehmbar,, und in Kräuterkunde hatte er leider nur ein ,,Mies,,  
Später wurde auch der Hauspokal vergeben, welcher dieses Jahr leider an Ravenclaw ging. Gryffindor war mit nur 10 Punkten Rückstand zweiter geworden.  
Am nächsten Morgen gingen Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Fred und George zusammen zum Hogwarts-Express und suchten sich im Zug ein Abteil. Auf der Fahrt unterhielten sie sich über Quidditch und das sie den Titel im nächsten Jahr auf jeden Fall verteidigen würden.  
,,Willst du nicht auch mal versuchen ins Team zu kommen?Dann könnten wir zusammen trainieren und spielen" fragte Harry Ginny.  
,,Noch nicht nächstes Jahr aber irgendwann werde ich es auf jeden Fall mal versuchen" antwortete Ginny.  
Der Zug kam in King´s Cross an und die Schüler stiegen aus. Harry und Ginny gingen zur Tür des Zuges und als Harry schon auf dem Gleis war, stolperte Ginny aus dem Zug und Harry fing sie auf. In diesem Moment waren ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und Harry hielt Ginny noch immer in den Händen.  
Was beide nicht merkten das sie schon von Molly, Arthur, Lily, James und Sirius gesehen wurden. Sirius betete gerade das die beiden sich küssen würden, da dies seine letzte Chance war die Wette zu gewinnen. Leider taten die beiden ihm den Gefallen nicht, lösten sich voneinander und wurden rot.  
,,Ähm danke das du mich gefangen hast" sagte Ginny, immer noch knallrot.  
,,Ja kein Problem" antwortete Harry nur.  
Dann sahen sie ihre Eltern und gingen zu ihnen. Harry wurde als erstes von seinen Eltern umarmt.  
Dann ging er zu Sirius der etwas traurig aussah. ,,Warum guckst du so traurig?" fragte Harry.  
,,Weil das gerade die letzte Chance war die Wette zu gewinnen" sagte Sirius und Harry wurde rot.


	12. Wirre Gefühle

Wirre Gefühle:  
Die Potters kamen bei sich zu Hause an und zu James und Lilys Verwunderung ging Harry sofort in sein Zimmer. Er sagte er wolle seinen Koffer auspacken. Als er seine Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte lehnte er sich dagegen. ,Was war das den eben?´ dachte er sich ,Ich kann doch unmöglich in meine beste Freundin verliebt sein. Nein beruhige dich. Das ganze gerede das ihr mal zusammen kommt macht dich verrückt´.  
Aber diese Gefühle verschwanden nicht aus Harrys Kopf. Immer wieder musste er an Ginny denken.  
Die Potters hatten die Weasleys für das heutige Mittagessen eingeladen. Als die Weasleys dann kamen, hoffte er das man ihm nicht ansehen würde, das er immer nur an Ginny denken muss. Sie umarmte ihn erst mal wieder und sofort schlug sein Herz schneller.  
Beim Mittagessen saßen die beiden wieder nebeneinander und er war sehr dankbar das Sirius nicht da war. Er merkte nämlich selber das er Ginny manchmal sehr lange anstarrte und Sirius hätte das natürlich sofort bemerkt.  
Die Potters hatten kurzfristig für die Sommerferien ein kleines Haus in Süditalien gebucht und machten sich eine Woche später auch schon auf den Weg ins Ministerium um dort den Portschlüssel zu nehmen. Harry war sehr froh das sie Urlaub machten. Vielleicht würde ihn das mal von seinen Gedanken abbringen.  
Der Urlaub brachte Harry dann auch wirklich auf andere Gedanken weil die Potters viel im Urlaub unternahmen und auch oft am Strand und am Pool lagen. Die 3 Wochen Urlaub vergingen viel zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack. Zu Hause packte Harry dann direkt seinen Koffer aus und schickte Ron und Ginny eine Eule das sie aus dem Urlaub zurück sind.  
Harry sah Ginny und Ron die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht, da Arthur Weasley im Ministerium befördert wurde und die Weasleys deshalb Urlaub machten. Die Ferien vergingen für Harry sehr schnell auch wenn ihm oft langweilig war, da er Ron, Hermine und Ginny seit der ersten Ferienwoche nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Zwei Wochen vor Schulbeginn kamen bei den Potters der Hogwartsbrief für Harry an und auch von den Weasleys kam eine Nachricht das sie aus dem Urlaub wieder zurück sind.  
Am nächsten Tag waren die Potters zusammen mit den Weasleys in der Winkelgasse um die neuen Schulbücher und andere Schulsachen zu kaufen. Harry wurde, da er und Ginny sich seit 5 Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatten, sofort stürmisch von Ginny umarmt. Harry ging zuerst in sein Schulverlies in Gringotts um für die Schulzeit und für die Hogsmeadewochenenden etwas Geld zu holen. Ginny wollte natürlich mit ihm gehen und so gingen sie zusammen zu Gringotts.  
,,Ich war noch nie in Gringotts. Meine Eltern waren da immer nur alleine drin" sagte Ginny Harry.  
,,Okay. Ich hoffe du magst Achterbahnen" sagte Harry. Ginny wurde blass. ,,Wieso?" fragte sie.  
,,Weil wir mit sowas ähnlichem fahren müssen um zu meinem Verließ zu kommen" antwortete Harry und Ginny wurde noch blasser. ,,Willst du lieber hier bleiben?" fragte Harry als er sah wie blass Ginny war.  
,,Nein. Ich schaff das schon. Ich kann mich ja an dir festhalten" sagte sie und lächelte Harry an, welcher direkt zurück lächelte. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt als sie ihn anlächelte.  
Dann gingen sie in die Eingangshalle und zu einem der Kobolde.  
Der Kobold ging mit Harry und Ginny zu einem Wagen der sie zum Verließ bringen würde und setzten sich hinein. Direkt beim ersten Ruck erschreckte sich Ginny und klammerte sich an Harry fest.  
Dann fuhr der Wagen immer schneller und schneller und Ginny versteckte schon ihren Kopf an Harrys Brust.  
Für Ginny war es eine Ewigkeit bis sie unter ankamen. Dann nahm der Kobold den Schlüssel für Harrys Verließ und öffnete es. Harry nahm etwas Gold raus und merkte nicht das Ginny die Kinnlade runter gefallen war.  
,,Was ist los?" fragte er als er es dann doch bemerkte. ,,Das ist dein Schulverließ?" fragte Ginny.  
,,Ja das ist mein Schulverließ" antwortete Harry. Ginny antwortete nichts mehr und sie fuhren wieder hoch in die Eingangshalle.  
Als sie wieder in der Winkelgasse waren atmete Ginny tief ein und aus.  
,,Fährst nicht so gerne mit der Bahn?" fragte Harry. ,,Ich kann drauf verzichten" antwortete Ginny ,,ohne dich hätte ich das nicht überlebt" fügte sie noch hinzu und lächelte Harry an. Dann kauften sie die Sachen die sie noch für Hogwarts brauchten und dann verabschiedeten sich die Potters von den Weasleys und apparierten nach Hause.


	13. Schmerzhafter Sturm

Schmerzhafter Sturm:  
Am 1. September trafen sich die Potters, Sirius und Remus am Gleis 9 ¾ mit den Weasleys. Bevor Harry in den Zug steigen konnte wurde er von Sirius und James zur Seite gezogen und sie hielten ihm ein Stück Pergament vor die Nase. ,,Danke ich habe genug Pergament" sagte Harry.  
,,Das ist kein gewöhnliches Stück Pergament" erzählte James Harry. Sirius entfaltete das Pergament, legte seinen Zauberstab drauf und sagte ,,Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin" und auf dem Blatt erschien das gesamte Gelände von Hogwarts inklusive kleiner Punkte mit Personen die sich in Hogwarts befinden und durchs Schloss oder übers Gelände liefen.  
Harry machte große Augen. ,,Woher habt ihr sowas?" fragte Harry. ,,Also das ist die Karte des Rumtreibers und sie wurde von mir, Sirius, Remus und einem alten Schulfreund gemacht. Filch hat sie uns mal abgenommen als er uns damit erwischt hat. Anscheinend haben Fred und George sie aus Filchs Büro geklaut und als sie mal gehört haben das du uns Rumtreiber nanntest haben sie uns die Karte zurück gegeben" erklärte James seinem Sohn. ,,Deswegen nennt Mom euch manchmal Rumtreiber. Jetzt weiß ich auch woher das kommt" sagte Harry.  
,,Wenn du sie nicht mehr brauchst, vergiss nicht einmal mit dem Zauberstab drauf zu tippen und zu sagen ,,Unheil angerichtet" sonst kann sie jeder lesen" erklärte Sirius Harry noch.  
Dann verabschiedete er sich von Sirius, Remus und seinen Eltern.  
Der Zug kam Abends in Hogsmeade an und Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny setzten sich in eine der Pferdelosen Kutschen.  
Nach dem Abendessen gingen alle in ihre Schlafsähle. Die ersten Wochen waren ziemlich ruhig für Harry. Er kam gut im Unterricht mit, das Quidditchtraining machte ihm viel Spaß und seine Freizeit verbrachte er meistens mit Ginny, Ron und Hermine.  
An einem der letzten warmen Tagen des Jahres gingen Harry und Ginny zusammen nach dem Unterricht nach draußen und legten sich wieder unter einen der Bäume, wie sie es auch schon letztes Jahr taten. Nach einiger Zeit schliefen beide unter dem Baum ein und wachten erst wieder auf als es schon spät in der Nacht war.  
,,Oh mist ich glaube wir müssten schon längst drinnen sein. Wenn uns jetzt jemand erwischt dann sind wir fällig" sagte Ginny. ,,Keine Sorge. Uns erwischt keiner" antwortete Harry.  
,,Und woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Ginny. Anstatt zu antworten holte Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers raus und aktivierte sie. Ginny machte große Augen als sie sah was auf der Karte erschien. Dann holte er noch seinen Tarnumhang raus den er fast immer zur Vorsicht mit sich trägt.  
Er legte den Tarnumhang über sich und Ginny und sie gingen in Richtung Schloss. Unterwegs trafen sie, trotz der Karte des Rumtreibers, auf Professor McGonagall. Sie mussten sich beide fest gegen die Wand drücken und Ginny nahm irgendwie automatisch Harrys Hand. Als Professor McGonagall dann weg war atmeten sie erleichtert aus und gingen zum Porträt der fetten Dame die sie erst mal anmeckerte aber dann doch rein ließ.  
,,Puh zum Glück hattest du den Tarnumhang" sagte Ginny. Dann mussten beide lachen.

Zwei Wochen nachdem die beiden knapp Professor McGonagall entkommen waren, fand das erste Quiditchspiel für die Gryffindors statt. Er stürmte sehr stark und der Regen nahm Harry fast die komplette Sicht. Harry konnte während er flog kaum etwas sehen. Es war schon schwer genug sich bei diesen Verhältnissen auf dem Besen zu halten aber dann auch noch den Schnatz zu suchen war fast unmöglich.  
Nach einer Stunde stand es gerade Mal 40:20 für die Hufflepuffs, die im Regen besser klar kamen, sich aber auch nicht gerade über diesen Sturm freuten.  
Gerade hatte Harry aus Zufall den Schnatz gesehen und flog ihm hinterher. Als er ihn gerade fest im Blick hatte und immer näher kam wurde er am Kopf von einem Klatscher getroffen und stürzte von seinem Besen zu Boden.

Harry hörte Stimmen um sich rum die miteinander redeten und am stärksten nahm er natürlich Ginnys Stimme war die gerade Fred und George anmeckerte das sie als Treiber besser aufpassen sollten das der Sucher nicht getroffen wird.  
Dann öffnete Harry seine Augen und Ginny fiel ihm direkt um den Hals. ,,Ein Glück du bist wieder wach" sagte sie. ,,Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry.  
,,Naja...dich hat ein Klatscher am Kopf getroffen" sagte Ron der auch am Bett im Krankenflügel stand. ,,Ach nee sag bloß. Etwas was ich noch nicht weiß. Zum Beispiel wer das Spiel gewonnen hat oder ob und wo ich mich verletzt habe und was das wichtigste, was mit meinem Besen ist" fragte Harry drauf los.  
,,Also dein Besen ist vom Wind auf eine Tribüne geweht worden und den haben wir in deinen Schlafsaal gebracht. Du hattest eine Gehirnerschütterung und einige deiner Rippen sind noch gebrochen" erzählte Ginny Harry.  
,,Wenn du Glück hast nimmt Madam Pomfrey welche raus dann bist du super gelenkig" sagte Fred und kassierte einen mörderischen Blick von Ginny der ihn sofort zusammen schrumpfen ließ.  
,,Und wer hat das Spiel gewonnen?" fragte Harry. ,,Wood und der Kapitän der Hufflepuffs haben sich geeinigt das Spiel abzubrechen und es wurde 40:20 für Hufflepuff gewertet" antwortete George.  
,,Nagut und wann kann ich hier wieder weg?" fragte Harry.  
,,Eine Woche bleiben sie Mr. Potter" antwortete Madam Pomfrey, die gerade zu seinem Bett kam.  
,,Na super" murmelte Harry und ließ den Kopf hängen. ,,Hey komm schon Kopf hoch. Immerhin hast du dann keinen Unterricht und ich komme dich natürlich immer wenn ich Zeit habe besuchen" sagte Ginny zu Harry. Direkt lächelte Harry wieder und Ginny lächelte zurück.


	14. Krankenbesuche

Krankenbesuche:  
Schon am nächsten Morgen kam Ginny vor dem Frühstück zu Harry und der freute sich das er Gesellschaft bekam. ,,Guten Morgen" sagte Ginny. ,,Morgen" antwortete Harry.  
,,Wie geht's dir?" fragte Ginny. ,,Unverändert. Null schmerzen und eigentlich nicht gewillt den ganzen Tag im Bett zu liegen" erklärte er ihr. ,,Das hab ich mir schon gedacht" sagte Ginny schmunzelnd. ,,Hier drin geht echt der Schlafrythmus kaputt. Man hat tagsüber nichts besseres zu tun als zu schlafen und wenn man dann tagsüber schläft dann kann man nachts nicht schlafen und schläft erst tagsüber wieder. Das geht dann immer so weiter" erklärte Harry seiner besten Freundinn. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein paar Minuten und dann musste Ginny zum Frühstück und zum Unterricht. ,,Ich komme nach dem Unterricht nochmal wieder" sagte sie ihm noch.  
Während alle Unterricht hatten war es ziemlich ruhig im Schloss. Normalerweise hörte man aus dem Krankenflügel wenigstens Schüler die in den Korridoren herum liefen aber während des Unterrichts war es wirklich totenstill.  
Harry war schon wieder kurz davor einzuschlafen als er Besuch von Professor Dumbledore bekam.  
,,Hallo Harry. Wie geht's dir?" fragte der Schulleiter Harry. ,,Eigentlich gut. Ich hab nicht das Gefühl das ich die ganze Woche hier bleiben müsste" erzählte Harry dem Schulleiter und hoffte insgeheim das dieser mit Madam Pomfrey reden würde das er früher gehen könnte.  
,,Ja Madam Pomfrey ist immer sehr vorsichtig bei schwereren Verletzungen. Deinem Vater hat das früher auch nie gefallen. Er wollte auch immer sofort wieder raus und seinen nächsten Streich planen" sagte Professor Dumbledore mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Auch Harry musste grinsen. Seine Eltern, Sirius und Remus hatten ihm natürlich viel von dem erzählt was seine Eltern früher gemacht haben.  
,,Ich habe aber eher Interesse daran meine Zeit mit Ginny zu verbringen anstatt hier rum zu liegen" sagte Harry etwas traurig. ,,Ich habe gehört sie besucht dich doch sehr oft" sagte der Schulleiter und grinste Harry an. Dumbledore wusste irgendwie immer alles was in dieser Schule vor sich ging.  
,,Jaaa aber das ist ja nicht das selbe" antwortete Harry.  
,,Nein natürlich nicht aber da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Madam Pomfrey wirft sogar mich hier raus wenn ich sie nerve. Und schon gar nicht darf ich mich in ihre Arbeit einmischen. Da wird sie sehr unangenehm" erzählte der Professor Harry. Harry nickte nur.  
,,Na dann Harry. Ich gehe wieder. Noch gute Besserung auch wenn es dir anscheinend schon gut geht" sagte Dumbledore. ,,Ja danke" antwortete Harry. Dumbledore war schon fast aus dem Krankenflügel raus als er sich nochmal umdrehte ,,Ach ja deine Eltern werden heute noch kommen und nach dir sehen. Sie waren schon sehr besorgt das du ihnen nicht nach dem Spiel Bescheid gesagt hast wie es ausgegangen ist. Sie haben gesagt das würdest du sonst immer machen"  
,,Ja meine Spiegel wodurch ich mit ihnen reden kann sind oben im Schlafsaal" erklärte Harry.  
Wenige Minuten später fielen Harry, aufgrund seines zerstörtem Schlafrythmus, die Augen zu.  
Er wurde aber sehr schnell wach gerüttelt und sah das seine Eltern an seinem Bett standen.  
,,Hey Schatz wie geht's?" fragte Lily seinen Sohn. ,,Alles gut. Eigentlich könnte ich schon wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus" beruhigte Harry seine Mutter und richtete sich auf.  
,,Siehst du hab ich dir doch gesagt. Ein Potter lässt sich doch nicht von einer Gehirnerschütterung und ein paar gebrochenen Rippen unterkriegen" sagte James und kassierte einen bösen Blick seiner Frau.  
,,Wieso hast du uns nicht Bescheid gesagt das du gestürzt bist?" fragte Lily nun.  
,,Wie denn? Ich konnte leider nicht meine Spiegel holen und euch Bescheid sagen. Ich frag später mal Ginny ob sie mir die morgen früh mit bringen kann. Sie wollte heute noch kommen" sagte Harry. Kaum hatte Harry das gesagt grinste James. Jetzt wo Sirius raus war, hoffte er natürlich das er die Wette gewinnen würde.  
,,Grins nicht so blöd. Sie ist halt ne gute Freundin und kommt jeden Tag ein paar Mal" fuhr Harry seine Vater an. ,,Ein paar Mal? Anscheinend hält sie es ohne dich nicht aus" stellte James seine Vermutung in den Raum. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und sah zu seiner Mutter. Auch die grinste in etwas an.  
Harry unterhielt sich noch etwas mit seinen Eltern und sie sagten ihm das Remus eine Freundin gefunden hatte. Er hatte sich offenbar lange gegen seine Gefühle für sie gewährt das es ja nicht leicht ist mit einem Werwolf zusammen zu sein aber sie hatte ihn wohl nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Den Namen hatten seine Eltern vergessen. Dann kam Ginny dazu und setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Harrys Bett auf einen Stuhl. Dann gingen Lily und James und Harry und Ginny waren wieder alleine.  
,,Und? Gibts was neues?" fragte Ginny. ,,Nichts besonderes" antwortete Harry. Ginny kannte Remus ja kaum, deshalb hielt er es nicht für nötig ihr zu erzählen das er eine Freundin hatte.  
,,Kannst du mir vielleicht morgen meine Spiegel mit bringen damit ich mit meine Eltern und Sirius sprechen kann?" fragte Harry sie.  
,,Natürlich" antwortete Ginny. ,,Und wie war der Unterricht heute?" fragte Harry.  
,,Geschichte der Zauberei war wieder tot langweilig. Naja bei einem toten Lehrer muss das ja so sein" antwortete Ginny. Professor Binns, der Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei, war schon vor vielen Jahren gestorben, hatte aber offensichtlich nichts von seinem Tod mit bekommen und unterrichtete am Tag nach seinem Tod einfach als Geist weiter.  
Die nächsten Tage kam Ginny immer morgens vor dem Frühstück, nach dem Unterricht und dann nochmal Abends. Jeden Abend gab Ginny Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wodurch sein Herz immer wie verrückt klopfte.  
Was er nicht wusste war, dass Ginny immer daran dachte wie es denn wäre Harry auf den Mund zu küssen und sie sich immer beherrschen musste es nicht zu tun.


	15. Was ist los?

Was ist los?  
Harry war sehr froh als er wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus durfte auch wenn er wieder Unterricht hatte. Er konnte wieder am Quidditchtraining teilnehmen und die Freizeit wieder außerhalb des Krankenflügels mit Ginny verbringen. In den nächsten Wochen begleitete sie Harry immer zum Quidditchtraining weil sie Angst um ihn hatte. Das könnte sie ihm natürlich nicht so sagen. Harry würde sie ja auslachen. Und in sie verlieben würde er sich erst recht nicht. Für ihn ist da bestimmt nicht mehr als Freundschaft. Immer wenn sie diese Gedanken hatte wurde sie etwas traurig.  
,,Hey Ginny was ist los?" Harry war zu Ginny auf die Tribüne gekommen. Anscheinend war das Training vorbei.  
,,Ach nichts alles gut" log sie. Harry sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. ,,Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich war grade nur in Gedanken" sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Dieses lächeln brachte Harry natürlich auch wieder zum lächeln und sie gingen zusammen wieder hoch zum Schloss.  
Die beiden hatten in den nächsten Wochen nicht viele Hausaufgaben und verbrachten sehr viel Zeit draußen oder, wenn es kalt war, im Gemeinschaftsraum am Kamin.  
Wenn sie dann doch mal Hausaufgaben hatten machten sie die so schnell wie möglich damit sie ihre Zeit wieder so verbringen konnten wie sie es wollten.  
Der Tag des zweiten Quidditchspiels kam und es war schon lange Winter. Gerade an diesem Tag war natürlich ein heftiger Schneesturm und Ginny gefiel das gar nicht. Sie sagte Harry vor dem Spiel noch ,,Pass bitte auf. Ich hatte letztes Mal echt Angst als du am Kopf getroffen wurdest" und sah ihn bittend an.  
,,Keine Sorge. Ich werde mich nicht extra treffen lassen" sagte er mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht und auch Ginny musste leicht lächeln, sah ihn aber weiter bittend an.  
,,Keine Sorge. Ich verspreche dir ich werde heile vom Besen steigen" fügte er noch hinzu.  
Ginny nickte nur und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann ging sie auf die Tribünen und Harry ging in die Umkleidekabine. Sie mussten gegen Slytherin spielen und gerade dieses Spiel wollte Harry nicht verlieren.  
Dann ging das Spiel los und der Schnee klatschte gegen Harrys Brille. Zum Glück hatte er vor dem Spiel noch einen Zauber über seine Brille gelegt damit er besser sehen konnte. Ohne diesen Zauber hätte er bei diesem Schneesturm nichts gesehen.  
Die Jäger der Gryffindors kamen mit dem Sturm besser klar als die der Slytherins. Nach einer halben Stunde stand 80:30 für Gryffindor. Dann sah Harry den Schnatz und flog auf ihn zu. Draco Malfoy sah ihn nicht da er Probleme mit dem Schnee hatte. Harry flog dem Schnatz hinterher und der Schnatz flog im Sturzflug nach unten. Harry folgte ihm im Sturzflug. Währenddessen betete Ginny auf der Tribüne das Harry den Besen wieder rechtzeitig hoch ziehen würde. Harry enttäuschte sie natürlich nicht und zog den Besen kurz vor dem Boden wieder hoch und griff nach dem Schnatz wobei er vom Besen rutschte und auf dem Boden landete. Zum Glück flog er während er den Schnatz fing, sehr nahe am Boden. Während er am Boden lag hielt er den Schnatz hoch in die Luft damit Madam Hooch sah dass das Spiel aus ist. Dann landete das Team der Gryffindors und alle kamen zu ihm.  
Als sie hoch zum Schloss gingen kam Ginny auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
,,Du warst super" sagte sie. Harry lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück. Dann wurde, wie jedes Mal wenn die Gryffindors ein Spiel gewinnen, bis lange in die Nacht gefeiert.  
Ein paar tage später begannen auch schon die Weihnachtsferien und Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Fred und George machten sich zusammen auf den Weg zum Hogwarts-Express.  
Sie suchten sich ein Abteil und genossen die Fahrt. Unterwegs spielten sie viel Zauberschach und so verging die Zeit sehr schnell.  
Am Gleis 9 ¾ warteten auch schon die Erwachsenen um ihre Kinder abzuholen. Alle stiegen aus dem Zug und Harry und Ginny umarmten sich nochmal und Ginny gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort klopfte Harrys Herz wieder wie wild. Dann apparierten James und Lily mit Harry nach Hause.  
Alle drei Potters gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Harry ließ sich mit dem Kopf nach unten auf die Couch fallen und stöhnte laut.  
,,Was ist los?" fragte Lily seinen Sohn. ,,Ach nichts alles gut" log Harry und dies bemerkte Lily.  
,,Du warst noch nie ein guter Lügner also sag schon. Was ist los?" hakte Lily nochmal nach.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT :D


	16. Im Schneehaufen

Im Schneehaufen:  
,,Wieso muss meine beste Freundin so wunderschön sein? Und warum muss ich mich in sie verlieben? Das macht doch alles nur kompliziert wenn sie mich nicht liebt" ratterte Harry runter und Lily musste schmunzeln.  
,,Es steht ja gar nicht zur Debatte ob es dann komplizierter wird" antwortete Lily.  
,,Wieso das?" fragte Harry verwirrt. ,,Weil sie dich schon seit Ewigkeiten liebt" antwortete Lily als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt. ,,Das glaub ich nicht. Sie verhält sich immer so normal in meiner Gegenwart. Ich habe kein bisschen den Eindruck das sie nervöser wird wenn ich da bin so wie ich es immer werde wenn sie da ist" erklärte Harry immer noch mit dem Gesicht in der Couch.  
,,Weißt du noch als du sie vor deinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts am Gleis umgerannt hast?" fragte Lily seinen Sohn und er nickte nur. ,,Sah sie da für dich nicht so aus als wäre sie nervös?"  
,,Ja okay vielleicht aber das ist jetzt schon Jahre her und jetzt ist das nicht mehr so" sagte Harry.  
,,Weißt du noch am Ende des letzten Schuljahres am Gleis 9 ¾?" fragte sie ihn jetzt.  
,,Du meinst wo sie gestolpert ist und ich sie aufgefangen habe?" ,,Genau dass. Ihr wart beide für einige Sekunden wie erstarrt. Ginny genau so wie du. Und wieso warst du so erstarrt?"  
,,Weil ich glabe ich schon damals in sie verliebt war und wir uns in diesem Moment so nahe waren" erklärte Harry. ,,Ganz genau" sagte Lily nur. Jetzt sah Harry auf und setzte sich hin und Lily setzte sich neben ihn.  
,,Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Harry jetzt seine Mutter. ,,Ich bin mir ganz sicher" sagte sie mit fester Stimme. ,,Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Ich meine warum hat sie mich dann damals am Gleis nicht geküsst?"  
,,Warum hast du sie nicht geküsst?" stellte Lily die Gegenfrage.  
,,Ja okay hast recht" gab Harry zu. Er hätte sie ja auch einfach küssen können, hatte aber zu viel Angst.  
,,Wir sind Heiligabend bei den Weasleys" sagte Lily und lächelte Harry an. Harry wusste schon was sie damit sagen wollte. Harry antwortete nur ,,Okay".  
Harry merkte jetzt erst das sein Vater während des gesamten Gesprächs im Raum stand. Als Harry zu ihm sah, grinste James ihn an. Er dachte wahrscheinlich daran das er gute Chancen für die Wette hatte.

Heiligabend war schnell gekommen und die Potters apparierten schon Vormittags zum Fuchsbau. Es war einfach das perfekte Weihnachten. Es lag sehr hoch Schnee und alles war weiß.  
Als sich die Tür des Fuchsbaus öffnete wurde Harry von Ginny umarmt. ,,Frohe Weihnachten" sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. James und Lily mussten automatisch lächeln.  
Für einige Zeit setzten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche.  
Wie aus dem nichts sagte Fred jetzt ,,So bevor wir jetzt ein neues Thema beginnen. Wir werden jetzt bei diesem schönen Schnee ALLE raus gehen und ne Schneeballschlacht machen" und George grinste alle an. Niemand, nicht mal Molly, hatte etwas einzuwenden und so gingen alle nach draußen.  
Fred, George und James trafen wirklich jeden. James war halt immer noch wie früher ein richtiges Spielkind.  
Ginny hatte Harry grade abgeworfen und stand jetzt mit einem Schneeball direkt vor ihm. Sie sah kurz zu etwas das hinter ihm war. Er drehte sich kurz um und sah einen Schneehaufen. Während Ginny ihn hinein schubste, hielt er sich an ihr fest und sie fiel mit ihm in den Schneehaufen.  
Jetzt lag Ginny auf Harry und ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich in die Augen. Dann beugten sich beide leicht nach vorne und küssten sich. Als sie sich wieder lösten sagte Ginny ,,Ich liebe dich Harry" und sah ihm in die Augen um auf eine Reaktion zu warten. Er lächelte und sagte ,,Ich liebe dich auch Ginny".  
Jetzt lächelte auch sie.  
,,Heißt das...naja das du mit mir zusammen sein willst?" fragte sie mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme.  
Er nickte nur und beide lächelten umso breiter. Dann küssten sie sich nochmal, immer noch im Schneehaufen liegend.  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten sagte Ginny ,,Vielleicht sollten wir wieder aufstehen. Sonst weicht deine Jacke noch durch"  
Sie stand von ihm auf und reichte ihm eine Hand, die er sofort annahm. Als sie sich wieder zu den anderen umdrehten merkten sie das kein einziger Schneeball mehr flog. Der Grund dafür war nicht das alle wieder drin waren, sondern das alle sich zu den beiden umgedreht haben und sie beobachtete haben. James grinste am breitesten aber auch Lily, Arthur, Molly lächelten die beiden an. Fred und George grinsten und zwinkerten den beiden zu. Percy guckte die beiden einfach nur verwundert an. Ron sah aus als hätte man ihm gerade einen Tritt versetzt. Er starrte die beiden mit großen Augen und herunterhängender Kinnlade an.


	17. Einfach glücklich

Einfach glücklich:  
Nach der Schneeballschlacht gingen alle wieder rein und alle verbrachten den Rest des Abends zusammen im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys. Harry saß auf der Couch und Ginny kuschelte sich an ihn. Zwischendurch küssten sie sich und lächelten sich danach immer glücklich an. Harry konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Seine Mutter hatte recht. Ginny liebt ihn auch. Nachdem die Geschenke verteilt wurden sagte Lily irgendwann ,,Ich will euch frischverliebten ja nur ungern voneinander trennen aber wir müssen gleich nach Hause" und sah die beiden bedauernd an.  
,,Ach Quatsch ihr könnt doch hier schlafen" sagte Molly sofort.  
,,Ach nein. Wir wollen euch doch keine Umstände machen" erklärte Lily. Dann schaltete sich George ein ,,Ach wisst ihr. Ich glaube Ginny und Harry würden sehr gerne hier unten im Wohnzimmer ZUSAMMEN schlafen" das ,,zusammen,, betonte er sehr deutlich ,,Das heißt ihr könntet Ginnys Bett vergrößern und da schlafen" führte Fred den Satz fort und die Zwillinge sahen Ginny fragend an, die direkt anfing zu strahlen und eifrig nickte. Lily lächelte und sagte ,,Na wenn das so ist, müssen wir uns wohl bei dir bedanken Ginny" mit Ironie in der Stimme.  
Ebenso ironisch antwortete Ginny ,,Kein Problem. Mach ich für euch wirklich sehr gerne" und alle mussten lachen.  
Eigentlich wollte Molly widersprechen aber als sie sah wie glücklich ihre Tochter war, das sie hier mit Harry schlafen konnte, überlegte sie es sich anders und sagte sich immer wieder selbst das die beiden erst 12 und 13 seien und erst seit ein paar Stunden zusammen sind.  
Lily zauberte sich, James und Harry noch schnell eine Schlafanzug her.  
Mit der Zeit gingen auch alle in ihre Zimmer. Die letzten die im Wohnzimmer waren, waren die Zwillinge und James die sich trotz des Alterunterschiedes super verstanden. Dann gingen die Zwillinge ins Bett und Harry und Ginny waren mit James alleine unten. Kurz war es still und als James sah das sich Ginny immer noch an Harry kuschelte und schon fast am schlafen war grinste er seinen Sohn an.  
,,Ich freu mich schon auf den Moment wenn Sirius davon erfährt" sagte er zu Harry.  
,,Ich sag es ihm morgen früh über den Spiegel" antwortete Harry und grinste jetzt zurück.  
,,Wir sagen dir seit 2,5 Jahren das ihr mal zusammen kommt und du wolltest es uns nie glauben" sagte James nach einigen Sekunden des grinsens. Harry musste lachen und James lachte mit.  
,,Ich freu mich für euch" sagte James mit fester Stimme.  
,,Danke. Ich freu mich auch" antwortete Harry. James musste wieder kurz lachen.  
,,Das ist nicht zu übersehen" sagte er. Er hatte Recht. Das Dauergrinsen war nicht von Harrys Gesicht zu bekommen.  
,,Ich geh dann auch mal hoch. Ohne mich kann deine Mutter ja nicht einschlafen" sagte James und Harry musste lachen. Dann vergrößerte er noch die Couch wo Harry und Ginny drauf schlafen sollten und wünschte Harry ein gute Nacht und grinste ihn dabei an. Harry musste einfach zurück grinsen.  
Harry legte sich auf die Couch und da Ginny schon schlief legte er sie neben sich. Harry wusste nicht ob sie wach geworden war oder es unbewusst tat aber sie schmiegte sich sofort enger an Harry.

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen die Augen auf schlug, merkte sie das Harry sie beim schlafen beobachtet hat und lächelte ihn an.  
,,Guten Morgen" sagte Harry und küsste sie. ,,Guten Morgen" sagte auch Ginny und küsste ihn.  
,,Ich will noch nicht aufstehen. Es ist gemütlich in deinen Armen zu liegen" flüsterte Ginny Harry zu.  
,,Dann bleiben wir noch ein bisschen liegen. Ich finde es auch schön dich im Arm zu haben" flüsterte Harry zurück.  
Nach einer halben Stunde, die die beiden noch liegen geblieben sind hörten sie von der Tür.  
,,Guten Morgen. Wollt ihr mit frühstücken?" wurden sie von Lily gefragt die die beiden anlächelte.  
Beide nickten und standen auf.  
Als sie in der Küche ankamen merkten sie das schon alle am Tisch saßen.  
,,Und? Gut geschlafen?" fragte Fred mit einem grinsen und zwinkerte den beiden zu.  
,,Sehr gut sogar" antwortete Ginny. ,,Würde dir auch mal gut tun mit einem Menschen des anderen Geschlechts in einem Raum zu schlafen" fügte sie noch hinzu und James musste laut los lachen.  
,,Wir müssen gleich nach Hause. Später kommen Sirius, Remus und seine Freundin. Dann lernen wir sie mal kennen" erklärte Lily seinem Sohn. Harry war nicht gerade begeistert das sie schon gehen mussten aber er nickte.  
Nach dem Frühstück wollte Harry noch zusammen mit Ginny, Sirius sagen das sie zusammen sind.  
Ginny wollte unbedingt dabei sein.  
,,Hey Sirius" sagte Harry in den leeren Spiegel und sofort erschien Sirius. Als er sah das Ginny dabei war grinste er direkt wieder.  
,,Hey ihr beiden. Schöne Weihnachten gehabt?" fragte Sirius.  
,,Das beste Weihnachten was ich jemals hatte" antwortete Ginny und Sirius sah sie mit fragendem Blick an. Als Antwort küsste sie Harry einfach und Sirius rief ,,Na endlich. Das wurde aber auch Zeit" und Harry und Ginny mussten lachen.  
,,Ich freu mich für euch. Und wie ist es dazu gekommen?" fragte Sirius jetzt.  
,,Ginny hat mich in einen Schneehaufen geschubst, ich hab sie festgehalten und dann lagen wir da im Schneehaufen und haben uns geküsst" ratterte Harry runter. Sirius musste grinsen. Danach unterhielten sie sich noch ein bisschen.  
Nach dem Gespräch wurde Harry nach unten gerufen, da die Potters jetzt nach Hause apparieren wollten. Unten vor der Tür des Fuchsbaus küssten sich Harry und Ginny nochmal und dann apparierten die Potters nach Godric´s Hollow.


	18. Auf ein tolles neues Jahr

Auf ein tolles neues Jahr:  
Nachmittags kamen dann Sirius, Remus und die Freundin von Remus zu Besuch.  
,,Hey ich bin Lily. Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Das ist mein Mann James und mein Sohn Harry" stellte Lily sich und ihre Männer vor.  
,,Hi ich bin Nymphadora Tonks aber ich hasse meinen Namen also nennt mich bitte nur Tonks" sagte Remus´ Freundin.  
Dann setzten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich.  
Remus fragte ,,Und wie war Weihnachten bei euch so?" und Harry musste lächeln.  
,,Einfach toll" antwortete Harry ,,Das beste Weihnachten das ich je hatte" fügte er noch hinzu.  
,,Wieso?" fragte Remus verwundert. ,,Tja mein lieber Freund du bist nicht der einzige mit einer Freundin hier" sagte jetzt Sirius und grinste Harry an, der nur zu gern zurück grinste.  
,,Echt? Wer ist die glückliche?" fragte Remus jetzt Harry. ,,Kenn ich sie?" fügte er hinzu.  
,,Ich sag mal so. Mein Vater hat die Wette gewonnen" antwortete Harry nur und Remus lächelte ihn an.  
Die Potters verstanden sich sehr gut mit Tonks. Sie war sehr nett und aufgeschlossen.  
Außerdem ist sie ein Metamorphagus, wodurch sie ihre Haare und ihr Gesicht verändern konnte.

Am 31. Dezember 1993 trafen sich alle Weasleys, Sirius, Remus und Tonks bei den Potters um Silvester zu feiern.  
Als erstes kamen Sirius, Remus und Tonks.  
Ein paar Minuten später kamen dann auch die Weasleys und Harry und Ginny küssten sich. Fast niemand konnte sich ein lächeln unterdrücken. Die zwei waren einfach perfekt zusammen.  
Alle aßen zusammen bei den Potters zu Abend und gingen dann ins Wohnzimmer wo sie sich unterhielten. Harry saß auf der Couch und Ginny auf seinem Schoß und lehnte ihren Kopf an ihn.  
Beide genossen es einfach zusammen zu sein.  
10 Minuten vor Mitternacht gingen dann alle nach draußen und die Männer bereiteten das Feuerwerk vor.  
Harry und Ginny hielten sich in den Armen und alle zählten den Cowndown von 10 runter bis die Raketen hoch in die Luft stiegen.  
Harry und Ginny küssten sich direkt um Mitternacht.  
,,Auf ein gemeinsames schönes Jahr mit dir Ginny" sagte Harry.  
,,Auf ein gemeinsames schönes Jahr mit dir Harry" erwiderte Ginny und sie küssten sich nochmal.  
Eine Stunde blieben alle draußen und beobachteten vom Garten der Potters aus die Feuerwerke in Godric´s Hollow.  
,,Mom kann ich heute bei Harry schlafen?" fragte Ginny ihre Mutter als sie draußen standen. Molly sah zu Lily.  
,,Also von mir aus könntest du gerne hier schlafen" sagte Lily. Nun sah Ginny fragend ihre Mutter an.  
,,Na von mir aus" antwortete diese nur und zuckte mit den Schultern und auf Ginnys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und auch Harry schien sich zu freuen.  
Um zwei Uhr verabschiedeten sich Remus und Tonks. Ginny apparierte mit ihrer Mutter nochmal kurz nach Hause um ein paar Sachen zu holen.  
Zwei Stunden später waren dann auch Sirius und die Weasleys nach Hause appariert und Lily vergrößerte noch Harrys Bett für die zwei.  
,,Sie hat nicht gesagt das du nicht bei ihm im Bett schlafen darfst" sagte Lily und zwinkerte Ginny zu, die sie dafür dankbar anlächelt.  
Kurze Zeit später lagen Harry und Ginny auch schon im Bett und Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Brustkorb.  
Harry fuhr ihr mit der Hand ein bisschen durch die Haare was Ginny sehr genoß.  
,,Ich freu mich schon wenn wir als Paar zurück nach Hogwarts fahren" sagte Harry irgendwann in die Stille hinein und Ginny legte ihr Kinn auf seine Brust und lächelte ihn an.  
,,Achso das heißt du willst es direkt allen unter die Nase reiben?" fragte Ginny.  
,,Klar. Es soll doch jeder wissen das das schönste Mädchen auf ganz Schloss Hogwarts zu mir gehört" antwortete Harry und bekam dafür einen Kuss und ein ,,Danke" von Ginny.  
,,Lass uns ein bisschen schlafen. Ich werde langsam müde" sagte Ginny.  
,,Okay. Gute Nacht. Ich liebe dich" sagte Harry und Ginny lächelte ihn an.  
,,Ich liebe dich auch" flüsterte Ginny zurück und wenig später waren beide eingeschlafen.


	19. Große Neuigkeiten

Große Neuigkeiten:  
Ein paar Tage nach Neujahr trafen sich die Potters mit den Weasleys am Gleis 9 ¾, da Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny und Harry heute wieder nach Hogwarts mussten.  
Ale verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern und stiegen dann in den Zug. Im Zug trafen sie auch Hermine wieder und zusammen suchten sich Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny ein Abteil.  
Als sie saßen lehnte Ginny ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter. Hermine sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Ginny, die widerrum nur lächelte und Harry küsste, woraufhin Hermine die beiden anlächelte.

In Hogwarts mussten Harry und Ginny jetzt sehr viel lernen und hatten so nicht so viel Freizeit um sie miteinander zu verbringen. Umso mehr genossen sie die Zeit die sie zusammen verbringen konnten.  
Das erste Mal freuten sich beide auf das Ende des Schuljahres, da die Lehrer einfach kein erbarmen hatten und ihnen sehr viel zu lernen gaben.  
Nach Ostern ließen die Lehrer etwas locker und Harry und Ginny hatten wieder etwas Freizeit. Am liebsten legten sie sich, wie schon im letzten Jahr auch, unter einen Baum auf dem Hogwarts Gelände.  
Auch heute lagen sie wieder unter den Baum und Ginnys Kopf lag auf Harrys Brust.  
,,Ich glaub ich meld mich mal wieder bei meiner Mutter" sagte Harry und holte seinen Spiegel aus seiner Umhangtasche.  
,,Mum? Bist du da?" fragte Harry in den Spiegel und Lily erschien. Ginny setzte sich neben Harry um Lily auch mal wieder zu sehen.  
,,Ja ich bin da. Was gibt's?" fragte Lily. ,,Eigentlich nichts. Ich wollte mich mal wieder melden und fragen ob es bei euch was neues gibt" antwortete Harry.  
,,Es gibt's tatsächlich was neues" sagte Lily, erzählte aber noch nicht was es neues gab.  
,,Und was gibt es neues?" hakte Harry jetzt nach und Lily fing an zu strahlen.  
,,Anscheinend was gutes?" fragte jetzt Ginny und Lily nickte.  
,,Also dein Vater und ich waren letztens im weil ich mich die letzten Wochen fast jeden Morgen übergeben habe" fing Lily an. ,,Hast du nicht gesagt es wäre was gutes?" fragte Harry jetzt sehr verwirrt.  
,,Ja warte doch mal kurz dann sag ich es dir. Also wir sind ins weil wir dachten es wäre irgendwas schlimmes. Weil das eben nie aufhörte. Naja es ist nichts schlimmes. Es ist sogar was sehr schönes. Ach ja da fällt mir ein du musst in Zukunft vielleicht manchmal den Babysitter für uns machen" warf Lily noch ein und Harry war jetzt komplett verwirrt aber Ginny riss die Augen auf und fragte ,,Heißt das du bist..."  
Lily nickte und Harry kapierte immer noch nichts. ,,Könnt ihr mich vielleicht mal aufklären was hier los ist?" fragte Harry jetzt ungeduldig.  
,,Du wirst großer Bruder" sagte Ginny Harry und Harry sah mit großen Augen und einem Lächeln zu Lily, welche nickte.  
,,Wow. Toll. Ich freu mich" sagte Harry und Lily strahlte jetzt regelrecht.  
,,Wisst ihr schon ob Junge oder Mädchen. Und wie lange bist du schon schwanger?" fragte Ginny.  
,,Oh Tschuldigung das geht mich eigentlich alles gar nichts an" fügte sie noch hinzu.  
,,Nein ist schon in Ordnung" sagte Lily zu Ginny. ,,Also ich bin bereits im dritten Monat und es wird ein Mädchen" sagte Lily den beiden.  
,,Na dann Glückwunsch. Ich freu mich sehr für euch" sagte Ginny. An Harry gewandt sagte sie dann ,,Dann kannst du ja schon mal für später üben" und wurde knallrot als sie merkte was sie da gesagt hat. Harry und Lily sahen sich kurz an. Dann lächelte Harry Ginny an.  
,,Soso du denkst schon an unsere Kinder?" fragte Harry Ginny und Ginny wurde noch röter.  
,,Ähm...also ja manchmal schon" gab Ginny zu. ,,Manchmal hab ich schon solche Gedanken" fügte sie hinzu.  
,,Okay. Wie viele haben wir in deinen Gedanken" fragte Harry Ginny mit einem breiten lächeln.  
,,Ähm mal mehr mal weniger" antwortete Ginny ausweichend.  
,,Okay jetzt lass sie mal in Ruhe. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe sieht ja jetzt schon nicht mehr gesund aus" rettete Lily Ginny. Ginny sah sie dankbar an.  
,,Ja hast Recht" sagte Harry. ,,Tut mir leid" sagte Harry mit einem lächeln zu Ginny und sie lächelte zurück.

Abends saßen Harry und Ginny zusammen am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry saß auf der Couch und Ginny saß auf seinem Schoß und lehnte den Kopf an ihn.  
Harry wagte es jetzt noch einmal fragte ,,Also. Wie viele Kinder haben wir wenn wir mehr haben, und wie viele wenn wir weniger haben?" Ginny musste kurz lachen.  
,,Das lässt dich wohl nicht los oder?" fragte Ginny und sah ihn jetzt an. Dann küsste sie ihn und er erwiderte sofort. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
,,Also wenn wir mehr haben, haben wir fünf Kinder und wenn wir weniger haben dann sind es zwei" erzählte Ginny Harry und Harry musste lächeln.  
,,Und wie heißen sie?" fragte Harry jetzt und Ginny musste wieder lachen.  
,,Reden wir jetzt schon über die Namen unserer Kinder?" fragte Ginny und Harry antwortete ,,Ja"  
,,Ehrlich gesagt habe ich da nicht drüber nachgedacht" gab Ginny zu.  
,,Okay" Auch wenn er keine Namen hörte gab sich Harry damit zufrieden und küsste sie einfach.


	20. Titelverteidigung?

Titelverteidigung?:  
Die nächsten Tage legte Oliver Wood für das Team der Gryffindors einige Extratrainings ein, da er den Titel um jeden Preis verteidigen wollte. Sie mussten mit 200 Punkten Vorsprung gewinnen um Ravenclaw noch überholen zu können. Das Problem war das sie auch gegen Ravenclaw spielen mussten und diese nicht umsonst erster in der bisherigen Tabelle waren.  
Eine Woche vor dem Spiel war das Team völlig fertig von all den Trainingseinheiten und Wood gab ihnen bis zum Spiel frei, was alle mit innerlichen Freudesprüngen quittierten.

Eine Woche später, Ende Mai, war es dann soweit. ,,Viel Glück. Pass auf dich auf" sagte Ginny noch vor dem Spiel zu Harry und küsste ihn.  
Dann ging Harry in die Umkleidekabine und zog sich seine Quidditchsachen an.  
Ein paar Minuten trafen sich die Teams auch schon auf dem Feld und Harry flog eine Runde durchs Stadion. Als er auf seiner Position flog sah er zu Ginny. Diese winkte ihm zu und zeigte auf eine der großen Tribünen. Harry sah zu dieser Tribüne und sah dort seine Eltern und Sirius. Lily sah man den Babybauch jetzt am Anfang des fünften Monats auch schon an.  
Harry lächelte ihnen zu und sah dann wieder zu Madam Hooch, die das Spiel nach wenigen Sekunden des wartens auch schon anpfiff.  
Harry flog seine Runden durchs Stadion und achtete auf alles was Gold war. Die Sucherin der Ravenclaws, Cho Chang, machte ihre Runden auch. Allerdings flog sie nicht so große Runden wie Harry.  
Nach einer halben Stunde als es 70:20 für die Gryffindors stand, sah er den Schnatz zum ersten Mal. Er wusste das die 50 Punkte plus den Schnatz reichen würden um die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen, also beschleunigte er seinen Besen und raste auf den Schnatz zu.  
Als Harry nur noch wenige Zentimeter vom Schnatz entfernt war, stellte sich Cho Chang zwischen den Schnatz und Harry und Harry musste ausweichen. Der Schnatz war dann erstmal weg.  
Nach weiteren 10 Minuten fand er den Schnatz wieder. Als er wieder nah am Schnatz war, stellte sich Cho wieder in den Weg und Harry wich wieder aus. Wieder war der Schnatz weg.  
Als dann eine Stunde gespielt war und es 150:30 für Gryffindor stand, sah er ihn wieder.  
Diesmal war er noch weiter vom Schnatz entfernt als die beiden Male vorher aber trotzdem stellte sich Cho schon in den Weg. Jetzt reichte es Harry. Jetzt würde er kein Gentleman mehr sein.  
Er wich nicht aus, sondern beschleunigte seinen Besen sogar noch. Durchs Stadion ging ein Raunen als alle feststellten das Harry dieses Mal nicht ausweichen würde. James und Sirius dagegen freuten sich, da dies mehr Action bedeutete.  
Harry raste also auf Cho zu und verlor, da er sich auf den nötigen Halt für den Zusammenstoß konzentrierte, den Blick zum Schnatz.  
Dann stieß Harry mit Cho zusammen. Harry blieb felsenfest auf seinem Besen, während Cho, die mit einem Trick gerechnet hatte, fast vom Besen flog.  
Durch dieses riskante Manöver hatte Harry den Schnatz wieder aus den Augen verloren aber das war es ihm wert. Cho würde sich garantiert nicht nochmal in den Weg stellen.  
Jetzt verfolgte Cho Harry einfach. Harry merkte dies und hatte eine Idee. Obwohl er den Schnatz nicht sah, flog er auf einmal im 90 Grad Winkel auf den Boden zu und Cho folgte ihm, da sie dachte er hätte den Schnatz gesehen.  
Harry flog und flog und flog immer weiter auf den Boden zu und Cho folgte ihm. Da er ein absoluter Experte in Sachen Sturzflug war, zog er seinen Besen im letzten Moment mit aller Kraft nach oben. Cho allerdings schaffte dies nicht und klatschte auf dem Boden auf.  
Alle Gryffindors, James, Sirius und auch Lily jubelten jetzt sehr laut. Lily jubelte allerdings eher, da sie froh war das Harry nicht auch auf dem Boden geklatscht ist.  
Wenige Sekunden später sah Harry den Schnatz wirklich und beschleunigte wieder seinen Besen.  
Er flog etwas in 4 Metern Höhe und streckte seine Hand aus.  
Der Schnatz flog nur noch Zentimeter von Harrys ausgestreckter Hand entfernt. Dann beschleunigte der Schnatz etwas und war jetzt genau so schnell wie Harry. Dann stellte Harry seine Beine auf seine Besen und hockte jetzt auf ihm. Lily und Ginny rissen die Augen auf und beteten das Harry jetzt nicht das tun würde, was sie dachten. Die anderen Gryffindors, James und Sirius dagegen freuten sich auf das was jetzt kommen würde.  
Harry hockte noch einige Sekunden auf dem Besen und stieß sich dann mit den Beinen ab. Er flog einige Zentimeter auf den Schnatz zu, fing ihn und fiel zu Boden.  
Er landete mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden und brauchte einige Sekunden um wieder aufzustehen.  
Im Stadion war währenddessen totenstille und alle warteten darauf ob Harry den Schnatz hatte oder nicht.  
Dann stellte sich Harry wieder hin und sein kompletter Quidditchumhang war dreckig. Dann hielte er den Schnatz in die Luft und alle Gryffindors, seine Eltern und Sirius brachen in Jubel aus, wobei Lily und Ginny wiederrum nur froh waren das Harry nichts passiert war.  
Das ganze Team der Gryffindors flog auf Harry zu und alle umarmten ihn und Fred und George nahmen in auf die Schultern. Dann bekam das Team von Professor Dumbledore den Quidditchpokal überreicht.  
Nachdem sie den Pokal überreicht bekamen, kam Ginny zu ihm aufs Feld und küsste ihn. Es störte sie nicht im geringsten das Harry im Gesicht dreck hatte.  
Als sich alle Gryffindors auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machen, ging Harry nochmal mit Ginny zusammen zu seinen Eltern und Sirius, die vorm Stadion auf ihn warteten.  
,,Du bist echt schmerzfrei was? Du hast mir einen ganz schönen schrecken eingejagt mit deinen Manövern. Oder eher mehrere" sagte Lily zu ihrem Sohn.  
,,Das war echt super Junge. Hat echt Spaß gemacht das zu sehen" sagte dann Sirius und James sagte dazu. ,,Stammt ja auch von mir ab. Ist doch klar das er solche Manöver drauf hat"  
,,Naja Sturzflüge konntest du nicht so gut wie Harry" holte Sirius James wieder zurück auf den Boden.  
,,Lass mich mal dein Gesicht säubern" sagte jetzt Lily, holte ihren Zauberstab raus und zauberte Harrys Gesicht wieder sauber. Danach machte sie auch noch seinen Umhang wieder sauber.  
,,Und bei euch ist alles gut?" fragte Harry und deutete dabei auf den, aus der Nähe, gut sichtbaren Babybauch. Lily fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Bauch und antwortete ,,Ja alles super. Wir haben jetzt uns jetzt auch auf einen Namen geeinigt"  
,,Und?" hakte Harry nach. ,,Dein Vater wollte sie unbedingt nach mir benennen aber ich hab gesagt das Lily höchsten als Zweitname in Frage kommt. Also wird sie jetzt Marie Lily Potter heißen" erzählte Lily.  
,,Gute Wahl" sagte Harry darauf. Dann verabschiedeten sich die drei von Harry und Ginny und die beiden gingen hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo man schon auf Harry wartete.


	21. Tritte

Tritte:  
Direkt nach dem letzten Quidditchspiel fing Harry an für seine Prüfungen zu lernen. Hermine war ihm da eine sehr große Hilfe, da sie wieder mal alles konnte und ihn abfragte.  
Die Prüfungen waren schnell geschafft und Harry hatte alles ganz gut hin gekriegt. Die Tage nach der letzten Prüfung hatten die Schüler keinen Unterricht und alle genossen die warmen Sommertage draußen. Auch Harry und Ginny lagen wieder sehr oft unter den Bäumen auf dem Gelände und genossen die Zeit zusammen.  
,,Ich freu mich schon auf meine Schwester" sagte Harry irgendwann und Ginny sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn an. ,,Kann ich mir vorstellen. Würde ich auch" antwortete Ginny und küsste Harry, der sofort erwiderte.

Ende Juni machten sich alle Schüler auf den Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾, da das Schuljahr zu Ende war. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine suchten sich ein Abteil und setzten sich hinein. Ginny lehnte ihren Kopf an Harry und machte die Augen zu.  
Nach drei Stunden Fahrt wurde sie wieder wach.  
,,Gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry und Ginny nickte und küsste ihn. ,,Ich hab grade daran gedacht das wir jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr zusammen sind" sagte Harry nach dem Kuss und Ginny lächelte ihn an.  
,,Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht wenn man glücklich ist" antwortete eine glückliche Ginny.  
,,Da hast du wohl Recht. Ich bin sehr glücklich" erzählte Harry Ginny und sie küssten sich nochmal.  
,,Leute ihr seit nicht alleine. Könnt ihr euch nicht küssen wenn ich nicht dabei bin" schaltete sich jetzt Ron ein. Ginny sah in kurz an und sagte dann ganz frech ,,Nein" und küsste Harry extra nochmal.  
,,Stell dich nicht so an Ron" verteidigte jetzt Hermine die beiden und Ron gab nur ein murren von sich.  
Abends kamen sie am Bahnhof King´s Cross an und Harry hob sein und Ginnys Gepäck aus dem Zug. Dann gingen sie zu ihren Eltern und Harry wurde erstmal von Lily umarmt.  
,,Wir müssen jetzt los" sagte Lily ,,wir müssen noch Sachen für unseren Urlaub packen. Wir fahren 3 Wochen nach Österreich in die Berge"  
,,Heißt das ich sehe Ginny 3 Wochen lang nicht" fragte Harry seine Mutter entsetzt. Ginny sah genau so entsetzt aus.  
,,Nein wer hat denn das gesagt? Wir fahren alle zusammen" erklärte James seinem Sohn, der sofort anfing zu strahlen. Er sah zu Ginny und sah das diese in anstrahlte und ihn überglücklich küsste.  
,,Wir würden es doch nie wagen euch auseinander zu reißen" fügte James noch hinzu.  
,,Bill und Charlie kommen auch mit" erklärte Molly Ginny. ,,Dann lernst du die beiden mal kennen" sagte Ginny jetzt zu Harry.  
,,Wir haben drei Häuser nebeneinander gebucht und wir haben einen Pool alle zusammen. Sogar mit Poolheizung" erklärte Arthur der sich schon fragte wie die Muggel ohne Magie so viel Wasser aufwärmen.  
,,Und wann geht's los?" fragte Harry. ,,Übermorgen" sagte Lily.  
,,Ähm...und wie ist die Hausverteilung?" fragte Ginny jetzt unsicher. Lily musste kurz lachen und antwortete dann ,,Wir haben uns schon gedacht das du das fragen würdest. Also deine Eltern wollten zuerst das du zu ihnen ins Haus kommst. Ich konnte sie davon überzeugen das du zu uns kannst. Allerdings hast du ein eigenes Zimmer. Darauf hat deine Mutter bestanden" erklärte Lily Ginny und zwinkerte ihr zu. Damit war Ginny zufrieden und sie lächelte. ,,Danke" sagte sie zu Lily.  
Diese lächelte zurück und nickte ,,Gerne doch" antwortete sie.  
Dann apparierten die Potters erstmal nach Hause bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse machten. Da sie dort aber nicht alle bekamen was sie brauchten machte Lily den Vorschlag nach Muggel London zu gehen, da es dort viel mehr Geschäfte als in der Winkelgasse gab. James war nicht gerade begeistert von diesem Vorschlag, da er erst einmal in Muggel London war und sich überhaupt nicht zurecht fand.  
Trotzdem stimmte er zu da er in der Winkelgasse keine Badehose gefunden hatte. Da diese Mal Lily mit dabei war fand er sich auch besser zurecht und auch Harry fand eine neue Badehose.  
Als die Potters am Abend zu Hause waren guckte Harry in den Kühlschrank ob es sie irgendwas leckeres zu Hause hatten, da er Hunger hatte. Als er im Kühlschrank nichts fand, sah er in die Tiefkühltruhe ob Pizza zu Hause war die er sich machen konnte.  
Als er die Tür der Tiefkühltruhe auf machte klappte ihm die Kinnlade runter. Anstatt von Pizza fand er sehr, sehr viel Eis. Von der Tür aus sagte James dann ,,Deine Mutter ist im Moment verrückt nach Eis. Durch die Schwangerschaft"  
er drehte sich schon um und war schon fast aus der Küche raus als er sich nochmal umdrehte.  
,,Ach ja falls du was zu Essen suchst wirst du nicht fündig. Heute und Morgen bestellen wir Essen bei so einem Lieferservice der Muggel. Einen Muggeltick hat sie auch seit ein paar Wochen. Ich wusste bis vor einer Woche nicht mal das es sowas gibt. Da kann man sich essen bestellen per Telefon" erklärte James. Da Lily von Muggeln abstammte, hatten sie durchaus ein paar Muggelgeräte im Haushalt. Allerdings war der Haushalt der Potters doch eher magisch.

,,Sehr lecker aber deine Pizzen sind besser" sagte Harry der durchaus beeindruckt war, was es alles in der Muggelwelt gab.  
,,Danke aber für die letzten zwei Tage hatte ich keine Lust mehr einkaufen zu gehen" erklärte Lily und Harry nickte.  
Auf einmal hielt sich Lily den Bauch und James war sofort alarmiert. ,,Was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist was mit Marie?" überflutete er Lily sofort mit Fragen.  
,,Sie hat gerade getreten" antwortete Lily und sofort war James aufgesprungen, zu Lily gegangen und hatte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt. Wieder einmal fiel Harry die Kinnlade runter. So aufgeregt hatte er seinen Vater noch nie erlebt.  
,,Willst du auch mal fühlen? Vielleicht tritt sie gleich nochmal" fragte Lily Harry.  
Der antwortete sofort ,,Klar doch" und lächelte. Dann legte er seine Hand auf den Bauch seiner Mutter. Nach einigen Sekunden fühlte er einen Schlag gegen den Bauch und verstand jetzt auch warum sein Vater so aufgeregt war. Das war gerade seine Schwester die getreten hatte.  
Sofort lächelten sich die drei Potters an.


	22. Ständiges angestarre

Ständiges angestarre:  
Am Abend vor dem gemeinsamen Urlaub holte James den vom Ministerium bereit gestellten Portschlüssel zum Haus in Österreich ab.  
Am nächsten Morgen machten kamen dann die Weasleys zu den Potters.  
,,Hi. Kommt doch rein" begrüßte Lily die Weasleys und ließ sie ins Haus. ,,Ihr seit bestimmt Bill und Charlie" fragte Lily die ihr unbekannten Personen.  
,,Ja genau ich bin Charlie" ,,Und ich bin Bill" ,,Okay also ich bin Lily. Das ist mein Mann James" sie deutete auf James ,,und das ist mein Sohn Harry"  
,,Ja haben wir uns schon gedacht. Ginny hat uns nicht nur einen Brief über Harry geschrieben" sagte Bill und lächelte Harry an. Harry musste lächeln während Ginny rot wurde. Dann küsste Harry Ginny erstmal.  
,,Und wer ist das?" fragte Charlie und deutete auf Lilys Babybauch.  
,,Das ist Marie Lily Potter" antwortete Lily mit einem breiten lächeln.  
,,Wollen wir dann los?" fragte Arthur. ,,Ja ich aktiviere eben den Portschlüssel" sagte James.  
Als James den Portschlüssel aktiviert hatte, versammelten sich alle um ihn herum und berührten ihn an einer Stelle.  
Dann ging der Portschlüssel los und es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden bis sie an ihren Häusern waren. Allerdings erschienen sie in einer abgelegenen Ecke hinter dem Haus damit sie von keinem Muggel gesehen werden konnten. Dann gingen sie zum Vordereingang einer der drei Häuser wo auch schon der Vermieter wartete. Bevor sie zum Vermieter gingen, vergrößerten sie ihr Gepäck damit sie nicht auffielen. Harry nahm seinen und Ginnys Koffer und zusammen gingen alle zum Vermieter.  
Dieser begrüßte sie auch sehr herzlich und führte sie durch alle drei Häuser. Als sie im Garten ankamen sahen sie den großen Pool und als der Vermieter die beiden Familien dann alleine ließ, dauerte es keine zwei Sekunden bis Harry, bis auf die Badehose, die er zur Verwunderung aller schon unter der Hose trug, ausgezogen war. Ginny starrte ihn sofort an und konnte nicht mehr von ihm weg sehen. Allerdings konnte sie ihn nicht allzu lange anstarren, da Harry schon mit einer Arschbombe in den Pool gesprungen war.  
Als Harry im Pool war flüsterte Charlie Ginny ironisch zu ,,Das war gar nicht auffällig wie du ihn angestarrt hast" und grinste sie an. Ginny wurde sofort knallrot.  
,,Das Wasser ist perfekt. Ich glaube die Poolheizung ist schon an" rief Harry aus dem Pool.  
Harry schwamm ein paar Runden bis seine Mutter rief ,,Harry wir wollen jetzt besprechen wer welches Haus nimmt"  
Harry kam sofort zu ihnen und stellte sich nass wie er war dazu. Ginny starrte in schon wieder an.  
,,Also welches Haus wollt ihr?" fragte Lily Arthur und Molly.  
,,Naja die sind ja eigentlich fast alle gleich. Wenn es für euch in Ordnung ist nehmen Arthur und Ich mit Fred und George das Linke Haus" sagte Molly.  
,,Was? Wieso mit uns?" fragten jetzt Fred und George. ,,Damit ich euch im Auge behalten kann" antwortete Molly streng.  
,,Okay dann könnt ihr vier euch eins der beiden anderen Häuser aussuchen" sprach Lily zu Bill, Charlie, Percy und Ron.  
,,Dann nehmen wir das mittlere denke ich" sagte Bill und sah zu den anderen. Charlie, Percy und Ron nickten.  
,,Und wo soll Ginny schlafen?" fragte Charlie. ,,Die schläft bei uns" sagte Lily.  
,,Oha. Das hat Mom zugelassen?" fragte Charlie Ginny mit einem grinsen.  
,,Ja aber leider in getrennten Zimmern" antwortete Ginny etwas enttäuscht. ,,Ist ja wohl auch richtig so" sagte jetzt Percy und wenn Blicke töten könnten dann wäre Percy jetzt tot denn Ginny warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu der ihn sofort verstummen ließ.  
,,Oh-Oh da ist aber jemand lebensmüde" sagte jetzt Bill und lachte.  
Dann nahm Harry Ginny an die Hand und zusammen gingen sie zu ihren Zimmern. Auf dem Weg dahin musste Ginny immer wieder zu Harry gucken der immer noch nur in Badehose neben ihr her lief.

Da die Poolheizung tatsächlich schon an war gingen am Nachmittag alle Jungs und Ginny in den Pool. Als Ginny nur im Bikini an den Pool kam fiel Harry die Kinnlade herunter. Diesmal war es nicht Ginny die Harry anstarrte sondern war es diesmal andersrum. Harry konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr abwenden und dies merkten auch fast alle.  
Als James merkte warum Harry die Kinnlade runter gefallen war sagte er ,,Mach den Mund wieder zu Harry sonst fliegt noch ne Fliege rein" und grinste ihn an. Harry wurde sofort rot.  
Dann kam Ginny über die Treppe in den Pool und schwamm sofort zu Harry, der sie in den Arm nahm und ihr zuflüsterte ,,Weißt du eigentlich das du wunderschön bist?"  
Ginny lächelte ihn an und sagte ,,Danke. Du kannst dich aber auch sehen lassen mit deinem Körper"  
Dann küssten sie sich und Ginny fing eine Wasserschlacht an.  
Auch Lily ging noch in den Pool wo sie schon von James erwartet wurde, der sie auch sofort in den Arm nahm.  
Alle blieben noch sehr lange im Pool da es sehr angenehm im warmen Pool war wenn es draußen etwas kühl war.


	23. Heimlich

Heimlich:  
Spät abends gingen dann alle in die Häuser wo sie schliefen und sehr schnell war es auch ruhig in den drei Häusern. Als Harry in sein Zimmer kam merkte er das das Zimmer eigentlich für zwei war, da er ein Doppelbett hatte und an jeder Seite ein Nachtschränkchen war.  
Kurz bevor Harry eingeschlafen war klopfte es an der Tür. ,,Ja?" fragte Harry und Ginny kam rein und legte sich zu ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
,,Bevor morgen früh jemand bemerken könnte das ich bei dir bin gehe ich wieder in mein Zimmer" sagte sie nur und Harry lachte kurz und nahm sie in den Arm.  
,,Okay" antwortete er und küsste sie auf die Haare. ,,Willst du mir keinen richtigen Gutenachtkuss geben?" fragte Ginny gespielt empört. ,,Wie konnte ich nur?" sagte Harry und küsste sie zärtlich.  
,,Schon besser" sagte Ginny und küsste Harry nochmal. ,,Gute Nacht" sagte Ginny dann und legte ihren Kopf dann wieder auf seine Brust. ,,Gute Nacht. Schlaf gut" antwortete er.  
,,Werde ich bestimmt bei dir" flüsterte sie noch und Harry musste lächeln.

Ginny ging am nächsten Tag natürlich nicht rechtzeitig in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie waren so müde das sie sehr lange schliefen. Irgendwann kam dann Lily ins Zimmer um Harry zu wecken. Als sie die Tür aufmachte und Harry und Ginny wach wurden, wurden sie nicht angemeckert sondern bekamen ein lächeln von Lily.  
,,Ich hab nichts gesehen. Ich war überhaupt nicht hier drin" sagte sie ironisch und Harry und Ginny mussten lachen als Lily wieder aus dem Zimmer raus war.  
,,Deine Mutter ist echt cool. Warum kann meine Mutter das nicht so locker sehen?" fragte Ginny und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in Harrys Brust.  
,,Ich denke weil sie Angst hat das ich dich schwänger oder überhaupt das wir miteinander schlafen" antwortete Harry gerade heraus.  
,,Aber wir sind grade mal 12 und 13. Wir sind doch noch gar nicht auf den Trichter gekommen" antwortete Ginny. ,,Ja aber ich glaube deine Mutter will lieber vorsichtig sein und meine Mutter weiß glaube ich das wir noch nicht auf den Trichter gekommen sind" erzählte Harry jetzt.  
,,Na Hauptsache meine Mutter erfährt nicht das ich die Nacht hier war. Dann kann ich die nächsten Nächte auch hier schlafen" sagte sie und Harry musste kurz lachen.  
Dann standen sie auf und zogen sich an. Ginny ging dafür in ihr Zimmer. Als beide angezogen und gewaschen waren gingen sie zusammen ins Wohnzimmer. Dort war keiner also gingen sie in den Garten wo schon alle saßen und frühstückten. Sie setzten sich dazu und alle unterhielten sich darüber was sie die nächsten Tage gerne machen würden.  
Am heutigen Tag wollten alle zu einem See in der Nähe fahren und sich eine Nahe gelegene Stadt ansehen und dort was einkaufen. Als Harry einmal fragte ob sie sich nicht einfach essen herzaubern könnten antwortete Percy sofort ,,Nein das geht nicht. Essen kann man nicht aus dem nichts herzaubern. Essen ist eine der fünf Ausnahmen von Gamps Gesetz der elementaren Transfigurationen"  
Abends schlief Ginny wieder bei Harry im Zimmer. Die beiden spekulierten im Bett noch etwas darüber wer alles wisse das Ginny bei Harry schläft. Sie kamen zu dem Schluss das es wahrscheinlich alle außer Arthur und Molly wissen. Und vielleicht Ron.

Eines morgens in der zweiten Ferienwoche lagen Harry und Ginny noch etwas gemütlich im Bett und genossen dir ruhigen Minuten.  
Auf einmal hörte Harry aus seinem Spiegel die Stimme seiner Mutter und er griff nach dem Spiegel.  
,,Harry. Harry. Harry. Schnell Ginny muss in ihr Zimmer. Molly kommt grade rüber und vielleicht will sie zu Ginny" warnte Lily die beiden vor.  
,,Okay danke" sagten Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig und alle drei mussten lachen. Dann gab Ginny Harry noch schnell einen Kuss und verschwand schnell in ihrem Zimmer.  
Wie sich herausstellte war Molly wirklich bei Ginny und wollte kontrollieren ob Ginny auch in ihrem Zimmer schlief.  
Später fragte Ginny ihre Mutter warum sie auf einmal nach fast zwei Wochen kontrollieren würde.  
,,Ron hat mich gefragt ob ich wirklich glauben würde das du in deinem Zimmer schläfst" antwortete Molly auf die Frage ihrer Tochter und Ginny warf Ron einen Blick zu den weder Ron noch Harry jemals bei ihr gesehen hatten. Aber auch Harry war enttäuscht das ausgerechnet sein bester Freund ihm in den Rücken fiel. Zwar konnten sie noch in letzter Sekunde vertuschen das sie im selben Zimmer schliefen aber wegen ihm wäre fast alles aufgeflogen.


	24. Streit

Streit:  
Ginny hatte eine ungeheure Wut im Bauch und bald würde sie einfach raus platzen. Molly ging an diesem Abend als erste ins Bett und kaum war die Tür des Hauses wo Molly schlief zu, ging es los und sie ließ ihre Wut raus. Es war ihr total egal das hier alle außer ihre Mutter versammelt waren.  
,,WAS BEI MERLINS PINKEN UNTERHOSEN FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, MOM ZU ERZÄHLEN, HARRY UND ICH WÜRDEN IN EINEM ZIMMER SCHLAFEN" schrie sie Ron zusammen.  
,,Schlaft ihr etwa nicht in einem Zimmer" fragte Ron energisch aber lange nicht so laut wie Ginny.  
,,ES GEHT DICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS AN OB WIR IN EINEM ZIMMER SCHLAFEN" schrie Ginny weiter.  
,,Oh doch das geht mich sehr wohl was an. Ich will halt nicht das du direkt mit jedem schläfst" sagte Ron jetzt.  
,,OH NEIN NEIN NEIN. DAS IST NICHT DEIN PROBLEM. DEIN PROBLEM IST DAS ICH JÜNGER BIN ALS DU UND TROTZDEM VOR DIR EINE FESTE BEZIEHUNG HABE. DIR PASST ES NICHT DAS ICH WENN ICH WILL MIT KÜSSEN ÜBERHÄUFT WERDE UND DEIN BESTER KUSS VON TANTE MURIEL WAR" wurde Ginny immer lauter.  
,,Halt den Mund" schrie Ron jetzt(aber immer noch nicht so laut wie Ginny) und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.  
,,SONST WAS?" fragte Ginny jetzt, stand auf und stand jetzt direkt vor Ron. Ron sagte nichts.  
,,TJA DA FÄLLT DIR NICHTS MEHR EIN WAS?" schrie Ginny nach einigen Sekunden.  
,,Verstehst du nicht das ich dich nur beschützen will und nicht will das du mit dem erstbesten ins Bett hüpfst" sagte Ron jetzt wieder laut. Jetzt gab Ginny Ron eine schallende Ohrfeige und schrie ,,ERSTBESTER? ERSTBESTER? DIESER ERSTBESTE IST DEIN BESTER FREUND UND EIGENTLICH SOLLTEST DU DICH FÜR UNS FREUEN DAS WIR ZUSAMMEN GLÜCKLICH SIND"  
Dann fügte sie noch leise hinzu ,,Du warst mal mein Bruder" ,drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder neben Harry der sofort einen Arm um sie legte und sie küsste wodurch sie sich wieder beruhigte. Harry würdigte Ron an diesem Abend keines Blickes mehr und da die Stimmung danach sehr gedrückt war gingen auch alle schnell ins Bett.

Ginny ging natürlich wieder mit in Harrys Zimmer und kuschelte sich sofort wieder eng an ihn.  
,,Uns bringt nichts auseinander oder? Auch nicht Ron, richtig?" fragte Ginny, die Ron extra nicht als ihren Bruder bezeichnete.  
,,Uns wird nichts auseinander bringen. Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr" antwortete Harry. Dann sah Ginny auf, küsste ihn sanft und antwortete ,,Ich liebe dich auch"  
Dann schliefen sie beide sehr schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Lily ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett der beiden, wodurch die beiden auch wach wurden. ,,Hey. Ich soll euch wecken. Wir wollen gleich besprechen was wir heute machen" sagte Lily. ,,Okay wir kommen gleich runter" antwortete Harry.  
,,Okay. Bei euch ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lily.  
,,Ja alles super. Dieser Idiot wird sich nicht zwischen uns stellen" antwortete Ginny und Lily lächelte.  
Die letzten 10 Tage des Urlaubs waren für alle sehr schön. Trotzdem herrschte zwischen Ginny und Ron Eiszeit, da Ron zu sturr war sich zu entschuldigen und dies anscheinend auch gar nicht wollte.  
Auch Harry und Ron redeten kein Wort miteinander.  
Am vorletzten Tag packten alle ihre Koffer und freuten sich dann doch das sie wieder nach Hause kommen würden auch wenn das für Harry und Ginny bedeutete das sie nicht mehr in einem Zimmer schlafen würden.  
,,Ich hatte mich schon daran gewöhnt mit dir in einem Zimmer schlafen zu können" sagte Ginny an diesem Abend mit trauriger Stimme zu Harry. Daraufhin ging Harry zu Ginny, schlang seine Arme um sie und sagte ,,Ich auch. Aber vielleicht kannst du während der Ferien nochmal bei mir schlafen. Oder ich bei dir falls deine Mutter zulässt das ich bei dir schlafe"  
,,Ich glaub das kannst du vergessen. Da schlafe ich wohl eher bei dir" antwortete Ginny darauf und sie küssten sich.  
Am nächsten Morgen nach dem letzten gemeinsamen Frühstück, holten alle ihre Koffer und James aktivierte den Portschlüssel.  
Dann platzierten sich alle um den Portschlüssel und waren nach ein paar Sekunden wieder im Hause der Potters.


	25. Sich immer sehen

Sich immer sehen:  
Eine Woche nachdem sie aus dem Urlaub wieder kamen am 31. Juli hatte Harry seinen 14. Geburtstag.  
Er hatte Sirius, Remus, Tonks und alle Weasleys eingeladen. Bill und Charlie waren nach dem Urlaub direkt wieder nach Ägypten und Rumänien gegangen, da sie wieder arbeiten mussten. Ob Ron mit kommen würde wusste er nicht. Er hatte extra auf die Einladung geschrieben, das er alle Weasleys einladen würde.  
Um 14 Uhr kamen dann Sirius, Remus und Tonks und überreichten Harry seine Geschenke. Ein paar Minuten später, als er die Tür aufmachte, wurde er sofort von Ginny angefallen und stürmisch umarmt und geküsst.  
,,Bevor du ihn aufisst würden wir ihm gerne auch noch gratulieren" sprach Fred zu Ginny.  
,,Nur nicht neidisch werden Brüderchen" antwortete Ginny ganz cool und küsste Harry noch ein letztes Mal.  
Dann duften auch die anderen Harry gratulieren. Als letztes kam Ron zu Harry und er sah etwas unsicher aus.  
,,Ähm hey Harry. Also ich wollte mich entschuldigen, für das was ich im Urlaub gesagt habe. Ich weiß echt nicht was mit mir los war. Tut mir wirklich leid" sagte er sehr unsicher.  
Harry lächelte und reichte ihm die Hand. Ron nahm sie sofort an.  
,,Schon gut. Hat Ginny dir auch schon verziehen?" fragte Harry noch.  
,,Nein noch nicht. Naja sie hat gesagt das sie mir verzeiht wenn du mir verzeihst" antwortete Ron.  
,,Na dann ist ja jetzt wieder alles gut" sagte Harry und die beiden folgten den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Als sie rein kamen sahen die Weasleys die beiden gespannt an. Als Ron lächelte wussten alle das sie sich wieder vertragen hatten.  
,,Verzeihst du mir dann auch Ginny?" fragte Ron vorsichtig Ginny.  
,,Ja tue ich aber wenn so was nochmal passieren wird, dann spürst du meinen Flederwichtfluch" antwortete Ginny mit strenger Stimme. Dann lächelte Ginny Ron das erste Mal seit dem Streit wieder an und Ron lächelte zurück.  
,,Na komm her Brüderchen" sagte Ginny dann noch, ging zu Ron und umarmte ihn.  
Den Rest des Nachmittags und des Abends amüsierten sich alle sehr indem sie Magierspiele spielten. Die Kinder hatten natürlich einen Nachteil da sie nicht zaubern durften, weshalb sie im Team spielten.  
,,Ich hab noch ein kleines Geschenk für dich" sagte Ginny zu Harry. ,,Was denn?" fragte Harry.  
,,Meine Mutter hat erlaubt das ich heute bei dir schlafe. Also bei dir im Zimmer" sagte Ginny. ,,Oha. Wie hast du das denn hingekriegt?" fragte Harry. Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte ,,Wenn ich etwas unbedingt haben will kann ich ganz schön nerven" mit einem breiten lächeln. Harry lächelte zurück und küsste sie.  
Abends lagen sie noch lange wach und unterhielten sich. Irgendwann kamen sie auf Ginnys Geburtstag der auch bald sein würde.  
,,Bitte geb nicht zu viel für mich aus?" sagte Ginny. ,,Mal sehen" antwortete Harry mit einem breiten lächeln. ,,Ich hab da schon ne Idee" sagte er.  
,,Echt? Was denn?" fragte Ginny und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
,,Vergiss es. An deinem Geburtstag erfährst du es" antwortete Harry nur und jetzt sah Ginny ihn mit einem Dackelblick an der ihn sehr schwach werden ließ.  
,,Hör auf Ginny. Das bringt nichts" sagte Harry auch wenn es was brachte.  
,,Bitte Bitte Bitte Bitte" sagte Ginny jetzt aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
,,Nagut" sagte Ginny mit trauriger Stimme. Harry merkte den enttäuschten Ton und küsste sie. Nachdem sie ein paar Sekunden zusammen klebten, strich Ginny mit ihrer Zunge über Harrys Lippen und er öffnete den Mund bereitwillig.  
Nach einigen Sekunden lösten sie sich wieder und lächelten sich an. Dann gähnte Ginny und legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Brust.  
,,Sollen wir schlafen?" fragte Harry nach dem gähner. Ginny nickte nur.  
,,Okay gute Nacht" sagte Harry. ,,Gute Nacht. Schlaf gut" erwiderte Ginny.  
Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück wurde Ginny von ihrer Mutter abgeholt und wieder zum Fuchsbau gebracht.

Die Potters standen vor dem Fuchsbau. Heute war der 11. August und sie waren zu Ginnys Geburtstag eingeladen. Als sich die Tür öffnete und Ginny Harry sah lächelte sie sofort und er ging sofort zu ihr und küsste sie.  
,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag" sagte Harry nach dem Kuss und gab ihr sein Geschenk.  
,,Danke" sagte Ginny und küsste Harry nochmal.  
Später saßen alle Potters und Weasleys im Wohnzimmer und Ginny packte die Geschenke aus. Besonders gespannt war sie auf Harrys Geschenk.  
Sie nahm es in den Schoß und öffnete es. Als sie sah was drin war, lächelte sie ihn sofort an und umarmte ihn.  
,,Danke. Das ist toll" sagte Ginny. ,,Aber ich hab dir doch gesagt das du nicht so viel ausgeben sollst. Die haben doch bestimmt sehr viel gekostet" sagte Ginny noch.  
,,Ach du musst es mal so sehen. Die Hälfte gehört ja mir also hab ich nur die Hälfte des Geldes für dich ausgegeben" sagte Harry und jetzt musste Ginny lächeln.  
,,Jetzt zeig doch mal was es ist" mischte sich jetzt Fred ein. Dann hielt Ginny die zwei Hälften eines Zweiwegespiegels hoch.  
,,Ich hasse es wenn ich zu Hause sitze und nicht bei dir sein kann. Und so können wir uns wenigstens durch die Spiegel sehen" erklärte Harry.  
,,Ja das ist super. Jetzt können wir uns immer sehen" stimmte Ginny ihm zu.  
Später gab es noch einen Kuchen den Molly natürlich selbst gemacht hatte. Auf dem Kuchen standen Kerzen mit einer 13 drauf. Nach dem Kuchen machten sich Fred, George, Ron, Harry und Ginny auf den Weg nach draußen um noch etwas Quidditch zu spielen bevor die Potters Abends wieder nach Hause apparieren würden.


	26. Die Überraschung

Die Überraschung:  
Jeden. Wirklich jeden Tag redeten Harry und Ginny über die Spiegel. Sie sahen sich zwar auch so oft genug da sie sich immer wieder trafen aber es war doch schön an den Tagen an denen man sich nicht treffen konnte über die Spiegel zu reden. In den letzten Wochen vor Anfang des neuen Schuljahres sprach James immer wieder von einer Überraschung die sie in Hogwarts erleben würden aber er sagte nicht was es für eine Überraschung war.  
Bis zum ersten September sagte er nicht was es war. Am Gleis 9 ¾ verabschiedeten sich dann Fred, George, Ron, Harry und Ginny von ihren Eltern. Fred und George fuhren zu ihrem sechsten Jahr nach Hogwarts. Ron und Harry zu ihrem vierten und Ginny zu ihrem dritten. Als der Zug schon langsam anfuhr fragte Harry seinen Vater noch ein letztes Mal aber er sagte nichts.  
Auf der Fahrt unterhielten sich dann alle darüber was es für eine Überraschung sein könnte. Als der Zug ein paar Minuten unterwegs war kam auch Hermine zu ihnen in Abteil. Leider hatte Hermine noch nicht mal was von einer Überraschung gehört und konnte den anderen das erste Mal nicht weiter helfen.

Als sie alle in die große Halle kamen schien auf den ersten Blick alles ganz normal. Nein. Doch nicht. Die zwei äußeren Haustische, der der Slytherins und der der Hufflepuffs, waren an den Enden verlängert aber die Plätze waren leer.  
,,Warum sind die Tische verlängert wenn da eh keiner sitzt?" fragte Ron. Mit neunmalkluger Stimme antwortete Hermine ,,Ich denk mal sie werden die Tische nicht umsonst verlängert haben. Da wird wohl gleich noch jemand kommen. Oder so wie es aussieht mehrere"  
Dann setzten sich alle und die Erstklässler wurden den Häusern zugeteilt. Nachdem dies geschehen war erhob sich Professor Dumbledore.  
,,Willkommen Schüler und Schülerinnen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Zuerst möchte ich alle darauf hinweisen das unser Wald auf dem Gelände für alle strengstens Verboten ist. Deshalb trägt er auch seinen Namen. Verbotener Wald. Es ist euch nicht gestattet ohne einen Lehrer diesen zu betreten. Jetzt aber zu einem schöneren Thema. Hogwarts wurde dieses Jahr ausgewählt Gastgeber des größten Internationalen Schulturnier zu sein. Dem Trimagischen Turnier. Das Trimagische Turnier wird drei Aufgaben für die Champions haben. Eine schwieriger und gefährlicher als die andere. Diese Aufgaben sind tötlich und sind nichts für schwache Nerven. Aber jetzt begrüßt erstmal die bezaubernden Schülerinnen der Beauxbatons Akademie für Zauberei aus Frankreich und ihre Schulleiterin Madam Maxime"  
Die großen Flügeltüren gingen auf und es kamen ungefähr 20 Schülerinnen aus Beauxbatons in die große Halle die einen kleinen Tanz hin legten. Fast alle Jungs in der großen Halle starten diesen Mädchen hinter. Naja fast alle. Harry nicht so. Das lag wohl daran das er einen Freundin hatte die direkt neben ihm saß und mit der er keinen Ärger wollte. Außerdem fand er Ginny auch sehr viel hübscher als diese Schülerinnen aus Frankreich. Als die Schülerinnen aus Beauxbatons mit ihrem Tanz fast fertig waren kam hinter ihnen ihre Schulleiterin rein. Alle dachten immer das Hagrid schon groß war aber diese Frau topte Hagrid nochmal. Sie war nochmal mindestens einen Kopf größer als Hagrid. Als der Tanz der Mädchen vorbei war klatschten alle und fast alle Jungs standen auf. Naja fast alle. Harry blieb mal lieber sitzen und bekam dafür ein lächeln und einen Kuss von Ginny.  
Die Mädchen der Beauxbatons Akademie setzten sich nach ihrem Tanz an den Tisch der Hufflepuffs.  
,,Nun denn" fing Dumbledore wieder an zu reden. ,,Jetzt begrüßt mit mir bitte die stolzen Söhne des Nordens aus dem Norden. Die Schüler von Durmstrang und ihren Schulleiter Igor Karkaroff"  
Wieder gingen die Flügeltüren auf und ungefähr 20 Jungs mit graugrünen Uniformen kamen in die Halle mit jeweils einem Stab in der Hand. Bei ihnen war es anstatt einem Tanz wohl eher einen kleine Aufführung mit eben diesen Stäben. Hinter ihnen kam Igor Karkaroff in die große Halle. Er sah ziemlich gruselig aus und hatte ein ziemliches hässliches grinsen.  
Als die Schüler aus Durmstrang mit ihrer Aufführung fertig waren setzten sie sich an den Tisch der Slytherins. Hätter man nicht gewusst das sie von einer andern Schule kommen, hätte man denken können das sie wirklich Slytherins wären.  
Als es dann wieder ruhig war, fing Dumbledore wieder an zu sprechen. Kurz bevor er anfing zu sprechen schwebte ein Kelch vor sein Pult und stellte sich dort auf den Boden.  
,,Das ist der Feuerkelch. Wenn ihr an dem Trimagischen Turnier mit machen wollt müsst ihr einfach nur euren Namen und den Namen eurer Schule auf einen Zettel schreiben und hier rein werfen. Von jeder Schule wird dann von dem Feuerkelch ein Schüler ausgewählt der am Turnier teilnimmt. Bitte werft euren Namen da nicht einfach so rein. Wenn ihr einmal im Turnier seit könnt ihr nicht mehr aussteigen. Wenn ihr euren Namen aber doch rein werft, ausgewählt werdet und gewinnt, bekommt ihr Ruhm bis ans Ende eurer Tage und darüber hinaus. Außerdem werden die Champions von ihren Jahresendprüfungen befreit. Aber jetzt möchte der Minister für Internationale Zusammenarbeit noch ein paar Worte an euch richten. Bartemius Crouch"  
Bartemius Crouch, ein Mann mit schwarzem Hut und einem Schnauzbart trat nach vorne zum Feuerkelch und begann zu reden ,,Auf Absprache mit dem Ministerium und den drei Schulen ist eine Teilnahme nur für Schülerinnen und Schüler ab 17 Jahre gestattet"  
Kaum hatte er aufgehört zu sprechen kamen von überall aus der Halle laute Buhrufe, die erst endeten als Dumbledore seinen Stimme mit einem Sonorus belegte und laut rief ,,Ruuuhhhheee"  
Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entzündete Dumbledore ein blaues Feuer im Feuerkelch und sagte ,,Das Trimagische Turnier hat in diesem Moment begonnen. Morgen beim Abendessen wird der Feuerkelch die Namen der drei Champions preisgeben. Und jetzt lasst es euch schmecken" mit diesen Worten erschien auf dem Tisch das klassische Festessen das man aus Hogwarts schon kannte.  
Nach dem Abendessen wurden die Haustische zur Seite gestellt und der Feuerkelch kam in die Mitte der großen Halle. Damit auch niemand der jünger war als 17 seinen Namen hinein warf, entwarf Dumbledore eine Alterslinie die jeden der versuchen würde sie zu überwinden...naja irgendwas würde die Alterslinie mit dem jenigen anstellen. Es hat sich noch keiner getraut. Deshalb wussten Harry und Ginny auch noch nicht was passieren würde wenn man es versuchen würde. Allerdings waren sich beide sicher das die Zwillinge es versuchen würden.


	27. Die Champions

Die Champions:  
,,Nie endender Ruhm. Das wär doch was" sprach Ron zu Harry als sie um den Feuerkelch liefen. Grade war die letzte Unterrichtsstunde des Tages vorbei und sehr viele standen und saßen um den Feuerkelch um zu sehen wer am Turnier teilnehmen will.  
,,Ich lass dir gerne den Vortritt. Ich will da nicht mit machen" antwortete Harry.  
,,Das würde ich dir auch von abraten. Ich würde dich nämlich gar nicht erst zu diesen Aufgaben lassen. Ich würde mich einfach an dir festklammern damit du nicht mit machen kannst" sagte jetzt Ginny zu den beiden als sie dazu kam.  
Auf einmal kam Jubel auf als Fred und George mit zwei Phiolen von irgendeiner Flüssigkeit ankamen.  
,,Mit Alterungstrank tricksen wir diese Linie aus" sagte Fred und es kam Jubel auf.  
,,Das wird nur nicht funktionieren" sagte Hermine laut die einfach auf den Bänken saß und in ihren Schulbüchern laß.  
Fred und George setzten sich zu ihr und George fragte ,,Und wieso nicht Granger?"  
,,Ihr habt es hier mit einer Alterslinie von Dumbledore zu tun. Der ist ganz bestimmt nicht so blöd und lässt sich von dieser unterbelichteten Idee Alterungstrank zu nehmen austricksen" erklärte Hermine.  
,,Das macht ja die Nummer so genial" sagte Fred und George vollendete den Satz ,,das sie so unterbelichtet ist"  
Dann tranken beide den Trank und sprangen in den Kreis. Nichts passierte. Einige Sekunden passierte gar nichts. Dann kam Jubel auf weil alle dachten sie hätten es geschafft und sie warfen die Zettel mit ihren Namen in den Feuerkelch. Anschließend kam wieder Jubel auf, bis der Feuerkelch blaue Funken seines Feuers sprühte und die beiden aus dem Kreis der Alterslinie befördert wurden. Als wäre das nicht genug wuchs den beiden ein weißer langer Bart wie sie ihn nur von Dumbledore kannten.  
Alle lachten und auch Fred und George lachten mit. Dann kam Dumbledore hinein und alle wurden still.  
,,Eben hat es schon mal jemand mit Alterungstrank versucht. Aber euch beiden steht der Bart besser als dem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw" sagte Dumbledore und schenkte den beiden ein amüsiertes lächeln wodurch alle Schüler wieder anfingen zu lachen. Dann ging der Schulleiter wieder. Als er gerade draußen war kamen einige Schüler aus Durmstrang hinein. Der vorderste von ihnen, er sah sehr ernst aus und wie es aussah konnte er nicht lächeln, warf seinen Zettel hinein und drehte sich vom Feuerkelch weg. Während er sich dreht bewies er allen das er doch lächeln konnte denn er lächelte Hermine an.  
Ein paar Minuten später kamen einige Hufflepuffs rein. Einer von ihnen hatte ein Stück Pergament bei sich. Und tatsächlich warf er das Stück Pergament in den Feuerkelch. Dann kam in der großen Halle Jubel auf.  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Harry und Ginny draußen auf dem Gelände und sie legten sich unter ihren Lieblingsbaum, von dem sie einen guten Blick auf den See hatten. Sehr oft küssten sie sich einfach. Als es langsam dunkler wurde, wollten beide noch kurz mit Harrys Mutter sprechen.  
,,Mom? Bist du da?" fragte Harry und wie immer erschien Lily sofort.  
,,Ja was gibt's?" fragte Lily und lächelte die beiden an. ,,Wir wollten einfach mal fragen wie es euch drei geht" sagte Harry und lächelte seine Mutter an.  
,,Also dein Vater ist schon ganz aufgeregt. Sag nicht das ich dir das gesagt hat aber abends redet er immer mit meinem Bauch. Also mit Marie. Das hat er bei dir auch immer gemacht. Er kann es kaum noch erwarten das sie endlich da ist" erzählte Lily den beiden und alle mussten automatisch lächeln.  
,,Wir haben außerdem alles mit Dumbledore abgeklärt. Wenn ich ins Mungos komme wenn es soweit ist dann schickt dein Vater Dumbledore einen Patronus. Dann holt Dumbledore dich aus dem Unterricht und bringt dich zu uns" sagte Lily Harry.  
,,Ich dachte man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren" sagte Ginny jetzt ganz verwundert.  
,,Naja es hat anscheinend Vorteile Dumbledore zu sein" antwortete Lily einfach.  
Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz und dann mussten Harry und Ginny zum Abendessen wo gleich die Auswahl der Champions stattfinden würde.

Als das Abendessen vorbei war wurde es direkt still. Dumbledore ging zum Feuerkelch und dämmte erstmal die Fackeln an den Wänden. Dann flog auch schon das erste Stück Pergament aus dem Feuerkelch.  
,,Der Champion für Beauxbatons ist Fleur Delacour" rief Dumbledore und ein sehr hübsches Mädchen ging auf Dumbledore zu und verschwand dann im Pokalzimmer hinter der großen Halle.  
Dann flog auch schon das zweite Stück Pergament aus dem Feuerkelch.  
,,Der Champion für Durmstrang ist Viktor Krum" rief Dumbledore und vom vorderen Ende des Slytherin-Tisches kam Jubel auf. Dann kam der Junge der Hermine gestern angelächelt hatte zu Dumbledore nach vorne, gab ihm die Hand und verschwand dann auch in das Pokalzimmer.  
Und dann spuckte der Feuerkelch das dritte Stück Pergament aus.  
,,Der Champion für Hogwarts in Cedric Diggory" rief Dumbledore und in der Halle brach Jubel aus. Vor allem am Tisch der Hufflepuffs. Der Junge der gestern seinen Zettel rein geworfen hatte als Harry in der großen Halle war wurde tatsächlich ausgewählt.  
Cedric Diggory ging zu Dumbledore, der ihm auf die Schulter klopfte und ging dann ebenfalls ins Pokalzimmer.  
,,So da jetzt alle Teilnehmer bekannt sind kann ich euch mitteilen das die ersten Aufgabe am 24. November stattfinden wird. Außerdem wird dieses Jahr keine Quidditchmeisterschaft stattfinden. Aber jetzt ab ins Bett mit euch" sagte Dumbledore dann zu den anderen Schülern. Diese gingen dann mit viel Gesprächsstoff in ihre Schlafsähle.


	28. Mitten im Unterricht

Mitten im Unterricht:  
Die ersten Wochen verliefen sehr ruhig. Keiner hatte eine Ahnung was die erste Aufgabe werden könnte.  
Heute war der 4. November 1994 und Harry hatte die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke bei Professor Slughorn. Alle waren fleißig dabei ihre Zaubertränke zu brauen.  
Irgendwann in der zweiten Stunde ging dann die Tür des Klassenzimmers auf.  
,,Ah kommen sie rein mein junger Freund" sagte Professor Slughorn und alle Schüler mussten lachen. Auch Professor Dumbledore hatte ein lächeln auf den Lippen.  
,,Ich fürchte mit 114 Jahren gehöre ich nicht mehr zu den jungen Leuten. Aber ich bin nicht gekommen um sie mal zu besuchen Professor" sagte der Schulleiter.  
,,Was hat sie dann hierher verschlagen?" fragte Professor Slughorn Dumbledore.  
,,Nun ich müsste ihnen Mr. Potter jetzt leider weg nehmen. Er ist für den Rest des Tages für den Unterricht entschuldigt" sagte Dumbledore und lächelte Harry an, der schon einen Verdacht hatte was los war.  
,,Oh wenn das so ist" sagte der Zaubertränke Lehrer.  
,,Ja und Mr. Potter hat es auch sehr eilig also müssen wir jetzt los" sagte der Schulleiter jetzt und Harry packte schnell seine Sachen und ging mit dem Schulleiter aus dem Klassenraum.  
Kaum war die Tür des Raumes verschlossen sagte Dumbledore ,,Halt dich an mir fest. Ich bring dich zum Mungos"  
Harry hielt sich am Arm von Dumbledore fest und zusammen apparierten sie vor das .  
,,Hat seine Vorteile Schulleiter zu sein. Muss man als alter Mann nicht nach Hogsmeade laufen um zu apparieren" sagte Dumbledore und lächelte Harry wieder an.  
,,Danke Professor" sagte Harry, Dumbledore nickte und disapparierte wieder.  
Dann betrat Harry das St. Mungos und fragte an der Rezeption wo seine Eltern sind. Als die Dame es ihm sagte lief er sofort dort hoch wo man ihn hin geschickt hatte.  
,,Ah Mr. Potter Hallo. Ich bin Heiler Smith und ihre Mutter ist dort in dem Zimmer. Ich soll ihnen sagen das sie hier warten sollen" sagte der Heiler, Harry nickte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Zimmer. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen auch Sirius und Remus.  
,,Hey Harry wie sieht es aus?" fragte Sirius. ,,Keine Ahnung bin grad erst gekommen"  
,,Wie bist du denn so schnell von Hogwarts hier her gekommen?" fragte Remus.  
,,Dumbledore" sagte Harry nur und die beiden nickten und setzten sich neben ihn. Diese Stille die sich jetzt über eine Stunde hin zog war unerträglich für Harry. Er wollte endlich wissen wie es seiner Mutter ging. Und seine Schwester wollte er auch kennen lernen.  
Langsam wurde er unruhig auf seinem Stuhl und Remus merkte dies.  
,,Hey bleib mal ganz ruhig. James kommt bestimmt gleich und holt dich dazu. Dann lernst du sie gleich kennen. Deine kleine Schwester" sagte er und lächelte ihn an.  
,,Es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor" antwortete Harry.  
Eine halbe Stunde später ging dann endlich die Tür auf und Heiler Smith kam aus dem Zimmer.  
,,Ich soll den jungen Mr. Potter rein holen. Ohne ihn ist die Familie nicht komplett" sagte der Heiler und lächelte Harry an. Sofort ging Harry ins Zimmer. Lily lag auf ihrem Bett und hielt Harrys kleine Schwester im Arm und James saß auf der einen Seite des Bettes und sah die beiden an.  
Kaum war er im Zimmer wurde er von seiner Mutter begrüßt.  
,,Hey. Komm her. Dann kannst du sie auch mal halten" sagte Lily und lächelte ihren Sohn an.  
Harry ging zu Lilys Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Dann übergab Lily ihrem Sohn seine kleine Schwester, der sie sofort in seine Arme legte. Sofort fing er an zu lächeln und auch eine kleine Träne bahnte sich seinen Weg. Die kleine klammerte sich mit ihren kleinen Fingerchen direkt an Harry fest.  
,,War ja klar. Rote Haare. Was auch sonst" sagte Harry und die drei mussten lachen.  
,,Ja sie ist genau so schön wie ihre Mutter" sagte James und lächelte Lily an, die ihn sofort zurück anlächelte. Dann küssten sich die beiden.  
,,Und es ist bei Marie Lily Potter geblieben?" fragte Harry und seine Eltern nickten.  
,,Dann Willkommen in der Familie Marie" sagte Harry und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Lily musste etwas weinen, da das Bild das sich ihr bot mit ihren beiden Kindern zusammen einfach süß war.  
,,Kannst du heute schon nach Hause oder musst du noch eine Nacht hier bleiben?" fragte Harry seine Mutter.  
,,Da es noch sehr früh ist darf ich heute noch nach Hause" antwortete Lily glücklich.  
,,James hol doch bitte Sirius und Remus rein" sagte Lily zu ihrem Mann und der ging direkt zur Tür.  
Dann kamen Sirius und Remus rein und stellten sich ans Ende des Bettes und sahen zu Harry der immer noch Marie in den Armen hielt.  
,,Remus würdest du gerne Pate werden?" fragte Lily. Remus wirkte sehr überrascht.  
,,Echt? Ich? Wow also ich würde wirklich gerne Pate von ihr werden" antwortete Remus und nahm dann Marie auch mal auf den Arm.

Abends gingen die Potters wieder nach Hause. Diesmal allerdings mit einem Familienmitglied mehr. Harry hatte leider nicht mehr so viel Zeit bis Dumbledore ihn wieder abholen würde. Er sah sich noch Maries fertiges Zimmer an und verabschiedete sich dann als Dumbledore ankam. Natürlich nahm er seine kleine Schwester nochmal auf den Arm und gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
,,Wir sehen uns dann in den Ferien wieder" sagte Harry noch.  
,,Ja bis Weihnachten" sagte Lily und küsste ihren Sohn auch noch auf die Stirn.  
Dann apparierte Dumbledore mit Harry wieder nach Hogwarts.


	29. Die erste Aufgabe

Die erste Aufgabe:  
Drei Tage vor der ersten Aufgabe kam Ginny auf Harry zu gerannt und sagte ,,Komm mit ich weiß was die erste Aufgabe ist" und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Schloss hinaus. Draußen auf dem Gelände stand Charlie.  
,,Hey Harry wie geht's?" fraget Charlie zur begrüßung.  
,,Hi Charlie. Mir geht's gut. Was machst du hier in Hogwarts?" fragte Harry.  
,,Ich musste helfen die Gegner für die erste Aufgabe her zu bringen. Drachen" erzählte Charlie und Harry machte große Augen.  
,,Drachen?" fragte Harry nochmal da er dachte er hätte sich verhört.  
,,Ganz genau. Drachen. Aber den Rest der Aufgabe erfahrt ihr erst in drei Tagen" erzählte Charlie und verschwand dann im verbotenen Wald.

,,Bin ich froh das ich da nicht mit machen muss" sagte Harry später als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.  
,,Ich auch. Ich hätte keine Lust gegen einen Drachen zu kämpfen" antwortete Ginny. Harry saß auf der Couch und Ginny saß falsch herum auf seinem Schoß und immer wenn sie gerade nichts zu bereden hatten knutschten sie einfach rum. Wenn Ron dann mal vorbei kam, verdrehte er nur die Augen, da es für ihn so aussah als würden die beiden zusammen kleben.

Dann am Morgen des 24. November gingen alle Schüler in ein kleines Stadion auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts. Harry und Ginny wussten schon dass dort die Champions gegen die Drachen kämpfen würden.  
Als alle Tribünen voll war stellte der Kommentator Ludo Bagman sich und die anderen Juroren vor. Die Juroren waren Ludo Bagman, Bartemius Crouch, Madame Maxime, Igor Karkaroff und Professor Dumbledore.  
,,Hallo Hexen und Zauberer. Willkommen zur ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers" rief Bagman ins Mikrofon und das die Schüler jubelten.  
,,Jetzt werde ich euch endlich erzählen worin die erste Aufgabe besteht. Haltet euch gut fest denn unsere Champion Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum und Cedric Diggory müssen heute jeweils ein Ei einer brütenden Drachenmutter stehlen. Drachenmütter sind sehr vorsichtig mit ihren Eiern und sehr gefährlich wenn man versucht es ihnen weg zu nehmen. Dieses Ei ist unausweichlich für die nächste Aufgabe. In wenigen Minuten wird der erste Champion beginnen" erzählte er weiter.  
Dann ging er vom Mikrofon weg und irgendwo anders hin. Harry vermutete das er zu den Champions ging.  
Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten kam er wieder.  
,,Also liebe Leute jetzt geht's los. Der erste Champion der gegen seinen Drachen kämpfen wird ist unser Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory. Er wird gegen den Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler antreten und versuchen ihm das Ei weg zu nehmen" rief Bagman dann mit voller Begeisterung ins Mikrofon. Dann wurde erst mal der Drache in einem Käfig ins Stadion gebracht. Als er am Boden fest gekettet war damit er nicht weg fliegen konnte wurde der Käfig weg gezaubert und auch Cedric Diggory kam ins Stadion.  
Er sah jetzt nicht mehr so glücklich aus wie damals als er vom Feuerkelch ausgewählt wurde.  
Kaum hatte der Drache Cedric gesehen spie er mit Feuer nach Cedric, der gerade noch ausweichen konnte. ,,Oh das war knapp. Fast wurde unser erster Champion gegrillt" rief Bagman ins Mikrofon und auch das Publikum stöhnte laut. Dann feuerte Cedric erst mal wahllos irgendwelche Zauber auf den Drachen, die diesen nur noch wütender machten. Der Drache spie immer wieder mit Feuer und Cedric hatte Glück das es bei ihm viele große Felsbrocken gab hinter denen er sich verstecken konnte. Dann verwandelte er einen dieser Felsbrocken in einen kleinen Hund, der jetzt im Stadion hin und her rannte. Der Drache konzentrierte sich jetzt erst mal auf den Hund, was Cedric die Chance gab sich das Ei zu holen. Während er auf den Drachen zu lief, der über dem Ei stand, spie der Drache immer wieder Feuer nach dem Hund. Leider überlegte es sich der Drache anders als er sah wie nah Cedric schon war und spie wieder Feuer nach ihm, das ihn jetzt leider die linke Gesichtshälfte ziemlich verbrannte. Als der Hund dann bellte konzentrierte sich der Drache wieder auf diesen. Diese Ablenkung hat für Cedric gereicht sich das Ei zu holen. Leider war außer der linken Gesichtshälfte auch noch die linke Hand verbrannt. Jetzt, da Cedric das Ei hatte, wurde der Drache schnell wieder eingesperrt und Cedric wurde mit lautem Jubel gefeiert.  
,,Er hat es. Er hat das Ei geholt. Cedric Diggory hat es geschafft. Jetzt geh dich erst mal wieder zusammen flicken. Nichts wie ungut aber du siehst grade schrecklich aus" sagte Bagman durchs ein Mikro. Die Hogwarts Schüler störte das nicht. Sie jubelten einfach weiter.  
Dann ging Cedric aus dem Stadion raus. Als er im Zelt war wurden die Punkte für Cedric vergeben.  
Igor Karkaroff gab nur eine zwei, Madam Maxime eine vier, Dumbledore eine fünf, Bartemius Crouch eine vier und Ludo Bagman eine fünf. Danach sprach Bagman in sein Mikrofon ,,Das macht zusammen 20 Punkte für Cedric Diggory. In ein paar Minuten geht es weiter mit Fleur Delacour und ihrem Gegner dem Walisischen Grünling"  
Dann war auch schon der Walisische Grünling im Stadion und Fleur kam ins Stadion. Wie schon der Drache von Cedric spie der Grünling direkt mit Feuer nach Fleur. Direkt ohne abzuwarten feuerte Fleur einen Trancezauber auf den Walisischen Grünling der eigentlich sofort einschlafen sollte. Stattdessen brüllte und spie der Drache wie verrückt 10 Minuten lang Feuer um sich herum und steckte damit Fleurs blauen Anzug in Brand. Viele Male konnte Fleur nur knapp ausweichen.  
Nach 10 Minuten schlief der Drache dann ein und Fleur konnte sich, ohne größere Verbrennungen, ihr Ei holen. Fleur bekam ihre Punkte noch als sie im Stadion war da sie nicht zusammen geflickt werden musste.  
Von Ludo Bagman bekam sie sieben Punkte, von Barty Crouch sechs, von Igor Karkaroff drei, von Dumbledore sechs und von Madame Maxime sieben Punkte.  
,,Insgesamt bekommt Fleur Delacour 29 grandiose Punkte" rief Bagman in sein Mikrofon und die Mädchen von der Beauxbatons Akademie klatschten. Von den Hogwarts und Durmstrang Schülern kamen vereinzelt auch etwas Applaus.  
Krum bekam es mit dem Scharlachroten Feuerball zu tun, der mit Abstand der aggresivste von allen war. Direkt als Viktor Krum ins Stadion kam spuckte der Drache in alle Richtungen sein Feuer und Krum hatte kaum Möglichkeiten auszuweichen. Irgendwann schaffte er es dann doch einen Blindheitszauber auf den Drachen abzufeuern. Ja der Drache wurde zwar Blind und ihm bluteten auch die Augen. Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab wie verrückt Feuer zu speien. Nach 10 Minuten hörte der Drache auf. Er war sehr kaputt vom ständigen Feuer speien und so konnte sich Krum ganz gemütlich das Ei holen.  
Die Punkte für Viktor Krumm waren: sieben Punkte von Madam Maxime, sieben Punkte von Dumbledore, sechs Punkte von Barty Crouch, acht Punkte von Ludo Bagman und Igor Karkaroff gab natürlich zehn Punkte, was im Stadion für einige Buhrufe sorgte.  
,,Mit 38 Punkten hat Viktor Krum nach der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers die meisten Punkte. Die zweite Runde des Trimagischen Turniers wird am 24. Februar stattfinden. Bis dann meine lieben Freunde"


	30. Weihnachten in Hogwarts und zu Hause

Weihnachten in Hogwarts und zu Hause:  
Dumbledore erhob sich und fing an zu sprechen. Es waren grade sehr viele Schüler beim Frühstück und diese Möglichkeit, seine Neuigkeit zu verkünden, wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.  
,,Meine lieben Schüler. Ich habe eine Neuigkeit für euch. Am Heiligen Abend wird für alle Schüler ab der vierten Klasse ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden. Jüngere Schüler können nur mit wenn sie einen älteren Begleiter haben. Die drei Champion werden mit ihren Begleitungen den ersten Tanz tanzen. Nun das wars auch schon. Jetzt wünsche ich den Jungs viel Glück bei der Suche nach einer Tanzpartnerin" sagte Dumbledore mit einem lächeln.  
Harry sah direkt zu Ginny, die direkt neben ihm saß und lächelte sie an.  
,,Ginny willst du vielleicht mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?" fragte Harry sie sofort. Ginny küsste Harry und antwortete ,,Sehr gerne. Ich wäre mit niemandem sonst hin gegangen"  
Sie lächelten sich gegenseitig an und küssten sich.

Zwei Tage später holte Professor McGonagall alle Gryffindors zu einer kleinen Tanzstunde zusammen. Sie erklärte gerade ein paar Tanzschritte und merkte das Ron ununterbrochen mit den anderen redete.  
,,Mr Weasley würden sie bitte zu mir kommen" sagte McGonagall zu Ron. Ron ging mit einem angstvollen Blick zu Professor McGonagall.  
,,Legen sie bitte ihre Hand auf meine Hüfte" sagte McGonagall als Ron bei ihr war.  
,,Bitte wohin?" fragte Ron und sah aus als würde er sich gleich übergeben. ,,Auf meine Hüfte" wiederholte die Professorin. Ron legte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und Fred pfiff laut. Dann fing die Musik an zu spielen und Ron tanzte mit McGonagall. Harry sah zu Ginny und merkte das sie, genau so wie er, gegen einen Lachkrampf ankämpfte.  
Immer wieder pfiffen Fred und George und alle amüsierten sich sehr. Alle bis auf Ron. Auch Hermine hatte mit dem Lachen zu kämpfen.  
Als das Lied vorbei war durfte sich Ron wieder setzen und McGonagall fuhr fort ,,Jetzt suchen sich bitte alle Jungs eine Partnerin um den Tanz zu üben"  
Alle Jungs blieben erst mal sitzen. Da Harry sowieso bald mit Ginny üben müsste stand er als erstes auf und ging zu Ginny. Er hielt ihr eine Hand hin, die sie sofort nahm. Als zweiter Junge stand, alle wunderten sich, Neville auf. Darauf folgten auch die anderen Jungs. Dann fing die Musik an und Harry und Ginny tanzten zusammen während sie sich die ganze Zeit in die Augen sahen. Manchmal küssten sie sich während des Tanzens und Ginny schmiegte sich immer mehr an ihren Freund. Es fühlte sich für sie einfach gut an in seinen Armen zu sein und für Harry fühlte es sich gut an sie in den Armen zu halten. Ginny hätte ihn einfach den ganzen Tag umarmen können aber irgendwann war die Tanzstunde dann auch vorbei.

Harry wartete am Abend des Balls im Gemeinschaftsraum auf seine Ginny. Als sie die Treppe runter kam fiel ihm die Kinnlade runter und ihm blieb die Spucke weg. Sie sah einfach toll aus. Einfach wunderschön.  
,,Wow. Du siehst...wow" bekam Harry nur raus und Ginny küsste ihn.  
,,Danke. Du siehst aber auch gut aus. Du solltest dich öfter so raus putzen" antwortete Ginny.  
,,Für dich immer wieder" sagte Harry und lächelte sie an.  
Dann gingen sie Hand in Hand in die große Halle wo sie sich an einen Tisch setzten. Ron kam auch nach ein paar Minuten mit Eloise Midgeon an und sah zu Harry, der das Gefühl hatte das Ron mit seiner Partnerin nicht zufrieden war. Die beiden setzten sich zu Harry und Ginny an den Tisch und auch Fred, zusammen mit Katie Bell und George mit Angelina Johnsson kamen dazu.  
,,Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?" fragte Harry. ,,Also ich hab sie letztens gefragt ob sie mit mir zum Ball geht und hab dabei gesagt das es ziemlich peinlich für ein Mädchen sei alleine aufzukreuzen und dann ist sie wütend davon gestapft und hat noch gesagt das sie jemand gefragt hat und sie Ja gesagt hat. Also würde ich sagen sie sitzt in ihrem Schlafsaal und weint weil sie kein Date hat" erklärte Ron. Ein paar Minuten später bildeten alle einen Weg zur Tanzfläche und die Champions gingen hindurch. Das war auch der Moment als Ron eines besseren belehrt wurde, da Hermine an der Seite von Viktor Krum zur Tanzfläche schritt.  
Jetzt klappte Ron die Kinnlade runter und er sah zu Harry. ,,Wohl doch nicht weinend im Schlafsaal" sagte Harry und musste fast lachen über Rons dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Nach dem ersten Lied durften auch die anderen tanzen und Ginny sah Harry bittend an, der ihr natürlich diesen Wunsch nicht abstreiten konnte.  
Sie gingen zur Tanzfläche und tanzten sehr lange. Da es Ginny sehr gut gefiel zu tanzen, tanzte Harry auch gerne damit sie den Abend genießen konnte. Sie schmiegte sich sehr eng an ihn und beide genossen es beieinander zu sein.  
Nach einigen Lieder setzten sie sich dann erst mal wieder und aßen etwas. Harry und Ginny warfen sich immer wieder verliebte Blicke zu. Sie verhielten sich so als wären sie frisch verliebt und noch nicht zusammen. Irgendwie hatte dieser Abend etwas besonderes an sich.  
,,Sollen wir ein bisschen draußen spazieren gehen?" fragte Harry Ginny und sie nickte lächelnd. Dann gingen sie zusammen nach draußen und setzten sich auf eine Bank. Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und legte einen Arm um sie.  
,,Morgen fahren wir nach Hause. Bestimmt haben sich unsere Eltern wieder verabredet und dann lernst du Marie auch mal kennen und ich sehe sie auch mal wieder" sagte Harry und Ginny antwortete ,,Ja hoffentlich haben sich unsere Eltern verabredet. Ich freu mich auch schon alle mal wieder zu sehen und deine Schwester kennen zu lernen"  
Als Ginny kalt wurde gingen sie wieder rein. Ron saß immer noch an seinem Platz und hatte sich an diesem Abend anscheinend noch nicht einmal bewegt. Da das Essen auf dem Tusch stand musste er nicht mal zu einem Buffet laufen.  
Um halb zwölf nachts forderte Harry Ginny nochmal zum tanzen auf, da der Ball nur bis Mitternacht gehen würde. Er wusste das Ginny gerne nochmal tanzen würde und so tanzten sie die letzte halbe Stunde. Bei langsamen Liedern schmiegte sie sich wieder an ihn und er nahm sie immer wieder in den Arm. Als das letzte Lied dann gespielt war, war Ginny auch schon sehr müde und die beiden gingen direkt in ihre Schlafsähle. Leider konnte Harry Ginny nur bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten, da Jungs ja nicht zu den Mädchenschlafsählen hoch kamen. Also gab er ihr den Gutenacht-Kuss schon im Gemeinschaftsraum und ging dann auch ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag kam Abends der Zug mit Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Fred und George in King´s Cross an und sie gingen zu ihren Eltern.  
Auch Marie war natürlich mit am Gleis und schaute sich alles mit großen Augen an. Harry umarmte erst mal seine Mutter und nahm dann Marie auf den Arm. Dann kam Ginny zu den beiden.  
,,Wie süß. Schön dich kennen zu lernen Marie" sagte sie.  
,,Wenn du willst kannst du sie auch mal auf den Arm nehmen" sagte Lily und Ginny lächelte. Harry übergab ihr Marie und Harry stand neben den beiden.  
,,Steht euch gut so ein Kind" sagte George hinter ihnen und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Harry und Ginny wurden direkt knallrot, mussten aber trotzdem schmunzeln.  
,,Wir apparieren jetzt nur kurz nach Hause um eure Sachen nach Hause zu bringen und dann verbringen wir den Rest des Tages bei Lily, James und Harry" sagte Molly jetzt zu Ginny, die sofort lächelte.  
,,Sehr gut. Wir hatten schon gehofft das ihr euch verabredet" sagte Harry.

Ein paar Minuten später standen dann die Weasleys auch schon bei den Potters vor der Tür. Jetzt wurden noch ein paar Geschenke verteilt die noch nicht verteilt wurden, da die meisten an Heiligabend in Hogwarts waren.  
Ginny hatte sehr lange Marie auf dem Schoß und wollte sie gar nicht mehr hergeben. Harry musste lächeln als er Ginny mit seiner kleinen Schwester sah.  
Irgendwann wollte Marie dann gestillt werden und Lily verschwand mit ihr im Schlafzimmer. Ginny lehnte den Kopf an Harry und sagte ,,Ich finde deine Schwester toll und sie ist so süß"  
Harry musste kurz lachen ,,Das sieht man das du sie toll findest. Du wolltest sie ja gar nicht mehr hergeben"  
Jetzt musste auch Ginny lachen.  
Spät am Abend war Ginny sehr müde und lag mit ihrem Kopf auf Harrys Schoß und schlief.  
,,Ich denke wir apparieren jetzt nach Hause" sagte Arthur und wollte Ginny gerade wecken.  
,,Von mir aus kann sie auch hier schlafen" sagte Lily. Arthur blickte zu Molly.  
,,Das ist sehr nett. Wir holen sie dann morgen ab" sagte diese. Dann apparierten alle Weasleys außer Ginny nach Hause.  
,,Naja wecken müssen wir sie jetzt trotzdem" sagte Harry und strich Ginny durch ihre Haare.  
,,Du kannst aber auch ein Gentleman sein und sie einfach in dein Zimmer tragen" korrigierte James ihn und zwinkerte ihn zu.  
,,Stimmt. Dass geht auch" sagte Lily und lächelte. Dann fügte sie noch hinzu ,,Komm ich vergrößere dein Bett"  
Dann trug Harry Ginny in sein Zimmer und legte sie in das schon magisch vergrößerte Bett und legte sich daneben.

Als Ginny morgens aufwachte, wurde sie schon von Harry angelächelt. Sie sah sich kurz um und merkte das sie in Harrys Zimmer lag.  
,,Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry. ,,Ja sehr gut. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum. Wie bin ich überhaupt hier in dein Zimmer gekommen?" antwortete und fragte sie.  
,,Ich habe dich hoch getragen. Du hast ja schon geschlafen" antwortete Harry.  
,,Und ich war nicht zu schwer für dich?" fragte Ginny. Harry lachte. ,,Du und zu schwer. Sehr witzig" sagte Harry halb lachend und Ginny küsste ihn für dieses indirekte Kompliment.  
Dann gingen sie runter zum Frühstück, wo schon Lily, James und Marie saßen.  
,,Guten Morgen. Kommt. Frühstückt etwas" begrüßte Lily die beiden und sie setzten sich.  
,,Morgen. Danke das ich hier schlafen durfte" bedankte sich Ginny bei Lily und James.  
,,Kein Problem. Immer wieder gerne" entgegnete Lily und lächelte die beiden an.  
Nachmittags wurde Ginny dann von ihrem Vater abgeholt, der sich noch kurz mit Lily und James unterhielt und dann mit Ginny zum Fuchsbau apparierte. Vorher mussten sich Harry und Ginny natürlich noch küssen.


	31. Wir haben was vergessen

Wir haben was vergessen:  
Nach Silvester, das sie bei den Weasleys feierten, mussten Fred, George, Ron, Ginny und Harry wieder nach Hogwarts und ihre Eltern brachten sie zum Gleis 9 ¾.  
Harry verabschiedete sich von seinen Eltern und nahm noch mal kurz Marie auf den Arm, die fröhlich vor sich hin brabbelte.  
Dann stiegen alle in den Zug und der Zug fuhr ab. Ginny lehnte den Kopf an Harry und schlief.  
Als der Zug durch einen Ruck dann langsamer wurde, da sie fast da waren wachte sie auf.  
Nachdem sie aus dem Zug ausgestiegen waren wurden sie von den Pferdelosen Kutschen nach Hogwarts gebracht.  
Abends setzten sich Harry und Ginny noch vor den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny saß auf Harrys Schoß und sie genossen einfach die Ruhe, da sie alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.  
Auf einmal schreckte Harry auf und Ginny sah sie fragend an.  
,,Wir haben was wichtiges vergessen Ginny" sagte Harry.  
,,Ganz ruhig Harry. Deine Mutter kann es dir bestimmt per Eule schicken" antwortete Harry.  
,,Nein nein nein. Ginny es tut mir so leid, wirklich" sagte Harry jetzt in leichter Panik.  
,,Harry was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte Ginny. Harry antwortete mit aufgerissenen Augen ,,Wir haben unseren ersten Jahrestag vergessen" und auch Ginny riss jetzt die Augen auf.  
,,Du hast recht. Bei Merlin wie konnte uns das denn passieren. Es war an Weihnachten. Ein einfachereres Datum gibt es nicht" sagte Ginny und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Einige Sekunden starrten sie sich einfach nur an. Ginny fing sich als erstes wieder.  
,,Nagut. Also da wir es beide vergessen haben finde ich es nicht so schlimm. Aber nächsten Jahr denken wir dran" sagte sie und Harry nickte. Dann lächelten sie beide und mussten nach ein paar Sekunden loslachen. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten nahm Harry Ginny in den Arm und sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

Am Morgen des 24. Februars gingen Harry und Ginny sehr früh zum Frühstück da sie die zweite Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers ja nicht verpassen wollten. Sie wussten das diese am schwarzen See stattfinden würde aber worin die Aufgabe bestand wussten sie nicht.  
,,Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?" fragte Harry. ,,Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ist sie schon zu den Booten die uns zur Startplattform bringen" antwortete Ginny. Harry warf einen Blick zu Ron, der aber nur mit vollem Mund die Schultern zuckte.  
Nach dem Frühstück machten sich Fred, George, Ron, Ginny und Harry auf den Weg zu den Booten die sie zu der Startplattform der zweiten Aufgabe bringen würde. Fred und George schlossen schon auf dem Weg zu den Booten mit vielen Schülern Wetten ab wer diese Aufgabe meistern würde und wer nicht.  
Sie setzten sich zu fünft in eines der Boote und das Boot fuhr los. Es war natürlich verzaubert und brauchte keinen Ruderer.  
Als sie an der Plattform ankamen stiegen sie aus. Sie waren auf einer von drei nebeneinander gestellten Plattformen mitten im schwarzen See. Die Champions waren schon alle unten auf der mittleren Plattform und warteten darauf das es los ging. Harry und Ginny sahen sich um aber auch hier war Hermine nirgends zu sehen.  
Harry sah zu Ginny, die jetzt auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann legte Dumbledore einen Sonorus auf seine Stimme.  
,,Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Willkommen zur zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. Heute Nacht wurde jedem unserer Champion etwas gestohlen. Ein Schatz um genau zu sein. Jeder Champion hat eine Stunde Zeit diesen Schatz zu finden und ihn wieder aus dem See zu holen. Champions wenn die Kanone er..." der Rest des Satzes wurde unterbrochen da die Kanone schon ertönt war und die Champions schon im See waren. Man sah noch wie Dumbledore zu Filch sah, der nur die Schultern zuckte.  
Die Schüler jubelten alle und feuerten ihren Champion an. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es ruhiger auf den Plattformen, da man die Champions nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie waren jetzt wahrscheinlich schon mehrere Meter unter Wasser. Nach einer halben Stunde tauchte Fleur an der Oberfläche auf. Allerdings hatte sie keinen Schatz bei sich. Sie weinte etwas und schwamm zur Plattform. Ein paar Minuten ertönte Dumbledores Stimme durch den Sonorus wieder.  
,,Miss Delacour war leider durch Grindelohs gezwungen aufzugeben"  
Die Stunde die die Champions Zeit hatten neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu. Es waren noch fünf Minuten als Cedric Diggory auftauchte. Bei ihm war ein Mädchen. Harry kannte den Namen. Es war Cho Chang. Offenbar war sie der Schatz von Cedric. Alle Hogwarts Schüler jubelten, da ihr Champion die Aufgabe als erstes gelöst hatte.  
Fünf Minuten nachdem die Zeit abgelaufen war tauchte Viktor Krum auch wieder auf und er hatte auch ein Mädchen bei sich. Es war Hermine. Harry und Ginny guckten sich überrascht an und klatschten dann. Fleur wurde jetzt sichtbar unruhig, da sie Angst hatte sie würde jemanden wichtigen verlieren. Dumbledore ging zu ihr und beruhigte sie. Dann kamen auch zwei Wassermenschen an und hatten ein kleines Mädchen bei sich. Das Mädchen sah Fleur unglaublich ähnlich.  
Als das Mädchen auf der Plattform war wurde es erstmal von Fleur in eine lange Umarmung gezogen.  
,,Da Cedric Diggory als einziger die Aufgabe im gegebenen Zeitfenster geschafft hat hat er die Aufgabe gewonnen. Er bekommt von den Juroren insgesamt 38 Punkte für die hervorragende Anwendung des Kopfblasenzaubers" sagte Dumbledore mit Sonorus auf der Stimme.  
,,Auch wenn Viktor Krum ein paar Minuten zu spät war bekommt er von den Juroren trotzdem 14 Punkte für die Verwandlung seines Kopfes in einen Haikopf" fügte er noch hinzu.  
,,Alle Schüler und Schülerinnen werden jetzt mit den Booten wieder nach Hogwarts gebracht. Die letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers findet am 24. Juni statt" erklärte Dumbledore allen anwesenden Schülern und alle wurden wieder von den Booten nach Hogwarts gefahren.


	32. Die letzte Aufgabe

Die letzte Aufgabe:  
Harry und die anderen hatten 10 Wochen vor den Prüfungen angefangen zu lernen. Hermine hatte sie dazu überredet. Harry hatte überhaupt keine Lust drinnen zu sitzen und zu lernen. Er wollte mit Ginny einfach nach draußen gehen aber Hermine hatte Ginny auch dazu überredet. Der einzige Trost war das sie zusammen lernten. Einer fragte immer den anderen ab.  
,,Ich HASSE Verwandlungen" sagte Harry irgendwann nach stundenlangen lernen.  
,,Pech. Wir müssen es trotzdem lernen" antwortete Hermine nur.  
Durch die letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers, fanden die Prüfungen eine Woche früher statt als in den Jahre vorher.

Ginny wartete gerade vor dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf Harry der gerade seine letzte Prüfung hatte. Dann kam Harry aus dem Raum und lächelte Ginny an.  
,,Und? Lief gut?" fragte Ginny. ,,Ja alles gut. Verteidigung kann ich ja gut. Und bei dir in Verwandlungen?"  
,,Geht so. War ziemlich schwer" antwortete Ginny. ,,Aber egal. Jetzt haben wir noch ein paar ruhige Tage die wir genießen können" fügte sie noch hinzu und küsste Harry.  
,,Ja du hast recht. Morgen ist die letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers und dann genießen wir die letzte Woche hier" sagte Harry und küsste jetzt Ginny.

Alle Schüler fanden sich am 24. Juni im Quidditchstadion zusammen wo die letzte Aufgabe für die Champions stattfinden sollte. Das ganze Stadion war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Anstatt eines Quidditchfeldes war im Stadion ein riesiges Labyrinth angepflanzt worden. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Fred und George gingen zusammen auf die Tribüne die am Start des Labyrinths stand.  
Als alle Schüler auf den Tribünen waren legte Dumbledore einen Sonorus auf seine Stimme.  
,,Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Die drei Champions Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum und Cedric Diggory werden gleich alle in dieses Labyrinth gehen und dort den Trimagischen Pokal suchen. Wer den Pokal als erstes berührt gewinnt das Turnier. Mr Diggory hat mit 58 Punkten die meisten Punkte und darf als erster mit einem kleinen Vorsprung vor Mr Krum in das Labyrinth gehen. Als letztes wird dann Miss Delacour ins Labyrinth gehen. Sobald einer der Chmapions den Pokal berührt hat wird er sofort wieder hierher teleportiert und die anderen werden aus dem Labyrinth geholt" dann entstand auf dem Tribünen Jubel und Dumbledore holte nochmal alle Champions zu sich. Er sagte allen noch kurz etwas und dann gingen die Champions zu ihren Eingängen ins Labyrinth.  
Dann fing Dumbledore wieder an zu sprechen ,,Also dann Mr Diggory. Wenn die Kanone..." der Rest des Satzes ging im Knall der Kanone unter die anscheinend zu früh gezündet wurde. Dumbledore sah zu Filch der nur die Schultern zuckte. Währenddessen war Cedric schon im Labyrinth verschwunden. Einige Minuten jubelten die Schüler aus Hogwarts.  
Als Cedric dann fünf Minuten im Labyrinth war durfte auch Viktor Krum das Labyrinth betreten.  
Die Schüler aus Durmstrang jubelten sehr laut als er ins Labyrinth ging. Jetzt wartete nur noch Fleur Delacour darauf das sie das Labyrinth auch betreten durfte. Man sah immer wieder von den Tribünen aus wie sich manchmal die Hecken des Labyrinths zusammen schoben und einen Weg blockierten. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten durfte auch Fleur Delacour das Labyrinth betreten und die anderen Schülerinnen der Beauxbatons-Akademie klatschten als Fleur das Labyrinth betrat.

Nach einer halben Stunde wurden von einem der Champions rote Funken in die Luft geschickt und die Schüler standen auf. Man sah das dort wo die roten Funken herkamen sich das Labyrinth zusammen zog. Ein paar Sekunden tauchte Professor McGonagall mit Viktor Krum im Stadion auf.  
,,Kein Wunder das der es nicht geschafft hat. Der hat nur Holzwolle im Kopf" sagte Ginny und Harry musste kurz lachen während Hermine ihr einen bösen Blick zu warf.  
,,Mr Krum musste leider vorzeitig aus der Aufgabe aussteigen" ertönte Dumbledores Stimme.

Weitere 15 Minuten später sah man das sich etwa in der Mitte des Labyrinth ein Sturm zusammen braute und einige Hecken einen Weg versperrten. Der Sturm zog immer weiter in Richtung Mitte der Labyrinths mit.  
,,Da ist bestimmt jemand in der Nähe des Pokals" sagte Harry. ,,Hoffentlich Cedric. Ich kann Fleur nicht leiden" antwortete Ginny.  
Zu ihrem bedauern tauchte ein paar Minuten später Fleur Delacour wieder am Startpunkt des Labyrinths auf. Mit dem Trimagischen Pokal. Die Mädchen aus der Beauxbatons-Akademie klatschten sehr laut und auch die anderen klatschten mit. Fleur strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Dann machten sich die Lehrer alle auf den Weg Cedric aus dem Labyrinth zu holen.  
Ein paar Minuten tauchte Professor McGonagall mit einem, für ihre Verhältnisse, sehr traurigem und geschockten Gesicht auf. Hinter ihr schwebte eine Trage wo Cedric drauf lag. Sein ganzes Gesicht war zerkratzt und auf seinem T-Shirt was er an hatte waren überall kleine Pflanzen verteilt. Sie legte die Trage auf den Boden. Dumbledore ging zu ihr.  
,,Er ist tot. Ich hab seinen Puls schon überprüft. Wie lange schon weiß ich nicht. Er lag da so unter einer der Hecken. Ich denke er hat es nicht mehr geschafft rote Funken in die Luft zu sprühen"  
So langsam begriffen auch die Schüler das einer der Champions bei dieser Aufgabe gestorben ist und sie gingen die Tribünen runter. Dann drängelte sich Cedrics Vater an den Schülern vorbei und die Treppen runter und blieb vor Cedrics Liege stehen. Er kniete sich neben seinen Sohn und beugte sich über ihn.  
,,Das ist mein Junge. Warum mein Junge?" schrie er fast und alle Schüler waren geschockt. Egal ob Hogwarts, Durmstrang oder Beauxbatons. Jeder war geschockt das Cedric gestorben war. Ginny lehnte sich an Harry, der sie sofort in den Arm nahm.  
In diesem Moment war allen egal das Fleur gerade das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen hatte. Selbst Fleur war es egal. Alle standen um Cedric herum und trauerten.


	33. Urlaub ohne die Weasleys?

Urlaub ohne die Weasleys?:  
Am Abend der letzten Aufgabe fanden sich alle Schülerinnen und Schüler der drei Schulen in der großen Halle zusammen und Dumbledore hielt eine kleine Rede über Cedric und wie er gestorben ist. Beim Abendessen war es diesem Tag sehr ruhig in der großen Halle. Es war echt gruselig das es in dieser riesigen Halle in manchen Momenten totenstill war und man nur das Geklimper des Bestecks hörte.

Am nächsten Tag legten sich Harry und Ginny wieder nach draußen aufs Gelände wie sie es sehr oft taten.  
,,Ich guck mal wie es meinen Eltern und Marie geht" sagte Harry irgendwann und holte seinen Spiegel raus.  
,,Mom? Dad? Seit ihr da?" fragte Harry in den Spiegel und Ginny setzte sich neben ihn.  
Ein paar Sekunden später tauchte seine Mutter im Spiegel auf. Sie hatte eine mit Brei beschmierte Marie im Arm und auch Lily hatte einen Breifleck auf der Wange.  
Harry und Ginny mussten lachen als sie die beiden so sahen. ,,Ja ich bin da. Dein Vater ist bei der Arbeit. Was ist denn so lustig? Ich will mit lachen" sagte Lily.  
,,Ihr beide seit ja voll mit Brei" sagte Harry mit einem lachen in der Stimme.  
,,Wieso wir beide?" fragte Lily. ,,Du hast auch was auf der Wange" antwortete Ginny. Lily fasste sich an die Wange und hatte den Brei dann an den Fingern.  
,,Tatsächlich. Naja Marie hat gerade mal ganz spontan ne Essensschlacht angefangen und ich musste sie irgendwie beruhigen" Während sie so redeten tastete Marie immer wieder am Spiegel ihrer Mutter rum und wollte wohl nach Harry greifen.  
,,Zum Glück war James nicht hier. Der hätte garantiert mit gemacht" erzählte Lily weiter und alle mussten lachen.  
,,Gibts bei euch denn was neues?" fragte Lily. ,,Naja gestern war ja die letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers und Cedric ist im Labyrinth gestorben" sagte Harry und die gute Stimmung war weg. ,,Ja ich weiß. Es stand heute morgen im Tagespropheten. Echt traurig" antwortete Lily.  
Dann war es einen Moment still. ,,Und was gibt's bei euch neues?" fragte dann Harry.  
,,Ach nichts besonderes. Marie ist ein sehr fröhliches Kind und wirft gerne mit Essen um sich. Ich hoffe das ändert sich irgendwann. Sonst ergibt sich wirklich noch eine Essensschlacht mit James" sagte sie lachend. Dann nahm Lily ihren Zauberstab und zauberte Marie und ihre Sachen sauber.  
,,So ist besser" sagte sie dann noch.  
,,Wie waren denn die Prüfungen bei euch?" fragte Lily  
,,Ganz gut. Ich hab alles ganz gut geschafft" sagte Harry. ,,Bei mir liefs auch gut" sagte dann Ginny.  
Dann fing Marie an zu quengeln. ,,Ich glaub sie hat noch Hunger. Wir sehen uns ja nächste Woche" sagte Lily. ,,Okay dann bis demnächst" sagten Harry und Ginny.  
,,Die kleine ist echt süß" sagte Ginny und lächlte Harry an. Harry küsste Ginny und sagte ,,Ja das ist sie. Ich freu mich auch schon sie und alle anderen Mal wieder zu sehen"  
Ginny nickte nur und küsste Harry sehr leidenschaftlich. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss sofort und zog sie in seine Arme. Ein paar Sekunden lag Ginny komplett auf Harry und sie küssten sich heftig.  
,,Hey Leute wollt ihr das nicht lieber machen wenn ihr alleine seit" kam es dann hinter ihnen von Fred und George die die beiden angrinsten.  
,,Wir waren alleine bis ihr gekommen seit" antwortete Ginny genervt.  
,,Wir meinen ein eigenes Zimmer oder so. Damit euch nicht jeder sehen kann" sagte George und Ginny verdrehte nur die Augen und legte sich wieder neben Harry. Dieser lächelte sie an und küsste sie nochmal kurz ohne auf die Zwillinge zu achten.

Ende der Woche machten sich Freitag Abends alle auf den Weg in die große Halle wo das letzte Abendessen stattfinden sollte. Außerdem wollte man Fleur jetzt offiziell gratulieren und ihr das Preisgeld von 1000 Galleonen auszahlen.  
Als alle sich hingesetzt haben stellte sich Dumbledore hin.  
,,Ein weiteres Schuljahr geht zu Ende. Aber bevor wir den Hauspokal verleihen möchte ich ganz herzlich Fleur Delacour zum Gewinn des Trimagischen Turnier beglückwünschen"  
Dann kam Fleur nach vorne und es gab Applaus für sie. Anschließend wurde ihr das Preisgeld von dem Zauberminister Cornelius Fudge überreicht.  
Als sich der Applaus gelegt hatte ging Fleur wieder zu ihrem Platz und Dumbledore fuhr fort.  
,,Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen. Auf dem vierten Platz, mit 346 Punkten, ist Huflepuff" Es gab etwas Applaus aber die Hufflepuffs sahen nicht glücklich aus.  
,,Auf dem dritten Platz, mit 372 Punkten, liegt Slytherin" Es gab wieder etwas Applaus aber weniger als bei den Hufflepuffs da niemand die Slytherins mochte.  
,,Auf dem zweiten Platz, mit 455 Punkten, liegt Ravenclaw und auf dem ersten Platz ist Gryffindor mit 502 Punkten" beendete Dumbledore den Satz und die Gryffindors feierten.

Am nächsten Tag um die Uhrzeit kamen Harry und die Weasleys mit dem Hogwarts-Express wieder in London am Bahnhof King´s Cross an und wurden schon von ihren Eltern erwartet.  
Harry hob Ginnys und seinen Koffer aus dem Zug und sie gingen zu ihren Eltern. Marie war auf dem Arm von James und als sie Harry sah streckte sie ihre Arme nach ihm aus und Harry nahm sie auf den Arm.  
,,Hey meine kleine. Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte Harry Marie. Mehr als ein bisschen gequitsche bekam er allerdings nicht als Antwort.  
,,Hey mein Sohn. Wie war das Jahr so?" fragte James Harry. ,,Ganz gut. Eigentlich wie die anderen nur das es anstatt einer Quidditchmeisterschaft das Trimagische Turnier gab" antwortete dieser.  
,,Wir fahren in einer Woche für 2 Wochen in den Urlaub. In ein Hotel im Süden Spaniens" sagte Lily ihrem Sohn. Harry sah seine Eltern mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und diese wussten auch was er ansprechen wollte. ,,Diesmal fahren wir alleine" sagte Lily und Harry und Ginny sahen sich an. ,,2 Wochen werden wir schon überleben" sagte Ginny aber man merkte ihr an das sie sich nicht freute. ,,Nicht nötig. Du kommst mit" sagte Lily und lächelte sie an. Auch Ginny lächelte sofort und sah zu Harry der jetzt auch sehr viel glücklicher aussah.  
,,Aber es gibt da eine Bedingung" sagte Molly und sah Ginny streng an. ,,Alles" antwortete Ginny.  
Molly sah schon etwas zufriedener aus. Dann sagte sie noch ,,Später kommen Lily, James und Harry zu uns und dann sagen wir dir was die Bedingung ist"


	34. Die Bedingung

Die Bedingung:  
Nachdem die Potters Harrys Koffer nach Hause gebracht hatten, apparierten sie zum Fuchsbau. Dort aßen erst mal alle zusammen das Abendessen welches Molly gemacht hatte.  
Dann sahen sich Lily und Molly kurz an und Lily sagte ,,Harry, Ginny kommt doch mal kurz raus. Dann können wir mal mit euch reden" Harry und Ginny sahen sich kurz an und gingen dann mit Lily und Molly raus. Harry und Ginny waren etwas unsicher weil sie nicht wussten was jetzt kommen würde. Auch Lily und Molly wirkten etwas unsicher. Sie setzten sich zu viert an den kleinen Tisch im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Einen Moment war es still am Tisch bis sich Lily räusperte.  
,,Ähm...also wir hatten euch ja gesagt das es eine Bedingung gibt dafür das Ginny mit darf. Aber zunächst mal etwas was euch freuen dürfte. Ich hab Molly erklärt das es nichts bringt euch jeweils ein eigenes Zimmer zu geben da man euch eh nicht auseinander halten kann also habt ihr zusammen ein Zimmer" erklärte Lily und Harry und Ginny lächelten sich an.  
Lily sprach weiter. ,,Aber wir dachten uns, da ihr ja jetzt schon sehr lange ein Paar seit, das es jetzt langsam Zeit wird euch den Verhütungstrank zu geben. Bevor ihr jetzt was sagt. Ich weiß das ihr, obwohl ihr schon lange zusammen seit noch sehr jung seit aber wir wollen ihn euch ja nur geben. Ihr sollt selber entscheiden wann ihr bzw. du Ginny ihn nehmen willst"  
Harry und Ginny waren während Lily sprach ziemlich rot geworden und sahen sich jetzt an. Dann nickte Ginny und sagte nur ,,Okay". Sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt sagen sollte.  
,,Habt ihr noch irgendwelche fragen?" fragte Molly die beiden. Jetzt sah Ginny kurz zu Harry und fragte dann ,,Wie lange wirkt der denn bis man einen neuen nehmen muss?"  
,,Alle 14 Tage musst du einen neuen Trank nehmen. Naja so lange du halt verhüten willst" antwortete Lily und zwinkerte ihr zu. Dafür bekam sie Mollys Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
,,Hey ich meinte für später mal und nicht für jetzt" rechtfertigte sich Lily.  
,,Sonst noch fragen?" fragte Molly noch einmal. Harry und Ginny schüttelten den Kopf. Dann gab Molly Ginny ein Paar Fläschen Verhütungstrank. Lily lächelte und sagte zu Ginny ,,Gut dann geht's in einer Woche los. Wir fahren in ein Hotel und wir haben zwei Doppelzimmer direkt nebeneinander. Eins für euch und eins für James und mich mit einem Babybett für Marie" Dann lächelte Ginny und antwortete ,,Sehr gut ich freu mich schon"  
,,Okay dann lassen wir euch mal allein" sagte dann Molly und sie und Lily standen auf und gingen wieder rein. Als die beiden weg waren mussten Harry und Ginny anfangen zu lachen. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten küsste Ginny Harry, welcher den Kuss sofort erwiderte.  
,,Ich musste gerade an letzte Woche denken als wir...naja als wir so heftig geknutscht haben und Fred und George uns gestört haben" sagte Ginny dann. Harry musste lächeln. Auch er dachte die letzten Tage immer mal wieder an diesen Moment. Er hatte das Gefühl er würde Ginny mit jedem Tag mehr lieben. ,,Da hab ich eben auch dran gedacht. Was wohl passiert wäre wenn die beiden uns nicht gestört hätten?" fragte Harry. ,,Weiß ich auch nicht aber ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Viel wichtiger ist, soll ich den Trank schon nehmen? Wir fahren ja jetzt zusammen in den Urlaub ohne das die andern uns stören können. Naja zumindest niemand aus meiner Familie und bei deinen Eltern mach ich mir da keine Sorgen. Wer weiß was da passiert?" ratterte es aus Ginny raus.  
,,Ähm ich weiß auch nicht" antwortete Harry. ,,Was meinst du denn?" fragte er dann noch seine Freundin. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann mussten beide wieder lachen und Ginny sagte ,,Manche in unserem Alter haben noch nicht einmal ne feste Beziehung und wir sind schon so weit"  
,,Ja aber ich finde es toll das wir schon so weit sind. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das wir beide nicht zusammen wären. Wir gehören einfach zusammen" flüsterte Harry Ginny zu und ließ so Ginnys Herz schmelzen. ,,Das hast du schön gesagt" flüsterte sie zurück und küsste ihn sanft.

Die nächsten Tage bis zum Urlaub sahen sich Harry und Ginny nur über ihre Spiegel. Zwei Tage vor dem Urlaub kamen dann Sirius, Remus und Tonks zu den Potters zu Besuch. Sirius hatte natürlich sofort erfahren das die Potters Ginny mit in den Urlaub nehmen würden und das Harry und Ginny ein eigenes Doppelzimmer hatten. ,,Na dann wünsche ich euch ganz viel Spaß" sagte Sirius mit einem breiten lächeln woraufhin Harry puderrot wurde.  
Einen Tag später kam Ginny zu den Potters damit sie morgen früh nicht so früh aufstehen musste. Auch Molly hatte jetzt nicht mehr so die Probleme Ginny zu Harry zu lassen. Sie hatten ja jetzt den Verhütungstrank und sie vertraute ihrer Tochter und auch Harry. Abends gingen Harry und Ginny in Harrys Bett. Ginny lag mit ihrem Kopf auf Harrys Brust. Dann legte sie ihr Kinn auf ihn und sah ihn an. ,,Ich hab mir was überlegt" fing Ginny an und Harry sah sie fragend an.  
,,Wie wär´s wenn ich einfach den Verhütungstrank nehme und dann sind wir abgesichert falls wir im Urlaub...naja du weist schon" sagte sie und wurde etwas rot. ,,Okay" antwortete Harry nur.  
Ginny musste etwas lachen. ,,Okay? Das ist alles was du dazu zu sagen hast?" fragte sie lachend.  
Jetzt musste auch Harry lachen ,,Du hast recht. Ich finde die Idee gut. So sind wir für den Urlaub schon mal abgesichert falls es soweit kommt" sagte er dann noch und küsste sie. Dann nahm Ginny ein Fläschen des Trankes aus ihrem Koffer und trank es. ,,Erledigt" sagte Ginny als sie das Fläschen ausgetrunken hatte. Dann fügte sie noch hinzu ,,Irgendwie komisch oder? Ich bin gerade mal 13 und nehme schon den Verhütungstrank"  
,,Vielleicht ein bisschen komisch. Aber wie gesagt sind wir so abgesichert. Ich hab nicht vor schon mit 14 Vater zu werden. Aber wir wissen ja noch garnicht ob es soweit kommt. Wir machen es nur wenn wir es beide wollen. Wenn wir beide dazu bereit sind" sagte Harry und küsste Ginny.


	35. Zeit zu zweit

Zeit zu zweit:  
Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück packten alle ihre letzten Sachen in ihre Koffer. Als alles gepackt war aktivierte James den Portschlüssel und die Potters und Ginny waren ein paar Sekunden später in einer kleinen Seitenstraße in der Nähe ihre Hotels. Dann gingen alle zu Fuß zum Hotel, welches von außen genauso schön aussah wie auf den Bildern die James und Lily ihrem Sohn gezeigt hatten. Die kleine Gruppe betrat das Hotel und ging zur Rezeption. Die Frau an der Rezeption war sehr nett und konnte auch ihre Sprache. Dann bekamen alle ihre Zimmerschlüssel und ihre All-inclusive Bänder. Alle gingen jetzt zu den Aufzügen und suchten ihre Zimmer. Tatsächlich waren beide Zimmer direkt nebeneinander.  
,,Ich würde sagen wir richten uns erst mal ein und dann treffen wir uns später beim Mittagessen?" fragte Lily die anderen. Alle waren einverstanden und so gingen Harry und Ginny erstmal auf ihr Zimmer. Ginny öffnete die Tür und ging ins Zimmer, gefolgt von Harry. Das Zimmer war sehr schön. Es war sehr hell und hatte einen kleinen Balkon mit Sicht auf das Hotelgelände, wo ein riesiger Pool war. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein Bett und an der Wand stand ein Fernseher. Das Bad war sehr groß. Es hatte zwei Waschbecken, eine Toilette, eine Dusche und sogar eine Badewanne. Ginny stand gerade auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmer und sah aufs Hotelgelände. Man konnte auch noch das Meer vom Balkon aus sehen. Auf einmal spürte sie wie sich Harrys Arme von hinten um sie schlangen und sie lehnte sich nach hinten an ihn.  
,,Gefällt dir unser Zimmer?" fragte Harry sie. ,,Es gefällt mir sogar sehr. Hier werden wir uns bestimmt wohl fühlen für die nächsten zwei Wochen" antwortete sie. Dann drehte sie sich um und küsste ihn. Dann hörten beide ein zuckersüßes Babylachen vom Balkon nebenan. Sie sahen zum Balkon neben ihnen wo James mit Marie auf dem Arm stand.  
,,Stören wir?" fragte James und grinste die beiden an. ,,Ein bisschen" antwortete Harry und grinste zurück. Dann packten Harry und Ginny ihre Koffer aus und gingen dann mit James, Lily und Marie zum Mittagessen. Alle probierten auch mal die Spanische Küche aus aber Harry blieb dann doch bei den Sachen die er gewöhnt war. Zum Glück gab es auch davon genug im Hotel.  
Nach dem Essen besprachen sie das sie jetzt gerne an den Pool gehen würden. Harry und Ginny gingen auf ihr Zimmer und holten sich ihre Badesachen.  
,,Ich hab mir letzte Woche noch einen neuen Bikini gekauft" sagte Ginny und Harry sah zu ihr.  
,,Zeig mal" sagte Harry jetzt mit einem breiten lächeln. ,,Gleich siehst du ihn ja" hielt Ginny ihn hin und Harry zog einen Schmollmund. Ginny ging zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
,,Ein paar Minuten hältst du schon noch aus"

Harry wartete schon in Badehose vor den Umkleidekabinen auf dem Hotelgelände ungeduldig auf Ginny. Dann kam sie raus und ihm fiel sofort die Kinnlade runter und er starrte sie an. Ginny musste lachen und ging zu ihm. Sie hatte einen komplett schwarzen Bikini an.  
,,Na sabberst du gleich?" fragte sie ihn lachend ,,Ja" antwortete er und begutachtete sie jetzt ganz genau. ,,Du bist wunderschön" sagte er noch und küsste sie. Dann gingen sie zusammen ins Wasser und schwammen ein paar Runden. Dann sah Harry zu der großen Rutsche.  
,,Willst du auch rutschen?" fragte er Ginny. Ginny sah etwas unsicher aus.  
,,Nur wenn wir zusammen rutschen" antwortete sie und Harry zog sie lächelnd aus dem Wasser und zur Rutsche.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen Harry und Ginny auf ihr Zimmer. Harry ging kurz ins Bad und Ginny setzte sich aufs Bett. Als Harry aus dem Bad kam musste er schmunzeln. Ginny hatte gerade die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers in der Hand und experimentierte am Fernseher herum.  
,,Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Harry. Kurz vor den Ferien hatte Lily James gefragt ob sie sich nicht einen Fernseher kaufen könnten. Lilys Eltern waren ja Muggel und deshalb kannte sie sich ein bisschen aus. James konnte ihr diesen Wunsch natürlich nicht abschlagen und so kauften sie einen Fernseher. Harry hatte in der einen Woche zu Hause auch mal ein bisschen Fern gesehen deshalb kannte er sich ein bisschen aus.  
,,Ja bitte. Ich krieg das Ding nicht mal an" antwortete Ginny. Harry setzte sich zu Ginny aufs Bett und Harry drückte den roten Knopf oben auf der Fernbedienung. Als der Fernseher dann an ging sagte Ginny ,,Jetzt komm ich mir aber ein bisschen blöd vor"  
Dann suchten sie erst mal einen Kanal der auch auf ihrer Sprache war. Schnell fanden sie auch einen und Ginny kuschelte sich an Harry und sie sahen sich einen Film an. Als der Film vorbei war sah Harry zu Ginny und sie sahen sich ein paar Sekunden einfach nur in die Augen. Dann beugte sich Harry vor und küsste Ginny. Der Kuss wurde schnell stürmischer und bald lag Ginny ganz auf Harry. Harry merkte etwas hartes in der Hose und auch Ginny merkte es da das harte etwas sich gegen sie drückte. Harry unterbrach den Kuss und sah leicht beschämt zur Seite während Ginny schmunzeln musste.  
,,Tut mir leid ich kann das nicht steuern" sagte Harry dann und wurde rot. Ginny nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und sagte ganz frech ,,Ich bin froh das ich dich überhaupt in diesen Zustand bekomme" und grinste ihn an wodurch auch Harry grinsen musste. Dann nahm er sie und drehte sich mit ihr so das sie nun unter ihm lag und Ginny überrascht aufquitschte. Ginny wurde jetzt erst mal von Harry ordentlich durchgekitzelt. Irgendwann zog sie ihn ganz nah zu sich und küsste ihn sehr leidenschaftlich wodurch er aufhörte sie zu kitzeln. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sie drehten sich wieder so das Harry unten lag. Irgendwann schliefen sie dann doch erschöpft von dem langen Tag ein.

Den Rest des Urlaubs genoss die kleine Gruppe in vollen Zügen. Sie machten viele Ausflüge und gingen auch oft an den Strand, wo Ginny immer wieder ihren neuen Bikini anzog und Harry sie dann mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Sie kamen sich auch in den restlichen Zwei Wochen immer mal wieder Abends so nahe wie am ersten Tag aber zu mehr kam es dann doch nicht.


	36. Wieder zu Hause

Wieder zu Hause:  
Nachdem alle ihre Zimmerschlüssel abgegeben hatten gingen sie in eine kleine abgelegene Straße und James aktivierte den Portschlüssel.  
Ein paar Sekunden später standen alle wieder im Wohnzimmer der Potters.  
,,Ich schreib meinen Eltern dann mal einen Brief das wir wieder da sind. Die wollen mich ja bestimmt direkt abholen" sagte Ginny. Lily antwortete ,,Nicht nötig. Wir haben besprochen das sie dich erst morgen abholen. Also natürlich nur wenn du noch eine Nacht bleiben willst" und lächelte Ginny an. Ginny lächelte zurück und antwortete ,,Sehr gerne würde ich heute noch hier bleiben. Danke"  
Dann ging James erst mal einkaufen damit Lily heute auch noch Mittag und Abendessen machen konnte. Während James einkaufte und Lily dann das Mittagessen machte beschäftigten sich Harry und Ginny mit Marie und spielten mit ihr. Dann wurden alle zum Mittagessen gerufen und Harry und Ginny gingen mit Marie in die Küche. Jetzt aßen alle erst mal Lily Mittagessen, was wie immer super schmeckte. Währenddessen fütterte Lily Marie noch mit Babybrei.

,,Der Urlaub war wirklich sehr schön" sagte Ginny als die beiden Abends im Bett lagen.  
,,Ja das find ich auch. Vor allem weil du dabei warst" antwortete Harry und Ginny drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. Dann küssten sie sich sanft.  
,,Lass uns ein bisschen schlafen. Ich bin müde" sagte Ginny und legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Brust.  
,,Okay gute Nacht" antwortete Harry und beide schliefen nach ein paar Minuten ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurde Ginny nach dem Frühstück von ihrer Mutter abgeholt.

Harry und Ginny hatten ein paar Tage später die Idee das sie ihre Geburtstage doch zusammen feiern könnten da Harry ja nur ca. 2 Wochen vor Ginny Geburtstag hatte. Als sie ihren Eltern von dieser Idee erzählt hatten waren sie sofort begeistert. Alle hatten sich darauf geeinigt das die Feier im Fuchsbau und an Ginnys Geburtstag stattfinden sollte.  
Am 31. Juli kam trotzdem Sirius zu den Potters zu Besuch da er mit James und Lily zusammen ein Geschenk gekauft hatte. Harry freute sich sehr das er Sirius mal wieder sah. Sie sahen sich in letzter Zeit sehr selten und James hatte schon die Idee das Sirius vielleicht eine Freundin haben könnte. Lily und Harry glaubten das eher nicht aber selber hatten sie sonst auch keine Idee.  
Als Sirius da war und alle im Wohnzimmer der Potters saßen, holte James das gemeinsame Geschenk. Es war ein sehr großes Paket. Harry hatte keine Idee was es sein könnte da er sich wie jedes Jahr nichts gewünscht hatte. Er fand es schöner sich überraschen zu lassen weil seine Eltern doch immer wieder gute Ideen hatten. James gab Harry jetzt das Paket und Harry machte es auf. Als er sah was drin war fiel ihm die Kinnlade runter.  
,,Aber den gibt es doch erst in einer Woche zu kaufen" sagte Harry und holte einen Brandneuen Besen aus dem Paket.  
,,Tja als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale hat man manchmal auch ein paar Vorteile" antwortete James.  
,,Wow. Danke" antwortete Harry nur und bewunderte den brandneuen Nimbus 2003.  
,,Dein Nimbus 2001 ist ja jetzt schon drei Jahre alt und da du ja jetzt vielleicht Kapitän der Gryffindors werden könntest dachten wir uns das du mal wieder einen neuen Besen brauchst" sagte Sirius und fragte dann noch ,,Wo ist den Ginny? Ihr seit doch eigentlich nicht voneinander zu trennen"  
,,Sie kommt heute nicht. Wir feiern ja an ihrem Geburtstag zusammen eine Feier" antwortete Harry.  
Dann unterhielten sich alle noch ein bisschen bis es an der Tür klingelte. Harry wollte schon aufstehen aber Lily sagte ,,Ich mach schon. Bleib ruhig sitzen" Harry nickte und Marie schien sich jetzt auch für den Besen zu interessieren. Harry nahm sie auf den Schoß und Marie fuhr mit ihren kleinen Fingerchen über den Besen.  
,,Ich sehe schon. Eure Tochter wird auch mal Quidditch spielen" sagte Sirius.  
,,Ich glaube ich werde dieses Jahr auch versuchen ins Team zu kommen" kam es dann von der Tür. Harry erkannte natürlich sofort Ginnys Stimme und lief sofort mit Marie auf dem Arm zu Ginny die ihn anstrahlte.  
,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag" sagte Ginny.  
Harry küsste Ginny und sie setzten sich zusammen mit Marie auf die Couch und Ginny bewunderte jetzt auch mal Harrys neuen Besen.  
,,Hast du denn schon einen Besen?" fragte Harry. ,,Nein noch nicht aber meine Eltern wollen mir einen kaufen. Wahrscheinlich einen Shooting Star. Der ist zwar nicht so gut wie ein Nimbus aber er ist in Ordnung" sagte Ginny. Harry hatte eine Idee und lief in sein Zimmer. Eine Minute später kam er wieder ins Wohnzimmer und hatte seinen Nimbus 2001 dabei. Er setzte sich wieder neben Ginny und Marie auf die Couch und drückte Ginny den Nimbus 2001 in die Hand.  
,,Natürlich nur wenn du ihn haben willst" sagte er und Ginny verstand und riss die Augen auf.  
,,Harry das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen. Du kannst mir doch nicht einfach einen Nimbus 2001 schenken" sagte sie.  
,,Warum denn nicht?" fragte Harry. ,,Ich liebe dich und freue mich immer wieder wenn ich dir eine Freude machen kann. Außerdem ist es auch gut für Gryffindor wenn unsere Spieler so gute Besen haben" sagte er noch und sah sie weiter an. ,,Du meinst das wirklich ernst?" fragte Ginny nochmal.  
Dann lachte Lily ,,Natürlich meint er das ernst. Er würde dir alles von sich geben" sagte Harrys Mutter und lächelte die beiden an. Dann sah Ginny wieder zu Harry der sie ebenfalls anlächelte.  
Dann beugte sich Ginny nach vorne und küsste Harry ,,Danke" sagte sie als sie sich wieder lösten und strahlte ihn an.  
,,Gerne doch. Für welche Position willst du dich den bewerben" fragte Harry seine Freundin.  
,,Ich will Jäger werden" antwortete Ginny. Harry lächelte und sagte. ,,Na da bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich hatte schon Angst du würdest mir meine Position weg nehmen. Oh man bald ist das ganze Team voller Weasleys. Ron will ja glaub ich Hüter werden"  
Den Rest des Abends unterhielten sich noch alle und Ginny durfte auch wieder bei Harry schlafen.


	37. Unerwartet

Unerwartet:  
Am 11. August apparierten die Potters alle zusammen zum Fuchsbau. Als Ginny die Tür aufmachten wurde sie erstmal von Harry geküsst. ,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag mein Schatz" sagte er und küsste sie nochmal. Dann durften auch James und Lily gratulieren. Anschließend bereiteten alle im Garten alles für die Feier vor. Harry und Ginny hatten außer ihren Familien auch noch Hermine, Sirius, Remus und Tonks eingeladen zu kommen. Diese kamen auch um 14 Uhr. Nachmittags wurden dann zwei Torten auf den Tisch im Garten gestellt. Eine mit einer 15 drauf und eine mit einer 14. Abends spielten noch Fred, George, Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny Quidditch und Harry und Ginny waren natürlich die schnellsten.

Zwei Wochen vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres kam bei den Potters der Brief aus Hogwarts an. Harry nahm den Brief und ging ins Wohnzimmer wo auch James, Lily und Marie saßen und gerade einen Film sahen.  
,,Mal sehen was wir dieses Jahr alles so brauchen" sagte Harry, setzte sich neben Marie und öffnete den Brief. Gerade als er ihn geöffnet hatte fiel ihm ein Abzeichen in den Schoß. Harry nahm es in die Hand und sah ein großes C auf einem Gryffindor-Logo. Das C für Captain der Quidditchmannschaft. Harry riss überrascht die Augen auf und seine Mutter fragte ,,Was ist los Harry?"  
,,Ich bin Captain der Quidditchmannschaft" sagte Harry, immer noch sehr überrascht.  
,,Echt?" rief James und lief zu Harry ,,Lass mal dein Abzeichen sehen" Harry gab es ihm.  
,,Glückwunsch mein Sohn. Aber eigentlich war das ja abzusehen. Du bist schließlich mein Sohn" sagte James sichtlich stolz.  
,,Von mir auch Glückwunsch. Na dann könnt ihr ja dieses Jahr nur die Meisterschaft gewinnen" sagte jetzt Lily.  
,,Oder ich werde der schlechteste Captain aller Zeiten" erwiderte Harry etwas unsicher.  
,,Ach Quatsch. Das ist unmöglich. Du bist ein Potter. Ihr gewinnt die Meisterschaft zu 100%" antwortete sein Vater. Jetzt streckte Marie ihre Ärmchen nach dem Abzeichen aus. Sie wollte es anscheinend auch mal haben und bekam es dann auch.  
Harry ging jetzt erst mal in sein Zimmer und nahm den Zweiwegespiegel mit dem er mit Ginny verbunden ist.  
,,Ginny? Bist du da?" fragte er in den Spiegel. Ein paar Sekunden später erschien Ginny im Spiegel und sagte ,,Ja ich bin da. Was ist den?"  
,,Ähm...naja also...ich bin Captain der Quidditchmannschaft" sagte er und Ginny riss sofort die Augen auf, strahlte ihn aber an. ,,Wow Harry das ist ja toll. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Captain" sagte sie und Harry verdrehte nur die Augen. ,,Du musst mich jetzt aber nicht Captain nennen" sagte er schmunzelnd.  
,,Zeig mal dein Abzeichen" sagte Ginny dann zu ihm. ,,Geht grad nicht. Marie hat es unten im Wohnzimmer" antwortete er.  
,,Hoffentlich nimmt sie es nicht in den Mund" sagte Ginny lachend. Auch Harry musste lachen.  
,,Dafür wird mein Vater schon sorgen. Mein Vater hat schon gesagt das wir zu 100% die Meisterschaft gewinnen aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher"  
,,Natürlich gewinnen wir die Meisterschaft. Wenn ich und Ron ins Team kommen dann sind wir schon 4 Weasleys und ein Potter im Team. Dann können wir gar nicht mehr verlieren" erzählte Ginny ganz euphorisch.  
,,Ihr müsst erst mal ins Team kommen" neckte Harry sie und musste bei Ginny gespielt empörten Gesichtsausdruck schmunzeln.  
,,Du wirst doch wohl nicht deine eigene Freundin ablehnen?" fragte Ginny gespielt böse.  
,,Du musst dich anstrengen wie jeder andere" sagte Harry mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ginny hatte es tatsächlich geschafft das er sich auf diese Aufgabe freute. Dieses Mädchen war einfach der Wahnsinn. Dann lächelte auch Ginny wieder. ,,Ich freu mich schon. Aber ich bin sehr zuversichtlich das ich ins Team komme. Einen guten Besen hab ich ja auch" sagte Ginny und lächelte Harry an, der sofort zurück lächelte. Dann verabredeten sie sich noch für den nächsten Tag in der Winkelgasse um zusammen die Schulsachen einzukaufen.

Wie abgemacht trafen sich am nächsten Tag Harry und Ginny alleine in der Winkelgasse. Sie wollten ein bisschen Zeit alleine. Als erstes gingen sie zu Flourish and Blotts um ihre Schulbücher zu holen. Dann gingen sie zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon weil Harry seine Freundin gerne mal einladen wollte. Anschließend gingen Harry und Ginny zusammen zu Gringotts da Harry etwas Gold für dieses Schuljahr und deren Hogsmeade-Wochenenden holen wollte. Jetzt holten sie noch die restlichen Sachen fürs kommende Schuljahr und flohten dann wieder nach Hause.


	38. Auswahltraining

Auswahltraining:  
Am morgen des 1. September brachten Lily, James und Marie Harry zum Gleis 9 ¾. Gerade als Harry durch die Absperrung kam klopften ihm Fred und George auf die Schulter.  
,,Hey Captain" sagte Fred und George sprach weiter ,,hab gehört wir verteidigen dieses Jahr unseren Titel"  
,,Ich hoffe doch" antwortete Harry und dann kamen auch James, Lily und Marie durch die Absperrung.  
Dann brachten Fred und George die Potters zu den anderen Weasleys. Auch Ron kam direkt zu Harry als er ihn sah. ,,Hey ich hab gehört das ich schon so gut wie im Team bin" sagte er.  
,,Du wirst dich anstrengen wie jeder andere um ins Team zu kommen" antwortete Harry und Ron sagte ,,Jaja. Ich schaff das schon"  
Dann kam Ginny zu ihm und küsste ihn. ,,Bereit für die Saison?" fragte sie und nahm seine Hände in ihre. ,,Ja ich reserviere direkt heute Abend das Quidditchfeld fürs erste Wochenende damit das Team so schnell wie möglich steht. Bist du bereit dich zu beweisen um ins Team zu kommen?"  
,,So bereit wie noch nie" sagte sie mit fester Stimme. ,,Wenn du annähernd so spielst wie sonst immer dann solltest du es locker schaffen" sagte Harry und Ginny küsste ihn nochmal.  
,,Hey dürfen wir uns noch von dir verabschieden? Dafür habt ihr später noch genug Zeit" funkte James jetzt dazwischen. ,,Jaja ist ja schon gut" sagte Harry und verabschiedete sich von seinen Eltern und Marie. Nachdem sich auch Fred, George, Ron und Ginny von ihren Eltern verabschiedet hatten suchten sich alle ein Abteil. Als der Zug dann unterwegs war kam Hermine zu den anderen und gratulierte Harry erstmal das er Captain geworden ist.  
,,Ich bin Vertrauensschüler" sagte Hermine und zeigte ihr Abzeichen. ,,Ich konnte jetzt erst kommen weil es eben noch ein treffen für alle Vertrauensschüler gab. Seamus ist mein Partner"  
Dann sprachen Fred und George wieder zu Harry ,,Wir wollen die Meisterschaft auf jeden Fall nochmal gewinnen. Immerhin ist das unser letztes Jahr"  
,,Ich geb mein bestes und ihr könnt mir natürlich auch helfen wenn ihr Ideen habt" antwortete Harry. Ginny lehnte sich an Harry und küsste ihn am Hals und auf die Wange.  
,,Da schleimt sich schon jemand ein um ins Team zu kommen" sagte Hermine mit einem lächeln als sie Ginny sah. Ginny lächelte und guckte Harry zuckersüß an.  
,,Sie schafft das auch ohne sich einzuschleimen" sagte Harry und lächelte Ginny an. Dann lehnte sich Ginny wieder an Harry und schlief bis sie in Hogsmeade ankamen. Wie jedes Jahr fuhren sie mit den Pferdelosen Kutschen hoch nach Hogwarts und gingen direkt in die große Halle. Dumbledore hielt seine klassische Rede wie jedes Jahr und alle ließen sich das Festessen schmecken.

Tatsächlich hatte Harry das Quidditchfeld direkt für das erste Wochenende reserviert und alle die ins Team wollten trafen sich Samstagmorgens um 10 Uhr am Quidditchfeld. Harry teilte jetzt alle erstmal ins kleine Gruppen ein. Diese sollten erstmal ein paar Runden fliegen. Dies war genau richtig wie sich raus stellte da schon die Hälfte der Bewerber nicht richtig fliegen konnten und direkt vom Feld geschickt wurden. Natürlich waren noch alle aus Harrys drittem Jahr aus der Quidditchmannschaft dabei außer Oliver Wood der fertig mit Hogwarts war. Jetzt wollte er zuerst die Treiber testen. Er ließ immer vier Treiber gegeneinander spielen indem diese sich gegenseitig vom Besen hauen sollten. Wie zu erwarten kam keiner gegen die Zwillinge an und sie kamen wieder ins Team. Allerdings suchte er sich auch zwei Ersatztreiber falls die Zwillinge mal nicht spielen konnten. Die Ersatztreiber waren Andrew Kirke und Jack Sloper. Sie waren lange nicht so gut wie die Zwillinge aber sie waren in Ordnung. Danach wollte er sich seine Jäger suchen. Es waren insgesamt noch 8 Bewerber für diese Position dabei. Diese waren Ginny, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevey und Dennis Creevey. Diese Entscheidung war für Harry nicht leicht da alle sehr gut waren. Eine Stach jedoch hinaus. Ginny war mit Abstand die beste. Harry rief sie zu Boden und sagte ,,Glückwunsch du bist mit Abstand die beste Jägerin die wir dieses Jahr haben" Ginny fiel ihm sofort um den Hals und küsste ihn. Sie flüsterte ihm ein ,,Danke" zu. Die anderen beiden Jäger wurden Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell. Ersatzjäger wurden Dean Thomas, der fast so gut waren wie Angelina und Katie, und Dennis Creevey der alle ziemlich überraschte.  
Eigentlich wollte er auch einen Ersatzsucher wählen aber keiner der Bewerber schaffte es den Schnatz zu fangen und er musste ihn selbst fangen. Er entschied einen aus dem festen Team am Ende auszusuchen der zu seiner normalen Position auch noch Ersatzsucher werden sollte. Auf den anderen Positionen hatte er ja genug Ersatz. Als letztes wollte er einen Hüter aussuchen. Hier gab es drei Bewerber. Ron, Cormac McLaggen und einen Zweitklässler namens Daniel Berger, der eigentlich genau die richtige Statur für diese Position hatte. Als erstes sollte Daniel jetzt getestet werden indem die drei Stammjäger und die zwei Ersatzjäger auf seine Torringe werfen sollten. Die geworfenen Quaffel von Dennis, Dean, Katie und Angelina hielt er auch mit Bravur aber Ginny warf ihn fast mit durch die Torringe. Dann wurde Cormac getestet. Er hielt nur den Quaffel von Dennis. Ein schwache Leistung und damit war er raus. Als letztes wurde Ron getestet, welcher sichtlich nervös war. Auch er ließ nur den Quaffel von Ginny durch. Um zu entscheiden wer jetzt ins Team kommen sollte taten sich immer zwei Jäger zusammen und sollten versuchen Daniel und Ron auszutricksen. Jeder bekam drei Würfe um sie zu halten. Während Daniel nur einen davon hielt, hielt Ron zwei und war damit im Team. Daniel wurde natürlich Ersatzhüter. Als letztes wollte Harry jetzt aus dem Team einen Ersatzsucher aussuchen. Wie sich heraus stellte war Ginny auch als Suchrin einsame Spitze und so wurde sie Ersatzsucherin. Als sie wieder am Boden ankam schüttelte Harry lächelnd den Kopf und sagte ,,Du bist wirklich unglaublich. Kannst du eigentlich auch noch Treiber und Hüter?" ,,Ne lass mal Jäger und Sucher sind schon genug" antwortete sie und küsste ihn. Jetzt richtete er noch ein paar Worte an die die es nicht ins Team geschafft hatten.  
,,Tut mir leid das ihr es nicht geschafft habt. Aber gebt nicht auf. Arbeitet an euch und versucht es nächstes Jahr noch einmal"  
Als alle die es nicht geschafft hatten weg waren rief er sein Team plus Ersatzspieler zu sich und sagte ,,Wir haben wirklich das beste Team seit ich hier in Hogwarts bin. Ich bin mir sicher das wir sehr gute Chancen haben die Meisterschaft zu holen. Das erste Training ist dann am Mittwoch um 18 Uhr. Jetzt ruht euch ein bisschen aus und bis Mittwoch"  
Dann gingen alle wieder zum Schloss und Harry holte noch eben seine Sachen aus der Umkleide. Er dachte er wäre alleine aber als er sich umdrehte wurde er von Ginny stürmisch umarmt und geküsst.  
,,Danke das du mich ins Team aufgenommen hast" sagte sie und war sehr glücklich.  
,,dafür musst du mir nicht danken. Ich meinte das ernst als ich sagte du wärst die beste dieses Jahr. Du bist wirklich wahnsinnig gut" ,,Danke" antwortete sie nur und küsste Harry zärtlich.


	39. Trainingseinheiten

Trainingseinheiten:  
Als Harry am Montag nach dem Auswahltraining Verwandlungen bei Professor McGonagall hatte wurde er von dieser nach der Stunde noch kurz zurück gerufen.  
,,Das Team was sie zusammen gestellt haben hat mich wirklich beeindruckt. Ich war gestern selber da und hab mir alles angesehen und ich glaube sie haben gute Chancen die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen" sagte sie und lächelte Harry, das erste Mal seit Harry sie kannte, an.  
,,Danke Professor. Ich finde das Team auch super und bin sehr zufrieden" antwortete er.

Mittwochs um 18 Uhr waren alle Teammitglieder auf dem Quidditchfeld versammelt.  
,,Also Leute. Heute will ich mit den Jägern das schnelle Passspiel trainieren. Ich will das ihr immer nur sehr kurz selber den Ball habt damit die Gegner nicht so viel Zeit haben euch den Ball abzunehmen. Zeitgleich sollt ihr den Klatschern von Fred und George ausweichen. Ron, was deine Aufgabe ist muss ich wohl nicht sagen oder? Alle paar Minuten kannst du dich mit Daniel abwechseln damit er auch trainiert wird. Dean und Dennis, ihr versucht Ginny, Angelina und Katie den Quaffel abzunehmen. Außerdem will ich mit dir, Ginny, auch noch auf der Sucherposition üben. Währenddessen können die anderen dann ein Spiel mit zwei Mannschaften machen. Ihr habt dann jeweils nur zwei Jäger"  
Dann stiegen alle auf ihre Besen und stießen sich vom Boden ab. Alle waren zu 100% dabei und das Training von Harry machte auch allen sehr viel Spaß, was das wichtigste war. Nach einer Stunde wollte Harry dann mit Ginny zusammen trainieren den Schnatz zu fangen. Harry wies allen an auf dem Boden zu landen und er teilte die Teams für das Spiel ein. Ron, Fred, Andrew, Angelina und Dennis sollten gegen Daniel, George, Jack, Katie und Dean spielen. Sie fingen auch sofort an und Harry ließ den Schnatz los fliegen. Ein paar Sekunden warteten Harry und Ginny noch am Boden und sahen sich in die Augen. Dann flogen beide los und jagten dem Schnatz hinterher. Ginny ließ nicht locker und machte Harry ziemliche Schwierigkeiten. Dann aber flog der Schnatz in den Sturzflug und Harry war in seinem Element und fing den Schnatz. Ginny landete neben ihm.  
,,Wow also im Sturzflug komm ich nicht gegen dich an" sagte sie zu ihm.  
,,Das kann man noch üben und sonst bist du auch als Sucherin wirklich super. Wenn ich mal verletzt bin muss ich mir keinerlei Sorgen machen. Dann kannst du das genau so gut" antwortete Harry. Dann beobachteten die zwei noch 5 Minuten zusammen das Spiel, welches sehr ausgeglichen war. Auch die Ersatzspieler waren sehr gut und würden sich bestimmt auch noch steigern. Dann rief Harry alle zu Boden.  
,,Ich bin sehr zufrieden heute. Ihr habt alle super gespielt. Das schnelle Passspiel hat auch gut geklappt. Bis zum ersten Spiel haben wir das zu 100% drauf. Ab nächster Woche machen wir an zwei Abenden die Woche Training aber jetzt könnt ihr erst mal gehen. Am Dienstag trainieren wir wieder um 18 Uhr"  
Dann gingen alle hoch zum Schloss und Harry und Ginny blieben noch kurz stehen. Ginny nahm beide Hände von Harry und küsste ihn. ,,Das Training war wirklich super und hat Spaß gemacht. Ich wusste doch das du ein super Captain wirst" sagte sie und Harry lächelte sie an ,,Danke" antwortete er. Dann sahen sie Professor McGonagall auf den Tribünen die den beiden zulächelte. Wie es aussah war auch sie zufrieden mit dem Team.

Am nächsten Samstag wurde das Team der Slytherins zusammengestellt und Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred und George sahen sich das Auswahltraining von den Tribünen aus an. Die Slytherins waren dieses Jahr wirklich abgrundtief schlecht und Fred und George mussten manchmal lachen als die Jäger die Bälle einfach fallen ließen. Harry und Ginny mussten einfach nur die Köpfe schütteln über die Slytherins. Das gute daran war das sie dieses Jahr keine Konkurrenz für die Gryffindors waren.  
Die eigenen Trainingseinheiten waren dafür umso besser und das Team steigerte sich immer mehr. Die Jäger waren jetzt schon echt schnell beim passen und die Ersatzspieler lernten viel von den Stammspielern.  
Auch die Auswahltrainings der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws sah sich Harry an. Diese Teams waren sehr viel besser als die Slytherins aber Harry fand sein eigenes Team noch besser. Die Jäger der anderen Teams konnten nicht so schnell passen und so sollten seine Jägerinnen leichtes Spiel haben.  
Da Harry sich im Moment nur auf Quidditch konzentrierte war er im Unterricht nicht so konzentriert und verlor einige Punkte für Gryffindor. Hermine sagte ihm immer das Quidditch nur ein Spiel sei aber Harry erwartete von Hermine nicht das sie verstand das das für ihn halt anders war. Für ihn war diese Saison sehr wichtig. Er wollte zeigen das man ihn zurecht als Captain ausgewählt hat. Zaubertränke war allerdings immer noch sein Lieblingsfach und auch mit Professor Slughorn kam er super klar. Slughorn bezeichnete ihn immer als Prinz der Zaubertränke und bekam regelmäßig Punkte von ihm. Es war das einzige Fach in dem er besser war als Hermine und das freute ihn sehr.  
Irgendwann bekam Harry dann die Info das das erste Spiel gegen Ravenclaw sein würde und er freute sich schon auf das Spiel.


	40. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw

Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw:  
Mitte Oktober sollte das erste Spiel für die Gryffindors stattfinden und einen Tag vorher redete Harry noch über seinen Spiegel mit seinem Vater.  
,,Morgen ist unser erstes Spiel. Unsere Mannschaft ist echt super und eigentlich viel besser als Ravenclaw aber ich bin trotzdem aufgeregt" sagte Harry seinem Vater.  
,,Ach das wird schon. Ihr gewinnt ganz bestimmt. Ihr seid vier Weasleys und einen Potter. Da kann gar nichts schief gehen" antwortete James.  
,,Naja mal sehen. Ich sag euch morgen nach dem Spiel direkt Bescheid wie es gelaufen ist"  
,,Okay dann bis morgen und viel Glück. Obwohl ihr das ganz sicher nicht braucht" sagte James und Harry steckte seinen Spiegel weg.

Am Samstag um 12 Uhr machten sich alle Schülerinnen und Schüler auf den Weg ins Quidditchstadion und die Teams gingen in die Umkleiden.  
,,Okay Leute, wir haben alle super trainiert und wir sind sehr viel besser vorbereitet als Ravenclaw. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das wir gewinnen" sagte er nochmal allen obwohl er sich nicht ganz so sicher war. Es hatte sich beim Training niemand verletzt und so spielten die Stammspieler.  
Ron als Hüter, Fred und George als Treiber, Ginny, Angelina und Katie als Jägerinnen und Harry als Sucher. Dann ging er mit seinem Team aufs Feld und Harry gab dem Captain der Ravenclaws die Hand. Dann stießen sich alle ab und warteten in der Luft auf den Anpfiff. Harry ließ nochmal seinen Blick über die Tribünen schweifen und sah auf der Lehrertribüne James und Sirius. Dann sah er nochmal zu seinen Spielern. Dann pfiff Madam Hooch das Spiel an. Harry hatte mit seinem Team abgesprochen das sie erst mal Ravenclaw spielen lassen sollten um deren Spiel kennen zu lernen. Ravenclaw holte sich auch den ersten Ballbesitz und schnell merkte Harry das die Jäger lange nicht so gut waren wie Ginny, Angelina und Katie. Die Pässe der Ravenclaws waren lange nicht so schnell und Fred und George schafften es schon ohne die drei Jägerinnen den Ravenclaws mit den Klatschern den Quaffel aus den Händen zu schlagen. Das Spiel der Gryffindors funktionierte sehr gut. Sie ließen Ravenclaw spielen und Harry wusste das sie selbst noch nicht mal richtig angefangen hatten. Nach einer halben Stunde stand es erst 20:20 da die Ravenclaws kein richtig guten Angriffe zustande brachten. Mal wurden sie von Fred und George getroffen, mal wurden sie von Ginny, Angelina und Katie unterbrochen und manchmal hielt Ron. Dann pfiff Harry einmal so laut das man es durchs ganze Stadion hörte und alle Gryffindors beschleunigten ihre Besen. Sofort holte sich Ginny den Quaffel und die Gryffindors begannen ihr eintrainiertes Spiel. Sie machten jetzt Tor um Tor und Harry konzentrierte sich jetzt voll und ganz auf den Schnatz. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde stand es 120:30 für die Gryffindors. James und Sirius, die am Anfang etwas enttäuscht waren, waren jetzt begeistert was sich Harry für eine Taktik ausgedacht hatte.  
Die Ravenclaws hatten keine Chance den Gryffindors den Quaffel zu klauen. Das Passspiel war einfach zu schnell. Ginny bewies vor allen Schülern das sie die beste Jägerin war und machte die meisten Punkte für Gryffindor. Das ganze Team war perfekt aufeinander eingespielt. Als dann 2 Stunden gespielt waren führte Gryffindor mit 210:40 und Harry sah jetzt auch den Schnatz und flog auf ihn zu. Die Sucherin der Ravenclaws, Cho Chang versuchte wieder ihr alte Taktik und stellte sich Harry in den Weg aber Harry hatte dazu gelernt und machte einen kleinen Schlenker nach rechts und flog an ihr vorbei und weiter dem Schnatz hinterher. Ein paar Sekunden später fing er den Schnatz dann auch. Zwar war es diesmal ein unspektakulärer fang aber das war ihm egal. Gryffindor hatte mit 360:40 Ravenclaw weg geputzt. Alle Gryffindors kamen auf ihn zu und umarmten ihn. Ginny küsste ihn sehr lange und die Gryffindors auf den Tribünen jubelten. Die Ravenclaws waren heute keine Gegner.  
,,Ihr wart alle super. Ihr habt sie am Anfang auch schön glauben lassen sie hätten ne Chance" sagte er zu seinem Team und sie verließen zusammen das Stadion in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Vorher ging Harry mit Ginny aber noch zu Sirius und seinem Vater.  
,,Heute nur zu zweit?" fragte Harry die beiden mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
,,Ja Lily meinte das wäre zu laut für Marie aber sie hat gesagt wir sollen ruhig gehen. Wir sollten euch unterstützen" sagte James.  
,,Ich muss sagen ich war am Anfang ziemlich enttäuscht. Klar ihr habt gut verteidigt aber viele Tore habt ihr am Anfang nicht gemacht. Im Nachhinein muss man aber sagen das das ne super Taktik war" sagte Sirius.  
,,Ja das war echt klasse. Ich dachte am Anfang echt das wär alles was ihr drauf habt" ergänzte dann auch noch James. ,,Ich hab dir doch gesagt das wir viel besser sind als Ravenclaw. Da hättest du eigentlich sowas erwarten können. Wir wollten halt erstmal sehen wie Ravenclaw so spielt" sagte Harry und Ginny lächelte ihn an.  
,,Du warst übrigens absolut klasse Ginny" sagte James dann. ,,Danke" sagte Ginny und wurde rot.  
,,Ja da hab ich ne zeimlich gute Jägerin bekommen. Meine beste" sagte Harry und Ginny küsste ihn zum Dank. ,,Bestell Mum und Marie schöne Grüße und sag ihr das wir es alle heil überstanden haben" sagte Harry noch zu seinem Vater und dann verabschiedeten sich James und Sirius von den beiden und Harry und Ginny konnten jetzt auch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und feiern.

Am 4. November nahm Harry, als er morgens wach wurde direkt seinen Spiegel und sprach hinein.  
,,Marie? Bist du da?" Kurze Zeit später kamen James, Lily und Marie in den Spiegel und Marie versuchte nach Harry zu greifen. ,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum ersten Geburtstag meine kleine" sagte Harry und Marie quitschte erfreut. Dann unterhielt er sich noch kurz mit seinen Eltern und ging dann zum Unterricht.


	41. Viele Stürze

Viele Stürze:  
Die nächsten Wochen hatte Harry sehr viel Stress mit dem lernen und seiner Aufgabe als Captain. Ginny versuchte ihm so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Sie fragte ihm beim lerne ab und übernahm eine Rolle als zweiter Captain. Wie sich heraus stellte konnte auch sie das Team sehr gut führen. Harry hatte jetzt ZAG Jahr und Hermine nervte ihn schon vor Weihnachten damit das er lernen müsse. Harry lernte auch sehr viel aber es ging ihm auf die nerven wie viel er lernen musste. Ron hatte es da noch schlechter getroffen. Er war immerhin auch im Team und kam im Unterricht nicht so gut mit wie Harry. Eine Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien stand für die Gryffindors das zweite Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin an.

Eigentlich wäre Harry ziemlich sicher gewesen das sie gewinnen würden aber sie hatten noch nie bei einem solchen Sturm gespielt. Es goss wie aus Eimern. Dazu gab es noch ordentlich Hagel und starke Windböen. Die Gryffindors saßen jetzt in ihrer Umkleide. Katie hatte sich beim letzten Training durch einen Klatscher verletzt und so musste Dennis für sie spielen. Harry hatte sich für Dennis entschieden weil er einfach kleiner war und er hoffte das er nicht so anfällig für den Wind sei.  
,,Okay Leute. Heute gewinnen die die es schaffen auf dem Besen zu bleiben also lasst uns erst mal sehen wie wir mit dem Wetter klar kommen. Ginny, Angelina und Dennis, spielt so eng wie möglich zusammen um die Pässe sicherer zu machen. Passt auch ruhig etwas langsamer und dafür sicherer. Die Slytherins sind schon bei gutem Wetter nicht gut und wenn wir sicher spielen wird das schon klappen. Fred, George. Wenn wir den Quaffel haben dann schießt die Klatscher auf Malfoy. Wenn die Slytherins den Quaffel haben dann auf die Jäger"  
Dann gaben sich Harry und der Captain der Slytherins die Hand und alle stießen sich vom Boden ab. Direkt am Anfang mussten alle zusehen wie sie auf dem Besen bleiben. Dann wurde das Spiel angepfiffen und Ginny holte sich den Quaffel. Sogar sie hatte Schwierigkeiten bei dem Wetter. Harry hatte sich vor dem Spiel einen Zauber auf seine Brille gelegt und so konnte er noch einigermaßen gut sehen. Auch wenn Dennis, Angelina und Ginny sehr langsam spielten ließen sie den Quaffel sehr oft fallen. Nach einer halben Stunde stand es erst 10:0 für die Gryffindors. Dann traf Fred einen Jäger der Slytherins, der zu Boden fiel und nicht mehr weiter spielen konnte. Während dieser in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde ging das Spiel weiter. Auch wenn sie jetzt in Überzahl waren war es nicht unbedingt leichter. Dann sah Harry den Schnatz. Er flog direkt auf ihn zu. Als er kurz vor ihm war sah er wie Ginny ein paar Meter vor ihm von einem Klatscher im Bauch getroffen wurde und zu Boden fiel. Jetzt musste sich Harry für den Schnatz oder Ginny entscheiden.  
Er entschied sich natürlich für Ginny und raste auf sie zu. Kurz bevor sie den Boden erreichte fing er sie auf. Durch das plötzlich stark zunehmende Gewicht fielen sie dann knapp über dem Boden von Harrys Besen und landeten auf dem Boden.

Harry hörte einige Stimmen um sich herum und machte die Augen auf. Er war im Krankenflügel. Sofort fiel ihm wieder ein was passiert war und schreckte hoch. Sofort war Hermine beim ihm.  
,,Harry ganz ruhig" versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen aber er ließ sich nicht beruhigen.  
,,Was ist mit Ginny? Wie geht's ihr?" fragte Harry sehr aufgeregt. ,,Sie liegt neben dir" sagte Hermine und Harry sah nach rechts. Dort lag Ginny und schlief wie es aussah. Jetzt sah Harry auch das das ganze Team bei den beiden stand plus Hermine.  
,,Sie war noch nicht wach. Sie hat sich ein paar Rippen gebrochen und hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung aber du hast schlimmeres verhindert indem du sie gefangen hast. Das hat Madam Pomfrey schon gesagt. Es hätte viel schlimmer für sie ausgehen können. Sie muss sich jetzt nur ausruhen" erklärte Hermine Harry. Dann kam das restliche Team zu Harry.  
,,Hey Kumpel. Danke das du Ginny gefangen hast. Das war echt krass" sagte Ron zu Harry. Harry nickte nur. Auch Fred und George bedankten sich bei Harry. Dann fragte Harry nach einer Weile  
,,Und? Wie liefs als Ginny und Ich weg waren?"  
Ron erzählte ihm dann alles ,,Naja also zuerst mal waren wir ziemlich geschockt aber Angelina hat sich schnell gefangen und hat Fred und George gesagt das sie jetzt Malfoy abschießen sollen da die Jäger eh nichts hinbekommen haben. Das haben die beiden dann auch direkt gemacht und geschafft. Dann war Malfoy weg und beide Teams hatten wieder gleich viele Spieler. Es stand immer noch 10:0. Dann hat Dennis noch ein Tor gemacht. Als Slytherin dann gerade angriff schlug ein Blitz in dem Besen des Jägers ein und der war dann auch weg. Madam Hooch hat dann das Spiel unterbrochen und hat gefragt ob wir das Spiel abbrechen wollen. Es wäre dann 20:0 für uns gewertet worden. Der Slytherin Captain hat nein gesagt und wir Ja. Naja Dumbledore kam dazu und ihm war es egal was der Slytherin Captain sagt. Er hat das Spiel dann abgebrochen und wir haben 20:0 gewonnen. Die Slytherins hat es nicht so schlimm getroffen. Die sind schon wieder auf den Beinen"  
Harry fragte noch ,,Wo sind die Besen von Ginny und mir" Da musste Hermine etwas lachen.  
,,Was ist so lustig daran?" fragte Harry etwas gereizt.  
,,Ich hab McGonagall noch nie so zum Feld sprinten sehen. Als ihr abgestürzt seit hatte sie wohl Angst, die beiden besten Spieler würden ihre Besen verlieren und ist direkt zu den Besen gelaufen und hat die gesichert" antwortete Hermine und alle mussten etwas lachen. Dann sah Harry wieder zu Ginny und in seinem Gesicht konnte man Angst sehen. Hermine merkte das und sagte ,,Hey keine Sorge. Sie hat keine schlimmeren Verletzungen mehr und wird bald wach. Dafür hast du doch gesorgt" Harry nickte nur und versuchte ein leichtes lächeln. Nach und nach gingen alle, da sie immer noch klatschnass waren. Irgendwann waren Harry und Ginny alleine. Madam Pomfrey ließ sich dann auch mal blicken. ,,Ah Mr Potter gut das sie wach sind. Sie müssen einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen nehmen"  
Harry fragte auch sie nochmal wie es Ginny geht. ,,Mrs Weasley hatte ein paar Verletzungen aber die konnte ich heilen. Es wäre schlimmer gewesen wenn sie sie nicht gefangen hätten"  
Als Madam Pomfrey weg war kamen auch schon die nächsten. Mr und Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley lief sofort zu Ginnys Bett und sagte ,,Mein armes Mädchen. Warum müsst ihr auch alle diesen gefährlichen Sport machen"  
,,Weil es uns Spaß macht und wenn mein Held mich immer fängt ist doch alles gut" kam es da schwach von Ginny. Sofort sprang Harry von seinem Bett auf und ging zu Ginny. Ginny wurde jetzt langsam wacher und lächelte Harry an. ,,Wie geht's dir? Hast du schmerzen? Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?" sprudelte es aus Harry heraus. ,,Jetzt bleib mal ruhig. Ich hab eher Muskelkater. Gib mir lieber erst mal einen Kuss" das tat Harry natürlich sofort und jetzt fragten auch Ginnys Eltern sie wie es ihr ging. Sie versicherte immer wieder das es ihr gut ging. Harry fiel ein riesen Stein vom Herzen das Ginny wieder wach war. Irgendwann fragte dann auch Ginny  
,,Wie ist das Spiel ausgegangen?" Sie bekam erst mal empörtes ,,Ginny" von ihrer Mutter. ,,Das ist doch jetzt wirklich nicht so wichtig" sagte Molly noch. ,,Für mich schon" antwortete Ginny und wandte sich an Harry ,,Hast du schon was gehört?"  
,,Ja. Nach uns sind noch zwei Slytherins abgestürzt. Also sind wir beide und drei Slyterin insgesamt abgestürzt. Dann wurde das Spiel von Dumbledore abgebrochen und es wurde 20:0 für uns gewertet weil Dennis noch ein Tor gemacht hat. Unsere Besen hat McGonagall gesichert" erzählte Harry Ginny und sie war sichtlich erleichtert. Dann kamen auch noch James, Lily und Marie dazu. Lily ging erst mal zu Harry und nahm ihn in den Arm. ,,Bin ich froh das dir nichts passiert ist. Das ihr aber auch alle diesen gefährlichen Sport machen müsst" Dann mussten Molly, Arthur, Ginny und Harry lachen. ,,Was ist so lustig?" fragte Lily. ,,Das hat meine Mutter eben auch gesagt" sagte Ginny. Dann ging auch Molly zu Harry und umarmte ihn auch. ,,Danke das du sie gefangen hast"  
Harry nickte nur. ,,Du hast sie gefangen?" fragte James. ,,Was meinst du warum ich abgestürzt bin? Das war doch auf einmal zu viel für meinen Besen und dann sind wir beide abgestürzt" erzählte Harry. ,,Wow. Ein richtiger Held" sagte James und Ginny antwortete ,,Mein Held" und zog Harry zu sich und küsste ihn.  
,,Wo sind eigentlich eure Besen?" fragte dann James nach einer Weile während Marie auf Harrys Schoß saß. ,,Die hat McGonagall" antwortete Harry nur. Irgendwann gingen die Erwachsenen und Marie dann auch wieder und Harry und Ginny genossen ihre Zeit alleine. Es war lange her das sie mal Zeit alleine hatten. Das lernen hatte in letzter Zeit immer dazwischen gefunkt.


	42. Weihnachten zu zweit

Weihnachten zu zweit:  
Am nächsten Morgen kam, gerade als Harry und Ginny wach wurden Professor Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel. Harry ging aber erst mal zu Ginny und gab ihr einen Kuss und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett.  
,,Ah wie ich sehe geht's euch beiden wieder gut" sagte Dumbledore und lächelte. Harry und Ginny nickten beide.  
,,Aber Ginny muss trotzdem noch bis zu den Ferien hier bleiben damit sich ihr Körper wieder erholen kann" sagte Harry und Ginny verdrehte nur die Augen. ,,Ja leider. Und du darfst heute schon gehen. Das ist so unfair" klagte Ginny. ,,Tja ich hatte auch keine gebrochenen Rippen und eine Gehirnerschütterung" sagte Harry.  
,,Ja Ja Madam Pomfrey ist da sehr vorsichtig aber ich denke wir können froh sein das du bis zu den Ferien wieder fit bist" sagte Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore blieb dann auch nicht mehr lange und Harry und Ginny waren wieder alleine.  
,,Ich komm dich natürlich jeden Tag mehrmals besuchen" sagte Harry und Ginny lächelte. Dann zog sie ihn zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sie zog ihn ganz auf sich und der Kuss wurde sehr lange. Ginny glitt mit ihren Händen unter Harrys Pullover und streichelte seinen Oberkörper. Bei Harry machte sich dies langsam bemerkbar und er küsste Ginny jetzt noch leidenschaftlicher. Dann unterbrach Ginny den Kuss und die Streicheleinheiten und Harry sah sie fragend an ,,Ich glaube hier ist leider nicht der richtige Ort dafür" sagte sie und sah ihn bedauernd an. Harry lächelte sie an und küsste sie nochmal. ,,Ich glaub du hast recht"  
Sie hatte die letzten Wochen immer mehr das verlangen nach ihm und auch Harry konnte sich immer mehr den nächsten Schritt mit Ginny vorstellen aber er wollte sie nicht drängen. Er wollte es erst wenn sie es auch wollte.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen vor dem Frühstück in den Krankenflügel kam sah Ginny sehr erleichtert aus das sie endlich mal Gesellschaft hatte.  
,,Na endlich. Ich hatte schon Angst du würdest nicht kommen" sagte sie und Harry gab ihr einen Kuss. ,,Ich hab dir doch versprochen das ich so oft wie möglich komme. Und außerdem war ich doch gestern Abend noch hier" ,,Ja aber es ist so langweilig hier da kam mir das wie eine Ewigkeit vor und geschlafen hab ich auch nicht viel" antwortete Ginny.  
,,Ich wollte dich außerdem was fragen" sagte Ginny dann noch. ,,Aha was denn?" fragte Harry.  
,,Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir in den Ferien nicht hier bleiben wollen. Ich will nicht wieder in den Fuchsbau wenn du bei dir zu Hause bist. Ich will Weihnachten mit dir verbringen und rund um die Uhr bei dir sein. Was sagst du?" fragte sie dann noch und sah ihn an. Harry lächelte ,,Natürlich können wir hier bleiben. Unsere Eltern werden wohl auch einmal ohne uns auskommen"  
Ginny lächelte ihn sofort an und küsste ihn.  
,,Die Liste hängt schon im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich trag uns da ein das wir hier bleiben" sagte dann noch. ,,Gut mach das" sagte Ginny und dann ging Harry zum Frühstück und zum Unterricht.

Am letzten Schultag packten dann alle die nach Hause wollten ihre Koffer für den nächsten Morgen. Harry hatte seinen Eltern Bescheid gesagt das er und Ginny in Hogwarts bleiben würden und Ginny hatte ihren Eltern eine Eule geschickt. Die anderen Weasleys fuhren wie jedes Jahr nach Hause und Harry und Ginny waren die einzigen Gryffindors die in Hogwarts blieben. Außer ihnen waren nur noch zwei Hufflepuffs und drei Ravenclaws in den Ferien in Hogwarts. Bis zum Frühstück waren auch schon alle weg und die drei Lehrer die in Hogwarts blieben, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall und Slughorn stellten einen Tisch für 10 in die große Halle damit alle an einem Tisch zusammen essen konnten. Harry und Ginny fanden die Idee super. Das erste mal aßen sie mit ihren Lehrern und Schülern aus den anderen Häusern zusammen. Nach dem Frühstück gingen die beiden dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo sie es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich machten. Sie genossen es endlich mal Zeit für sich selbst zu haben ohne das sie irgend jemand nervte. Abends gingen beide in den Jungenschlafsaal. Harry hatte seinen Schlafsaal ja alleine und Ginny hatte ihn gefragt ob sie mit kommen dürfte. Natürlich durfte sie.  
Am 24. Dezember wachte Harry um 9 Uhr auf und sah das Ginny noch eng an ihn gekuschelt schlief. Sie hatte ein leichtes lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Harry beobachtete sie einfach eine Weile beim schlafen bis sie dann auch wach wurde.  
,,Frohe Weihnachten" sagte Harry und küsste sie sanft. Ginny erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Als sie sich voneinander lösten sagte Harry dann auch noch ,,Und alles gute zum zweiten Jahrestag. Dieses Mal hab ich es nicht vergessen" Ginny lächelte ihn an und sagte ,,Frohe Weihnachte und alles gute zum Jahrestag. Ich liebe dich" ,,Ich liebe dich auch" Sie gingen runter in die große Halle wo schon die drei Lehrer am Tisch saßen. Die anderen schliefen anscheinend noch. Die große Halle war die Weihnachtsfeiertage über sehr schön geschmückt. Es standen ganze 10 Weihnachtsbäume in der großen Halle. Harry und Ginny setzten sich an den Tisch und wünschten den Lehrern Frohe Weihnachten. Dumbledore hatte zur Feier des Tages sogar eine rote Weihnachtsmütze auf. Harry und Ginny küssten sich auch am Frühstückstisch vor den Lehrern einmal. Dumbledore sagte als er das sah ,,Ach ja was wäre Weihnachten ohne Liebe" und lächelte die beiden an.  
Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum sagte Harry ,,Ich weiß wir wollten uns nichts schenken aber ich habe doch eine ganz kleine Kleinigkeit für dich" und Ginny sah ihn fragend an. Dann nahm Harry aus seiner Hosentasche den goldenen Schnatz den er beim ersten Spiel der Saison gefangen hatte und gab ihn Ginny. ,,Wenn du ihn auf die Flache Hand legst dann fliegt er langsam neben dir her" sagte Harry und Ginny ließ ihn neben sich her fliegen und fing ihn wieder.  
,,Danke" sagte sie und küsste ihn. ,,Küss ihn mal" sagte Harry dann noch und Ginny küsste den Schnatz. Dieser öffnete sich und es kam ein zusammengefaltetes Bild raus. Ein Bild von Harry und Ginny aus dem letzten Urlaub. Harry hatte auf dem Bild Ginny von hinten umarmt und beide sahen sehr glücklich aus. ,,Schnatze haben Körperspeicher. So kann man auch feststellen, wenn es denn sein muss, wer bei einem Spiel gewonnen hat weil der Schnatz etwas Körperspeicher von der Person hat die ihn als erstes berührt hat. Deswegen kannst auch nur du ihn öffnen"  
,,Aber ich hab doch noch nie einen gefangen. Ich hab ja noch nie als Sucher gespielt" sagte Ginny verwirrt. ,,Naja ich Dumbledore um etwas Hilfe gebeten und er hat meinen Körperspeicher durch deinen ersetzt. Frag mich nicht wie aber er hat es geschafft. Ich musste dir als du im Krankenflügel warst nur mal ein Schulbuch weg nehmen das du schon oft berührt hast" sagte Harry und Ginny küsste Harry zum Dank ,,Danke das ist toll"  
,,Wollen wir ins Bett gehen?" fragte Ginny und Harry nickte. Ginny zog Harry mit in den Schlafsaal und fing dort an Harry stürmisch und verlangend zu küssen. Sie legten sich aufs Bett und Harry beugte sich über sie. Ginny zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Währenddessen fuhr sie mit ihren Händen unter Harrys Pullover und Harry musste ein leichtes stöhnen unterdrücken. Dann zog sie ihm den Pullover ganz aus und Ginny bewunderte einen Moment seinen Oberkörper. Diesen küsste sie dann. ,,Ginny?" fragte Harry. ,,Ja?" sagte Ginny mit rauer Stimme.  
,,Bist du sicher das du dazu schon bereit bist?" fragte Harry sie. ,,Ja bin ich. Und vor allem mit dir bin ich dazu bereit" Sie fing wieder an Harry zu küssen und Harry fuhr jetzt auch mit seinen Händen unter ihr Shirt. Er zog ihr das Shirt aus und küsste ihren Hals, ihr Schlüsselbein und den Ansatz ihres Busens der nicht im BH war...


	43. Der Raum der Wünsche

Der Raum der Wünsche:  
Als Harry aufwachte erinnerte er sich direkt an die letzte Nacht und musste lächeln. Dann sah er zu Ginny die noch in seinen Armen schlief. Sein Blick glitt über den Teil von Ginnys Körper der nicht zu gedeckt war. Harry merkte während er Ginny begutachtete nicht das diese gerade wach wurde und seinem Blick folgte.  
,,Gefällt dir was du siehst?" fragte sie amüsiert und Harry erschreckte sich etwas.  
,,Sehr sogar" sagte er dann und küsste sie. Dann legte Ginny ihren Kopf auf Harrys Brust und sagte  
,,Ich fand die letzte Nacht wirklich sehr schön" ,,Ich auch. Sehr sogar" sagte Harry und strich Ginny durch die Haare. ,,Ich geh dann glaub ich mal duschen" sagte Harry und wollte aufstehen, wurde aber von Ginny zurück gehalten ,,Nein bleib noch etwas bei mir" sagte sie und Harry tat dies dann natürlich auch.

Das letzte Wochenende bevor die anderen Schüler wieder kamen erlaubte Dumbledore den sieben vorhandenen Schülern nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Harry und Ginny wollten auch dort hin und Harry lud Ginny zu einem heißen Kakao in den drei Besen ein. Dort war es sehr leer da ja im Moment keine Schüler dort waren und Hogsmeade nicht so viele Einwohner hatte. Als sie wieder auf dem Weg zum Schloss waren sah Ginny unterwegs einen Schneehaufen und musste an den Tag zurück denken an dem sie mit Harry zusammen gekommen war. Sie lächelte als sie daran dachte und schubste Harry hinein als sie an dem Haufen vorbei kamen. Jetzt lag Harry und Ginny stand vor ihm. Dann lächelte Harry und sagte ,,Jetzt musst du aber auch zu mir kommen" Das tat Ginny natürlich auch und lag ein paar Sekunden später auf Harry und küsste ihn.

Sonntag abends kamen dann die anderen wieder nach Hogwarts und es war erst mal vorbei mit der Zweisamkeit von den beiden. Der Unterricht ging wieder los und die gute Stimmung der letzten Wochen verflog innerhalb eines Schultages.  
Das erste Training Mittwochs verbesserte die Stimmung von Harry wieder sehr. Das Team trainierte auch bei kaltem Wetter sehr gut und das Spiel des Teams insgesamt wurde immer schneller. Auch die Ersatzspieler wurden immer besser.  
Die nächsten Wochen hatten Harry und Ginny sehr wenig Zeit füreinander da immer irgendwas gelernt werden musste. Wenn es dann mal nichts zum lernen gab war Quidditchtraining. Harry wollte unbedingt mal wieder nur mit Ginny etwas Zeit verbringen. Ein Raum nur für die beiden wäre jetzt perfekt gewesen. Harry ging gerade durch den siebten Stock im Schloss und überlegte wo er mit Ginny allein sein konnte. Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen als er ein knattern von der Wand rechts von ihm hörte. Er ging etwas zurück und sah zur Wand. Dort war doch tatsächlich eine Tür. Harry war sich 100%ig sicher das diese da eben noch nicht war. Er ging zur Tür und machte diese auf. Er konnte nicht fassen was er in diesem Raum sah. Es war ein kleines gemütliches Zimmer mit einem Sofa vor einem Kamin. Dieser Raum war perfekt für ihn und Ginny. Er machte die Tür wieder zu und lief zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sagte der fetten Dame das Passwort und zog Ginny, die gerade in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, mit sich und wieder dort hin wo eben noch die Tür war. Diese Tür war jetzt wieder weg. ,,Harry was machen wir hier?" fragte Ginny verwirrt. ,,Warte kurz" antwortete Harry. Noch immer war keine Tür dort. Harry dachte nach was er eben gemacht hat bevor die Tür erschien. Er machte die Augen zu und dachte wieder an einen perfekten Raum für ihn und Ginny um mal ungestört zu sein. Dann hörte er wieder dieses Knarren und machte die Augen auf. ,,Da" sagte er und Ginny machte große Augen.  
,,Wie hast du das denn jetzt gemacht?" fragte sie total baff. ,,Ich hab mir einfach nur einen Ort gewünscht wo wir mal wieder für uns sein können und dann erschien diese Tür"  
Jetzt drückte er wieder die Tür auf und es war wieder das Zimmer was er eben auch schon gesehen hatte. Er ging mit Ginny in den Raum rein und lächelte sie an. Sie lächelte sofort zurück und sie machten es sich direkt mal auf dem Sofa bequem. Harry lag auf dem Sofa und Ginny in seinen Armen. Bis zum Abendessen genossen sie endlich mal wieder etwas Ruhe.

Zwei Tage später trafen sie sich wieder vor dem Raum und unterhielten sich etwas als sie drin waren.  
,,Ich war gestern übrigens mal in der Bibliothek und hab mir ein paar Bücher über Hogwarts durch gelesen und habe heraus gefunden was das hier für ein Raum ist"  
Ginny sah ihn fragend an und er sprach weiter.  
,,Das ist der Raum der Wünsche. Der Raum der Wünsche passt sich immer den Bedürfnissen der Person an die gerade an ihm vorbei läuft oder in ihm drin ist. Wenn wir also mal etwas anderes hier drin brauchen bekommen wir einen anderen Raum" sagte er, zwinkerte ihr zu und grinste sie an.  
Ginny lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn sanft.

Langsam wurde es wärmer draußen und für Harry und sein Team stand eine Woche nach Ostern das letzte Quidditchspiel der Saison an. Ein Unentschieden würde den Gryffindors reichen um die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen. Selbst wenn sie knapp verlieren würden würden sie die Meisterschaft noch gewinnen. Zu Harrys Leidwesen hatten sich Angelina und Katie eine Grippe eingefangen und lagen im Krankenflügel. Sie konnten also nicht spielen und Dean und Dennis mussten ran.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT


	44. Meisterschaft?

Meisterschaft?:  
Das Team saß gerade in der Umkleide und Harry sagte noch ein paar Worte zu seinem Team.  
Dann gingen sie alle raus aufs Feld und Harry gab dem Captain der Hufflepuffs die Hand.  
Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel an und Dennis holte sich als erstes den Quaffel. Das Passspiel der drei Jäger war wieder sehr schnell und Hufflepuff schaffte es nicht an den Quaffel zu kommen. Nach 15 Minuten stand es 90:30 für Gryffindor. Dann aber änderten die Hufflepuffs ihre Taktik und schleuderten ihre Klatscher auf Dean und Dennis. Fred und George versuchten so gut es ging die beiden zu beschützen aber schon nach 5 weiteren Minuten wurde Dean am Kopf getroffen und stürzte zu Boden. Er wurde sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht und die Gryffindors hatten nur noch Ginny und Dennis als Jäger, die gegen drei gegnerische Jäger so ihre Probleme hatten. Dazu kam auch noch das Ginny jetzt nicht mehr viel tun konnte da sie von zwei Jägern belagert wurde und Dennis auch mit einem zu kämpfen hatte. Zu allem übel kam jetzt auch noch das die Klatscher der Hufflepuffs jetzt auf Ron gesteuert wurden. Zwar konnte er gut von Fred verteidigt werden aber die Klatscher flogen manchmal so ungünstig das die Hufflepuffs jetzt mehr Tore machten.  
Nach ein paar Minuten kamen dann kamen direkt beide Klatscher auf Ron zu und es konnte nur einer von Fred weg geschlagen werden. Der andere erwischte Ron und auch er stürzte ab. Jetzt hatte Gryffindor keinen Hüter mehr und die Hufflepuffs holten schnell auf. Nach einer Stunde Spielzeit stand es dann 140:110 für Hufflepuff und wenn Hufflepuff jetzt auch noch den Schnatz fangen würde dann hätten die Gryffindors die Meisterschaft verloren. Viele Gryffindors im Stadion riefen jetzt immer wieder den Namen ,,Potter" weil sie jetzt auf einen gefangenen Schnatz von Harry hoffen mussten. Leider machte Hufflepuff noch vier Tore bis er ihn dann endlich sah. Es stand jetzt 180:110 und Harry raste dem Schnatz hinterher. Der Hufflepuff Sucher versuchte zwar ihm zu folgen aber er war lange nicht so schnell. Der Schnatz und Harry flogen jetzt in 3 Metern Höhe und Harry war schon sehr Nahe dran. Dann streckte er seinen rechten Arm aus und merkte nicht das sich von der Seite ein Klatscher näherte. Der Klatscher traf seinen Arm und er musste ihn zurück ziehen. Der Arm schmerzte sehr stark aber Harry streckte jetzt einfach seinen linken Arm aus und flog weiter. Er kam dem Schnatz immer näher aber der Schnatz beschleunigte nochmal. Dann stellte sich Harry leicht auf seinen Besen und sprang nach vorne. Er landete mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden und blieb ein paar Sekunden so liegen. Im Stadion war es währenddessen totenstill und alle warteten nur darauf ob Harry den Schnatz hatte oder nicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden drehte sich Harry auf den Rücken und legte seinen linken Arm neben sich auf den Boden. Dann öffnete er die linke Hand und der goldenen Schnatz kullerte aus seiner Hand auf den Boden. Dann brach Jubel bei den Gryffindors auf den Besen und den Tribünen aus und Harrys Team flog sofort zu ihm. Zumindest die die noch anwesend waren. Ginny kam sofort zu ihm auf den Boden und küsste ihn. Dann nahm sie seinen rechten Arm in die Hand und Harry stöhnte etwas vor Schmerz. Dennis, Fred und George standen um die beiden herum und sahen auch das Harry schmerzen hatte. Dann kam Professor McGonagall zu Harry und sah sich den Arm auch an. Sie konnte schnell feststellen das der Arm gebrochen war und schickte Ginny mit Harry in den Krankenflügel. Sie sagte noch das das Team den Pokal später bekommen würde.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen wurde er sofort von Madam Pomfrey zu einem Bett geschickt.  
,,Schon der dritte Gryffindor. Die Hufflepuffs sind aber heute sehr gefährlich" sagte die Krankenschwester noch.  
,,Jetzt ist das Spiel aber vorbei" sagte Harry noch und zeigte Madam Pomfrey den Schnatz den er mit genommen hatte. ,,Na dann Glückwunsch zur Meisterschaft" sagte sie und gab Harry einen Trank. Ron und Dean lagen in den Betten rechts und links von ihm und waren noch Bewustlos.  
Angelina und Katie die noch wegen ihrer Grippe im Krankenflügel waren kamen jetzt zu Harry und umarmten ihn so gut es halt ging.  
,,Keine Sorge wir können dich nicht mehr anstecken. Madam Pomfrey hat uns eine Trank gegen die Ansteckungsgefahr gegeben" sagte Katie.  
Dann kamen auch Fred, George und Dennis und die anderen Ersatzspieler in den Krankenflügel. Ron kam dann ein paar Minuten später wieder zu bewusstsein. Er fragte sofort wer gewonnen hat und Harry zeigte ihm den Schnatz.  
Das Team der Gryffindors unterhielt sich etwas im Krankenflügel und irgendwann wurde dann auch Dean wieder wach.  
,,Oh Oh. Alle Gryffindors hier? Ist das gut oder schlecht?" fragte er sofort und Harry sagte ,,Wir haben gewonnen. Ich hab den Schnatz gefangen"  
,,Okay aber wieso liegst du dann auch hier?" fragte Dean dann noch.  
,,Hab mir einen Arm gebrochen" antwortete Harry und zeigte den mittlerweile verbundenen Arm.

Abends noch durfte Harry den Krankenflügel verlassen und Ginny holte ihn nach dem Abendessen ab.  
,,Hast du noch was bestimmtes vor?" fragte Ginny Harry als sie den Krankenflügel verließen.  
,,Also ich würde erst mal gerne Baden gehen. Im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Da dürfen auch die Teamcaptains rein" Dann grinste er sie an und fragte ,,Willst du mit kommen?"  
Ginny grinste sofort zurück, küsste ihn und zog ihn in Richtung Vertrauensschülerbad.  
Als sie vor der Tür standen sagte Harry dieser das Passwort und Harry zog Ginny mit rein. Drinnen fing Ginny an Harry stürmisch zu küssen und zog ihm sein Oberteil aus. Dann küssten sie sich wieder sehr leidenschaftlich und unterbrachen den Kuss nur kurz um das Wasser einlaufen zu lassen. Sie fingen wieder an sich zu küssen und Harry zog auch Ginny ihr Oberteil aus...

Zwei Tage später durfte dann endlich auch Dean aus dem Krankenflügel raus und den Gryffindors wurde in der großen Halle der Quidditchpokal verliehen. Alle Gryffindors feierten und auch von den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs kam etwas Applaus.


	45. Peinlich

Peinlich:  
Jetzt wo die Quidditch Saison vorbei war gab es für die Teams auch kein Training mehr und Harry hatte Zeit zu lernen. Ginny half ihm dabei und Harry half auch Ginny bei ihren Aufgaben.  
Die Wochen bis zu den ZAG-Prüfungen vergingen sehr schnell aber Harry hatte das Gefühl das er wirklich gut gelernt hatte. Hermine hatte ihm einen Plan gemacht was er wann lernen sollte und daran hatte er sich auch gehalten. Er hat schnell gemerkt das dieser Plan sehr hilfreich und war Hermine sehr dankbar dafür. Als er ihr das sagte strahlte sie über beide Ohren und sagte ,,Hab ich wirklich gerne gemacht. Ich helfe dir gerne"  
Als Ron das hörte sagte er ,,Ach aber mir hilfst du nicht" und war etwas beleidigt. Hermine antwortete nur mit scharfer Stimme ,,Du willst auch nur abschreiben. Harry lernt wenigstens richtig"  
Daraufhin bekam sie nur noch ein schnauben von Ron und Harry und Ginny mussten grinsen.  
Die Prüfungen waren für Harry, Ron und Hermine dieses Jahr auf nur zwei Wochen verteilt und damit hatten sie einiges zu tun. Harry hatte bei keiner der Prüfungen Probleme und hatte fast alles geschafft. Er wusste zwar das er keine Bestnoten bekommen würde aber er wusste das er in keinem Fach durchgefallen war.

Die Prüfungen waren für die drei dieses Jahr schon zwei Wochen vor Ende des Schuljahres vorbei und so hatten sie jetzt zwei freie Wochen in Hogwarts. Ginny hatte leider in der vorletzten Hogwarts-Woche noch Prüfungen und hatte nur die letzte Woche frei. Harry half ihr die letzten Tage vor ihren Prüfungen noch beim lernen weil dies im Moment die einzige Möglichkeit war seine Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Er brachte sie auch zu jeder Prüfung und holte sie hinterher wieder ab.  
Die letzte Woche genossen dann alle in vollen Zügen. Auch Fred und George genossen ihre letzte Woche in Hogwarts. Da sie ja dieses Jahr das siebte Hogwartsjahr abgeschlossen hatten waren sie jetzt fertig mit Schule und hatten sich schon vorgenommen einen Scherzartikelladen auf zu machen.  
In diesem Schuljahr hatten sie auch schon einige Artikel hergestellt. Molly war von diesem Berufsziel zwar nicht so begeistert aber die beiden waren ja volljährig und sie konnte ihnen nicht mehr vorschreiben.

Am Abend des 30. Juni kamen sie wieder in Kings Cross an. Harry hob seinen und Ginnys Koffer aus dem Zug und zog sie zu den Potters und Weasleys die schon zusammen am Gleis warteten.  
Harry wurde erst mal von seiner Mutter umarmt. Dann bekam Harry von seinem Vater Marie auf den Arm weil diese schon ihre Ärmchen zu ihm ausgestreckt hatte. Sofort kam auch Ginny wieder zu ihm und sagte Marie auch Hallo.  
,,Und ihr hattet anscheinend Spaß in den Weihnachtsferien" sagte Lily zu Harry und Ginny. Ginny antwortete sofort alarmierend weil sie dachte Lily wüsste das Harry und sie miteinander geschlafen haben ,,Was? Wieso? Wie kommst du darauf?" und lief während sie sprach schon rot an. Lily musste lachen ,,Ihr seid echt süß. Ich meinte nur weil ihr euch nicht einmal bei uns gemeldet habt in den Ferien das ihr anscheinend Spaß hattet und auch gut ohne uns ausgekommen seit" sagte sie und zwinkerte Ginny verschmilzt zu. Ginny wurde noch röter und sah zu Harry. Dann entfernte sich Ginny mit dem Vorwand sie müsse noch einer Freundin tschüss sagen von der kleinen Gruppe und zog Harry mit sich.  
Als sie weit genug weg waren sagte Harry ,,Sie weiß es. Du hast es ihr gerade gesagt" und Ginny nickte und sah beschämt zu Boden. Harry hob ihr Kinn wieder an und lächelte sie an ,,Hey ist schon in Ordnung. Die anderen haben ja nicht auf uns geachtet. Es wäre schlimmer gewesen wenn die Zwillinge es erfahren hätten" sagte er und sie musste auch lächeln. Dann küsste sie ihn und sie gingen wieder zu den anderen.  
Jetzt konnte auch Lily es sich nicht verkneifen die beiden noch ein bisschen zu ärgern ,,Na hast du deiner Freundin schöne Ferien gewünscht?" fragte sie Ginny mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht und zwinkerte ihr zu. Ginny nickte nur und musste jetzt auch etwas lachen. Die Weasleys verabredeten sich noch für den restlichen Tag mit den Potters und sie sprachen ab das sie sich bei den Potters treffen würden. Die Potters apparierten sofort nach Godrics Hollow und die Weasleys würden später nach kommen.  
Als sie zu Hause waren und James auf die Toilette ging sagte Harry zu seiner Mutter ,,Du hättest Ginny eben nicht so ärgern müssen" musste dabei aber auch leicht schmunzeln. Sofort musste Lily lachen und antwortete ,,Tut mir leid aber ich hab ja dafür gesorgt das es sonst keiner weiß" antwortete sie. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam dann aber doch die mütterliche Sorge raus und sie fragte ,,Aber ihr habt doch verhütet oder?" ,,Ja haben wir Mum ganz ruhig"  
Schon nach ein paar Minuten kamen dann die Weasleys. Als Harry die Tür aufmachte sah Ginny gar nicht mehr gut gelaunt aus. Sie gab Harry kurz einen Kuss und ging dann durch den Flur direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Harry sah in die Runde ob es irgend einen Grund dafür gab aber die einzigen Änderungen die es in der Gruppe gab war das Bill mit dabei war und an seiner Seite Fleur Delacour war. Es überraschte ihn sehr weil die beiden so aussahen das sie zusammen sind. Als Bill mit ihr zur Tür kam sagte er zu den Potters Hallo und fragte ob es in Ordnung war das er seine Freundin mit gebracht hatte. Natürlich war es in Ordnung und alle gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer. Harry setzte sich neben Ginny und küsste sie wodurch sie wieder ein wenig lächelte und ihn mit verliebtem Blick ansah. Alle unterhielten sich jetzt und redeten auch mit Fleur. Sie war allen direkt symphatisch. Nein nicht allen. Ginny verdrehte immer die Augen wenn sie von sich und Bill sprach.  
Das merkte auch Harry und fragte ,,Was ist los? Magst du sie nicht?"  
Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr ,,Können wir in dein Zimmer gehen? Ich halt das nicht mehr aus. Dieser französische Akzent geht mir langsam auf den Geist"  
Harry nickte und sie gingen zusammen in Harrys Zimmer. Dort angekommen sagte Ginny sofort ,,Warum Fleur? Er hätte sich doch irgendeine andere aussuchen können"  
,,Komm erst mal zu mir und entspann dich mal etwas" sagte Harry und klopfte neben sich auf sein Bett. Ginny setzte sich zu ihm und sie sahen sich ein paar Sekunden in die Augen und lächelten sich an. Dann sagte Harry ,,Du könntest doch auch nicht mit einem anderen zusammen sein außer mir"  
Ginny schnaubte nur und sagte ,,Das ist was ganz anderes. Wir sind ein Traumpaar und gehören zusammen und...und die beiden nicht. Fleur ist so oberflächlich und so ein Püppchen"  
,,Hast du sie denn überhaupt schon richtig kennen gelernt?" fragte Harry und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ,,Das muss ich gar nicht"  
Auch den restlichen Tag konnte Harry Ginny nicht überreden Fleur mal besser kennen zu lernen und Abends apparierten auch schon alle Weasleys wieder nach Hause. Fast alle. Ginny bestand darauf bei Harry übernachten zu dürfen weil sie sonst hätte mit Fleur in einem Haus schlafen müssen. Lily und James hatten natürlich nichts dagegen und so schlief Ginny bei Harry.


	46. Gespräch

Gespräch:  
Am nächsten Tag wurde Ginny wieder von ihrem Vater abgeholt. Dieser unterhielt sich noch etwas mit Lily und James. Sie verabredeten sich noch für nächste Woche im Fuchsbau.

Die Woche verging auch schnell und die Potter standen gerade vor der Tür des Fuchsbaus. Bill machte die Tür auf und ließ die Potters rein. Als Harry ging kam auch sofort Ginny zu ihm und küsste ihn. Auch Fleur war noch da und alle anderen Weasleys außer Charlie. Der war in Rumänien bei seinen Drachen.  
Alle saßen kurz zusammen im Wohnzimmer bis Fred und George raus gingen um Quidditch zu spielen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, James und Bill wollten auch mit spielen und so gingen die anderen auch mit raus da sehr schönes Wetter war. Da es jetzt sieben Spieler gab suchten sie sich einfach noch einen. Alle die nicht mit machen wollten machten sich sofort klein auf ihren Plätzen im Garten. Schließlich wurde Percy von Fred und George auf den Besen gezogen und er spielte mit. Die Teams waren Harry, Ginny, Ron und James gegen Fred, George, Percy und Bill. Sie spielten allerdings nur mit dem Qauffel da die Weasleys keine Klatscher zu Hause hatten und man auch den Schnatz weg ließ da das Team mit Harry dann einen gewaltigen Vorteil hätte. Also gab es in jedem Team einen Hüter und drei Jäger.

Nach dem Spiel gingen wieder alle rein da es jetzt Abendessen gab. Alle setzten sich an den Tisch in der Küche des Fuchsbaus. Auch Fleur logischerweise. Das gefiel Ginny wieder gar nicht und sie sagte ,,Ich hab keinen Hunger" und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer. Dann war es einen Moment still.  
,,Sie hasst misch" sagte Fleur und ließ den Kopf traurig hängen.  
,,Ich versteh gar nicht warum" sagte Bill dann und auch alle anderen wussten es nicht.  
,,Harry könntest du nicht mal versuchen ihr zu sagen das sie Fleur mal besser kennen lernen soll?" fragte Bill Harry. ,,Sie liebt dich wirklich sehr und ich glaub du hast einen guten Einfluss auf sie" setzte er noch nach.  
Harry antwortete ,,Ich habs schon versucht als ihr letzte Woche alle bei uns wart als wir in meinen Zimmer waren" Bill sah ihn weiter bittend an und auch Fleur sah jetzt zu ihm ,,Bitte Arry" sagte sie.  
,,Ich kann es ja nochmal versuchen" sagte Harry und nahm sich jetzt vor nicht ganz so nett zu Ginny zu sein. Sie war total unfair zu Fleur. Schon die ganze Woche und sie wollte ja auch nicht von irgend jemandem so behandelt werden.  
Er drückte langsam die Türklinke von Ginny Tür runter und ging in sein Zimmer. Ginny saß gerade auf dem Bett und sah sich Bilder von Harry und ihr an. Sie lächelte bei jedem neuen Bild und auch Harry musste lächeln.  
Sie hatte noch nicht zu ihm aufgesehen und Harry sagte jetzt direkt ,,Ginny ich will das du jetzt wieder mit runter kommst. Und ich will das du nicht so unfair zu Fleur bist und einen Menschen erst mal richtig kennen lernst bevor du über ihn urteilst"  
Ginny sah ihn fassungslos und dann wütend an ,,Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen" antwortete die schnippisch.  
,,Das stimmt. Ich hab dir nichts zu sagen aber ehrlich gesagt bist du mir ziemlich peinlich so wie du im Moment drauf bist und wie du Fleur behandelst" sagte Harry jetzt.  
,,Ach wie schön das du jetzt auf Fleurs Seite bist. Du kannst ja mit ihr zusammen sein wenn du sie so toll findest"  
,,Hey was soll das jetzt? Du weist das ich nur dich will aber im Moment bist du einfach total unfair ihr gegenüber. Sie findet es nicht schön das du ihr die kalte Schulter zeigst. Sie mag dich nämlich und sie würde gerne mal was mit dir machen weil du hier das einzige Mädchen bist das ungefähr in ihrem Alter ist" sagte Harry jetzt auch wütend.  
,,Sie ist unerträglich Püppchenhaft und oberflächlich" erwiderte Ginny.  
,,Das ist sie überhaupt nicht. Wie kommst du nur darauf?" fragte Harry. ,,Sie ist eine Veela und die bilden sich alle was darauf ein das sie wunderschön sind" antwortete sie.  
,,Ach Ginny wenn alle wunderschönen Mädchen oberflächlich wären dann wärst du das oberflächlichste Mädchen der Welt" sagte Harry und brachte Ginny Herz zum schmelzen. Er wusste einfach wie er sie wieder zum lächeln bringen konnte. Ginny versuchte zwar das lächeln zu unterdrücken aber Harry sah das lächeln ganz genau. Er zog Ginny jetzt vom Bett zu sich und schlang seine Arme um sie. Dann küsste er sie und sagte ,,Komm jetzt bitte mit runter und lerne sie etwas kennen. Auch Bill ist es wichtig das du sie magst. Er ist auch traurig das du seine Freundin nicht magst. Wenn du es nicht für Fleur tust dann tu es für Bill" sagte er und Ginny nickte leicht. Sie verließen Ginnys Zimmer und Harry zog sie an der Hand die Treppen mit runter. Als sie unten an der Treppe ankamen lächelten Bill und Fleur Harry an und er zwinkerte ihnen zu. Dann setzten sich die beiden an den Tisch und alle unterhielten sich. Auch Ginny unterhielt sich mit. Sogar wenn Fleur etwas sagte. Ginny merkte schnell das Fleur nicht so war wie sie dachte. Sie merkte das Fleur eigentlich sehr nett war und sie sie nur nach ihrem äußeren beurteilt hat. Es tat ihr sogar schon leid wie sie sich verhalten hat. Später fragte Fleur ,,Shinny ich gehe nächste Woche in eine Laden, da massieren die dir den Rücken oder die Füsse oder du kannst gehen in die Sauna oder in den Pool. Du kannst da machen fast alles was du willst. Willst du vielleicht mit mir kommen?" Ginny war sehr überrascht aber sie wollte Fleur eine Chance geben und sie wollte sie auch für Bill etwas kennen lernen ,,Ich würde sehr gerne mit kommen. Danke" ,,Sehr schön. Isch freue misch" antwortete Fleur und lächelte Ginny an. Ginny lächelte sogar zurück und sah dann zu Harry der sie ebenfalls anlächelte. ,,Aber lass dich nicht von irgendwelchen Typen anbaggern" sagte Harry gespielt ernst und sah sie auch gespielt ernst an.  
,,Keine Sorge. Ich will nur meinen Harry" antwortete sie und küsste Harry.  
Als die Potters abends nach Hause apparieren wollten wurde Harry nochmal kurz von Bill zur Seite gezogen ,,Danke. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie du das gemacht hast aber Danke" sagte er zu Harry.  
,,Kein Problem" sagte dieser nur und die Potters apparierten wieder nach Godrics Hollow.


	47. Remus und Tonks

Remus und Tonks:  
Nach ein paar Ferienwochen hatten Fred und George ihren Scherzartikelladen eröffnet und luden die anderen ein mal vorbei zu schauen. Die Zwillinge hatten allen verboten bei dem Aufbau des Ladens mit zu helfen und so hatten noch niemand den Laden gesehen. Das einzige was sie wussten war das er in der Winkelgasse war. Die Weasleys und Potters trafen sich also heute um 12 Uhr in der Winkelgasse. Als sie sich gefunden hatten machten sich alle zusammen auf den Weg und suchten den Laden von Fred und George. Harry und Ginny gingen ganz vorne Hand in Hand. Irgendwann rief Ginny ,,Da vorne" und zeigte auf ein riesiges Schild wo drauf stand ,,Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze". Alle sahen zu dem Laden und waren wirklich beeindruckt. Der Laden war im Gegensatz zu der restlichen Winkelgasse ziemlich bunt. Jetzt gingen alle in den Laden hinein und staunten erneut. Die Scherzartikel waren über mehrere Etagen verteilt und der ganze Laden war voll von Scherzartikeln. Dann kamen Fred und George zu ihnen und begrüßten alle.  
,,Das ist wirklich beeindruckend. Ich glaube ich muss mich mal ein bisschen umschauen" sagte James und lief jetzt erst mal zu allen Regalen des Ladens. Lily, die Marie auf dem Arm hatte, musste schmunzelnd den Kopf schütteln. Auch die anderen sahen sich jetzt erst mal um. Alle außer Molly. Sie schien noch nicht so begeistert von diesem Laden und schaute sich alles sehr kritisch an.  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später verließen alle wieder den Laden und James hatte natürlich eine ganze Tüte voller Scherzartikel dabei.  
,,Ich wollte noch eben zu Gringotts etwas Gold holen. Dann muss ich das nicht mehr machen wenn hier die Hölle los ist" sagte Harry zu seiner Mutter.  
,,Kann ich mit kommen?" fragte Ginny. ,,Klar aber du musst dann auch wieder mit der Bahn fahren" antwortete Harry. ,,Das schaff ich schon" sagte Ginny dann nur noch und die beiden gingen zu Gringotts während sich die anderen noch etwas in den anderen Geschäften der Winkelgasse umsahen.  
Harry und Ginny saßen inzwischen in einem der Wagen die zu den Verließen runter fuhren und Ginny hielt sich schon beim ersten Ruck an Harrys Arm fest. Sofort nahm er sie in den Arm und zu Ginnys Glück kamen sie auch schnell bei Harrys Verließ an. Harry nahm etwas Gold heraus und sie fuhren wieder hoch zur Eingangshalle.  
Alle trafen sich im Tropfenden Kessel und apparierten von da aus nach Hause.

Ein paar Tage später war auch schon der 31. Juli und Harry feierte seinen 16. Geburtstag. Er lud nur ein paar Leute ein. Sirius, Remus, Tonks und natürlich Ginny. Er wollte dieses Jahr keine richtige Feier da er ganz genau wusste das seine Eltern zu seinem 17. Geburtstag eine Riesenfeier feiern würden. Mittags kamen auch schon alle und gratulierten Harry erst mal.  
,,Noch ein Jahr dann bist du volljährig" sagte Ginny zu Harry als alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer saßen. ,,Dann kannst du zaubern wann immer du willst" fügte sie noch hinzu. Harry lächelte sie an und sagte ,,Da freu ich mich schon drauf"  
Ein paar Minuten später wollten Remus und Tonks noch was verkünden. Die beiden standen kurz auf und verschafften sich Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen.  
,,Hey Leute wir wollen euch noch was sagen" fing Remus an und lächelte Tonks an.  
,,Wir sind verlobt" verkündete dann Tonks und zeigte den Ring an ihrem Finger der bisher niemandem aufgefallen war. Dann wurde den beiden erst mal von allen Seiten gratuliert.  
,,Wisst ihr schon wann ihr heiraten wollt? Und wo?" fragte Lily als sich alle wieder hingesetzt hatten.  
,,Wir wollen gerne nächsten Sommer am 3.7 heiraten. Dann sind auch Harry, Ginny und Ron wieder aus Hogwarts zurück. Die Weasleys sollen natürlich dabei sein. Wir haben uns auch schon überlegt wo wir heiraten wollen aber wir wissen nicht so genau ob das auch geht" antwortete Tonks.  
,,Das funktioniert bestimmt. Aber sagt uns doch erst mal wo ihr denn heiraten wollt" erwiderte Lily.  
Diesmal antwortete Remus ,,Wenn es für euch okay wäre würden wir gerne hier bei euch im Garten heiraten" und sah Lily und James fragend an. Lily fing an zu lächeln und antwortete ,,Natürlich ist das in Ordnung"  
,,Super" antwortete Remus ,,Dann wäre da nur noch eine Sache. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mein Trauzeuge sein würdest" fragte er James und dieser antwortete ,,Natürlich sehr gerne"

Alle blieben noch bis nach dem Abendessen und gingen dann nach Hause. Ginny hatte noch für Harry die Überraschung dass sie heute bei ihm schlafen dürfte.

Ein paar Tage später fanden sich auch schon alle im Fuchsbau zu Ginnys 15. Geburtstag ein.  
Alle Weasleys außer Charlie, die Potters, Sirius, Remus und Tonks waren da und jetzt erfuhren auch die anderen Weasleys das die beiden heiraten würden. Mittags spielten die die wollten Quidditch. Wie eigentlich jedes Mal wenn alle im Fuchsbau waren. Später rief dann Molly alle von ihren Besen als die Torte kam und es wurde erst mal gegessen.  
Nach dem Abendessen apparierten alle wieder nach Hause außer Harry der heute bei Ginny schlafen würde.


	48. Auf zum 6 Jahr

Auf zum 6. Jahr:  
Zwei Wochen bevor es wieder nach Hogwarts ging kam Harrys Hogwarts-Brief an. Er war nach dem letzten erfolgreichen Jahr natürlich wieder Captain. Harry verabredete sich eine Woche vor dem 1. September mit Ginny, Ron und Hermine in der Winkelgasse um die Schulbücher und alles weitere zu kaufen. Es kam aber nicht nur der Hogwarts Brief an sondern auch die Ergebnisse der ZAG-Prüfungen. Harry konnte eigentlich sehr zufrieden sein.

Astronomie – M  
Geschichte der Zauberei – A  
Kräuterkunde – O  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – O  
Verwandlungen – E  
Zauberkunst – E  
Zaubertränke – O  
Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe – S  
Wahrsagen – A

Damit hatte er 7 ZAGs und auch seine Eltern waren damit sehr zufrieden. Harry besprach mit seinen Eltern auch noch welche Fächer er ab jetzt noch besuchen sollte. Nach den ZAG Prüfungen muss ein Schüler ja nur noch die Fächer besuchen die er vertiefen will. Außerdem darf man den Unterricht auch nur noch besuchen wenn man eine vom Lehrer vorgegebene Mindestnote erreicht hat. Astronomie, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Geschichte der Zauberei konnte Harry ab nächstem Jahr nicht mehr besuchen da die Noten in diesen Fächern nicht gut genug waren. Er und seine Eltern besprachen das er in den letzten beiden Jahren in Hogwarts die Fächer Kräuterkunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlungen, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke vertiefen würde.

Am 1. September machten sich die Potters dann um 10:30 auf den Weg nach Kings Cross. Dort trafen sie auch sofort Ginny und Ron mit ihren Eltern. Ginny und Ron waren jetzt die letzten Weasleys die noch nach Hogwarts gingen. Alle drei verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern und stiegen dann in den Zug. Schon im Gang begegneten sie dann Hermine und sie suchten sich zu viert ein Abteil.  
Abends kam der Zug in Hogsmeade an und sie wurden von den Pferdelosen Kutschen nach Hogwarts gefahren. Als sie in der großen Halle ankamen wurden als erstes die neuen Erstklässler in die Häuser verteilt und dann durften alle essen.

Harry hatte es auch dieses Jahr geschafft das Quidditchfeld für das erste Wochenende zu reservieren und es befanden sich jetzt schon sehr viele Bewerber im Stadion. Das Auswahltraining gestaltete er wie im Vorjahr. Hüter wurde wieder Ron und sein Ersatz wieder Daniel Berger. Auf der Position der Treiber musste Harry dieses Jahr neue Spieler finden da Fred und George im letzten Jahr ja ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten. Andrew Kirke und Jack Sloper hatten eigentlich gehofft Stammtreiber zu werden aber sie wurden wieder nur Ersatzspieler. Die ersten Treiber wurden dieses Jahr Jimmy Peakes und Ritchie Coote. Ginny und Katie wurden wie im Vorjahr wieder Jägerinnen der Gryffindors. Da Angelina auch nicht mehr in Hogwarts war musste Harry einen dritten Stammjäger finden. Zum Glück war das nicht sonderlich schwer da ein Mädchen namens Demelza Robins sehr gut war. Ersatzjäger wurden wieder Dean und Dennis. Ginny wurde außerdem wieder Ersatzsucherin.

Die ersten Wochen nach dem Auswahltraining trainierte das Team sehr hart und Harry war auch dieses Jahr wieder sehr zufrieden. Er hatte sich auch die Auswahltrainings der anderen Häuser angeguckt und dieses Jahr hatten wirklich alle vier Häuser sehr starke Teams. Auch wenn Harry sich am liebsten nur auf Quidditch konzentriert hätte musste er trotzdem noch lernen. Zwar hatte er jetzt nur noch fünf Fächer die er besuchte aber für diese musste er jetzt umso mehr lernen. Auch Ginny war viel beschäftigt da sie jetzt in ihrem ZAG-Jahr war. Ende September schon erfuhr Harry das Mitte Oktober das erste Spiel für die Gryffindors stattfinden würde. Gegen Slytherin.

Mitte Oktober war dann auch schnell gekommen und Harry befand sich gerade mit seinem Team in der Umkleide im Stadion. Es war niemand verletzt also spielten alle Stammspieler.  
Nach ein paar kurzen Anweisungen von Harry ging es dann raus aufs Spielfeld. Harry gab dem Kapitän der Slytherins die Hand und Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel an. Schnell stellte sich heraus das die Gryffindors sehr viel besser auf dieses Spiel vorbereitet waren als die Slytherins. Das Spiel zog sich sehr in die Länge da nach 2 Stunden immer noch nichts vom Schnatz zu sehen war. Es stand bereits 270: 90 für Gryffindor weswegen es für Harry nicht allzu schlimm war das er den Schnatz nicht sah. Dann sah er das Draco Malfoy auf einmal schnell die Richtung wechselte und Harry flog ihm hinterher. Als er kurz hinter Malfoy war sah er den Schnatz auch. Er beschleunigte seinen Besen und flog neben dem gegnerischen Sucher. Malfoy versuchte sofort Harry vom Besen zu stoßen indem er ihn rammte. Harry ließ sich allerdings nicht von ihm runter stoßen. Irgendwann hatte er genug von all den Attacken und er flog, kurz bevor Malfoy ihn erneut traf, ein bisschen hoch und Malfoy, der nicht damit rechnete, verlor das Gleichgewicht und flog vom Besen. Harry streckte jetzt seine Hand nach dem Schnatz aus und fing ihn. Sofort pfiff Madam Hooch das Spiel ab und alle Gryffindors kamen sofort zu ihm. Ginny umarmte ihn sofort und küsste ihn ,,Super gemacht Captain" sagte sie zu ihm und er antwortete ,,Du warst auch wieder klasse"  
Dann sah er zum Rest des Teams das schon um die beiden rum stand und sagte ,, Ihr wart alle super. Die hatten heute keine Chance gegen uns"  
Dann machte sich das Team und alle Gryffindors von den Tribünen auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum um den Sieg zu feiern. Als die Gryffindors schon einige Stunden zusammen gefeiert hatten flüsterte Ginny Harry um 23 Uhr ins Ohr ,,Was meinst du sollen wir alleine weiter feiern?" und grinste ihn verschmilzt an. Sofort grinste Harry zurück und zog Ginny aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus und warf seine Tarnumhang über sie beide. So spät durften sie nicht in den Gängen erwischt werden. Harry zog sie zum Raum der Wünsche und wünschte sich einen Raum. Die Tür erschien sofort und Ginny zog ihn rein. Drinnen fing sie sofort an ihn stürmisch zu küssen und zog ihm seine Klamotten aus...


	49. Komisches Verhalten

Komisches Verhalten:  
Es waren nun 3 Wochen seit dem Quidditchspiel vergangen und Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine saßen zusammen beim Frühstück. Auf einmal sprang Ginny auf und lief irgendwo hin. Das war seit ungefähr einer Woche jeden Tag so und langsam machten sich Harry und Hermine sorgen. Ron aß seelenruhig weiter. Hermine stand auf und sagte ,,Ich lauf ihr mal nach" und lief ihr dann nach. Ginny lief sofort zur nächsten Mädchentoilette und in eine Kabine. Als Hermine rein kam hörte sie das sich Ginny übergab. Als Ginny sich nicht mehr übergab fragte Hermine ,,Ginny? Alles okay?"  
,,Ja alles super" antwortete Ginny. ,,Das hörte sich aber anders an" antwortete daraufhin Hermine.  
Dann machte Ginny die Tür auf und kam raus. Sie war sehr blass und sah insgesamt nicht gerade gesund aus.  
,,Hast du das jetzt schon seit einer Woche?" fragte Hermine und Ginny nickte ,,Ihr habt es also bemerkt" sagte sie dann noch.  
,,Ginny wenn du dich seit einer Woche jeden Tag übergeben musst dann solltest du mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen" sagte Hermine. Von Ginny kam erst mal keine Reaktion. Irgendwann nickte sie dann leicht. Hermine hatte schon mit einer Diskussion gerechnet aber daran merkte man das es Ginny überhaupt nicht gut ging.  
,,Kann ich noch was essen bevor ich in den Krankenflügel gehe?" fragte Ginny und Hermine sagte ,,Klar und danach bring ich dich in den Krankenflügel"  
Dann gingen beiden wieder in die große Halle und setzten sich auf ihr Plätze. Harry nahm sofort Ginnys Hand und fragte besorgt ,,Hey alles klar?" Ginny nickte nur und lächelte ihn leicht an.  
Nach dem Frühstück brachte Hermine Ginny in den Krankenflügel und ging dann in den Unterricht. Währenddessen ließ sich Ginny von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen.

Nach Harrys letzter Unterrichtsstunde wollte er Ginny von ihrer letzten Stunde abholen und ging zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Dann kamen alle aus dem Raum raus und Harry nahm sofort ihre Hände und küsste sie. Dann merkte Harry das irgendwas nicht stimmte. Sie hatte ganz rote Augen als hätte sie geweint. Aber Harry hatte Ginny noch nie weinen sehen.  
,,Hey ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry und Ginny nickte und sagte ,,Ja ich hab nur etwas wenig geschlafen. Ich würde das jetzt gerne nachholen" Harry war etwas verwundert. Ginny wollte sonst immer am liebsten den Nachmittag mit ihm verbringen genau so wie er seine freie Zeit immer mit ihr verbringen wollte. Vielleicht war das ja nur eine Ausnahme also nickte Harry und sie gingen zusammen zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie drinnen waren ging Ginny sofort die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch. Harry stand etwas unschlüssig im Raum. Dann sah er das Hermine und Ron auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und setzte sich zu den beiden. Hermine merkte das Harry etwas verwirrt war und fragte ihn ,,Harry ist alles in Ordnung?"  
,,Äh ja ich bin nur etwas verwirrt. Gerade als ich Ginny vom Unterricht abgeholt habe sah sie gar nicht gut aus und jetzt will sie schlafen weil sie anscheinend heute Nacht nicht so gut geschlafen hat. Sie will sonst nie Nachmittags schlafen. Ich mach mir etwas Sorgen um sie" antwortete Harry.  
,,Warte mal ab ob das die nächsten Tage auch so ist" sagte Hermine und Harry nickte.

Auch die nächsten Tage wurden nicht besser. Ginny lief jeden Morgen aufs Klo und übergab sich und verhielt sich dann sehr abweisend gegenüber Harry. Harry ging es damit nicht gerade gut und er machte sich inzwischen große Sorgen um Ginny. Hermine sah natürlich wie jetzt langsam auch Harry litt und ging jetzt zu Ginny in den Schlafsaal weil sie mal wieder schlafen wollte. Als sie in Ginnys Schlafsaal ankam sah sie Ginny auf ihrem Bett und sie weinte. Sogar Hermine war geschockt bei diesem Anblick. Ginny weinte nie. Als Ginny Hermine sah sagte sie ,,Geh weg ich will alleine sein" Aber Hermine blieb und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Sie nahm Ginny erst mal in den Arm und Ginny weinte weiter. Irgendwann beruhigte sie sich dann und Hermine fragte ,,Was ist los Ginny? Was ist so schlimm das du dich jeden Tag hierhin verziehst und weinst?"  
Ginny antwortete ,,Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich kann es niemandem sagen"  
,,Das ist aber auch keine gute Lösung. Harry leidet auch schon darunter das du so abweisend zu ihm bist und er macht sich große Sorgen um dich"  
,,Bist du sicher? Ich hab ihn hier oben noch nicht gesehen" antwortete Ginny und Hermine musste etwas lachen ,,Es ist ja nicht so das er es nicht versucht hat. Als er die ersten paar Stufen hoch ist ist die Treppe zu einer Rutsche geworden und er ist wieder runter gerutscht. Jungs können nicht in die Mädchen Schlafsähle" Dann musste auch Ginny etwas schmunzeln.  
,,Ich habe Angst das er mich verlässt" sagte Ginny dann auf einmal.  
,,Warum sollte er dich verlassen? Was hat er denn für einen Grund? Er liebt dich über alles Ginny er würde dich nie verlassen" antwortete Hermine. Ginny antwortete erst mal nichts. Hermine hackte nochmal nach ,,Ginny was ist los? Wenn du willst bleibt das auch unter uns"  
Dann nickte Ginny etwas und sagte ,,Ich...Ich bin schwanger" und ließ damit die Bombe platzen.  
Jetzt wusste Hermine nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte und Ginny fing langsam wieder an zu weinen.  
Hermine nahm sie in den Arm und fragte ,,Und wann willst du es Harry sagen?"  
,,Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab Angst das er mich verlässt" wiederholte Ginny und Hermine wusch ihr den Kopf ,,Ginny du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das Harry dich verlässt wenn du ihn am dringensten brauchst. Du müsstest Harry eigentlich gut genug kennen um zu wissen das er sowas nie tun würde. Er würde dich in keiner Situation verlassen. Weil er dich liebt"  
Ginny beruhigte sich etwas weil sie wusste das Hermine recht hatte ,,Ja du hast recht. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los war das ich sowas gedacht habe. Ich glaube das sind die Hormone" sagte Ginny und beide mussten etwas lachen.  
,,Eine Frage hab ich noch" sagte Hermine und wartete gar nicht erst. ,,Habt ihr denn nicht den Verhütungstrank genommen?"  
,,Doch aber anscheinend hab ich mich um einen Tag verrechnet" antwortete Ginny und sie sah zu Boden.  
,,Ich finde du solltest es Harry gleich sagen. Er macht sich ziemliche Sorgen um dich und ihm geht es auch nicht gut wenn er keine Zeit mit dir verbringen kann. Aber jetzt wasch dich erst mal. Nicht wie ungut aber du siehst schrecklich aus. Dein ganzes Gesicht ist total verweint" sagte Hermine und Ginny nickte und ging ins angrenzende Badezimmer.  
Hermine ging inzwischen wieder runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich auf die Couch wo auch Harry und Ron schon saßen. Harry saß einfach da. Er machte nichts und sagte nichts und sah einfach nur zur Decke.  
Ein paar Minuten später kam Ginny die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter und sah jetzt doch wieder etwas ängstlich aus. Hermine lächelte sie an und Ginny ging zu Harry.  
,,Harry?" sagte sie und Harry sah zu ihr auf. Sofort stand Harry auf und ging noch näher zu ihr.  
,,Ja" antwortete er nur weil er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte.  
,,Kann ich mal kurz mit dir alleine reden?" fragte Ginny ihn. ,,Klar" antwortete Harry sofort und lächelte sie etwas an. Man merkte sofort das Harry sich freute Ginny mal wieder zu sehen.  
Sie gingen zusammen in einen leeren Korridor. Harry hielt die ganze Zeit über Ginnys Hand. Irgendwann fragte Harry dann ,,Was willst du denn mit mir besprechen?"  
Ginny atmete einmal tief durch und sah Harry dann wieder in die Augen. Harry merkte das es Ginny nicht leicht fiel darüber zu reden und schlang seine Arme um sie.  
,,Okay also...weißt du noch letztens nach dem Spiel als wir nachts aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus sind?" ,,Klar weiß ich das noch. Das war doch super" sagte Harry lächelnd.  
,,Also ich dachte damals der Verhütungstrank hätte noch Wirkung aber...er war den Tag davor abgelaufen" jetzt wartete Ginny erst mal auf eine Reaktion von Harry aber es kam keine. Er wusste noch nicht was Ginny ihm damit sagen wollte. Ginny merkte dies und nahm jetzt all ihren Mut zusammen und atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief ein und aus.  
,,Harry ich bin schwanger"


	50. Was jetzt?

Was jetzt?:  
,,Harry ich bin schwanger"  
Harry fiel die Kinnlade runter und er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Nach ein paar Sekunden fing Ginny an zu weinen und Harry erwachte aus seiner Starre. Er nahm sie sofort in den Arm und sie weinte in seinen Armen. Sie krallte sich an ihm fest weil sie nicht wollte das er weg geht.  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte immer noch niemand was gesagt und Ginny unterbrach jetzt die Stille  
,,Verlässt du mich jetzt?" Es lag sehr viel Angst in ihrer Stimme und Harry merkte dies ,,Nein. Nein auf keinen Fall. Ich liebe dich also warum sollte ich dich verlassen?"  
,,Weil du vielleicht keine Lust auf ein Baby hast. Immerhin bist du erst 16" sagte Ginny immer noch mit Angst in der Stimme.  
,,Und du erst 15, aber zusammen schaffen wir das" sagte Harry mit fester Stimme und nahm Ginny noch fester in den Arm ,,Und wir sind nicht alleine. Wir haben beide Eltern die uns helfen werden" fügte er noch hinzu. ,,Nachdem sie uns eine Predigt gehalten haben" sagte Ginny schluchzend.  
,,Wenn dann halten sie mir eine Predigt. Immerhin hab ich dich geschwängert" antwortete Harry und Ginny gab einen Laut von sich der halb lachen halb weinen war.  
,,Aber wie konnte das denn passieren? Du nimmst doch den Verhütungstrank" fragte Harry und Ginny antwortete ,,Ich hab mich um einen Tag verrechnet. Es tut mir leid. Es ist meine Schuld"  
,,Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte auch dran denken können. Ich würde sagen wir haben beide Schuld aber jetzt können wir es eh nicht mehr ändern" sagte Harry.  
Jetzt war es ein paar Sekunden still und Ginny genoss es Harry wieder bei sich zu haben. Auch wenn sie selbst Schuld war das er so lange nicht bei ihr war.  
,,Und was jetzt?" fragte Harry sie dann. ,,Wie und was jetzt?" fragte dann Ginny.  
,,Naja ich denke wir müssen es auch den Lehrern sagen und vor allem Dumbledore. Er wird uns bestimmt helfen" sagte Harry und Ginny erwidert ,,Wenn er uns nicht von der Schule schmeißt"  
,,Sowas macht Dumbledore nicht. Er ist vielleicht manchmal verrückt aber er ist wirklich cool" beruhigte Harry Ginny.  
,,Sollen wir dann jetzt sofort zu ihm?" fragte Ginny und Harry nickte. Sie wollten jetzt eigentlich zu ihm gehen nur gab es ein Problem. Keiner von beiden wusste wo Dumbledores Büro ist. Also gingen beide zu McGonagall. Sie klopften an der Tür der Verwandlungslehrerin. Als sie ein ,,Herein" hörten machten sie die Tür auf und sahen Professor McGonagall an ihrem Pult sitzen.  
,,Mr Potter, Miss Weasley. Kommen sie rein"  
Harry und Ginny setzten sich an ihr Pult. ,,Was kann ich zu so später Stunde noch für sie tun?" fragte die Professorin die beiden. Harry und Ginny sahen sich kurz an und Harry sagte dann ,,Wir müssen ganz dringend mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen"  
Daraufhin sah McGonagall die beiden erst mal verwirrt an. ,,Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren warum das jetzt noch sein muss?"  
Dann sahen sich Harry und Ginny nochmal an und Harry nickte Ginny zu und sie verstand ,,Ich bin schwanger" sagte sie einfach direkt und sah zu Boden. Sie hatte etwas Angst vor der Reaktion der Professorin. Professor McGonagall öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen aber es kam nichts heraus. Irgendwann fand sie dann doch ein paar Worte ,,Okay folgen sie mir ich bringe sie zu Professor Dumbledore"  
Harry und Ginny folgten ihr und Harry merkte das Ginny Angst vor dem hatte was jetzt vielleicht kommen könnte. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte was jetzt kommen könnte. Er nahm ihre Hand und lächelte sie aufmunternd an wodurch sie sich etwas beruhigte. Dann kamen sie an einem Wasserspeier an und McGonagall stoppte davor.  
,,Säuredrops" sagte sie und der Wasserspeier schwang zur Seite und gab eine Treppe frei. McGonagall, Harry und Ginny gingen nun diese Treppe hoch und kamen am Schulleiterbüro an.  
,,Warten sie beide bitte kurz hier" sagte Professor McGonagall und ging in Dumbledores Büro.  
Ein paar Sekunden war es bei Harry und Ginny still.  
,,Was ist wenn er uns doch von der Schule wirft?" fragte Ginny und Harry drehte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. ,,Ich verspreche dir das sie uns nicht von der Schule werfen werden. Das ist schließlich Dumbledore und der macht doch nun wirklich alles für uns Schüler"  
Ginny antwortete nichts und vergrub einfach ihr Gesicht in Harrys Brust.  
Ein paar Sekunden später ging die Tür auf und Dumbledore sah zu den beiden. Zu beider Erleichterung lächelte er sie leicht an. Er bat die beiden in sein Büro und sie setzten sich an seinen Schreibtisch. An der Seite des Schreibtisches saß Professor McGonagall.  
,,Also Professor McGonagall hat mir bereits erzählt was los ist und ich denke wir sind uns alle einig das das keine einfache Situation ist. Das ist auch für mich neu. Das hat es in Hogwarts bisher noch nie gegeben das eine Schülerin schwanger geworden ist" sagte der Schulleiter und Harry und Ginny nickten.  
,,Ich denke mal eure Eltern wissen noch nichts?" fragte der Professor und Harry und Ginny schüttelten den Kopf. ,,Na dann werden wir uns darum morgen kümmern. Ich werde eure Eltern fragen ob sie sich bei einem von euch zu Hause treffen können" erklärte Dumbledore den beiden.  
Dumbledore merkte das Ginny sehr unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl war.  
,,Ihr bekommt keine Strafe falls sie Angst davor haben Miss Weasley" sagte er daraufhin zu ihr und Ginny beruhigte sich direkt wieder.  
,,Wir werden auch die anderen Lehrer informieren damit sie Bescheid wissen falls irgendwas ist aber jetzt solltet ihr auch in eure Schlafsähle. Professor McGonagall wird euch hinbringen"  
Dann folgten Harry und Ginny Professor McGonagall zur Tür. Als sie schon in der Tür waren sagte Dumbledore noch ,,Aber bitte jeder in den richtigen" und zwinkerte den beiden zu um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern was auch funktionierte da Harry und Ginny etwas lachen mussten. Dann gingen beide mit McGonagall zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Bevor sie in den Gemeinschaftraum gingen wurden sie nochmal von Professor McGonagall zurück gehalten.  
,,Wenn etwas ist können sie beide immer zu mir kommen. Das wollte ich ihnen noch eben sagen. Ich bin nicht nur für die schulischen Sachen meiner Schüler verantwortlich" sagte die sonst so strenge Lehrerin.  
,,Danke Professor" sagte Harry und auch Ginny bedankte sich. Dann gingen beide ins Bett, erleichtert das sie keine Strafe bekommen hatten. Trotzdem konnten beide nicht gut schlafen da sie morgen ihren Eltern erzählen müssten das diese Großeltern werden.


	51. Die werdenden Großeltern

Die werdenden Großeltern:  
,,Hey Mann aufwachen" wurde Harry von Ron geweckt. Langsam wurde Harry wach und setzte sich auf. ,,Dumbledore und Ginny warten unten auf dich. Das soll ich dir sagen. Was habt ihr getan das Dumbledore mit euch reden will?" fragte Ron Harry. Harry musste sofort daran denken das Ron am Anfang eher gegen Harrys und Ginnys Beziehung war und er seine Schwester jetzt sogar geschwängert hat. ,,Keine Ahnung" sagte er nur, machte sich fertig und ging runter.  
,,Ah sehr gut dann können wir ja jetzt nach Godrics Hollow apparieren" sagte Dumbledore, der mit Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete als Harry die Treppen runter kam. ,,Tschuldigung das ich so spät bin" sagte Harry und küsste Ginny erst mal.  
,,Kein Problem. Kommt wir gehen irgendwo anders hin. Wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt im Gemeinschaftsraum apparieren" antwortete der Schulleiter.  
Dann gingen die drei in eine Ecke im Korridor und Dumbledore apparierte mit Harry und Ginny nach Godrics Hollow. Als sie vor dem Haus der Potters ankamen bekamen Harry und Ginny etwas Angst und sie nahmen sich an der Hand. Dann gingen die beiden mit Dumbledore zur Tür und klingelten.  
Ein paar Sekunden später machte Lily die Tür auf und lächelte Harry und Ginny an und umarmte beide. Dann merkte sie das beide nicht so glücklich aussahen wie sonst immer.  
,,Hey was ist denn los? Ihr seht aus als hättet ihr ein Gespenst gesehen" fragte Lily die beiden.  
,,Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal rein gehen Mrs Potter" sagte Dumbledore.  
,,Okay dann kommt mal alle rein" sagte Lily und die drei folgten ihr ins Wohnzimmer wo auch schon James, Arthur und Molly saßen.  
Molly kam direkt zu Ginny und fragte ,,Was habt ihr denn schlimmes getan das sogar Professor Dumbledore mit kommen muss? Fliegt ihr von der Schule?"  
,,Mom jetzt lass doch mal gut sein und lass uns doch erst mal erklären was los ist" sagte Ginny schon leicht gereizt das ihre Mutter schon wieder das schlimmste dachte. Wenn sie genau drüber nachdachte war das ja auch schlimm.  
Also setzten sich alle hin und sahen Harry, Ginny und Dumbledore gespannt an. Harry und Ginny waren sehr angespannt und Dumbledore beschloss den beiden etwas zu helfen.  
,,Also erst mal kann ich euch alle beruhigen. Die beiden haben nichts schlimmes in Hogwarts angestellt und fliegen auch nicht von der Schule" sagte der Schulleiter in ruhigem Ton.  
,,Aber was kann dann so schlimm sein das die beiden da so sitzen als hätten sie einen Stock im Arsch?" fragte James amüsiert.  
,,James" sagte Lily empört und boxte ihm in die Seite. Auch Lily wollte den beiden etwas helfen.  
,,Egal was los ist wir versprechen das wir ganz ruhig bleiben werden" sagte Lily und Ginny antwortete ,,Oh ehrlich gesagt mach ich mir da bei euch keine Sorgen. Ich hab eher Angst das meine Mutter ohnmächtig wird und sich danach die Seele aus dem Leib schreit"  
,,Ich kann auf jeden Fall versprechen das ich euch nicht anschreien werde" sagte Molly daraufhin und Ginny nickte. Dann sah sie zu Harry der sie etwas gequält anlächelte.  
,,Okay also..." dann bekam Ginny nichts mehr aus sich heraus weil ihr Herzschlag auf 180 war als übernahm Harry ,,Also wir haben uns um einen Tag verrechnet" sagte er und sah jetzt vier verwirrte Gesichter.  
,,Jeder macht mal einen Rechenfehler mein Sohn" sagte James immer noch amüsiert. Er wusste ja auch noch nicht das er Opa werden würde. Lily boxte ihm wieder in die Seite und Harry sprach weiter ,,Wäre schön wenn es nur ein Rechenfehler wäre aber ich meine den Verhütungstrank" sagte Harry dann und sah in das Gesicht seiner Mutter wo sich die Augen weiteten. Bei den anderen sah er das sie noch nicht wussten worauf er hinaus wollte.  
,,Ginny ist schwanger" sagte er also noch und sah jetzt auch wie sich die Augen der anderen weiteten und Molly ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Nachdem ein paar Sekunden keiner was gesagt hatte fing Ginny an zu weinen. Die vier Erwachsenen waren noch wie erstarrt aber Lily fing sich wieder als sie sah das Ginny weinte und ging zu ihr und kniete sich vor sie.  
,,Hey bitte nicht weinen. Ich weiß das ist nicht leicht für euch aber wir kriegen das alle zusammen hin und wie du siehst schreit dich hier keiner an" sagte Lily und Harry nahm sie jetzt in den Arm.  
Ginny nickte leicht und lächelte Lily an. Dann kam Arthur zu den beiden werdenden Eltern und nahm Ginny in den Arm. ,,Früher oder später hättet ihr zwei sowieso Kinder bekommen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Etwas später wäre zwar besser gewesen aber wir unterstützen euch beide wo wir können" sagte Arthur und umarmte dann auch noch Harry.  
James stand dann auch auf und umarmte beide gleichzeitig. ,,Dann werde ich ja schon mit 37 Jahren Opa" sagte er als er die beiden in den Armen hielt und Harry und Ginny mussten etwas lachen.  
,,Der kleine Mann kann immer zu mir kommen. Dann gehe ich mit ihm in den Scherzartikelladen" sagte James dann noch und Ginny fragte ,,Woher willst du wissen das es ein Junge wird?"  
,,Bei den Potters ist das erste Kind immer eine Junge" erklärte James und Ginny musste schmunzeln. ,,Ja bei den Weasleys auch" sagte sie dann. Ginny merkte jetzt das ihre Mutter die einzige war die noch nichts gesagt hatte und sah jetzt zu ihr. Molly war immer noch wie erstarrt.  
,,Mum?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig. Molly erwachte jetzt aus ihrer Starre und sah zu Harry und Ginny.  
Harry stand rechts von Ginny und hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt. Beide sahen sie an und Molly merkte das Ginny etwas Angst vor ihrer Reaktion hatte. Sie stand auf und zog beide gleichzeitig und wortlos in eine Umarmung. Ein paar Sekunden blieben die drei so bis Marie, die zu ihnen gekrabbelt war, an Harrys Bein zog. Harry und Ginny hatten sie noch gar nicht bemerkt vor lauter Aufregung aber jetzt nahm Harry sie auf den Arm und sagte ,,Hey meine kleine. Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich zu deinem zweiten Geburtstag"  
Marie quitschte vor sich hin und sagte dann nach ein paar Sekunden ,,Arry"  
Sie konnte seinen Namen. Harry war sehr glücklich und drückte seine Schwester fest an sich.  
,,Du wirst bald Tante" sagte Harry dann leise aber laut genug das es alle hörten und Arthur fragte ,,Apropos Onkel und Tanten. Wann wollt ihr es den Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George und Ron sagen?"  
Harry und Ginny sahen sich an und wussten beide das das bei mindestens einem von Ginnys Brüdern für einen Schreikrampf sorgen würde. Sie verstanden sich sofort ohne Worte und Harry sagte ,,Wie wärs mit sofort?" fragte Harry.  
,,Okay es ist ja Wochenende also sollten eigentlich alle frei haben" sagte Arthur.  
,,Wie wärs wenn ich Bill hole und Charlie einen Patronus schicke. Vielleicht kann er ja kurzfristig kommen und du holst Fred, George und Percy ab" sagte Molly und fragte Dumbledore dann ,,Könnten sie vielleicht Ron holen?" ,,Natürlich" sagte der Professor der sich während des ganzen Gesprächs zurück gehalten hatte und verschwand dann im Kamin.  
Dann verschwanden auch Molly und Arthur und Harry und Ginny waren mit Lily, James und Marie alleine. Ginny wurde wieder zunehmend nervöser und Harry merkte das und nahm sie fest in seine Arme.  
,,In der wievielten Woche bist du eigentlich?" fragte dann Lily Ginny und Ginny antwortete ,,In der vierten" ,,Dann sollte er oder sie ja wahrscheinlich in den Sommerferien kommen. Das ist doch schon mal ganz gut" fand Lily.  
,,Ja das stimmt das ist ganz gut" stimmte Ginny zu.


	52. Die werdenden Onkel

Die werdenden Onkel:  
Ein paar Minuten später waren dann alle Brüder von Ginny außer Charlie bei den Potters versammelt und Ron fragte wieder ,,Alter langsam mach ich mir Sorgen. Was habt ihr angestellt?"  
,,Setzt euch doch erst mal" sagte Lily dann und alle setzten sich hin.  
,,Also Harry und Ginny müssen euch was wichtiges erzählen" fing Lily an und half den beiden etwas weil sie merkte das die beiden schon wieder sehr angespannt waren.  
,,Komm machen wir es einfach kurz und schmerzlos" sagte Harry und sah zu Ginny die ihm zu nickte. ,,Ginny ist schwanger" sagte er dann auch direkt. Dann war es kurz still und Ginnys Brüdern fielen die Kinnladen runter. Dann sprang Ron auf, ballte seine Fäuste und ging auf Harry zu. Er fixiert ihn mit bösem Blick und als er kurz vor ihm war sprang auch Ginny auf und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn ,,Wenn du noch einen Schritt näher kommst dann wirst du dir wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein" sagte sie mit bedrohlicher Stimme und Ron wich zurück.  
,,Wie kannst du ihn immer noch verteidigen? Er hat dich geschwängert" sagte Ron und sah seine Schwester fassungslos an.  
,,Ob du es glaubst oder nicht aber das ist mir durchaus bewusst und ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Wie ich ihn immer noch verteidigen kann? Nun ja vielleicht hast du ja schon mal von so was wie Liebe gehört. Ich liebe ihn und das wird auch immer so bleiben aber das du von Liebe keine Ahnung hast überrascht mich überhaupt nicht" antwortete Ginny sehr gereizt.  
,,Ihr seit beide so dumm das ich es kaum in Worte fassen kann" sagte Ron jetzt mit ruhiger Stimme und alle sogen scharf die Luft ein. Dann schaltete sich Bill ein ,,Wenn hier einer gerade richtig dumm ist dann bist du das" und Fred und George stimmten ihm zu ,,Da hat er recht"  
,,Verschwinde" sagte Ginny leise aber Ron bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter ,,Verschwinde. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen" schrie Ginny jetzt und Ron verschwand erst mal in der Küche der Potters.  
Dann gingen Fred und George zu Ginny und umarmten sie und klopften dann Harry auf die Schulter ,,Dann müssen wir uns wohl bei dir bedanken, Harry, das wir Onkel werden. Er oder sie kann immer zu uns kommen. Dann zeigen wir ihm oder ihr ganz viele coole Sachen" sagte die Zwillinge und alle mussten lachen. Dann wurde Ginny auch von Bill umarmt ,,Fleur und ich helfen euch auch immer wenn ihr mal Hilfe braucht"  
,,Danke. Euch allen" sagte Ginny dann. Percy, der sich bisher etwas zurück hielt, sagte dann nur ,,Ich helfe natürlich auch"  
Ginny hatte nicht damit gerechnet das da mehr kommen würde da Percy eh ziemlich spießig war. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher das er gerade darüber nachdenken würde das das Kind unehelich wird und das ihm so was nie passieren würde.  
,,Aber eine Frage habe ich noch" sagte Bill. ,,Dann frag" antwortete Ginny.  
,,Wieso habt ihr denn nicht verhütet?" ,,Naja wir dachten ja wir hätten verhütet" antwortete dann Harry ,,aber wir haben uns mit dem Verhütungstrank um einen Tag verrechnet" vollendete Ginny den Satz. ,,Jetzt reden die schon wie die Zwillinge und vollenden die Sätze des anderen" sagte James amüsiert und Harry und Ginny lächelten sich an. Dann mussten Fred und George natürlich noch einen blöden Spruch los werden ,,Naja auf jeden Fall wenn man so viel Spaß hat wie die beiden dann kann man so was ja mal vergessen" und zwinkerten Harry und Ginny zu wodurch die beiden rot anliefen und Fred und George lachen mussten. Lily, James, Arthur und Molly konnten ein schmunzeln nicht verhindern aber es war ihnen doch etwas unangenehm das hier einfach so über das Sexleben ihrer Kinder gesprochen wurde. Auch Bill und Percy waren nicht wirklich interessiert an diesem Thema.  
Harry und Ginny waren wirklich sehr froh das alle, fast alle, auf ihrer Seite standen und ihnen helfen würden.  
,,Es gäbe da noch eine Sache die ich mit ihnen beiden und ihren Eltern besprechen würde" sagte Dumbledore, der sich auch während dieses Gesprächs im Hintergrund hielt.  
,,Okay dann gehen wir mal" sagte Bill dann. ,,Oh nein so war das nicht gemeint. Also wenn Mr Potter und Miss Weasley nichts dagegen haben können sie alle auch bleiben"  
,,Ihr könnt bleiben aber ich will das die Tür zur Küche zu gemacht wird. Ich will nicht das Ron was mit bekommt. Den geht das nichts an" sagte Ginny und Molly machte die Tür zur Küche zu wo Ron am Küchentisch saß.  
Dann sprach Dumbledore wieder. ,,Also ich wollte mit ihnen absprechen wie wir das jetzt in Hogwarts machen. Zum Beispiel würde ich vorschlagen das wir einen Schutzzauber über ihren Bauch legen Miss Weasley. Der ist so ähnlich wie der Fidelius Zauber. Er versteckt den Bauch, wenn er wächst, vor allen die nicht wissen das sie Schwanger sind. Außerdem wird das Kind auch etwas mehr vor äußeren Stößen geschützt" sagte der Professor und alle waren sich schnell einig das Harry und Ginny das so machen sollten. Also legte Dumbledore sofort diesen Schutz über Ginnys Bauch.  
,,Gibt es bei diesem Zauber auch so was wie Geheimniswahrer?" fragte dann Molly, die sich Sorgen machte das jemand ein Gerücht in die Welt setzen würde und dann jeder sehen würde das Ginny schwanger ist.  
,,Ja das ist sogar sehr wichtig. Zum Beispiel bei Leuten die jetzt nicht so begeistert sind von dieser Schwangerschaft und dann was ausplaudern" antwortete Dumbledore. Es war zwar nicht zu erkennen das er ein Hinweis auf Ron gab aber alle wussten natürlich sofort wer gemeint war.  
,,Sie können die Geheimniswahrer jetzt bestimmen" fügte er noch hinzu.  
,,Okay ich würde sagen wir nehmen alle die hier sind außer Ron. Und Hermine. Die Professoren wissen es ja eh schon oder?" fragte Ginny und Dumbeldore antwortete ,,Ja die haben es ja schon erfahren bevor der Zauber auf ihrem Bauch war"  
,,Okay dann nehmen wir Hermine und alle die hier sind außer Ron" bestätigte Harry.  
,,Aber Ron wusste es doch auch schon bevor der Schutzauber drauf war" sagte Bill dann in den Raum. ,,Das stimmt aber er kann das Geheimnis jetzt nicht mehr weiter geben. Genau so wie die Lehrer. Sie könnten nur noch Gerüchte in die Welt setzen wodurch niemand deinen Bauch sieht und diese Gerüchte schnell wieder weg sind" beruhigte der Professor alle.  
,,Dann gäbe es da noch was was ich besprechen möchte. Aber dafür müsste ich wissen in der wie vielten Woche du bist" sagte er zu Ginny.  
,,In der vierten" antwortete sie und Dumbeldore rechnete kurz.  
,,Gut dann brauchen wir uns um einen Transport von Hogwarts ins zur Geburt keine Sorgen machen. Dann müsste das Kind ja in den Ferien kommen aber wir halten trotzdem mal einen Notfallportschlüssel bereit"  
,,Das letzte wäre dann das nächste Schuljahr wenn das Kind dann da ist. Nun ich kann mir vorstellen das sie nicht begeistert wären ihr Kind mehrere Monate nicht zu sehen und deshalb würde ich den Vorschlag machen das sie nächstes Schuljahr jeden Tag nach dem Unterricht nach Hause flohen und morgens wieder kommen"  
Harry und Ginny strahlten sofort und nickten eifrig. Dann flüsterte Ginny Harry ins Ohr ,,Vielleicht kriegen wir ja unsere Eltern überredet das ich dann nach der Schule mit hierhin kommen darf. Dann sind wir hier zusammen mit dem kleinen"  
Harry lächelte sie sofort an und Ginny lächelte zurück.  
,,Hey Leute ihr sollt jetzt nicht den nächsten Ort für euer Spaßprogramm besprechen" sagte dann Fred und Ginny antwortete ,,Wir haben was anderes besprochen"  
,,Und was?" fragte dann George. Harry und Ginny sahen sich an und nickten. ,,Also wir wollten eigentlich Lily, James und meine Eltern etwas fragen" sagte Lily und sah zu den Erwachsenen.  
,,Und was wollt ihr uns fragen?" fragte Lily. ,,Naja also wenn das Kind da ist dann sind Harry, das Kind und ich ja eine eigene kleine Familie und ihr wisst alle sicher aus eigener Erfahrung das man am liebsten mit der Familie zusammen ist und deshalb wollten wir euch fragen ob ich dann nicht nächstes Jahr nach der Schule immer mit Harry hier hin kommen könnte. Oder auch zu uns in den Fuchsbau. Oder abwechselnd" sagte Ginny und sah die vier an. Molly hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um was zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Ginny wusste sofort das sie mit der eigenen kleinen Familie die Sache genau richtig angegangen ist.  
Die vier sahen sich an und Lily sagte ,,Wir werden das mal besprechen und dann reden wir in den Ferien mit euch"  
Ginny lächelte etwas und nickte. Dann verabschiedeten sich Harry und Ginny von allen und flohten schon mal nach Hogwarts in Dumbledores Büro zurück. Dumbledore wollte mit Ron mal lieber zwei Minuten später zurück kommen.


	53. Alles fürs Baby

Alles fürs Baby:  
Die nächsten Tage in Hogwarts musste sich Ginny zum Glück nicht mehr übergeben da sie einige Tränke von Madam Pomfrey bekommen hatte die sie auch während einer Schwangerschaft nehmen durfte.  
Heute war mal wieder so ein Tag wo Harry und Ginny sich unbemerkt zum Raum der Wünsche geschlichen hatten weil sie mal wieder alleine sein wollten. Diesmal hatte sich Ginny einen Raum gewünscht. Es war ein Raum mit einer gemütlichen Couch wo sie sich aneinander kuscheln konnten und ein Kamin. Harry legte sich auf die Couch und Ginny legte sich in seine Arme. Ein paar Sekunden herrschte stille bis Harry dann über Ginnys Bauch strich und sagte ,,Ginny?"  
,,Ja Harry" antwortete sie und sah ihm in die Augen.  
,,Ich...ich freu mich auf das Baby" erklärte Harry und Ginny lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn sanft. ,,Ich hab zwar auch etwas Angst vor der Aufgabe als Vater und ob ich damit schon mit 16 Jahren klar komme aber wir haben ja auch Familie die uns jederzeit helfen"  
,,Ich hab auch Angst Harry" antwortete Ginny ,,Das ich keine gute Mutter für unser Baby sein kann" und sah ihm in die Augen. Er küsste sie kurz und sagte dann ,,Immer wenn ich mir in den letzten Tagen eine Familie mit dir vorgestellt habe, warst du die geborene Mutter"  
,,Danke" sagte Ginny nur und lächelte Harry umso breiter an. Sie wusste das sie niemals die geborene Mutter sein könnte mit 15 aber es war schön zu hören das Harry vollstes Vertrauen in sie hatte.  
,,Glaubst du das unsere Eltern es erlauben werden das wir mehr oder weniger zusammen leben?" fragte Ginny dann und Harry sah sie an und lächelte.  
,,Meine Mutter hat sich doch schon immer für uns eingesetzt und ich denke sie weiß auch das wir beide zusammen für das Kind da sein wollen und deine Mutter wird das auch wissen. Du hast das genau richtig angesprochen. Und wenn sie zu diesem Vorschlag nein sagen haben sie sich bestimmt was anderes überlegt" antwortete Harry seiner Freundin die sich jetzt noch enger an ihn kuschelte.  
,,Ich hoffe es. Ich will nicht immer nach der Schule von dir getrennt sein" sagte sie.  
,,Wirst du nicht. Versprochen"

Am nächsten Tag sollte wieder das Quidditchtraining der Gryffindors stattfinden und Harry holte gerade seine Besen aus seinem Schlafsaal. Als er die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter stieg und unter ankam verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Ginny stand dort mit einem Besen und ihrem Quidditchumhang im Arm. Obwohl Harry es schon wusste fragte er ,,Was willst du mit dem Besen und dem Umhang?" Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an und sagte ,,Du hast doch wohl nicht vergessen das ich im Team bin oder?"  
Kurz sah sich Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum um und sagte dann leise, weil noch zwei andere Schüler im Raum waren, zu Ginny ,,Ginny du bist schwanger. Du kannst doch jetzt nicht Quidditch spielen. Das ist gefährlich. Was ist wenn du vom Besen fällst? Das würde das Kind nicht überleben"  
,,Ich fall schon nicht vom Besen. Und was willst du denn sonst machen? Mich für den Rest des Schuljahres nicht mehr spielen lassen?" fragte Ginny Harry ebenfalls leise.  
,,Ja genau das will ich machen" antwortete Harry. ,,Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen. Ich bin deine beste Jägerin. Komm jetzt bitte einfach mit ich will jetzt spielen" sagte sie und wollte ihn schon mit ziehen aber Harry blieb stehen und hielt auch sie fest. Flehend sah er sie jetzt an  
,,Ginny bitte. Du bist nicht mehr nur für dich selbst verantwortlich. Es kann immer wieder passieren das du vom Besen fällst und ich will nicht das Risiko eingehen das wir unser Baby verlieren" erklärte er ihr und sah sie weiter flehend an. Ginny hatte diesen bittenden Blick noch nie von ihm gesehen und dadurch wurde auch ihr klar was sie gerade tun wollte. Sie wollte Quidditch spielen. Während sie schwanger war. Als sie nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch nichts gesagt hatte sagte Harry wieder was ,,Ich liebe dich wirklich über alles Ginny aber ich liebe auch unser Baby und ich will nicht das ihm etwas passiert. Liebst du diese kleine Wesen von uns beiden etwa nicht?"  
Dann erwachte Ginny aus ihrer Starre und sagte leise ,,Doch. Doch natürlich liebe ich unser Baby. Es tut mir leid du hast recht. Ich kann nicht spielen. Ich will auch nicht das ihm oder ihr etwas passiert. Das würde ich mir hinterher nicht mehr verzeihen" und Harry war so erleichtert das er sie sofort umarmte und küsste.  
,,Aber was sagen wir dem Team warum ich ab jetzt nicht mehr dabei bin?" fragte Ginny ihn und sah ihm in die Augen.  
,,Ich werde heute erst mal sagen das es dir nicht gut geht und demnächst lassen wir uns was einfallen" schlug Harry vor und Ginny nickte.  
,,Dann geh jetzt mal. Bevor die alle wieder gehen weil du nicht da bist"  
Harry nickte, gab ihr noch einen Kuss und sagte dann als er schon halb aus dem Raum raus war ,,Danke" und sah sie nochmal an. ,,Nicht dafür Harry. Du hast recht. Ich sollte lieber nicht spielen"  
Harry lächelte sie leicht an wusste aber auch das Ginny traurig war nicht mehr spielen zu können. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Stadion und zog sich in der Umkleide schnell um. Tatsächlich stand, als er zum Feld kam schon das ganze Team dort versammelt.  
Natürlich wurde direkt gefragt wo denn Ginny ist. Harry sagte wie abgesprochen das sie sich nicht gut fühlte. Das glaubten dann auch alle da es das erste mal war das Ginny nicht mit trainieren konnte. Nein nicht jeder glaubte es ihm. Ron wusste natürlich das Ginny schwanger war und sah Harry nur mit einem zornigen Blick an. Harry reagierte nicht auf ihn und begann einfach das Training der Mannschaft.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Harry und Ginny immer mehr Zeit im Raum der Wünsche weil sie den Schülermassen entkommen wollten. Außerdem wusste Harry natürlich das für Ginny Stress nicht gut war und so versuchte er so gut es ging sie von jeglichem Stress fern zu halten.  
Heute saßen sie wieder in dem Raum den sie sich seit zwei Wochen immer wieder wünschten und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Zum Glück gab es im Moment nur praktische Hausaufgaben zu erledigen was beiden sehr viel mehr Spaß machte als irgendwelche Aufsätze. Sie machten sich immer wieder übereinander lustig wenn einer sein Kissen nicht richtig in einen Trinkbecher verwandeln konnte. Eigentlich war das nur Ginnys Hausaufgabe aber dies vergaßen sie schnell da es auch Harry sehr viel Spaß machte. Bei Ginny kam meistens ein Trinkbecher mit einem Kissenbezug heraus und bei Harry ein Kissen mit Stahlbezug. Irgendwann abends wurden sie müde und legten sich auf das Sofa.  
,,Hast du eigentlich mal wieder mit Ron gesprochen?" fragte Harry Ginny und sie antwortete sofort ,,Nein hab ich nicht. Und er ist mir auch ziemlich egal so lange er sich nicht bei uns entschuldigt"

Der heutige Tag war sehr anstrengend für Ginny da sie sehr viel Unterricht hatte und sehr mit Müdigkeit zu kämpfen hatte. Sie hatte gerade ihre letzte Stunde. Verwandlungen bei Professor McGonagall. Ginny war sehr froh als die Stunde vorbei war. Draußen vor dem Klassenzimmer stand auch schon Harry um sie vom Unterricht abzuholen. Als sie ihn sah lächelte sie ihn sofort an und der Tag war direkt wieder schöner.  
,,Und wie war der Unterricht?" fragte Harry. ,,Ganz schön anstrengend wenn man so müde ist" antwortete Ginny.  
,,Sollen wir uns in unserem kleinem schönem Geheimraum etwas ausruhen?" fragte Harry und Ginny war sofort einverstanden. Auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche stoppte Ginny auf einmal hielt sich den Bauch, stöhnte etwas und ging in die Knie. Sofort war Harry alarmiert und bei ihr.  
,,Ginny was ist los? Tut dein Bauch weh?" fragte er sie nervös und Ginny nickte und sagte ,,Ich hab auf einmal ganz starke Bauchkrämpfe"  
,,Leg einen Arm um mich ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel" sagte Harry sofort und Harry hielt Ginny fest und Ginny hielt sich an Harry fest.


	54. Bauchkrämpfe

Bauchkrämpfe:  
Harry ging sofort mit Ginny in Richtung Krankenflügel. Ginny hatte immer noch ein Schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht und Harry tat es weh sie so zu sehen. Als sie im Krankenflügel ankamen wurden sie sofort von Madam Pomfrey empfangen. Harry und Madam Pomfrey brachten Ginny zu einem der Betten und die Krankenschwester untersuchte Ginnys Bauch. Harry saß bei Ginny am Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Irgendwann war Madam Pomfrey dann fertig und sagte ,,Also dem Kind geht es gut" beruhigte sie erst mal wie beiden werdenden Eltern.  
,,Hatten sie heute viel Stress Miss Weasley?" fragte sie Ginny. ,,Der Unterricht war heute sehr anstrengend. Das war schon etwas stressig" antwortete die 15-Jährige.  
,,Okay. Ich würde sie gerne heute und morgen noch hier behalten. Wenn morgen wieder so stressig wird ist das langsam nicht mehr gut für das Kind" antwortete Madam Pomfrey.  
Ginny wollte eigentlich widersprechen aber da es hier um ihr Kind ging und nicht um sie war sie einverstanden.  
,,Mr Potter kann auch hier bleiben. Er setzt sie ja nicht unter Stress"  
Das fanden natürlich Harry und Ginny sehr gut. Harry wollte seine Freundin jetzt nicht alleine lassen und Ginny machte auf ihrem Bett etwas Platz damit er sich dazu legen konnte. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Madam Pomfrey wieder aus ihrem Büro raus und gab Ginny einen Becher mit etwas Flüssigkeit.  
,,Das ist etwas gegen die Schmerzen" sagte die Krankenschwester und Ginny trank in einem hieb aus. Es schmeckte nicht sehr gut aber es war zum Glück nicht sehr viel.  
,,Ähm" sagte Madam Pomfrey und sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen ,,Sie beide sollten besser, solange Miss Weasley Bauchkrämpfe hat, nicht miteinander schlafen" sagte die Krankenschwester den beiden.  
,,Wie? Man kann während einer Schwangerschaft miteinander schlafen?" fragte Ginny und schien sich etwas zu freuen, was Harry schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis nahm.  
,,Natürlich kann man" antwortete Madam Pomfrey ,,Grundsätzlich ist erlaubt was gefällt aber kurz nach Bauchkrämpfen sollte man lieber nicht. Es gibt auch noch ein paar weitere Ausnahmen aber die kann ich bei ihnen nicht erkennen. Theoretisch könnten sie wieder wenn die Bauchkrämpfe komplett weg sind" erklärte Madam Pomfrey und verschwand dann in ihrem Büro.  
,,Gut zu wissen" sagte Ginny, grinste Harry an und küsste ihn. ,,Ich dachte schon ich müsste jetzt noch 8 Monate darauf verzichten" sagte sie als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.  
Dann kuschelten sie sich aneinander und genossen es den anderen bei sich zu haben. Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages durfte Ginny dann auch den Krankenflügel verlassen.

Die Zeit bis zu den Ferien verging dann doch recht schnell und Harry und Ginny freuten sich die anderen wieder zu sehen. Einen Tag vor Abreise packten sie ihre Sachen und hatten den Rest des Tages frei zur Verfügung. Harry und Ginny wollten in den Raum der Wünsche und wünschten sich vor der Wand hinter der der Raum verborgen war den Raum den sie so liebten.  
Als die Tür erschien traten sie ein und legten sich wieder auf das Sofa. Ein paar Minuten unterhielten sie sich über die Schule bis sie dann wieder auf ihr Lieblingsthema kamen. Das Baby.  
Sie unterhielten sich unter anderem über mögliche Namen kamen aber zu keiner Entscheidung. Ginny meinte das hätte ja noch Zeit und spätestens bei der Geburt hätten sie dann einen passenden Namen.  
,,Was meinst du wie es dem kleinen da drinnen geht?" fragte Ginny irgendwann und Harry lächelte und sagte ,,Fragen wir in doch selber" stand auf, legte Ginny flach auf die Couch und beugte seinen Kopf über Ginnys Bauch. Dann ging er ganz nah an den Bauch und flüsterte ,,Na mein kleiner oder meine kleine. Deine Mama fragt sich wie es dir in ihr geht. Also ich fühle mich immer sehr wohl in deiner Mutter" Ginny hörte dies schlug ihn gespielt empört auf die Schulter und sagte ,,Harry" aber Harry lächelte sie nur an und legte dann ein Ohr auf ihren Bauch. Dann nickte er ein paar Mal und sagte dann zu Ginny ,,Ich konnte nicht ganz verstehen was unser Baby für ein Geschlecht hat aber er oder sie fühlt sich sehr wohl in dir" Ginny musste lächeln. Es war einfach süß wie Harry mit ihrem Bauch redete. Dann flüsterte er dem Baby wieder etwas zu ,,Deine Mama ist das tollste Mädchen was ich jemals gesehen habe und sie ist einfach wunderschön. Du wirst sie lieben. Ich freu mich schon ganz doll auf dich und sag uns bald mal dein Geschlecht damit wir dir einen Namen geben können" Dann gab Harry Ginnys Bauch noch einen Kuss und küsste sie dann auch auf den Mund. Ginny war sehr gerührt wie Harry von ihr sprach und sie spürte wieder mal all ihre Liebe zu diesem Jungen.

Am nächsten Morgen dann machten sich alle auf den Weg zum Hogwarts-Express. Harry und Ginny suchten sich erst mal alleine ein Abteil weil Ron sich immer noch nicht bei ihnen entschuldigt hatte und Hermine ihn nicht alleine lassen wollte.  
Nach ein paar Stunden fahrt, öffnete sich dann die Abteiltür und Hermine und Ron kamen herein.  
,,Hey" sagte Hermine fröhlich und lächelte Harry und Ginny an. Ron sah etwas unsicher aus und setzte sich neben Hermine und gegenüber von Harry und Ginny. Dann räusperte sich und sagte ,,Ähm ich wollte mich bei euch entschuldigen. Für mein Verhalten damals. Ich weiß das war total falsch und das diese Situation für euch beide nicht leicht war und ich habs nur schlimmer gemacht. Es tut mir wirklich leid"  
Harry lächelte etwas und reichte ihm die Hand welche er sofort annahm. Auch Ron wirkte jetzt etwas erleichtert. Dann sah er zu seiner Schwester. Ginny lag noch an Harry gelehnt auf der Bank. Sie setzte sich jetzt etwas auf und sagte ,,Nagut. Entschuldigung angenommen aber du solltest dich hüten noch einmal so zu reagieren sonst werden wir dem Baby später mal sagen wie du auf ihn oder sie reagiert hast" Ron nickte sofort und Ginny streckte ihm jetzt auch die Hand aus. Jetzt hatten sich alle wieder vertragen und Ginny legte sich mit ihrem Kopf in Harrys Schoß. Harry streichelte ihre Haare und manchmal auch ihren Bauch.  
Abends kamen sie am Bahnhof Kings Cross an und wurden schon von ihren Eltern erwartet. Harry hob seinen und Ginnys Koffer aus dem Zug raus und sie gingen zusammen zu ihren Eltern.  
Lily sah sie zuerst und lächelte sie an. Als Harry und Ginny bei ihnen angekommen waren wurden sie erst mal in eine Umarmung von Molly gezogen. Als sie die beiden wieder los ließ umarmte auch Lily die beiden und fragte ,,Bei euch alles in Ordnung?" Harry und Ginny nickten. Als sich alle begrüßt hatten kamen nochmal Hermine und ihre Eltern zu ihnen.  
,,Hey Leute ich würde euch gerne meine Eltern vorstellen. Wird ja langsam mal Zeit nach fünfeinhalb Jahren. Mom, Dad das sind Harry, Ginny, Ron und ihre Eltern" Dann stellten sich Jean und Gerald Granger und auch alle anderen vor und unterhielten sich ein Weile und Arthur quetschte Hermines Eltern sofort mit Fragen über Muggelsachen aus. Jean und Gerald Granger schienen sehr überrascht über diese Fragen und Lily musste lachen und sagte zu ihnen ,,Mir hat er am Anfang auch solche Fragen gestellt" ,,Ach sind sie keine Hexe?" fragte Jean Lily. ,,Doch aber bis ich 11 war wusste ich das nicht weil meine Eltern auch Muggel waren und wir alle nichts von Hexen und Zauberern wussten"  
Irgendwie kam es dann dazu das Molly die Grangers fragte ob sie nicht bei ihnen Weihnachten mit feiern wollten. Die Potters würden ja sowieso kommen. Das war schon abgesprochen. Die Grangers sagten natürlich ja weil sie sie Freunde ihrer Tochter kennen lernen wollten und auch mal das Haus einer Zaubererfamilie sehen wollten.


	55. Riesiges Weihnachtsfest

Riesiges Weihnachtsfest:  
Heiligabend war schnell gekommen und diesen wollten alle zusammen verbringen. Alle waren heute im Fuchsbau eingeladen. Die Potters, Sirius, Remus und Tonks, Tonks Eltern wurden auch eingeladen weil Tonks sie mal vorstellen wollte und die Grangers. Die Weasleys würden natürlich auch alle da sein. Auch Charlie hatte frei bekommen. Es ging auch schon das Gerücht rum das Fred und George beide eine Freundin mit bringen würden.  
Vormittags apparierten die Potters dann zum Fuchsbau. Wie sie feststellten waren sie die ersten und die Weasleys bereiteten noch alles vor. Dabei halfen die Potters auch sofort. Harry sah aber Ginny nirgendswo.  
,,Die ist oben und schläft. Sie war sehr kaputt heute morgen da hab ich sie hoch geschickt. Du kannst ja zu ihr gehen wenn du willst" sagte Molly als Harry nach ihr gefragt hatte und natürlich ging er sofort hoch. Er kam im dritten Stock vor Ginnys Zimmer an und klopfte an. Als nach ein paar Sekunden keine Antwort kam machte er langsam die Tür auf und sah das Ginny auf ihrem Bett lag und schlief. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu Ginny aufs Bett. Er strich ihr durch die Haare und betrachtete sie während sie schlief.  
,,Leg dich doch zu mir" sagte Ginny leise und lächelte ihn verschlafen an. Harry lächelte auch und legte sich zu ihr. Sofort kuschelte sie sich an ihn und sie schliefen ein.  
Irgendwann wachte Harry wieder auf und merkte das Ginny ihn beobachtete.  
,,Gut geschlafen?" fragte Ginny und küsste ihn sanft. ,,Sehr gut sogar. Dein Bett ist echt gemütlich" antwortete Harry. Dann küsste er sie nochmal und fragte ,,Wie lange haben wir denn geschlafen?"  
,,Nur eine halbe Stunde" ,,Sollen wir vielleicht langsam mal runter gehen?" fragte Harry und Ginny antwortete ,,Na gut aber vorher will ich noch einen Kuss" Den bekam sie natürlich und dann gingen sie zusammen runter ins Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus. Dort saßen schon versammelt Molly, Arthur, Ron, James, Lily, Marie, Remus, Tonks und ihre Eltern.  
Als die beiden die Tür rein kamen wurden sie erst mal von Remus und Tonks begrüßt.  
,,Harry, Ginny. Das sind meine Eltern" sagte Tonks und zeigte auf die zwei Personen die bei ihnen standen.  
,,Hallo ich bin Andromeda" sagte die Frau und hielt den beiden die Hand hin.  
,,Und ich bin Edward aber nennt mich einfach Ted" sagte der Mann und hielt den beiden ebenfalls die Hand hin. Sie schüttelten beiden die Hand und stellten sich auch kurz vor.  
,,Wann kommen denn die anderen?" fragte Ginny ihre Mutter. ,,Sie sollten jetzt eigentlich alle langsam kommen" antwortete diese.  
Nach und nach kamen dann auch alle und Fred und George brachten tatsächlich beide eine Freundin mit. Harry, Ginny und Ron waren sehr überrascht das George mit Angelina Johnson kam und Fred mit Katie Bell. Die letzten die kamen waren Bill und Fleur und Ginny ging zur Tür um ihnen auf zu machen. Als Fleur Ginny sah nahm sie diese direkt in den Arm und sagte ,,Oh Shinny ich hab gehört das du bist schwanger. Ist das wirklich war?" fragte sie nochmal zur Sicherheit und Ginny nickte. Dann gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich zu all den anderen. Sie mussten das Wohnzimmer magisch etwas vergrößern damit alle rein passten und einige Stühle dazu zaubern.  
Harry und Ginny teilten sich einen Stuhl. Ginny saß auf seinem Schoß und Harry streichelte immer wieder ohne es zu merken über Ginnys Bauch.  
,,Warum streichelst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit so über Ginnys Bauch, Harry?" fragte irgendwann Katie die das anscheinend merkte und ja noch nicht wusste das Ginny schwanger ist. Auf einmal wurde es ganz still und die die wussten das Ginny schwanger war sahen die beiden an. Ginny sah zu Harry. Harry nickte und Ginny sagte ,,Ich bin schwanger" Die Augen aller die das noch nicht wussten weiteten sich und Katie sagte ,,Das ist also der Grund warum du in letzter Zeit nicht mehr mit trainierst" Ginny nickte und sagte ,,Ich wollte zuerst trotzdem mit spielen aber Harry hat mich wach gerüttelt das das nicht geht wenn ich schwanger bin"  
,,Echt? Mein Sohn macht sich ja jetzt schon richtig Sorgen um sein Kind" sagte eine stolze Lily und lächelte die beiden an.  
Dann sah Ginny wieder zu Katie und sagte ,,Aber bitte sag es den anderen aus dem Team nicht"  
,,Okay mach ich nicht aber ihr müsste euch bessere Ausreden einfallen lassen. Die Ausreden die sich Harry immer einfallen lässt glaubt ihm keiner mehr"  
Harry wurde etwas rot und Ginny musste schmunzeln. ,,Na wenn das Kind schon unterwegs ist, dauert es mit der Hochzeit doch auch nicht mehr lange oder?" sagte dann Tonks und grinste die beiden an. Während Harry rot wurde antwortete Ginny nur ,,Da musst du Harry fragen"  
Harry war sehr überrascht über Ginnys Aussage und sah zu seinen Eltern die ebenso überrascht schienen, ihn dann aber anlächelten. Als Harry dann zu Ginny sah, merkte er das sie ihn ansah und ihn etwas anlächelte.  
Ginny lächelte zwar, war sich aber unsicher ob diese Antwort jetzt hier richtig war. Sie merkte das er etwas verwirrt und überrumpelt war und küsste ihn und sagte dann ,,Minderjährige dürfen ja eh nicht heiraten"  
Harry beruhigte diese Aussage etwas. Er wusste eben nicht so richtig was er darauf antworten sollte und war ein bisschen froh, dass das Thema erst mal vom Tisch war. Natürlich konnte er sich gut vorstellen Ginny in ein paar Jahren zu heiraten aber jetzt noch nicht.

Abends als Mollys vorbereitetes Essen fertig war wurde die Küche und der Tisch in der Küche magisch vergrößert damit alle Platz fanden. Alle ließen sich den Rinderbraten von Molly schmecken und unterhielten sich während des Essen über verschiedenste Sachen.  
,,Harry weist du eigentlich schon gegen wen wir als nächstes spielen müssen?" fragte Katie Harry, die ja zu den Jägerinnen der Gryffindors gehörte.  
,,Ja. Gegen Ravenclaw müssen wir am zweiten Wochenende nach den Weihnachtsferien ran. Könnte schwer werden. Die haben nach uns mit Abstand das stärkste Team" antwortete Harry.  
,,Ach was wir kriegen das schon hin" antwortete Katie.  
Als dann alle fertig waren mit essen wollte Molly schon abräumen als Bill sie unterbrach ,,Mom. Könntest du noch kurz warten? Fleur und ich wollen euch noch was sagen" sagte der älteste der Weasleybrüder und er und Fleur standen auf. Bill sah Fleur kurz an und Fleur sagte dann strahlend ,,Meine Bill und isch werden ´eiraten" Dann gab es erst mal Gratulationen von allen Seiten und Molly war ganz außer sich das endlich ihr erstes Kind heiraten würde.  
,,Ich freu mich so für euch" sagte sie als sie Bill und Fleur in eine Umarmung zog.  
,,Wann wollt ihr denn heiraten und wo?" fragte Molly und jeder wusste das sie sich wünschen würde das die Hochzeit im Fuchsbau stattfindet.  
,,Wir wollen am ersten August heiraten und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht hier im Fuchsbau" den letzten Teil des Satzes musste Bill etwas schmunzeln während er antwortete da er ja wusste das seine Mutter das wollte.  
Den Rest des Abends verbrachten alle wieder im Wohnzimmer. Nachdem die Geschenke verteilt wurden spielte Ginny die ganze Zeit mit Marie, die es sehr genoss das mal jemand anders als ihre alten Eltern mit ihr spielten. Ginny spielte alles mit ihr was Marie wollte und auch Ginny schien es Spaß zu machen. Harry beobachtete die beiden dabei wie sie in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers zusammen spielten und wieder hatte er das Gefühl das Ginny die geborene Mutter sein würde.  
Spät am Abend als sich schon fast alle gegangen waren fragte Harry ,,Habt ihr euch eigentlich jetzt überlegt ob Ginny und Ich zusammen wohnen dürfen wenn das Baby da ist?"  
Sofort hörte Ginny auf mit Marie zu spielen und sah ihre und Harrys Eltern an. Lily sah kurz zu Molly und antwortete dann ,,Ja also wir haben uns überlegt das ihr abwechselnd bei uns und dann hier wohnt damit ihr mit dem Baby zusammen sein könnt und wir aber immer noch was von unseren Kindern und dann ja auch von unserem Enkelkind haben können"  
Sofort fingen Harry und Ginny an zu strahlen und küssten sich, glücklich das sie bald zusammen wohnen würden.


	56. Silvester

Silvester:  
Am 31. Dezember wollten sich die Potters, die Weasleys und Sirius bei den Potters treffen um zusammen Silvester zu feiern. Marie lief die ganze Zeit einfach nur fröhlich durch die Wohnung während James, Lily und Harry alles vorbereiteten. Um 18 Uhr klingelte es dann zum ersten Mal und Harry machte die Tür auf. Da stand Sirius. Allerdings nicht alleine. Neben ihm stand eine Frau, ungefähr in Sirius Alter, mit blonden langen Haaren.  
,,Hey Harry. Das ist meine Freundin Andrea. Andrea das mit mein Patensohn Harry" stellte Sirius die beiden vor.  
,,Hallo" sagte Harry und gab Andrea die Hand. Er war sehr überrascht das Sirius eine FESTE Freundin hatte. Er dachte immer sein Pate wäre eher ein Typ für das Singleleben. Dann ließ Harry die beiden herein und ging mit ihnen ins Wohnzimmer wo auch gerade Lily und James waren. Als sie dort ankamen waren anscheinend auch Harrys Eltern verwundert das Sirius jemanden mit brachte. Auch sie stellten sich vor und nun setzten sich erst mal alle ins Wohnzimmer. Andrea war sehr aufgeschlossen und freundlich wie sie in den nächsten Minuten feststellten. Nachdem sich alle ein paar Minuten unterhalten hatten fragte Sirius ,,Wo bleibt denn deine Süße Harry?"  
,,Die kommt gleich" antwortete Harry nur. Gleich darauf klingelte es auch schon und Harry sagte ,,Das wird sie sein" und ging zur Tür. Vor der Tür standen alle Weasleys außer Charlie.  
Ginny lächelte Harry an als er die Tür auf machte und küsste ihn kurz. Als alle im Wohnzimmer waren stellte sich Andrea allen Weasleys vor und alle unterhielten sich ein bisschen. Bill erzählte das er jetzt endlich einen festen Bürojob bei Gringotts in London hatte und Fleur auch um ihr Englisch zu verbessern. Alle wussten aber das sie einfach nur die ganze Zeit bei Bill sein wollte.  
Percy versuchte immer wieder irgendeinen in ein Gespräch über seine Arbeit zu verwickeln obwohl niemand wirklich Interesse zeigte. Ginny saß die ganze Zeit über auf Harrys Schoß und Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand über Ginnys Bauch. Auf einmal hielt er inne. Er konnte die erste kleine Wölbung von Ginnys Bauch spüren. Na endlich dachte er sich. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr ,,Ich merke gerade das unser Baby langsam etwas größer wird" merkte aber direkt danach das das doch nicht so eine gute Idee war. Sie stand abrupt auf und schrie durchs Zimmer ,,Willst du damit sagen das ich fett werde?" Sie wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort und lief in Harrys Zimmer. Die anderen sahen ihn alle verdutzt an aber am verdutztesten war wohl Harry selbst. Dann sagte Ron zu ihm ,,Sie hat die letzten Tage sehr oft ziemlich starke Stimmungsschwankungen"  
,,Ich wüsste ja gerne was Harry gesagt hat" sagte dann Fred und grinste zu ihm rüber.  
,,Ich hab nur gesagt das unser Baby anscheinend langsam etwas größer wird weil ich eine ganz kleine Wölbung gespürt habe" sagte Harry und James musste lachen und sagte ,,Keine Gute Wortwahl bei einer Frau" und sogar Lily musste etwas lachen. Sirius Freundin schien immer noch total verwirrt und Sirius sagte ihm jetzt das Ginny schwanger ist.  
,,Was? Aber ihr seit doch erst...wie alt?" fragte Andrea. ,,Ich 16 und sie 15" antwortete Harry.  
,;Ich glaube ich geh mal hoch zu ihr" sagte Harry und stand auf. Sirius rief ihm noch nach ,,Aber pass dieses mal besser auf was du sagst"  
Vor seiner Zimmertür angekommen klopfte er sachte dagegen. Als keine Antwort kam machte er die Tür auf und sah Ginny auf seinem Bett sitzen. Sie weinte etwas und Harry ging zu ihr aufs Bett und nahm sie erst mal in den Arm. Ginny wehrte sich nur halbherzig und Harry nahm sie noch fester in den Arm.  
,,Das hast du eben in den falschen Hals bekommen. Ich würde dich niemals fett nennen. Tut mir leid wenn das so rüber gekommen ist" sagte Harry ruhig.  
,,Tut mir leid wegen meiner Reaktion eben. Ich weiß doch das du sowas nie sagen würdest. Das sind die blöden Hormone. Ich hab letzte Zeit einfach Angst das du mich nicht mehr so hübsch findest wenn ich dicker werde" sagte Ginny und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Harrys Pullover.  
Harry nahm jetzt Ginnys Gesicht in beide Hände und sagte ,,Mach dir nicht über sowas Gedanken. Du bist immer wunderschön und du wirst auch wunderschön sein wenn du hochschwanger bist"  
Dann küsste er sie sanft und sie konnte wieder lächeln und küsste ihn nochmal.  
,,Wollen wir wieder runter gehen?" fragte Harry. ,,Ich weiß nicht" sagte Ginny und grinste ihn verschmilzt an ,,Wir könnten uns doch etwas amüsieren" Sofort grinste auch Harry und legte sie sanft aufs Bett und beugte sich über sie und küsste sie zuerst sanft dann aber schnell leidenschaftlicher. Ginny fuhr mit ihren Händen unter Harrys Pullover und streichelte seinen Oberkörper während sie sich immer noch küssten. Irgendwann unterbrach Ginny den Kuss und zog Harry sein Oberteil aus...

,,Na ihr wart aber lange oben" sagte Fred als sie nach einer Stunde wieder ins Wohnzimmer kamen.  
,,Hattet wohl noch ein bisschen Spaß, was?" ergänzte George und die beiden zwinkerten ihnen zu.  
Von Molly kam sofort ein empörtes ,,Fred, George ruhe jetzt"  
Harry und Ginny wurden schon rot aber Sirius setzte noch einen drauf ,,Harry sieht auch ganz schön durchgenommen aus" Das stimmte. Harrys Haare waren noch total wuschelig. Harry machte sofort mit seiner Hand seine Harre wieder ordentlich. Dann setzten sich die beiden, knallrot wie sie waren, wieder aufs Sofa und Lily fragte ,,Also habt ihr euren kleinen Streit geklärt?"  
,,Ach das war kein Streit" sagte Ginny ,,Ich hatte nur mal wieder Stimmungsschwankungen"  
Daraufhin sagte Bill ,,Und anscheinend ist deine Stimmung dann in genau die andere Richtung umgeschlagen" und grinste jetzt breit. Fleur rammte ihm einen Ellbogen in die Rippen und sagte ,,Red nisch so mit deine Schwester" wofür Ginny sie dankbar anlächelte.  
Lily sagte jetzt ,,Ich seh überhaupt keine Wölbung an Ginnys Bauch" Harry antwortete sofort ,,Ja man sieht ja auch noch nichts. Man spürt es nur wenn man ihren Körper in und auswendig kennt"  
Jetzt meldete sich wieder Sirius ,,Ja Ja wir wissen schon warum du ihren Körper in und auswendig kennst" und jetzt war es Andrea die Sirius einen Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß.  
Um das Thema zu wechseln fragte jetzt Ginny ,,Wie machen wir das eigentlich jetzt alle? Ich meine das Baby braucht ja auch ein Zimmer und das ganze Zeug was ein Baby halt so braucht"  
,,Darüber mach dir mal keine Sorgen" sagte Lily ,,Wir haben hier noch zwei freie Zimmer da kann man eins für ein Baby einrichten und ich würde behaupten bei euch zu Hause gibt es auch genug Zimmer jetzt wo nur noch du und Ron zu Hause lebt"  
,,Ja und die ganzen Babysachen haben wir noch von euch auf dem Dachboden" sagte Molly.  
,,Wenn ihr wieder da seit werden wir das Zimmer für den kleinen eingerichtet haben" sagte jetzt James.  
,,Wir wissen noch nicht ob es ein kleiner oder eine kleine wird" sagte Ginny jetzt aber James antwortete sofort ,,Natürlich wird es ein Junge. Das hatten wir doch schon"  
,,Wenn ihr wollte können wir morgen oder übermorgen mal zum St. Mungos gehen. Vielleicht kann man schon sagen was es ist" sagte Lily aber Ginny sagte ,,Ich würde lieber zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Die ist genau so gut und die kenne ich schon"  
,,Okay aber dann müsst ihr uns direkt über den Spiegel mitteilen was es ist" sagte James und Sirius fügte hinzu ,,Mir auch" ,,Natürlich sagen wir euch Bescheid" sagte jetzt Ginny.  
,,Können wir jetzt mal das Thema wechseln? Ihr redet von meiner Schwester als Mutter. Das ist echt gruselig" sagte Ron und George sagte ,,Da hat er ausnahmsweise mal recht"  
Mitternacht kam dann auch sehr schnell und alle versammelten sich 10 Minuten vor Geisterstunde draußen in Garten der Potters wo jetzt James, Arthur und Bill das Feuerwerk vorbereiteten.  
Sie zählten die letzten Sekunden runter und zündeten dann um 12 Uhr Nachts das Feuerwerk das sofort hoch in die Luft stieg. Harry hielt Ginny ihm Arm und sie sahen ein paar Sekunden dem Feuerwerk zu. Dann drehte sich Harry zu Ginny und küsste sie. ,,Dieses Jahr wird sich viel verändern für uns" sagte er leise zu Ginny und sie nickte ,,Wir kriegen ein Baby. Und dabei sind wir gerade mal Teenager und nicht mal verheiratet" sagte sie und Harry lächelte sie an ,,Wie du schon sagtest. Minderjährige dürfen nicht heiraten" Dann küsste er sie nochmal und Ginny sagte ,,Ja aber bald sind wir keine Minderjährigen mehr" Jetzt grinste Harry und fragte ,,Soll das etwa ein Hinweis sein?" Ginny grinste jetzt auch und küsste ihn ,,Vielleicht" sagte sie. Dann sahen sie sich die nächste halbe Stunde das Feuerwerk an während sich Ginny ganz eng an Harry schmiegte. Um 1 Uhr nachts verabschiedeten sich dann die Gäste. Ginny wollte unbedingt heute bei Harry bleiben und durfte natürlich auch. Sie gingen direkt nachdem der Besuch weg war hoch in Harrys Zimmer und legten sich aufs Bett. Irgendwann sagte Harry dann ,,Ich war letztens mit meiner Mutter einkaufen und da hab ich ein Massageöl extra für schwangere gefunden" und holte unterm Bett eine kleine Flasche voller Massageöl raus. ,,Das soll die späteren Schwangerschaftsstreifen etwas reduzieren. Was meinst du? Soll ich dir ein bisschen den Bauch massieren?" Ginny lächelte sofort und nickte. Sie zog sich ihr Oberteil aus und Harry starrte sie erst mal ein paar Sekunden an ,,Hey was ist los?" fragte Ginny amüsiert über seinen Blick ,,Du hast mich doch schon öfter oben ohne gesehen"  
,,Ja schon aber daran kann ich mich niemals satt sehen" antwortete Harry und lächelte sie an. Dann machte er sich etwas von dem Massageöl auf die Hände und massierte Ginny den Bauch, was sie sehr genoss.


	57. Junge oder Mädchen?

Junge oder Mädchen?:  
Wenige Tage nach Silvester brachten Lily, James, Marie, Arthur und Molly Harry, Ron und Ginny zum Gleis 9 ¾ . Harry wurde noch einmal von seiner Mutter umarmt. Als sie ihn wieder los ließ sagte er ,,Danke" ,,Wofür?" fragte Lily etwas verwirrt. ,,Das ihr euch um alles so kümmert. Um die Sache mit dem Zimmer. Und das ihr uns so unterstützt. Ich glaube wir würden das ohne euch nicht hinkriegen" sagte Harry und sah seine Mutter ernst an ,,Das machen wir doch gerne. Das ist immerhin unser Enkelkind da ist das doch selbstverständlich. Und außerdem bist du unser Sohn und wir unterstützen dich bei allem was du tust" sagte Lily und lächelte ihren Sohn an.  
,,Noch ein halbes Jahr dann bist du schon volljährig. Die Zeit ist viel zu schnell vergangen"  
Harry lächelte und sagte ,,Tut mir leid das ich so schnell groß geworden bin aber ihr habt ja noch Marie"  
Harry bedankte sich auch noch bei den anderen und dann stiegen sie alle in den Zug der auch sofort los fuhr. ,,Passt auf mein Enkelkind auf und sagt uns was es wird" sagte Lily noch während sie neben dem Zug her lief. ,,Machen wir" sagte Ginny und der Zug wurde schneller.  
Als der Zug ein paar Minuten unterwegs war schlief Ginny schon an Harry gelehnt und Hermine kam ins Abteil.  
,,Hey Leute. Schöne Ferien gehabt?" fragte sie und alle erzählten erst mal von ihren Ferien. Nach 2 Stunden fahrt wachte auch Ginny wieder auf. Eigentlich wollte sie noch weiter schlafen und sie legte ihren Kopf jetzt in Harrys Schoß und schlief die ganze Fahrt über bis sie sich kurz vor dem Bahnhof in Hogsmeade auch ihren Umhang anziehen musste. Zusammen fuhren sie mit den Pferdelosen Kutschen hoch zum Schloss.

Gleich am nächsten Tag gingen Harry und Ginny nach dem Unterricht zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie wollten beide unbedingt das Geschlecht wissen. Als sie bei Madam Pomfrey ankamen wusste diese schon was sie wollten und Ginny legte sich auf eines der Betten im Krankenflügel und machte den Bauch frei. Harry nahm sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich neben das Bett und hielt eine Hand von Ginny. Dann nahm Madam Pomfrey und fuhr einige Male damit über Ginnys Bauch. Dann lächelte sie irgendwann und fragte nochmal ,,Also wollen sie das Geschlecht jetzt wissen?"  
,,Auf jeden Fall" sagten beide gleichzeitig und Madam Pomfrey antwortete ,,Es wird ein Junge"  
Daraufhin strahlten sich Harry und Ginny an und Ginny hatte sogar ein paar Tränen in den Augen.  
Harry beugte sich über Ginny und küsste sie sanft. ,,Dann können wir uns ja jetzt Gedanken über einen Namen machen" sagte er und sie lachte kurz. ,,Naja wir haben ja noch genug Zeit" antwortete Ginny und küsste Harry nochmal. Dann bedankten sie sich bei Madam Pomfrey und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo gerade Hermine und Ron am Kamin saßen. Harry und Ginny setzten sich dazu und wurden gespannt von Ron und Hermine angesehen. Harry und Ginny sagten erst mal nichts.  
,,Nun sagt schon" fuhr Ron die beiden an und Ginny grinste Harry an ,,Willst du es sagen?" fragte sie ihn. ,,Mach du. Ich seh doch das du es sagen willst" antwortete Harry und Ginny sagte zu den beiden ,,Wir bekommen einen kleinen Harry" Sofort strahlte Hermine die beiden an und umarmte die beiden ,,Glückwunsch" sagte sie und Ginny antwortete ,,Danke. Jetzt wo ich weiß das es ein Junge wird freu ich mich umso mehr"  
,,Und bei einem Mädchen hättest du dich nicht umso mehr gefreut?" fragte Ron jetzt etwas verwirrt.  
,,Natürlich hätte ich das aber jetzt wo ich das Geschlecht weiß kann ich es einfach kaum noch abwarten" sagte sie.  
,,Wird er wirklich Harry heißen?" fragte Ron jetzt noch. ,,Also das war eigentlich nur so ein Spruch aber eigentlich könnten wir uns doch überlegen ob das sein Zweitname wird" antwortete Ginny und sah Harry fragend an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern ,,Ich weiß nicht. Wäre ne Möglichkeit. Ich hab ja auch den Zweitnamen von meinem Vater aber darüber können wir uns ja noch unterhalten"  
Sie redeten insgesamt sehr leise weil im Moment noch zwei andere Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

Am nächsten Tag war auch wieder Quidditchtraining und Harry ging zusammen mit Ron zum Stadion. Die meisten aus dem Team waren auch schon da. Als alle da waren und Harry mit dem Training anfangen wollte fragte Demelza ,,Wo ist Ginny?"  
Katie sah ihn jetzt an und Harry hatte keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte. ,,Also irgendwas stimmt nicht. Ginny würde nicht einfach aufhören Quidditch zu spielen. Das passt so gar nicht zu ihr" sagte Demelza dann noch und alle sahen Harry jetzt gespannt an.  
,,Okay. Ich will das ihr das was ich euch jetzt erzähle wirklich niemandem weiter erzählt. Wirklich niemandem. Haben das alle verstanden und schwören das sie es niemandem erzählen?" fragte Harry in die Runde und alle nickten.  
,,Gut" sagte Harry ,,Ginny ist schwanger. Sie wird das ganze restlich Schuljahr nicht mehr spielen"  
Daraufhin fielen erst mal allen die das noch nicht wussten die Kinnlade runter. Demelza fing sich als erste und gratulierte Harry und umarmte ihn. Dann sah sie zu Katie ,,Du siehst überhaupt nicht überrascht aus. Wusstest du das schon?" Katie lächelte und nickte.  
Dann fing Harry mit dem Training an und man merkte das Dean und Dennis den freien Platz von Ginny wollten. Sie legten sich beide sehr ins Zeug aber Harry fand das beide gleich gut waren.

,,Wir sollten vielleicht auch langsam mal deinen Eltern sagen das es ein Junge wird" sagte Ginny als sie am Wochenende zusammen im Raum der Wünsche saßen.  
,,Ja stimmt" sagte Harry und holte seinen Spiegel raus und sagte in den Spiegel ,,Mom? Dad?"  
sofort erschienen beide und sahen Harry und Ginny gespannt an. Harry grinste seine Eltern an und als ein paar Sekunden still sagte James ,,Jetzt sag schon. Wisst ihr ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?"  
,,Ich dachte du wärst dir schon sicher das es ein Junge wird" antwortete Harry und hielt seine Eltern noch etwas hin. ,,Ja aber nur zu 99%. Zu 100% konnte ich es ja nicht wissen. Jetzt sag schon" sagte James jetzt und schien sehr gespannt zu warten. Auch Lily lächelte durch den Spiegel und auch sie sah so aus als wollte sie es unbedingt wissen.  
Ginny sah zu Harry der sie anlächelte. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zum Spiegel und sagte ,,Es wird ein Junge" ,,HA" sagte James sofort laut ,,Ich wusste es doch"  
Harry konnte einfach nicht anders als seine Eltern anzustrahlen. ,,Dann könnt ihr euch ja jetzt einen Namen ausdenken" sagte Lily und Ginny antwortete ,,Ich werde dafür kämpfen das ich einen kleinen Harry bekomme" und sah Harry mit ihrem Hundeblick an dem er nicht widerstehen konnte und er sagte ,,Allerhöchstens als Zweitname damit es keine Verwechslungen gibt"  
Ginny strahlte ihn sofort an und küsste ihn. James sagte darauf ,,Dann fehlt jetzt nur noch der erste Name"  
Am nächsten Tag schickte Ginny eine Eule mit einem Brief an ihre Eltern los damit auch diese Bescheid wussten das es ein Junge werden würde.


	58. Starke Ravenclaws

Starke Ravenclaws:  
Harry war sehr aufgeregt. Er saß gerade beim Frühstück in der großen Halle und um 11 Uhr sollte das Spiel gegen die Ravenclaws stattfinden. Normalerweise war Harry bei einem Quidditch Spiel nicht mehr so aufgeregt aber die Tatsache das ihm seine beste Jägerin fehlen würde ließ ihn etwas unruhig werden. Um halb elf beendete er sein Frühstück. ,,Viel Glück" sagte Ginny und küsste ihn. Während Harry aufstand lächelte sie ihn aufmunternd an. Als er in der Umkleide war waren dort schon alle anderen versammelt. Harry entschied sich heute für Dean auf Ginnys Position.  
,,Okay Leute" fing er seine Ansprache an ,,die Ravenclaws sind mit Abstand der stärkste Gegner den wir diese Saison haben aber ich glaube wir haben trotzdem gute Chancen das Spiel zu gewinnen. Jimmy, Ritchie ihr beide seit heute sehr wichtig. Ihr müsste heute mit verteidigen aber auch die Ravenclaws bei unseren Angriffen aus dem Weg schaffen" die beiden Treiber nickten.  
,,Katie, Demelza, Dean ihr müsst so schnell spielen wie ihr nur könnt. Behaltet den Quaffel nicht unnötig lange um euch nicht zur Zielscheibe zu machen" auch die drei nickten.  
,,Lasst uns einfach unser bestes geben" sagte Harry noch und das Team ging zusammen raus aufs Feld. Die Gryffindors wurden heute wirklich nur von den Gryffindors angefeuert. Die Slytherins, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws buhten sie aus. Die Slytherins hassten die Gryffindors sowieso und die Freundschaft zwischen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff war einfach etwas stärker als die zwischen Gryffindor und Hufflepuff. Harry gab dem Kapitän der Ravenclaws die Hand und sie versuchten sich gegenseitig die Hand zu zerdrücken. Harry sah auf die Tribüne zu Ginny die ihn anlächelte. Aber sie stand da nicht alleine. Neben Ginny auf der Tribüne waren James mit Marie die auf seiner Schulter saß damit sie was sah, Lily, Sirius, Remus und Tonks. Jetzt winkten sie ihm alle zu. Nebenbei hörte er wie Oliver Rivers, der Spielkommentator die Aufstellung der Gryffindors verkündete ,,Bei den Gryffindors spielen heute Ron Weasley, Ritchie Coote, Jimmy Peakes, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, Dean Thomas und Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley spielt heute überraschenderweise nicht. Was sich Potter dabei wohl gedacht hat?" Ein paar Sekunden später wurde das Spiel von Madam Hooch angepfiffen und die Jäger jagten zum Quaffel. Harry zog direkt seine Runden im Stadion und beobachtete dabei auch Cho Chang, die Sucherin der Ravenclaws ob sie irgendwelche ruckartigen Bewegungen machen würde. Wie schon erwartet waren die Ravenclaws den Gryffindors nicht unterlegen und nach einer Stunde stand es 150:150. Der Schnatz war für beide Mannschaften in diesem Spiel enorm wichtig. Dann aber wurde Katie von einem Klatscher vom Besen gerissen und stürzte zu Boden. Sie wurde sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht da sie bewusstlos war. Jetzt hatten die Gryffindors nur noch zwei Jäger und Harry rief zu Ritchie und Jimmy ,,Hey Jungs wir bräuchten jetzt mal ein paar schöne Schläge von euch"  
Doch die beiden erwischten die Ravenclaws nicht. Sie waren heute einfach zu flink und durch die Überzahl führten sie nach einer weiteren halben Stunde mit 290:180 das Spiel an. Dann sah Harry den Schnatz über der Tribüne wo Ginny und die andern waren. Er flog auf sie zu und Lily dachte für einen kurzen Moment er wollte zu ihnen. Der Schnatz flog vor Harry weg als er in seiner Nähe war und Harry jagte ihn durchs ganze Stadion. Cho Chang versuchte ihm zu folgen aber sie war nicht annähernd schnell genug. Harry und der Schnatz flogen immer höher und der Schnatz flog heute die ganze Zeit über den Tribünen her. Dann lenkte er ein bisschen in Spielfeld zurück flog aber weiter nach oben. Sie waren gerade schräg über der Tribüne von Ginny und den anderen als er noch zwei Zentimeter vom Schnatz entfernt war und sich von der Mitte des Spielfelds gleich beide Klatscher näherten. Jetzt musste sich Harry entscheiden ob er den Klatscher ausweichen sollte oder weiter den Schnatz verfolgen wollte. Er entschied das der Schnatz gefangen werden musste und hielt weiter auf ihn zu. Während er dem Schnatz Millimeter für Millimeter näher kam, kamen auch die Klatscher näher. Harry hatte gerade seine Hand um den Schnatz geschlossen als ihn die Klatscher einmal am Kopf und einmal in den Rippen trafen und er aus 15 Metern höhe vom Besen fiel.

Harry machte langsam die Augen auf und merkte das er im Krankenflügel war. Er sah sich um und sah Ginny die auf einem Stuhl neben ihm schlief. ,,Ginny?" sagte er vorsichtig und Ginny wurde wach. Als sie merkte das Harry auch wach war rief sie ,,Harry" und fiel ihm sofort um den Hals.  
,,Bei Merlin bin ich froh das du wieder wach bist" sagte sie und schluchzte etwas.  
,,Wieso? Wie lange war ich denn weg?" fragte Harry und Ginny antwortete ,,3 Tage. Immerhin bist du 15 Meter tief gefallen und du hattest Glück das Dumbledore deinen Sturz noch mit irgendeinem Zauber abgefedert hat. Aber trotzdem hast du noch ein paar gebrochene Rippen und du hattest eine Gehirnerschütterung" Harry starrte sie nur an und merkte das ihre Augen etwas rot waren. Sie hatte anscheinend geweint ,,Wie geht's dir?" fragte Harry und strich über ihre Wange.  
,,Eigentlich ganz gut. Ich hab mir einfach unglaubliche Sorgen um dich gemacht" sagte Ginny. Dann wich ihr sanfter Gesichtsausdruck einem ernsten und sie sagte mit scharfer Stimme ,,Du hast echt Glück das dein Kopf wegen der Gehirnerschütterung noch nicht so Ruckartig bewegt werden darf sonst hättest du jetzt eine saftige Ohrfeige von mir bekommen. Hast wohl gedacht der Schnatz wäre wichtiger als dein Leben was? Hast wohl gedacht ein Sturz aus 15 Metern überstehst du einfach so ohne weiteres was?" Harry starrte sie einfach nur an, überrascht von dieser plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankung und sagte dann ,,Ginny ich...es tut mir leid. Ich hab da in dem Moment nicht drüber nachgedacht. Ich wollte dir wirklich keine Angst machen" Dann zog er sie mit seiner Hand zu sich aufs Bett und Ginny legte sofort ihren Kopf auf Harrys Oberkörper. Ein paar Minuten genoss es Ginny Harry wieder ganz nah zu sein dann richtete sie sich langsam wieder auf und sagte ,,Ich hab den Spiegel von dir hier und ich hab deiner Mutter versprochen das ich Bescheid sage wenn du wieder wach bist"  
15 Minuten später stand auch schon Lily mit Marie an Harrys Bett und drückte ihren Sohn direkt an sich und Marie kletterte auf Harrys Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. ,,Wie geht's dir?" fragte Lily direkt und Harry antwortete ,,Eigentlich ganz gut. Ich hab keine Schmerzen"  
,,Das liegt aber auch nur daran das du jeden Tag einen Trank von Madam Pomfrey bekommst" erklärte Lily ihrem Sohn. ,,Und wie geht's dir meine kleine" fragte Harry seine kleine Schwester und lächelte sie an. ,,Gut" sagte die zweijähre nur und strahlte Harry an. Harry, Ginny und Lily unterhielten sich noch etwas während sich Marie wieder an Harry kuschelte. Dann verließen Lily und Marie Hogwarts wieder und Ginny legte sich wieder zu Harry ins Bett. Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand wieder über Ginnys Bauch und diese sagte dann ,,Der kleine ist wieder größer geworden"  
,,Ich wollte es jetzt nicht ansprechen weil ich dir dieses mal nicht hinterher laufen könnte wenn du weg laufen würdest aber ich hab es auch schon bemerkt"  
Ginny boxte ihm in die Schulter ,,Das waren letztens nur die Hormone" verteidigte sie sich. Harry lachte kurz und Ginny sah ihm dann in die Augen und sagte ,,Ich liebe meinen Babybauch und vor allem unser Baby" Sofort musste Harry lächeln. ,,Ich auch. Und dich liebe ich natürlich auch"  
Ginny küsste Harry und antwortete ,,Ich liebe meine beiden Männer auch"  
,,Ah Mr Potter schön das sie wach sind. Trinken sie bitte diesen Trank" sagte Madam Pomfrey die gerade kam und Harry sofort einen Besser Flüssigkeit in die Hand drückte. Harry trank schnell die Flüssigkeit und verzog das Gesicht. Dann ging Madam Pomfrey wieder in ihr Büro und Hermine und Ron kamen in den Krankenflügel. Hermine umarmte ihn erstmal und Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. ,,Wie geht's dir Kumpel?" fragte Ron und Harry antwortete ,,Eigentlich ganz gut"  
,,Du bist echt lebensmüde weißt du das?" sagte Hermine und Harry verdrehte die Augen und antwortete auch darauf ,,Ja Ja weiß ich schon"


	59. 80 Punkte?

80 Punkte?:  
Nach einer Woche durfte Harry den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen. Die Wochen danach vergingen schnell und Harry und Ginny verzogen sich immer wieder im Raum der Wünsche. Harry musste Ginny immer wieder etwas beruhigen, da sie Angst vor den ZAG-Prüfungen hatte und sich immer wieder Stress gemacht hat. Harry massierte ihr zu der Zeit immer wieder den Bauch ein mit dem Massageöl für schwangere, wodurch sich Ginny immer wieder entspannte. Er redete auch oft mit Ginnys Bauch und fragte seinen Sohn immer ob er lieber Henry Harry oder James Sirius heißen würde. Leider bekam er nie eine Antwort. Harry und Ginny hatten sich einen ganzen Tag genommen um einen Namen für ihren Sohn zu finden. Heute lagen Harry und Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum auf der Couch und es war schon nach Mitternacht, weshalb sie alleine waren.  
Ginny lag in Harrys Armen und seine Hände lagen einfach ruhig auf ihren Bauch. Auf einmal spürte Harry einen leichten Ruck an Ginnys Bauch und auch Ginny schien es gespürt zu haben denn sie drehte sich in seinen Armen und fragte ,,Hast du das auch gespürt?" Harry nickte und lächelte. Dann sagte er ,,Ich glaube er hat getreten"  
Ginny strahlte ihn jetzt an und küsste ihn. ,,Es dauert noch so lange. Ich würde ihn am liebsten jetzt schon in den Armen halten"  
,,Ich kann es auch kaum noch erwarten. Aber vorher müssen wir uns für einen Namen entscheiden" antwortete Harry.  
,,Also mein Favorit ist Henry Harry" sagte Ginny ,,Ich finde James Sirius auch toll und ich weiß auch wie viel dir die beiden bedeuten aber wer sagt denn das das unser letzter Sohn wird? Außerdem wird doch immer der erste Sohn nach dem Vater benannt" versuchte Ginny seinen Freund zu überreden. Harry lächelte sie an und sagte ,,Okay dann nehmen wir Henry Harry Potter. Aber dann will ich auch das unsere spätere Tochter den Zweitnamen Ginny bekommt"  
Ginny strahlte ihn jetzt wieder an und sagte ,,Ich denke das lässt sich machen"

Kurz vor Ostern stand wieder ein Quidditchspiel an. Diesmal aber nicht für die Gryffindors. Es spielten Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin und wenn Slytherin die Ravenclaws besiegen würde, wären die Gryffindors schon vor ihrem letzten Spiel so gut wie Meister. Hufflepuff müsste die Gryffindors schon mit einem riesigen Vorsprung schlagen um die Slytherins noch zum Meister zu machen.  
Um 11 Uhr morgens gingen Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine zusammen zum Stadion und suchten sich ihre Plätze. Dann kamen auch schon die Teams auf das Spielfeld und wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts feierten die Gryffindors die Spieler von Slytherin.  
Die Kapitäne gaben sich die Hand und Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel an. Harry bemerkte bereits in den ersten paar Minuten das Ravenclaw etwas die Nase vorn hatte. Nach zwei Stunden stand es 150:100 für Ravenclaw und Cho Chang beschleunigte auf einmal ihren Besen. Harry folgte ihrem Blick und konnte tatsächlich auch den Schnatz sehen. Draco Malfoy folgte ihr sofort, war aber noch einige Meter hinter ihr. Keiner von beiden merkte das gerade ein Klatscher auf dem Weg zu Cho war. Auf einmal wurde Cho knapp über dem Boden vom Besen gehauen und wurde Ohnmächtig in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Draco Malfoy hat der Klatscher so erschreckt das er den Schnatz aus dem Augen verlor. Also ging das Spiel weiter und die Jäger machten weiter Tore. Ravenclaw hatte gerade das 220 zu 150 gemacht als Draco Malfoy seinen Besen nach unten beförderte und wieder den Schnatz jagte. Ein paar Sekunden später hielt er ihn in den Händen und die Slytherins und Gryffindors brachen in Jubel aus. Slytherin hatte mit 300:220 gewonnen und die Chancen für die Gryffindors die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen standen einfach perfekt. Harry stand inmitten der Jubelnden Gryffindors und war etwas verwirrt. Warum hatte Malfoy den Schnatz jetzt schon gefangen? Die Slytherins hatten jetzt gerade mal mit 80 Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen und die Gryffindors würden sogar mit einer Niederlage von 560 Punkten Unterschied Meister werden. Harry kam das sehr komisch vor. Langsam machten sich alle Gryffindors auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wurde schon ordentlich gefeiert, da man sich schon sicher war man hätte die Meisterschaft gewonnen. Harry holte sein komplettes Team plus Ersatzspieler zu sich an den Kamin und sagte zu ihnen ,,Kommt euch das nicht merkwürdig vor? Malfoy fängt den Schnatz so früh und Slytherin gewinnt gerade mal mit 80 Punkten Vorsprung, wodurch wir sogar mit 560 Punkten Unterschied verlieren dürften?" Alle im Team sahen sich an und niemand sagte was. Darüber hatte anscheinend niemand nachgedacht. Dann sagte Katie ,,Du hast recht. Das ist ziemlich merkwürdig. Aber warum hat er den Schnatz schon so früh gefangen?"  
Darauf antwortete Demelza ,,Naja ich glaube nicht das die Slytherins noch hätten ran kommen können. So gut waren sie nämlich nicht"  
,,Da könntest du recht haben...Hört zu. Ich weiß nicht was ich von diesem Riesenvorsprung halten soll aber passt demnächst auf euch auf. Ich hab das Gefühl die Slytherins würden alles tun um den Pokal zu gewinnen" sagte Harry und alle nickten. ,,Auf Ginny werde ich die nächsten Wochen bis zum Spiel ganz besonders aufpassen" sagte er noch und Daniel erwiderte ,,Aber sie ist doch schwanger. Sie spielt doch eh nicht"  
,,Aber das wissen die Slytherins nicht" antwortete Harry und Demelza sagte ,,Nichts wie ungut Ginny aber man sieht ihren Bauch schon sehr deutlich"  
,,Nicht die Slytherins" sagte dann Ginny und alle sahen sie verwirrt an. Dann erklärte sie allen ,,Es liegt ein Zauber auf meinem Bauch. Nur die die von bestimmten Personen erfahren haben, dass ich schwanger bin können meinen Babybauch auch sehen. Also sieht es eigentlich niemand auf der Schule außer den Lehrern, unser Team und Hermine"

Die nächsten paar Tage hielten sich alle Teammitglieder immer in Gegenwart von anderen Gryffindors, Ravenclaws oder Hufflepuffs. Die anderen beiden Häuser wussten das Slytherins manchmal ziemlich armselige Versuche starteten um die Gryffindors von der Meisterschaft abzuhalten und gesellten sich so schon freiwillig zu den Gryffindors. Die Hufflepuffs wollten zwar nicht verlieren aber man merkte auch das sie nicht nur gewinnen wollten weil das ganze Gryffindor Team nicht spielen konnte. Harry wich nicht mehr von Ginnys Seite. Nur wenn sie Unterricht hatten.  
Leider hatte Harry recht und den Slytherins war jedes Mittel recht um den Gryffindors die Meisterschaft zu versauen. Genau eine Woche vor dem Spiel brachen sich Ritchie und Jimmy die Beine weil ganz zufällig eine Treppe vereist war als sie gerade dort ankamen. Leider waren Ritchie und Jimmy alleine unterwegs und keiner konnte beweisen das es die Slytherins waren. Also würden auf jeden Fall die Ersatztreiber Jack Sloper und Andrew Kirke spielen.  
Zwei Tage später wuchsen Ron beim Frühstück am ganzen Körper Haare. An den Armen, an den Beinen, im Gesicht. Überall kamen jetzt Haare hervor und vom Slytherin Tisch kam Gelächter auf. Sofort brachten Harry, Hermine und Ginny Ron zum Krankenflügel und Madam Pomfrey hatte ziemliche Schwierigkeiten die Haare unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. ,,Mr Weasley wird am Samstag nicht spielen" sagte sie und sorgte damit bei Harry für blankes Entsetzen. Also musste auch Daniel jetzt ran. Ein paar Minuten später kamen dann Seamus, Neville und Dean in den Krankenflügel. Dean hatte anscheinend das selbe haarige Problem wie Ron. ,,Wie es aussieht wird auch Mr Thomas am Samstag keinen Besen besteigen" verkündete dann Madam Pomfrey und Harry dachte er wäre in einem Albtraum gefangen. Jetzt durfte keinem der noch möglichen Spieler mehr etwas passieren. Harry hatte als Hüter nur noch Daniel, als Treiber nur noch Andrew und Jack und als Jäger nur noch Dennis, Katie und Demelza.


	60. Schwere Entscheidung

Schwere Entscheidung:  
Der Tag des letzten Spiels war schnell gekommen und seit Ron und Dean wurde auch kein Gryffindor mehr außer Gefecht gesetzt. Um halb 11 ging Harry dann zum Stadion und direkt in die Umkleidekabine. Dort waren auch schon Daniel, Andrew, Jack, Demelza und Dennis. Nur Katie fehlte noch. Während sich alle umzogen warteten sie auf Katie aber sie kam nicht. 10 Minuten vor Spiel beginn kam dann Professor McGonagall zu den Gryffindors und sagte ,,Miss Bell hat sich kurzfristig verletzt. Sie kann nicht spielen" und sah zu Harry. Die Professorin sah Harry mit einem Blick an, der so aussah als würde sie ihn anflehen, er würde ihr sagen, das er noch einen Jäger hätte. Aber den hatte er nicht.  
,,Nein" sagte Harry ,,Bitte nicht. Wir haben keinen Jäger mehr" Die Gryffindors und Professor McGonagall standen für ein paar Sekunden einfach da in der Umkleide und sahen sich an.  
,,Das stimmt nicht so ganz" kam es dann von Ginny hinter McGonagall. Sie hatte ihren Quidditch Umhang schon an und hatte ihren Nimbus 2001 geschultert. Ginny ging jetzt zu den anderen in die Umkleide und alle sahen zu Ginny die jetzt vor Harry stand. Harry sah hinunter zu ihrem mittlerweile schon sehr runden Bauch und sagte ,,Ginny du bist am Ende des sechsten Monats. Das Gespräch hatten wir doch schon. Du kannst nicht spielen"  
,,Also willst du das Slytherin den Pokal bekommt?" fragte Ginny ihn und Harry antwortete ,,Nein ich will das unser Sohn gesund zur Welt kommt"  
,,Das wird er auch. Ich verspreche dir das ich vorsichtig sein werde. Außerdem bin ich eben beim Frühstück kurz mit Hermine am Hufflepuff Tisch entlang gegangen und hab wohl ausversehen etwas zu laut zu Hermine gesagt das ich mich sehr auf unseren Sohn freue" sagte Ginny mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. ,,So wie die mir und Hermine hinterher geglotzt haben, haben die meinen Bauch zu 100% gesehen und glaub mir, die beiden Treiber der Hufflepuffs wollen bestimmt kein ungeborenes Baby auf dem Gewissen haben"  
Harry schien sich immer noch nicht sicher zu sein was er jetzt tun sollte und es war für ein paar Sekunden still im Raum ,,Harry?" sagte Andrew Kirke hinter ihm. ,,Wenn du willst weiche ich nicht von ihrer Seite"  
Jetzt sahen alle Harry an und er schien wieder für ein paar Sekunden zu überlegen. Dann nickte er leicht, sah jetzt zu Ginny und sagte ,,Schön. Du kannst spielen. Aber du versprichst mir das du vorsichtig bist" Ginny nickte sofort und dann sah Harry zu Andrew ,,Und du bleibst das ganze Spiel über bei ihr" Auch Andrew nickte sofort und Harry sagte zu allen ,,Schön. Jetzt können uns die Slytherins nichts mehr anhaben und ich würde mal einfach so behaupten das wir, auch wenn wir vorsichtig spielen, nicht mit 570 Punkten Unterschied verlieren werden. Hoffentlich ist das ganze schnell vorbei"  
Dann gingen alle raus aufs Spielfeld und McGonagall lächelte das ganze Team noch einmal an bevor sie zur Lehrertribüne ging. Draußen auf dem Feld sahen erst einmal alle Hufflepuff Spieler zu Ginny und sie schienen den Bauch wirklich zu sehen. Harry gab dem Kapitän der Hufflepuffs die Hand. Dieser Handchlag war schon fast zu freundschaftlich für Harry. Außerdem zwinkerte der Kapitän der Hufflepuffs Harry zu und sagte so leise das es niemand, nicht einmal Madam Hooch, hörte ,,Wir können den Pokal eh nicht mehr holen"  
Harry sah noch einmal über alle Tribünen und ihm stockte der Atem als dort auf einer der Tribünen seine Eltern mit Marie und Sirius standen. Lily, James und Sirius sahen verwundert zu Ginny, die schon auf ihrem Besen saß. Harry sah zu den dreien mit einem Blick als wollte er sich per Gedankenübertragung für sein Verantwortungsloses Verhalten entschuldigen.  
Ein paar Sekunden später pfiff Madam Hooch auch schon das Spiel an und Dennis und Demelza jagten sofort zum Quaffel um diesen zuerst in die Finger zu kriegen. Ginny wollte nicht in dieses Getümmel direkt am Anfang und hielt sich erst einmal zurück, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war. Er flog heute auch nicht wie üblich sein Runden sondern achtete immer abwechselnd auf Ginny, den Sucher der Hufflepuffs und auf die Umgebung um den Schnatz zu suchen. Das Spiel war sehr ausgeglichen. Demelza und Dennis spielten wirklich super und auch Ginny stellte sich als mehr als brauchbar raus. Immer wenn sie den Quaffel hatte starteten die Hufflepuffs nur halbherzige Versuche ihr den Quaffel weg zu nehmen. Wie versprochen wich Andrew nicht von ihrer Seite obwohl das nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Wie Ginny selbst schon geahnt hatte, kam kein einziger Klatscher auf sie zu. Nach einer halben Stunde stand es 80:80 und Harry sah den Schnatz. Sofort flog er in seine Richtung und der Sucher der Hufflepuffs jagte ihm hinterher. Kurz bevor Harry den Schnatz mit der Hand umschließen konnte, kam ein Klatscher auf ihn zu und er wich ihm aus, wodurch er seinen Kurs ändern musste und der Hufflepuff Sucher an ihm vorbei zog und den Schnatz selber fing. Normalerweise hätte sich harry jetzt in Grund und Boden geärgert aber es war ihm total egal. Er war einfach froh, dass das Spiel vorbei war und sie nur mit 150 Punkten Rückstand verloren hatten. Auch alle anderen landeten jetzt und Harry lief zu Ginny und küsste sie sofort. Auch die anderen aus dem Team kamen zu den beiden und es gab eine große Gruppenumarmung. ,,Ihr wart alle super. Ihr wart das ganze Jahr über super" sagte Harry und dann kamen auch die Hufflepuffs zu der Gruppe und beglückwünschte sie. Dann sprach Harry noch mit Dumbledore ab, das sie den Pokal erst haben wollten wenn alle Gryffindors wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus waren und gingen aus dem Stadion in Richtung Krankenflügel um den anderen zu sagen das sie die Meisterschaft gewonnen hatten. Draußen vorm Stadion gingen Harry und Ginny aber vorher nochmal zu Lily, James und Sirius. Lily war anscheinend sauer auf Harry und sagt kaum das die beiden bei ihnen waren ,,Harry James Potter wie konntest du Ginny nur aufstellen. Das hätte auch gründlich schief gehen können"  
,,Ich weiß. Ich weiß auch nicht was da in mich gefahren ist aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Wir hätten sonst keinen Jäger mehr gehabt und hätten nicht spielen können" antwortete Harry.  
Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Lily, James, Sirius und Marie gingen Harry und Ginny in den Krankenflügel und die anderen gingen wieder nach Hogsmeade um nach Hause zu apparieren.  
Im Krankenflügel waren auch schon Daniel, Andrew, Jack, Demelza und Dennis. Ron, Jimmy, Ritchie, Katie und Dean lagen alle in nebeneinander liegenden Betten und anscheinend waren Ron und Dean ihre haarigen Probleme fast wieder los. Das ganze Team unterhielt sich jetzt über das Spiel und es war eine tolle Stimmung. Alle waren sie einfach nur froh das sie wieder die Meisterschaft gewonnen hatten.  
Die Spieler die nicht verletzt im Krankenflügel waren machten sich jetzt auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Feier über den Titel wahrscheinlich schon voll im Gange war. Harry und Ginny feierten ein paar Stunden mit bis sie sich in den Raum der Wünsche verzogen. Dort angekommen wünschte sich Ginny ein Zimmer mit einem großen Sofa wo sie es sich drauf gemütlich machen konnten. Sie traten ein und Harry fragte ,,Wie wärs wenn ich dir ein bisschen den Bauch einmassiere?" Ginny lächelte ihn an, küsste ihn und nickte. Dann legte sich Ginny auf das Sofa und zog sich ihr Oberteil aus, wodurch Harry sie erst mal mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Sie war auch mit Babybauch einfach wunderschön.  
,,Also ich habe wirklich nichts dagegen wenn du mich so anstarrst. Dann hab ich wenigstens das Gefühl das ich für dich immer noch hübsch bin aber wolltest du mir nicht den Bauch massieren?"  
sagte Ginny und Harry sah ihr ins Gesicht und lächelte. ,,Du bist für mich immer wunderschön. Und zu sehen wie unser Sohn wächst ist ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl" antwortete Harry und setzte sich jetzt auf Ginnys Beine und fing an ihren Bauch mit dem speziellen Öl für schwangere ein zu massieren. Ginny genoss es immer wieder wenn Harry sie einmassierte. Sie konnte dabei immer total entspannen und genoss Harrys liebevollen Berührungen.


	61. Patensuche

Patensuche:  
Nach einer Woche waren dann alle Gryffindors aus dem Krankenflügel raus und das Team bekam beim Abendessen von Dumbledore den Pokal überreicht. Harry stemmte ihn in die Höhe und gab ihn dann an das ganze Team weiter. In den nächsten Tagen musste Ginny wieder sehr viel lernen, da die ZAG-Prüfungen für sie immer näher rückten und die Lehrer gaben ihnen sehr viele Hausaufgaben auf. Harry hatte im Moment etwas Ruhe und so half er seiner Freundin wo er konnte.  
Ende April hing am schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum ein Zettel wo drauf stand, dass für alle sechstklässler, die Interesse haben, ein Apparierkurs stattfinden würde. Harry, Ron und Hermien trugen sich sofort auf der Liste ein. Direkt am ersten Samstag nachdem der Aushang im Gemeinschaftsraum hing, fand die erste Apparierstunde statt. Hierfür wurde der Apparierschutz für eine Stunde von Dumbledore über der großen Halle aufgehoben. Der Lehrer der extra vom Ministerium kam erzählte allen von der goldenen Dreierregel. Ziel, Wille, Bedacht. Dies half aber nicht wirklich. Niemand schaffte es in der ersten Stunde erfolgreich zu apparieren. Das einzige aufregende war das Susan Bones zersplintert war. Als die Stunde vorbei war, ging Harry aus der großen Halle raus und sah das dort auch schon Ginny auf ihn wartete. Als sie ihn sah ging sie auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und fragte ,,Wollen wir uns ein bisschen zurückziehen?" und Harry nickte. Zusammen gingen sie zum Raum der Wünsche. Als sie eintraten sah Harry, dass Ginny sich einen Raum mit einem großen Bett gewünscht hatte. Als Harry zu ihr sah, grinste sie ihn an und fing auch schon an ihn zu küssen. Während sie sich küssten gingen sie in Richtung Bett. Als sie davor standen schubste Ginny ihn und er landete auf dem Bett. ,,Ginny. Wir müssen ein Kondom benutzen" sagte Harry und Ginny fragte amüsiert ,,Wirklich? Also ich halte es nicht für nötig das wir verhüten"  
,,Das meine ich nicht. Im Sperma sind Stoffe die wehenauslösende Wirkungen haben. Ich kann es zwar kaum mehr erwarten ihn im Arm zu haben aber wir sollten keine Wehen direkt nach dem Sex riskieren"  
,,Ich wusste gar nicht das du dich so auskennst" sagte Ginny und sah ihn verwundert an. Harry lachte kurz und sagte ,,Du hast wohl vergessen das meine Mutter bis zu Marie's Geburt noch als Heilerin gearbeitet hat. Und sie wusste das und hat mir was mit gegeben" und hielt eine Packung Kondome hoch und grinste jetzt Ginny an. Jetzt grinste auch Ginny wieder und sagte ,,Na dann können wir ja weiter machen"  
Dann zog sie sich vor seinen Augen aus, was ihn richtig scharf machte...

Zwei Tage später lagen Harry und Ginny wieder im Raum der Wünsche, welcher heute aber eher einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer glich. Sie lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch.  
,,Wer soll eigentlich Pate von unserem Kind werden?" fragte Harry sein Freundin.  
,,Vielleicht Hermine? Und noch Fred oder George? Ich meine Hermine war direkt für mich da als ich erfahren habe das ich schwanger bin und sie hat mir Mut zugesprochen als ich Angst hatte es dir zu sagen und sie war auch während der Schwangerschaft immer für uns da. Und Fred und George haben sich total gefreut als sie gehört haben das sie Onkel werden" antwortete Ginny.  
,,Okay. Ich wäre einverstanden aber dann müssen wir uns noch entscheiden ob Fred oder George" sagte Harry dann und Ginny schien zu überlegen ,,Wir reden einfach mit den beiden wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind dann überlegen wir uns alle zusammen was. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich ist es den beiden egal wer offiziell Pate wird. Wahrscheinlich werden sie sich diese Rolle sowieso teilen und beide wie ein Patenonkel für den kleinen sein"  
,,Ja da hast du wohl recht. Also Hermine und einer der Zwillinge" sagte Harry. Dann hob er Ginny etwas hoch und stieg von der Couch runter und legte Ginny flach auf die Couch. Dann lehnte er sich wieder zu Ginnys Babybauch runter und sprach mit ihm ,,Hey mein Kleiner. Wir wissen jetzt wer deine Paten werden. Hermine ist wirklich super und ich kann dir sogar schon sagen was sie dir immer zum Geburtstag und Weihnachten schenken wird. Bücher. Du wirst wahrscheinlich mit zwei Jahren schon eine Bibliothek in deinem Zimmer haben. Und Fred und George haben einen eigenen Scherzartikelladen und werden dir immer wieder irgendwelche lustigen Sachen mit bringen"  
,,Sag ihm mal das er langsam mal da raus kommen soll. Ich watschel schon die ganze Zeit durch die Korridore" sagte Ginny und Harry lächelte sie an. Dann sprach er wieder zu Ginnys Bauch.  
,,Deine Mummy will das du langsam mal zu uns kommst. Sie meint du bist schon so groß das sie nicht mal mehr richtig gehen kann und die ganze Zeit watschelt aber ich bin der Meinung sie geht elegant wie immer durchs Schloss" sagte Harry. ,,Wir können es kaum noch erwarten dich endlich in den Armen zu halten und freuen uns riesig auf dich"  
,,Wir könnten doch schon mal Hermine suchen und sie fragen" schlug Ginny vor und Harry stimmte zu. Sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo sie aber nicht war. Dann gingen sie in die Bibliothek.  
,,War ja klar das sie hier ist" sagte Ginny und Harry musste lachen. Die beiden gingen zu ihr und setzten sich an ihren Tisch, was Hermine aber gar nicht bemerkte. Schließlich räusperte sich Harry und Hermine erschrak ,, Bei Merlin erschreckt mich doch nicht so" sagte sie und Harry und Ginny mussten lachen.  
,,Was gibt's?" fragte Hermine und Ginny antwortete ,,Wir wollten dich fragen ob du nicht gerne Patin von unserem Sohn sein würdest" Hermine sagte erst mal nichts. Sie war etwas überrascht. Sie war gerade mal 16 und hätte nicht gedacht das die beiden sie als Patin haben wollen.  
,,Also wenn du nicht willst ist das in Ordnung" sagte Harry nachdem Hermine sie ein paar Sekunden nur angestarrt hatte.  
,,Nein...doch natürlich will ich Patin werden" sagte Hermine sofort ,,Ich war nur etwas überrascht. Ich dachte ihr wolltet vielleicht jemanden der schon etwas Erfahrung mit Babys hat"  
,,Dafür haben wir ja unsere Eltern" sagte Ginny und lächelte ihre Freundin an. ,,Also wirst du Patin für unser Baby?" fragte sie nochmal zur Sicherheit.  
,,Ja natürlich werde ich Patin" sagte Hermine sofort, stand auf und umarmte beide.

Die nächsten Tage waren immer mal wieder Apparierstunden und in der dritten Stunde schafften es Hermine und Harry tatsächlich erfolgreich in ihren Reifen vor sich zu apparieren. Ron schaffte es dagegen noch nicht und war dementsprechend ziemlich schlecht gelaunt. Immer wieder jammerte er darüber das er die Apparierprüfung niemals schaffen würde. Auch jetzt gerade als die drei zusammen mit Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.  
,,Bei Merlin Ron jetzt hör doch mal auf rum zu jammern. Warte doch erst mal ab ob du es in einer der nächsten Stunden schaffst" sagte Ginny die langsam etwas genervt war.  
Tatsächlich schaffte es auch Ron in der nächsten Stunde zu apparieren und es wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Ende Mai die Prüfung fürs Apparieren stattfinden würde, für alle die bis dahin 17 waren. Da Harry erst Ende Juli 17 werden würde konnte er die Prüfung also nicht ablegen. Trotzdem ging Harry weiter zu den Übungsstunden da er sie ja brauchte wenn er nach seinem Geburtstag die Prüfung ablegen wollte.


	62. Prüfungsstress und Zukunftspläne

Prüfungsstress und Zukunftspläne:  
Am Nachmittag des 30. Mai kamen Hermine und Ron aus Hogsmeade wieder wo sie ihre Prüfung im Apparieren abgelegt hatten. Harry und Ginny warteten im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen auf die beiden und lernten etwas, da Ginnys ZAG-Prüfungen und auch Harrys Jahresendprüfungen näher rückten. Schon nächste Woche würde es für Harry mit den Prüfungen los gehen. Hermine und Ron betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich zu den beiden. Hermine hatte ein glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während Ron sehr missgelaunt drein schaute.  
,,Und? Wie lief es?" fragte Ginny und Hermine antwortete ,,Naja...für mich gut" und sah das bedauernd zu Ron, der dann sagte ,,Hab nicht bestanden"  
,,Wieso nicht? Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry und Ron antwortete mit einem schnauben in der Stimme ,,Hab wohl eine Augenbraue zurück gelassen. Und das ist wohl eine Augenbraue zu viel"  
,,Du bist nur wegen einer Augenbraue durchgefallen?" fragte Ginny fassungslos und Ron nickte ,,Das ist aber ziemlich übertrieben" sagte Harry. ,,Ich weiß. Naja dann mach ich die Prüfung eben im Ministerium eben nochmal wenn wir Ferien haben"  
,,In den Ferien ist dieses Jahr ganz schön viel los" sagte Harry ,,Ginnys Geburtstag, mein Geburtstag, die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur, die Hochzeit von Remus und Tonks und irgendwann zwischendrin kommt auch unser kleiner Mann zur Welt" zählte Harry auf und lächelte Ginny am Ende an.  
Dann lernten alle zusammen weiter für ihre Prüfungen. Direkt am Montag hatte Harry die Prüfung in Kräuterkunde. Am Mittwoch dann Verwandlung und Freitag Zauberkunst. Die Woche danach hatte er dann nur noch Dienstag Zaubertränke und Donnerstag Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die Prüfungen in der ersten Woche waren für Harry die schwersten. Harrys besten Fächer waren halt Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Aber er war sich sicher das er in allen drei Prüfungen mindesten ein Annehmbar erreicht hatte. In Harrys zweiten Prüfungswoche ging es auch für Ginny mit ihren ZAGs los. Sie hatte nicht so viel gelernt wie die anderen drei, da sie sich nicht zu viel Stress machen wollte, wegen des Kindes. Da Ginny aber sowieso sehr schlau war und eine begabte Hexe machte sich Harry nicht allzu große Sorgen. Am Montag vor Harrys Zaubertrank Prüfung hatte Ginny ihre erste Prüfung in Astronomie. Morgens ging sie zur Theorie in die große Halle und nachts fand der praktische Teil statt. Ginny war der Meinung das es ganz gut gelaufen ist und Harry verkündete am nächsten Tag das er wohl ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke sicher hätte. Mittwochs hatte Ginny die Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberei, wo sie hinterher der Meinung war, dass sie da gar nicht hätte hin gehen müssen, so schlecht war die Prüfung. Auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste hatte Harry natürlich keine Probleme. Er war jetzt fertig mit seinen Prüfungen und konnte Ginny die ganze Zeit beim lernen helfen. Ginny hatte gerade mal zwei ihrer neun Fächer geschafft. Am Freitag war dann die Prüfung von Kräuterkunde. Dort musste sie allerdings nur am Theoretischen Teil teilnehmen, da es bei der praktischen Prüfung einige gefährlichen Pflanzen gab. Die zweite Woche war dann für Ginny stress pur, da sie in dieser Woche wirklich jeden Tag eine Prüfung hatte. Montags Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Dienstags Verwandlung, Mittwochs Zauberkunst, Donnerstags Zaubertränke und Freitags Muggelkunde. Sie wunderte sich schon das sie noch nicht zusammen gebrochen war aber das lag wahrscheinlich daran , dass Harry ihr fast jeden Tag den Bauch einmassiert hat um sie dazu zu bringen sich zu entspannen. Das gute an dieser anstrengenden Woche war, dass sie in der dritten Prüfungswoche nur noch die Prüfung in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte. Am Ende dieser Prüfung war Ginny einfach nur froh, dass alles vorbei war. Die letzten fast zwei Wochen vor den Ferien hatten die vier keinen Unterricht mehr und genossen die Zeit meist draußen. Meistens verzogen sich Hermine und Ron alleine irgendwo hin, was Harry und Ginny zwar etwas wunderte aber sie freuten sich auch immer wenn sie mal nur zu zweit unter einem Baum auf dem Gelände liegen konnten.

Die Tage vergingen sehr schnell und langsam aber sich er ging es auf die Geburt von Harrys und Ginnys Sohn zu. Am letzten Tag bekamen dann Harry, Ron und Hermine ihre Zeugnisse. Ginny würde ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse ja erst in den Ferien bekommen. Harry konnte mit seinem Zeugnis wirklich sehr zufrieden sein.

Zauberkunst – E  
Zaubertränke – O  
Verwandlung – A  
Kräuterkunde – E  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – O

Der Tag der Abreise von Hogwarts kam schnell und alle fanden sich in einem Abteil im Hogwarts-Express ein. Harry streichelte während der Fahrt sehr oft Ginnys Kugelrunden Babybauch. Abends kamen sie in Kings Cross an und wurden schon von ihren Eltern empfangen. Alle wurden von ihren Eltern umarmt und Ginny wurde ganz genau von ihrer Mutter und Lily betrachtet.  
Alle unterhielten sich noch ein paar Minuten bis die Potters nach Hause apparierten.  
,,Soll ich dir das Zimmer zeigen, das James und ich eingerichtet haben?" fragte Lily seinen Sohn der sofort begeistert nickte. Sie gingen die Treppe hoch in das erste Stockwerk, wo bisher nur die Zimmer von Marie und Harry waren, zwei freie Zimmer und ein großes Bad. Sie gingen direkt in das Zimmer neben Harrys Zimmer und Lily machte die Tür auf. Harry betrat das Zimmer und war sofort begeistert. Die Wände waren mit einem hellen und einladenden Blau gestrichen. Es war wirklich alles vorhanden was ein Baby brauchte. Ein großer Kleiderschrank, eine Wickelkomode und viele Spielzeuge, die Harry noch von sich von früher kannte.  
,,Wenn du willst können wir ja die Tage mal mit Ginny und Molly nach London und noch Spielzeuge oder Anziehsachen kaufen. Wir haben zwar schon ein bisschen was gekauft aber vielleicht wollt ihr auch noch was aussuchen" sagte Lily dann zu Harry. Harry ging zu seiner Mutter und umarmte sie ,,Danke. Das Zimmer ist perfekt"  
,,Kein Problem. Haben wir wirklich gerne gemacht" antwortete Lily und drückte Harry.  
Dann gingen die beiden wieder runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch schon James saß. Als sie durch die Tür kamen fragte er ,,Hast du dir das Zimmer angeschaut?"  
Harry nickte und sagte auch nochmal zu seinem Vater ,,Es ist perfekt. Danke"  
Er setzte sich erst einmal in eine Sessel und zeigte seinen Eltern sein Zeugnis. ,,Sieht doch sehr gut aus" meinte Lily und James nickte zustimmend. ,,Hast du dir mal überlegt was du nach Hogwarts machen willst?" fragte dann sein Vater und Harry antwortete ,,Ich könnte mir vorstellen Auror zu werden. Wenn ich dafür die richtigen Fächer und Noten habe"  
,,Die Fächer hast du alle und die Noten sind auch in Ordnung wenn die bei den UTZen auch so sind" sagte James ihm. Lily stöhnte und sagte ,,Ich frage mich warum die Potters immer so gefährliche Berufe haben wollen"  
,,Kein Sorge" beschwichtigte James Lily ,,Wir leben nicht im Krieg oder so. Eigentlich ist der Beruf im Moment ziemlich ruhig. Kleinere Fälle immer wieder mal und sonst auch nur manchmal ein paar Reinblüter die denken sie wären was besseres und anderen Flüche auf den Hals hetzen. Aber sonst auch nichts" sagte der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale.  
,,Na gut" gab sich Lily geschlagen ,,aber vielleicht suchst du dir noch einen Plan B falls du nicht alle UTZe schaffst. Ich glaube zwar, dass das kein Problem für dich wird aber sicher ist sicher"  
,,Okay...Quidditch-Profi oder Quidditch-Schiedsrichter oder Medimagier oder Lehrer in Hogwarts wobei ich bezweifle das Dumbledore einen 18-jährigen einstellen wird" antwortete Harry.  
,,Vielleicht noch irgendwas im Ministerium?" versuchte es Lily und Harry antwortete ,,In der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten"  
,,Also ich denke mal das du das mit dem Auror locker schaffst aber wie es aussieht hast du ansonsten auch noch genügend Alternativen" beendete James dann das Thema und sie unterhielten sich noch über die Hochzeit von Remus und Tonks die schon in 3 Tagen bei ihnen zu Hause stattfinden würde.


	63. Zusammen wohnen

Zusammen wohnen:  
Noch am selben Abend verabredeten sich Harry und Ginny zusammen mit ihren Eltern, Marie und Ron im Tropfenden Kessel um dann bei Madam Malkin Kleider und Festumhänge für Remus und Tonks Hochzeit zu kaufen.  
Als sie sich am nächsten Morgen trafen gingen sie sofort zu Madam Malkin, welche sie sofort herzlich begrüßte.  
,,Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte die Ladenbesitzerin und Lily antwortete ,,Wir suchen alle Kleider und Festumhänge für eine Hochzeit demnächst"  
,,Oh was für ein schöner Anlass. Dann kommen sie mal mit dann können wir alle zusammen sehen was ihnen gefällt" sagte Madam Malkin.  
,,Eine Sache wäre da noch" sagte dann Molly ,,Meine Tochter braucht ein Kleid für eine Hochschwangere"  
,,Aber ich sehe gar keinen..." fing sie an und stutze als sie den Bauch sah, welcher jetzt für sie sichtbar wurde da Molly ja eine der Personen war die es erzählen konnte.  
,,Okay das wird auch kein Problem" sagte Madam Malkin. Die Männer sahen sich alleine etwas um während Madam Malkin zusammen mit Molly, Lily, Ginny und Marie nach geeigneten Kleidern suchte. Harry, Ron, Arthur und James hatten schnell gefunden was sie wollten und setzten sich auf ein paar Stühle vor der Kasse. Eine halbe Stunde später kamen dann auch Molly, Lily, Ginny und Marie mit ihren anscheinend schon eingepackten Kleidern zur Kasse. Harry versuchte in Ginnys Tüte zu schauen aber sie zog sie weg. ,,Du wirst das Kleid auf der Hochzeit sehen" sagte sie nur und lächelte ihn an während Harry einen Schmollmund zog. Ginny küsste ihn einfach und dann kam auch schon Madam Malkin. Sie bezahlten alle ihre Sachen und wollten nochmal kurz bei Fred und George im Laden vorbei schauen.  
Dieser war natürlich wieder komplett voll und sie mussten sich hinein zwängen. Drinnen wurden sie dann von Fred und George begrüßt. Die beiden stellten allen ihre neuen Gegenstände vor und James kaufte mal wieder alles was er glaubte zu brauchen. Nach ein paar Minuten allerdings hatte Ginny keine Lust mehr da es ihr mit ihrem Babybauch dort drin etwas zu eng war. Harry ging mit ihr raus und sie setzten sich zu Florean Fortescue's Eissalon. Ginny wollte unbedingt den Liebesbecher mit Harry teilen, den sie dann auch bestellten. Ein paar Minuten später kamen auch die anderen wieder aus dem Laden der Zwillinge und setzten sich zu den beiden.  
,,Ohh ein Liebesbecher. Ich will auch James" sagte Lily zu ihrem Mann und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern. Natürlich bekam sie sofort was sie wollte. James konnte ihr noch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen und das hatte sich in all den Jahren auch nicht verändert. Auch Marie und die anderen drei Weasleys bestellten sich ein Eis. Als alle ihr Eis aufgegessen hatten wollte Harry noch kurz mit zu den Weasleys um sich auch das Zimmer seines Sohnes dort anzusehen. Also apparierten die Potters noch mit zu den Weasleys und Ginny führte Harry mit in den zweiten Stock. Dort öffnete sie die Tür von Percys alten Zimmer und Harry war von diesem Kinderzimmer genau so begeistert wie von dem bei ihm zu Hause. Die Möbel waren zwar alle etwas älter, da es noch die Möbel der Weasley-Kinder waren aber sie waren trotzdem sehr schön. Das Holz wurde anscheinend gerade erst neu gestrichen. Genauso wie die Wände die hier Rot und Orange waren.  
,,Meine Eltern meinten ein kleiner Gryffindor braucht auch die Gryffindor-Farben" sagte Ginny mit einem lächeln zu Harry. ,,Da haben sie wohl recht" antwortete Harry ,,Bei uns sind die Wände mit einem hellen Blau gestrichen. Wenn du willst könntest du ja heute bei mir schlafen, dann kannst du dir das Zimmer auch direkt ansehen"  
,,Klar. Ich frag gleich mal wenn wir wieder unten sind" sagte Ginny sofort und sie gingen wieder aus dem Zimmer raus. Harry wollte schon runter gehen als Ginny ihn festhielt und die Tür neben dem Kinderzimmer auf machte. ,,Wir sind wenn wir hier sind direkt nebenan. Ich hab meine Eltern gefragt ob ich das alte Zimmer von Fred und George haben kann. Naja die beiden wohnen ja jetzt über ihrem Laden. Und das ist auch praktisch, da wir jetzt direkt nebenan sind wenn etwas ist. Und das Babybett steht auch für die ersten Wochen bei uns" sagte Ginny und Harry schien es zu gefallen. ,,Super. Also ist alles perfekt vorbereitet" antwortete er und küsste Ginny, die den Kuss sofort erwiderte. Ein paar Sekunden verharrten sie so bis sie sich voneinander lösten, sich anlächelten und wieder nach unten zu den anderen gingen. Sie setzten sich zu den anderen in die Küche und Ginny fragte sofort ,,Ich wollte fragen ob ich heute bei Harry schlafen kann"  
Lily und Molly sahen sich kurz an und Lily sagte ,,Also wir wollten euch sowieso anbieten das ihr jetzt schon zusammen wohnt. Ob es erst ist wenn das Baby da ist oder jetzt schon ist doch eigentlich egal also wenn ihr wollt können wir jetzt damit anfangen" Ginny ging sofort zu Lily und ihrer Mutter und umarmte beide. ,,Danke. Das ist super" sagte sie und ging dann zu Harry und gab ihm sofort einen Kuss. Auch er strahlte, über die Aussicht das er ab sofort mit Ginny zusammen wohnen würde. ,,Und wo wohnen wir zuerst?" fragte Harry und Lily antwortete ,,Also eigentlich könnt ihr das entscheiden. Ihr könnt ja jetzt einen Monat bei uns wohnen und nächsten Monat hier oder andersrum. Wie ihr wollt"  
,,Wo willst du denn zuerst wohnen?" fragte Harry Ginny und Ginny schien kurz zu überlegen.  
,,Zuerst bei euch in Godrics Hollow und dann hier" antwortete sie und alle waren einverstanden. Sofort gingen Harry und Ginny hoch in Ginnys Zimmer um Ginnys Sachen einzupacken. Kaum war die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen fiel Ginny Harry um den Hals ,,Wir wohnen zusammen" sagte sie nur und Harry küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
Abends apparierten die vier Potters mit Ginny nach Godrics Hollow. Harry und Ginny gingen sofort hoch um Ginnys Sachen ins jetzt gemeinsame Zimmer zu bringen. Direkt danach wollte Ginny das Kinderzimmer sehen. Auch sie war sofort begeistert und fand es auch gut, dass das Zimmer direkt neben Harrys Zimmer war auch wenn das Babybett eh noch in Harrys Zimmer stand.  
Sie sah auch in den Kleiderschrank wo auch schon einige Anziehsachen für Babys drinnen waren.  
,,Meine Mutter hat angeboten, dass wir doch demnächst mal mit ihnen nach London apparierern können damit wir auch noch ein paar Sachen aussuchen können" sagte Harry und schlang seine Arme um Ginny. ,,Aber ich glaube jetzt die letzten zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit wird hier nur noch alles vorbereitet. Ich glaube für alles andere ist gar keine Zeit" fügte er noch hinzu. Ginny küsste ihn und sagte ,,Das ist in Ordnung. Remus und Tonks sollen ja ne schöne Hochzeit haben" sagte Ginny und Harry fragte ,,Willst du mir nicht doch mal dein Kleid zeigen?" aber Ginny schüttelte sofort den Kopf und sagte ,,Nein. Selbst wenn ich wollte. Ich habe das Kleid im Fuchsbau gelassen. Mom bringt es mir morgen Abend vorbei. Und übermorgen ist ja auch schon die Hochzeit"  
,,Dann muss ich mich wohl noch gedulden" sagte Harry gespielt beleidigt und sah zu Boden als wäre er enttäuscht. Ginny hob seinen Kopf wieder an und küsste ihn. Dann lächelte sie ihn an und sagte ,,Das musst du wohl"  
Als Lily das Abendessen fertig hatte gingen die beiden runter und Lily sagte zu Ginny ,,Sollen wir eigentlich nochmal vor der Geburt eine Untersuchung machen lassen?"  
,,Müssen wir?" fragte Ginny und Lily antwortete ,,Es wäre gut. Zur Sicherheit halt aber wenn du willst kann ich das auch machen. Ich hab ja vor Maries Geburt als Heilerin gearbeitet und hatte auch ziemlich viel mit schwangeren zu tun"  
,,Das wäre super wenn du das machen würdest" sagte Ginny sofort. Lily nickte und fragte ,,Wollen wir das dann nach dem Essen machen?"  
,,Ja können wir gerne machen" antwortete die 15-jährige. ,,Morgen wird ein stressiger Tag, da wir noch alles vorbereiten müssen für die Hochzeit. Remus, Tonks, Sirius und Andrea kommen morgen früh und helfen dann auch"  
Alle ließen sich dann das Essen von Lily schmecken und als alle fertig waren sagte James ,,Marie und ich räumen ab und ihr könnt Ginny untersuchen" und lächelte Ginny an. Harry, Ginny und Lily gingen rüber ins Wohnzimmer und Ginny legte sich auf das Sofa. Sie zog ihr T-Shirt hoch und Lily fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab über Ginnys Bauch. Nach ein paar Sekunden nahm Lily ihren Zauberstab weg und sagte ,,Es ist alles in Ordnung und ich glaube in den nächsten Tagen könnte es soweit sein"  
Harry und Ginny strahlten sich sofort an und küssten sich.


	64. Remus und Tonks Hochzeit

Remus und Tonks Hochzeit:  
Am nächsten Morgen um neun Uhr kamen auch schon Remus, Tonks, Sirius und Andrea. Sofort fingen alle an alles für die Hochzeit vorzubereiten. Im Garten der Potter wurde ein riesiges Zelt aufgestellt für den Fall das es regnen würde. Wenn es trocken bleiben würde, könnte man das Dach des Zeltes abnehmen. Im Zelt wurden ein paar Tische aufgestellt mit Stühlen. Es waren nicht viele Tische, da auch nicht viele Gäste kommen würden. Remus und Tonks wollten eine kleine Hochzeit im kleinen Kreis. Die Potters, die Weasleys, Sirius und Andrea, Tonks Eltern, Mad-Eye Moody, den Tonks dabei haben wollte, da er ihr Ausbilder war und die beiden gute Freunde wurden und die Grangers wurden auch eingeladen. Da alle die wollten auch Begleitungen mit bringen durften, würde Fred Katie und George Angelina mit bringen. Über die Tische kamen weiße Tischdecken und auf jedem Tisch wurde ein Vase mit einer Auswahl an Blumen hingestellt. Auf den Servietten, die morgen auf die Tische kommen würden, waren jeweils ein Foto von Remus und Tonks abgebildet und vor den Tischen wurden zwei Stuhlreihen mit jeweils 11 Stühlen aufgestellt. Für James und Andromeda wurden keine Stühle aufgestellt, da die beiden Trauzeugen waren und eh die ganze Zeit vorne stehen würden. In der Mitte der Stuhlreihen wurde ein Gang gelassen, wo ein roter Teppich ausgelegt wurde. Bis Nachmittags wurde alles nötige für die Hochzeit vorbereitet. Nachdem alles vorbereitet war wurde der ganze Garten der Potters vor Windstößen geschützt damit auch nichts kaputt gehen würde. Andrea, Sirius und Remus gingen Abends wieder nach Hause aber da Tonks und Remus die letzte Nacht vor der Hochzeit ja nicht zusammen verbringen durften, blieb Tonks heute Nacht im Gästezimmer der Potters. Abends brachte auch Molly noch Ginnys Kleid vorbei und sah sich den Garten an den die anderen vorbereitet hatten. Direkt danach apparierte sie dann aber auch wieder zum Fuchsbau und alle gingen an diesem Abend früh ins Bett um am nächsten Tag ausgeschlafen zu sein.

Am nächste Morgen waren alle im Hause Potter schon um acht Uhr wach und James apparierte sofort zu Remus, da er ja sein Trauzeuge war. Es war ein wunderschöner sonniger Tag. Die Hochzeit würde um 12 Uhr beginnen und ein paar letzte Kleinigkeiten wurden noch vorbereitet. Die Teller und das Besteck mit Servietten wurden auf die Tische gelegt. Außerdem mussten sich alle noch fertig machen. Um 10 Uhr war dann im Garten alles fertig vorbereitet und alle fingen an sich für die Hochzeit angemessen zu kleiden. Harry zog seinen Umhang an und half dann Marie bei ihrem Kleid. Auch das war schnell erledigt und es fehlten nur noch Lily, Ginny und Tonks. Um halb 11 kamen zwei Stylisten die Lily bestellt hatte und sie gingen direkt zu Tonks ins Zimmer. Lily und Ginny würden wenn sie fertig sind, dazu kommen. Harry und Marie warteten unten im Wohnzimmer als Lily rief ,,Harry kannst du mir mal kurz helfen?"  
Harry stand auf und ging hoch zu Lily ins Elternschlafzimmer, wo sie schon mit ihrem Kleid vorm Spiegel stand. ,,Kannst du mir bitte den Reißverschluss hoch ziehen?" fragte Lily ihren Sohn und Harry sagte ,,Klar"  
Als Harry seiner Mutter den Reißverschluss hochgezogen hatte drehte sie sich zu ihm.  
,,Wow. Dad wird sich direkt nochmal in dich verlieben. Du siehst super aus" sagte Harry. Lily lächelte und sagte ,,Danke" Dann sah sie sich im Spiegel an. Sie hatte ein Bodenlanges Grünes, trägerloses Kleid mit goldenen Streifen an, worin sie in Verbindung mit ihren roten gewellten Haaren einfach wunderschön aussah.  
,,Ja ich bin auch zufrieden. Dann geh ich jetzt mal bei deiner Freundin vorbei schauen" sagte Lily und zwinkerte ihrem Sohn zu. ,,Kann ich mit kommen?" fragte Harry aber Lily antwortete sofort ,,Nein darfst du nicht. Du wirst sie auch erst sehen wenn sie fertig ist" ,lächelte ihn aber an.  
Harry ging dann wieder runter und Harry und Marie gingen schon mal in den Garten. Dann kamen auch Lily und Ginny kurz runter aber Harry hatte nur noch Augen für Ginny. Auch sie hatte ein grünes Bodenlanges, trägerloses Kleid an nur das ihres keine goldenen Streifen war ein sehr schönes schlichtes Kleid in dem sie einfach umwerfend aussah. Wenn man Lily und Ginny nur von hinten gesehen hätte, hätte man denken können die beiden wären Zwillinge. Den Babybauch von Ginny sah man in diesem Kleid nicht so sehr wie sonst. Harry ging zu Ginny und schlang seine Arme um sie. ,,Wow...du siehst wunderschön aus. Das Kleid passt perfekt zu dir"  
Sofort strahlte Ginny und küsste ihn ,,Danke. Du siehst auch super aus" sagte sie dann und betrachtete ihren Freund. Dann verschwanden Lily und Ginny wieder im Haus und sie gingen zu Tonks um bei dem letzten Schliff zu helfen. Die ersten die kamen waren Tonks Eltern Andromeda und Ted Tonks um 11 Uhr und sie gingen gleich nachdem sie Harry und Marie begrüßt hatten hoch zu ihrer Tochter. Ein paar Minuten später kamen dann auch Remus und James. Sirius und Andrea kamen fast zeitgleich mit Remus und James und Remus führte die beiden zu den für sie vorgesehenen Stühlen in der ersten Stuhlreihe. In den nächsten paar Minuten kamen auch die anderen Gäste an und Remus begrüßte alle und war sehr dankbar über die Ablenkung, da er ziemlich aufgeregt war. Hermine hatte ein schönes, rotes, ärmelloses und knielanges Kleid an und Fleur kam in einem eleganten, hellblauen, bodenlangen Kleid und die Männer hatten alle ihre Festumhänge an. Es waren jetzt alle unten im Garten außer Lily, Ginny, Andromeda, Ted und Tonks. Der Pfarrer war auch schon da und unterhielt sich im Moment mit Remus. Dann kam Andromeda runter und umarmte Remus. Die Gäste setzten sich jetzt schon mal auf ihre Plätze in den Stuhlreihen und es fehlten nur noch Lily und Ginny dann könnte es los gehen. James und Andromeda stellten sich schon mal nach vorne, wo gleich die Braut und der Bräutigam neben ihnen stehen würden. Dann kamen Lily und Ginny in ihren grünen Kleidern auch schon runter und Lily ging kurz zu James der sie sofort von oben bis unten betrachtete und sagte ,,Ich glaube ich hab mich grade nochmal neu in dich verliebt" ,,Das hat mir Harry schon voraus gesagt" sagte Lily und küsste ihren Mann. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl direkt am Gang, wo gleich Tonks hindurch schreiten würde. Remus stand jetzt auch schon vorne beim Pfarrer und man konnte ihm ansehen das er aufgeregt war.  
Dann fing die Musik an zu spielen und alle standen auf. Nach den ersten paar Tönen kam Tonks an der Seite ihres Vaters aus dem Haus und schritt den roten Teppich entlang. Ihr Haar hatte sie heute dunkel rot, was perfekt zu ihrem schlichten weißen Kleid passte. Sie kamen beim Pfarrer an und Ted übergab Tonks Hand an Remus.  
Der Pfarrer fing mit seiner Rede an und alle Gäste setzten sich wieder hin. Die Rede war sehr auf die beiden bezogen was wirklich allen gefiel. Als er fertig war hielten Remus und Tonks ihre Ehegelübte. Der Pfarrer fing wieder an zu sprechen und fragte ,,Willst du, Remus John Lupin die hier anwesende Nymphadora Tonks zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen. Sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, so antworte nun mit ,Ja ich will'"  
,,Ja ich will" sagte Remus sofort, lächelte Tonks an und streifte ihr ihren Ring über den Finger.  
,,Und möchtest du, Nymphadora Tonks den hier anwesenden Remus John Lupin zu deinem Ehemann nehmen. Ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, so antworte nun mit ,Ja ich will'"  
,,Ja ich will" sagte auch Tonks sofort, lächelte Remus an und streifte ihm seinen Ring über den Finger. Der Pfarrer nahm seinen Zauberstab und um die beiden erschien eine Art Band, das nach einigen Sekunden wieder verschwand.  
,,Hiermit seit ihr nach dem magischen Gesetz verheiratet. Remus du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen"  
Und das tat er auch sofort. ,,Mein Damen und Herren. Mr und Mrs Lupin"  
Sofort standen alle Gäste auf und klatschten. Dann gingen alle nach vorne und beglückwünschten die beiden frisch vermählten. Als alle den beiden gratuliert hatten gingen wurde die Hochzeitstorte raus gebracht und sie wurde von Remus und Tonks angeschnitten. Die Torte war dreistöckig und Ron leckte sich schon begierig mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Dann bekamen alle die wollten ein Stück von der Torte und setzten sich an die Tische. Marie's Kleid war nach ein paar Minuten voller Kuchen aber Lily brachte das mit einem einfachen Zauber wieder in Ordnung. Als alle ihren Kuchen aufgegessen hatten hielten Andromeda, Ted und James noch ihre reden als Trauzeugen und Eltern, in denen sie dem Brautpaar alles gute wünschten. Remus und Tonks gingen jetzt zu allen Gästen einmal und unterhielten sich mit ihnen. Als die beiden bei Harry und Ginny ankamen fragte Harry ,,Wie sollen wir dich jetzt eigentlich nennen? Tonks heißt du ja jetzt nicht mehr"  
,,Nennt mich trotzdem weiter Tonks. Ich bin ja immer noch ein Mitglied der Familie Tonks" antwortete die Braut. Nachdem sie sich mit jeden unterhalten haben wurden die Tisch ein bisschen zur Seite geschoben und es entstand ein Tanzfläche. Der erste Tanz gehörte natürlich dem Brautpaar und als das erste Lied vorbei durften sich auch die anderen dazu gesellen.  
,,Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" fragte Harry Ginny und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Es war gut für Ginny das gerade ein langsames Lied gespielt wurde. Ginny schmiegte sich während des langsamen Tanzes die ganze Zeit an Harry. Neben ihnen tanzten auch Lily und James, Molly und Arthur und Ted und Andromeda. Die anderen waren nicht so die Fans vom langsamen tanzen. Das auch das nächste Lied ein langsames Lied war, nutzte James als Chance und holte sich Ginny als zweite Tanzpartnerin. Harry tanzte auch noch eine Runde mit seiner Mutter. Während er mit seiner Mutter tanzte sagte Lily ,,Und wann ist es bei euch soweit?" ,,Mom wir sind gerade mal 16 und 15"  
,,Naja ihr habt beide demnächst Geburtstag und auch Ginny ist in etwas mehr als einem Jahr volljährig" ,,Ja schon...aber ich hätte überhaupt nicht das Geld für eine Hochzeit" Lily lachte kurz und sagte ,,Also erstens weißt du ganz genau das ich alles für deine Hochzeit tun würde. Auch alles zu bezahlen" als Harry etwas sagen wollte fuhr Lily fort ,,Ich glaube du hast gar keine Vorstellung wie viel Geld wir wirklich haben oder? Du warst ja noch nie mit uns in unserem großen Verließ. Ich nehme dich demnächst mal mit. Und zweitens ändert sich dein Geld Problem in einem Monat wenn du volljährig wirst"  
,,Ich wusste nicht das wir so viel Geld haben. Ich dachte immer wir könnten gut leben aber nicht das wir super reich sind"  
,,Das wollten dein Vater und ich ja auch so. Damit du nicht so ein verwöhnter Bengel wirst. Und ich würde sagen unser Plan ist aufgegangen weil du wirklich ein toller junger Mann geworden bist aber ich würde sagen jetzt kann ich dir ja mal unser Verließ zeigen"  
,,Was meinst du eigentlich damit das sich mein Geldproblem demnächst ändert?" fragte Harry jetzt.  
Wieder musste Lily lachen ,,Hast du wirklich geglaubt wir würden dir nichts von unserem Gold vererben wenn du volljährig wirst? Du wirst eine ordentliche Summe von uns überschrieben bekommen wenn du 17 wirst. Den Auftrag haben die Kobolde schon von uns bekommen. Und ich würde mal behaupten du kannst das Geld gut gebrauchen jetzt wo du Vater wirst. Und für eine Hochzeit hast du dann auch mehr als genug Geld"  
,,Okay aber glaubst du nicht das Molly und Arthur vielleicht etwas dagegen hätten wenn wir so früh heiraten?"  
,,Nein das glaub ich nicht. Die beiden sind auch der Meinung das ihr das perfekte Paar seit"  
Das Lied endete und Harry und Ginny setzten sich wieder hin während Lily jetzt mit Remus und James mit Tonks tanzte. Als Remus und Tonks mit jedem Gast des anderen Geschlechts getanzt hatten rief Lily ,,Du musst noch den Brautstrauß werfen Tonks"  
,,Du hast recht" sagte diese sofort ,,Okay alle die nicht verlobt oder verheiratet sind bitte aufstellen"  
Also stellten sich nur Ginny, Angelina, Katie, Hermine und Andrea auf. Tonks drehte sich um und warf den Brautstrauß der, Überraschung, in Ginnys Arme fiel. Ginny wurde sofort rot und ging mit dem Strauß zu Harry der sie anlächelte und küsste.  
Ein paar Stunden später um 16 Uhr fragte Harry sein Freundin ,,Willst du nochmal tanzen oder bist du froh wenn du sitzen kannst?"  
Ginny lächelte und sagte ,,Ich würde gerne nochmal tanzen" Also tanzten sie nochmal und sie sahen sich die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Harry dachte über das nach was seine Mutter gesagt hatte. Niemand hätte was dagegen wenn er Ginny heiraten würde. Sie würden sich alle sogar freuen. Zumindest von seinen Eltern wusste er das. Ginny küsste ihn und er erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Ein paar Sekunden lang küssten sie sich und tanzten gleichzeitig. Als das Lied dann zu ende war setzten sie sich wieder und Remus und Tonks eröffneten das Abendessen.  
,,Soll ich dir was mit bringen?" fragte Harry Ginny und sie nickte dankbar. Harry ging zu Buffet und füllte für sich und Ginny jeweils einen Teller. Das Essen war sehr lecker und als es langsam dunkler wurde waren alle gesättigt. Der restliche Abend war noch sehr lustig und manchmal tanzten auch noch ein paar. Zum Beispiel Ron und Hermine, die als es dunkel wurde sehr lange tanzten. Zu schnellen als auch zu langsamen Liedern. Irgndwann fielen Marie dann die Augen zu und Lily brachte sie hoch in ihr Zimmer, wo sie in Ruhe schlafen konnte. Mit der Zeit verabschiedeten sich die Gäste und wünschten dem Brautpaar schöne Flitterwochen. Um zwei Uhr nachts apparierten Remus und Tonks dann zu sich nach Hause und es waren nur noch Harry, Ginny, James und Lily im Garten der Potters.  
,,Ich würde sagen wir Räumen eben noch das restliche Essen weg damit das nicht schlecht wird und den Rest machen wir morgen. Ich glaube wir haben uns auch mal ein bisschen Schlaf verdient" sagte Lily und alle stimmten ihr zu.  
Als das Essen dann weg geräumt war gingen Harry und Ginny in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer.  
,,Kannst du mir den Reißverschluss runter ziehen?" fragte Ginny Harry. Harry zog ihr den Reißverschluss runter und Ginny drehte sich zu ihm um. Dann streifte sie sich das Kleid runter und hatte jetzt nur noch einen Schlüpfer an. Harry musste schlucken und starrte sie an. Sie ging zu ihm und küsste ihn. Dann sagte sie ,,Was dagegen wenn ich so schlafe. Es ist doch ziemlich warm" und grinste ihn verschmilzt an.  
,,Da hab ich überhaupt nichts gegen" sagte Harry sofort und Ginny musste schmunzeln. Dann zog auch Harry sich aus und auch er hatte nur noch seine Boxershorts an. Zusammen legten sie sich ins Bett und knutschten noch ein paar Minuten lang rum.


	65. Babysachen

Babysachen:  
Als Harry und Ginny am nächsten Morgen runter in die Küche gingen, saßen dort schon Marie, Lily und James und frühstückten. ,,Guten Morgen" sagte Lily ,,wollt ihr was Essen?"  
,,Gerne" sagte Ginny und die beiden setzten sich hin. ,,Wollen wir gleich im Garten den Rest abbauen?" fragte Harry aber sein Vater antwortete ,,Das haben deine Mutter und ich heute morgen schon gemacht"  
,,Ihr hättet uns doch wecken können. Dann hätten wir geholfen" sagte Ginny. Lily sagte ,,Ach was mit Zauberei ging das ja ganz schnell und ihr habt es euch mal verdient etwas aus zu schlafen"  
,,Okay danke. Das hat auch echt gut getan" sagte Ginny und lächelte Lily an.  
,,Harry wollen wir gleich zu Gringotts?" fragte Lily ihren Sohn. Harry nickte. ,,Danach könnten wir doch alle zusammen noch nach Babysachen gucken" sagte Lily und Ginny war sofort begeistert.  
,,Ich muss leider arbeiten. Ihr müsst wohl ohne mich gehen" sagte James.

Eine halbe Stunde später apparierten Lily, Marie, Harry und Ginny in die Winkelgasse. Sie gingen zu Gringotts und betraten die Eingangshalle. Während Ginny mit Marie in der Eingangshalle wartete, wo einige wenige Stühle standen, fuhren Lily und Harry runter zum Verließ der Potters.  
Als sie mit dem Kobold dort ankamen fuhr der Kobold mit einem seiner Finger über die Tür und sie ging auf. Der Kobold öffnete das Verließ und Harry und Lily traten ein. Harry wusste ja schon was ein Haufen Gold aussah aber das was hier drin war verschlug ihm die Sprache. Das ganze riesige Verließ war voller Gold. In jeder Ecke häuften sich die Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts. Harry starrte nur mit offenem Mund in jede Ecke des Verließes und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.  
,,Also ich wusste ja das Dad einiges geerbt hat aber damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet" sagte Harry dann nach einiger Zeit. ,,Ja das ist schon ziemlich viel" stimmte Lily zu ,,Ich hab das auch erste gesehen als ich mich deinem Vater verlobt war und mir hat es genau so die Sprache verschlagen" Wieder sah sich Harry einfach im Verließ um und Lily sagte irgendwann ,,An deinem 17. Geburtstag wird dann ein neues Verließ für dich eröffnet und du bekommst von all dem ein Drittel dort rein"  
,,Ein Drittel?" Harry dachte er hätte sich verhört ,,Aber so viel kann ich doch gar nicht ausgeben. Wieso denn so viel?"  
,,Weil du ja auch noch Kinder kriegst die versorgt werden müssen" antwortete Lily nur aber Harry sah sie weiter an als sei sie verrückt. ,,Jetzt guck nicht so" meinte Lily belustigt ,,Wir wollen das du versorgt bist und natürlich auch Ginny und deine Kinder"  
,,Ähm...okay dann danke" sagte Harry nur und Lily lächelte ihn an. Lily nahm sich ein paar Galleonen aus dem Verließ und gab auch Harry etwas Gold. Danach fuhren sie wieder hoch und gingen sofort zu Ginny und Marie.  
Zusammen schlenderten die vier durch die Winkelgasse, stellten aber schnell fest das es nicht allzu viele Läden mit Babysachen gab. Also beschlossen sie nach Muggel-London zu gehen. Zusammen apparierten sie in eine leere Gasse und Lily steuerte auf ein großes Einkaufszentrum zu und die anderen folgten ihr.

Als sie nach drei Stunden wieder in Godric's Hollow ankamen war Ginny sehr erschöpft und legte sich ein bisschen ins Bett. Abends wurde sie dann durch einen sanften Kuss geweckt. Als sie die Augen aufschlug fragte Harry ,,Willst du mit zu Abend essen oder sollen wir dir was aufheben?"  
,,Ich komme mit runter. Ich hab genug geschlafen wenn es schon Zweit fürs Abendessen ist" antwortete Ginny verschlafen und küsste Harry nochmal.  
,,Wie wärs wenn wir draußen Essen? Es ist schönes Wetter" fragte Lily als die beiden in der Küche ankamen und sie nickten. Also brachten sie alles nach draußen und aßen Lilys Hackbraten in der Abendsonne.  
Nachher als es dunkel war legten sich alle auf die Liegen im Garten. Harry und Ginny nahmen sich die große Liege und Ginny legte sich in Harrys Arme. James und Lily lagen neben ihnen und alle schwiegen einfach eine Weile. Lily ließ Marie etwas im Garten schlafen, da es ihr nicht zu kalt zu sein schien. Irgendwann brachte Lily sie dann aber doch hoch in ihr Zimmer.

,,Habt ihr eigentlich jetzt einen Namen für den kleinen?" fragte Lily Harry und Ginny und Ginny antwortete ,,Ja haben wir" Ein paar Sekunde war es still und Lily und James sahen einfach nur mit einem Erwartungsvollen Blick zu Harry und Ginny.  
Dann sah Ginny zu Harrys Eltern und fragte ,,Ach ihr wollt den Namen schon wissen?"  
,,Ja natürlich. Also wenn ihr ihn uns schon sagen wollt" sagte dann James lachend.  
,,Henry Harry Potter" sagte Ginny daraufhin nur und Lily und James lächelten. ,,Das ist ein schöner Name" sagte Lily ,,Und du hast deinen Willen bekommen und kriegst einen kleinen Harry"  
Ginny strahlte sofort und gab Harry einen Kuss. Dann gähnte Lily und James fragte sie ,,Sollen wir ins Bett gehen?" Lily nickte und James hob sie sofort auf seine Arme wodurch Lily überrascht aufschrie. Dann verschwanden die beiden im Haus.  
,,Die beiden sind nach all den Jahren immer noch verrückt nach einander" sagte Harry und musste etwas lachen. ,,Das werden wir ganz sicher auch sein" antwortete Ginny und Harry lächelte sie an und sagte ,,Da bin ich mir 100%ig sicher. Ich werde nie genug von dir kriegen. Niemals"  
Sie lagen noch einige Zeit zusammen im Garten und sahen hoch in den Himmel der heute voller Sterne war.  
Ein paar Minuten später gingen auch Harry und Ginny in ihr Zimmer und kuschelten sich im Bett aneinander.

Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen sehr schnell und alle fieberten der Geburt von Henry Harry Potter entgegen. Harry, Ginny und auch Lily und James konnten es jetzt kaum noch erwarten aber der kleine ließ noch auf sich warten. Diese Tage verbrachte Ginny eher ruhig in Godrics Hollow und manchmal kamen ihre Eltern zu Besuch. Jetzt gerade saßen Ginny und Lily alleine im Wohnzimmer und aßen eine Kleinigkeit während Harry und James heute mal den Einkauf erledigten. Ginny war dieser Tage sehr ruhig und Lily fragte jetzt ,,Ist alles in Ordnung Ginny?"  
Ginny blickte auf. Sie wahr anscheinend in Gedanken und sagte jetzt ,,Ich bin etwas nervös. Wegen der Geburt. Was ist wenn etwas schief geht? Und außerdem hab ich auch etwas Angst vor den Schmerzen"  
Lily ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch und legte einen Arm um sie.  
,,Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Es ist bei uns Zauberern wirklich sehr selten das etwas schief geht. Wozu sind wir denn Hexen und Zauberer? Da können wir uns ziemlich gut mit helfen und die Heiler wissen auch in jeder Situation ganz genau was richtig ist. Was die Schmerzen angeht gibt es Tränke wenn es zu schlimm für dich wird. Du wirst das alles schaffen da bin ich mir ganz sicher und du wirst die Schmerzen sofort vergessen haben wenn du den kleinen dann in den Armen liegen hast. Dann bist du einfach nur überglücklich"  
Ginny schien etwas beruhigt und lächelte Lily etwas an. ,,Schade das du nicht mehr als Heilerin da arbeitest. Ich würde mich am wohlsten fühlen wenn du das alles machen würdest. Es ist eben was anderes wenn man einen Fremden da hat als jemanden den man gut kennt" sagte Ginny und Lily grübelte etwas. Dann sagte sie irgendwann ,,Ich gehe morgen mal ins St. Mungos und sehe was ich machen kann. Ich hab da ja noch ein paar Kontakte und ich kann mal meinen alten Chef fragen. Aber versprechen kann ich es dir leider nicht"  
Ginny nickte und sagte ,,Danke"


	66. Überglücklich

Überglücklich:  
Harry und Ginny saßen gerade im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch als Lily rein kam und sich in einen Sessel ihnen gegenüber setzte. ,,Wo warst du?" fragte Harry und Lily antwortete ,,Im St Mungos"  
,,Wieso?" fragte Harry ,,Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?" Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte ,,Es ist alles gut. Ginny hat nur gestern gesagt das sie sich wohler fühlen würde wenn ich die Geburt von Henry übernehmen würde als wenn irgendein für sie fremder Heiler das macht und ich war grade da und habe nachgefragt ob es geht"  
Harry sah jetzt zu Ginny die ihn anlächelte. ,,Ich hoffe das ist für dich in Ordnung" sagte Ginny zu ihm und sah ihn etwas unsicher an. Harry nickte und sagte ,,Natürlich wäre das für mich in Ordnung" Dann drehte er sich zu seiner Mutter und fragte ,,Geht das denn?"  
Lily lächelte und sagte ,,Also offiziell geh ich nur mit rein um euch zu unterstützen. Aber uns sieht ja keiner wenn wir da drin sind also mach ich das und der Heiler der dabei ist, ist nur da falls ich doch mal Hilfe brauche"  
Sofort strahlte Ginny und ging zu ihr und umarmte sie ,,Danke" sagte Ginny und Lily antwortete ,,Kein Problem. Ist ja auch für mich eine Ehre meinen Enkel zur Welt bringen zu dürfen" und lächelte die beiden an.

Als Harry und Ginny abends im Bett lagen sprach Harry wieder zu seinem Sohn ,,Hey mein kleiner. Bald kommst du endlich zu uns und wir freuen uns riesig auf dich. Deine Grandma's und Grandpa's freuen sich auch schon auf dich. Lass uns bitte nicht mehr so lange warten. Deine Mummy und ich haben dich ganz doll lieb"  
Dann schliefen beide auch recht schnell und wurden morgens durch ein Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. ,,Ja?" fragte Harry durch die Tür und Lily machte die Tür langsam auf. ,,Wollt ihr noch weiter schlafen oder mit frühstücken?" fragte sie und Ginny sagte ,,Ich komme gleich runter. Ich hab hunger"  
,,Ich komme auch" sagte dann noch Harry und Lily nickte und ging wieder runter in die Küche. Nachdem sich Harry und Ginny gewaschen und angezogen hatten gingen sie runter in die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch wo auch schon die anderen drei Potters saßen.  
,,Guten Morgen" sagte Marie glücklich und Harry und Ginny sagten beide auch ,,Guten Morgen"  
Alle aßen jetzt etwas und es war gute Stimmung.  
,,Aaah" kam es da auf einmal von Ginny und Harry fragte sofort alarmiert ,,Ginny. Was ist los?" aber von Ginny kam nur ein weiteres schmerzvolles stöhnen.  
,,Okay das heißt es geht jetzt ins St. Mungos" sagte Lily und stand auf ,,James nimm du Marie und sag den anderen Bescheid das es soweit ist und ich appariere mit den beiden ins St. Mungos"  
James nickte, nahm Marie auf den Arm und apparierte sofort zum Fuchsbau.  
,,Ich hol eben die Tasche die wir vorbereitet haben dann kann es los gehen" sagte Lily und nur 10 Sekunden später war sie wieder in der Küche und nahm Harry und Ginny jeweils an einen Arm und disapparierte mit den beiden.

Eine Sekunde später standen sie in der Eingangshalle vom St. Mungos und Ginny krümmte sich wieder und es kam die nächste Wehe. Harry hielt sie fest und es kam sofort ein Heiler auf sie zu.  
,,Hallo Lily" sagte der Heiler ,,Ihr könnt mit mir hoch kommen" Lily und Harry hielten Ginny beide an einem Arm und sie gingen in eines der Zimmer.  
Noch auf dem Weg zum Zimmer platzte Ginnys Fruchtblase und es kam die nächste Wehe. Dann endlich kamen sie im Zimmer an und Ginny legte sich aufs Bett und zog erst mal einen der Kittel vom St. Mungos an für die Geburt wobei Harry ihr half. Lily untersuchte Ginny jetzt erst mal und ein weiterer Heiler stand neben ihr. Sie fuhr ein paar Mal mit ihrem Zauberstab über Ginnys Bauch.  
Harry saß neben Ginnys Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Jetzt kamen in Abständen von ungefähr 10 Minuten immer stärkere Wehen. Nach zwei Stunden wurden die Wehen für Ginny wirklich schmerzhaft und sie verzog immer wieder vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Harry tat es weh sie so schmerzverzerrt zu sehen und auch Lily sah das sie Schmerzen hatte und fragte ,,Willst du einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen haben?" Ginny schüttelte aber den Kopf. Sie wollte es unbedingt ohne einen Trank durch stehen. Die Wehen wurden jetzt auch mehr und kamen alle drei Minuten. Ginnys Atmen wurde langsam etwas unruhig und Lily sagte ihr ,,Versuch ganz ruhig zu atmen. Entspann dich während der Pausen dann geht es schneller und besser"  
Ginny nickte nur und versuchte ruhiger zu atmen. Harry hielt weiter ihre Hand und küsste diese manchmal und tupfte ihr mit einem nassen Waschlappen immer wieder den Schweiß von der Stirn. Gefühlte Ewigkeiten ging es für Ginny so weiter dass sie alle drei Minuten starke Wehen hatte und versuchte sich während der Pausen zu entspannen und Luft zu holen.

Draußen auf dem Flur:  
Es saßen inzwischen Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, Hermine, James, Marie, Sirius und Andrea auf dem Flur vor dem Zimmer in dem Ginny, Harry und Lily waren und warteten darauf das diese mit dem kleinen raus kamen. Marie saß auf dem Schoß von ihrem Vater und alle anderen unterhielten sich.

Wieder bei Ginny:  
Es kamen jetzt nochmal häufiger die Wehen und sie wurden auch wieder schmerzhafter aber Ginny stand alles ohne Trank durch. Nach vier Stunden die Ginny jetzt bereits hier lag sagte Lily ,,Jetzt geht es gleich richtig los" und lächelte die werdenden Eltern an.  
Kaum hatte Lily es gesagt kamen die Wehen wieder öfter und sie kamen jetzt im Rhythmus von einer bis zwei Minuten und Ginny schrie mehrmals auf.  
,,Okay jetzt geht das pressen los. Press jetzt jedes Mal wenn du eine Wehe hast so stark wie du kannst" sagte Lily aber Ginny versuchte gar nicht erst zu nicken. Es schien ihr zu viel Kraft zu kosten. Dann kamen die ersten Presswehen und Ginny presste das erste Mal so stark sie konnte und sie schrie auf. Alle zwei Minuten presste sie jetzt und es kam ihr so vor als würde die Geburt überhaupt nicht voran schreiten. Eine ganze Stunde presste sie alle zwei Minuten und Lily sagte dann ,,Noch zwei oder drei mal und der kleine ist da"  
Wieder kam eine Wehe und Ginny presste so stark sie konnte. Sie zerdrückte seit gut einer Stunde Harry eigentlich die Hand und war überrascht das dieser noch keine gebrochene Hand hatte. Immer wieder sah sie zu ihm und merkte das er ihr beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte, was sie aber gar nicht richtig mit bekam.  
Dann kam wieder eine Wehe und Ginny presste. ,,Ja sehr gut" rief Lily ,,Noch einmal dann ist er da"  
Nach einer weiteren Minute kam die nächste Wehe und Ginny presste aus Leibeskräften und erhielt dafür das schönste Geräusch was sie jemals gehört hatte. Der erste Schrei ihres Sohnes.  
,,Ginny er ist da. Da ist unser Sohn" sagte Harry und küsste Ginny die ihn etwas anlächelte.  
,,Will der stolze Vater mit seinem Zauberstab die Narbelschnur durchtrennen?" fragte Lily und Harry nickte überglücklich. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab. Mit einer etwas zitternden Hand durchtrennte er mit seinem Stab die Narbelschnur. Dann legte Lily den kleinen neugeborenen in Ginnys Arme und Ginny ließ alle Freudentränen fließen. Auch Harry weinte vor Freude und küsste jetzt seine Freundin und dann seinen Sohn. ,,Du warst großartig" sagte Harry und Ginny und bekam ein lächeln von ihr. Sie sahen jetzt beide mit verliebten Blicken zu ihrem Sohn und Lily fragte nach ein paar Minuten ,,Willst du den kleinen Baden, Harry?"  
Lily ging mit seinem Sohn, der jetzt seinen Sohn in den Armen hatte zu einem kleinen Becken und Lily sagte ihm wie er seinen Sohn baden sollte. Dann begann für Ginny die Nachgeburtsphase die aber schon nach wenigen Minuten abgeschlossen war. Lily half ihr dann sich fertig zu machen. Sie bezog auch das Bett neu und nichts erinnert mehr an die Geburt gerade. Ginny legte sich wieder auf das Bett und machte ein wenig die Augen zu. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Harry mit seinem Sohn im Arm wieder zu Ginny und Lily vergrößerte den beiden das Bett damit sich Harry zu Ginny legen konnte. Er legte ihr ihren Sohn in die Arme und sagte dabei ,,Willkommen in der Familie, Henry Harry Potter" und streichelte über das kleine Büschel roter Haare seines Sohnes.  
,,Willst du direkt versuchen ihn zu stillen" kam es da von Lily, die jetzt auch wieder im Raum war.  
Ginny machte sich etwas frei und legte Henry an ihre Brust und der kleine Potter fing direkt an zu trinken. ,,Funktioniert super" sagte Ginny und Lily lächelte. ,,Setz dich doch zu uns" sagte Ginny und Lily nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu den beiden. Auch Lily bekam jetzt feuchte Augen als sie ihren Enkel dort sah. Irgendwann hatte Henry genug getrunken und Ginny wiegte ihn in ihren Armen.  
,,Willst du deinen Enkel auch mal im Arm haben?" fragte Ginny Lily, welche sofort lächelte und nickte. Ginny übergab Lily den kleinen und Lily konnte auch jetzt die Tränen nicht zurück halten. Der kleine hatte rote Haare und die grünen Augen von Lily und Harry. Nach ein paar Minuten gab Lily Henry an Harry und fragte ,,Soll ich die anderen rein holen?" Ginny und Harry nickten und Lily ging zur Tür. Als sie auf den Flur kamen sahen sie alle gespannt an. Als sie lächelte und sagte ,,Er ist da" wurde erst mal gejubelt. ,,Ich soll euch rein holen" sagte Lily als sich alle ein wenig beruhigt hatten. Sie gingen nun alle rein und sahen Harry, Ginny und Henry zusammen auf dem Bett. Es war ein wunderschönes Bild die kleine Familie so zusammen zu sehen. Alle zauberten sich Stühle her und setzten sich rund um das Bett hin. Ginny fragte dann den kleinen ,,Na kleiner Mann willst du mal zu deiner Patentante?" und übergab Hermine den kleinen.  
,,Wie 'eißt er jetzt eigentlisch?" fragte Fleur als sie zu dem kleinen Baby sah.  
,,Henry Harry Potter" sagte Ginny und lächelte Harry an, der ihr einen sanften Kuss gab. Hermine blickte zu ihrem Patenkind und auch in ihre Augen kamen einzelne Tränen. Dann wurde Henry erst mal zu James, Arthur und Molly gereicht, die unbedingt ihren Enkel auf dem Arm haben wollten. Als Henry bei James ankam, sah Marie ganz interessiert zu dem kleinen und auch er sah sie mit großen Augen an. ,,Der ist ja ganz klein" sagte die zweijährige und James antwortete ,,So klein warst du auch mal"  
Nachdem alle Henry einmal auf dem Arm hatte wollte dieser zurück zu seinen Eltern. Eine halbe Stunde saßen alle beieinander bis sich die ersten auf den Weg nach Hause machten. Jetzt waren noch James, Lily, Marie, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George und Ron da.  
,,Fred, George wir hätten gerne einen von euch als Patenonkel aber wir wissen nicht wen von euch" sagte Ginny dann und sorgte bei den noch anwesenden für Verwunderung.  
,,Einen von uns?" fragten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig und die beiden frisch gebackenen Eltern nickten.  
,,Tja dann müssen wir dieses Problem wohl wie echte Männer lösen" sagte George und Fred ergänzte ,,Ganz genau. Mit Schere, Stein, Papier"  
Alle mussten sofort lachen aber Fred und George meinten das anscheinend ernst denn ein paar Sekunden später stand Fred als Patenonkel fest. Er stieß einen Freudenschrei aus aber sagte auch gleich ,,Aber ich denke wir werden beide wie ein Patenonkel für ihn sein"  
Dann gingen auch irgendwann Fred, George und Ron und es waren nur noch die Omas, Opas und Marie da. Irgendwann kam nochmal der Heiler rein der während der Geburt auch dabei war und Ginny fragte direkt ,,Kann ich gleich bitte direkt nach Hause?"  
Der Heiler zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sagte ,,Ich weiß nicht ob das so gut ist. Ich würde sie schon noch gerne eine Nacht hier behalten"  
,,Ich werde dafür Sorgen das sie sich heute nur noch zur Toilette bewegt" sagte dann Harry und die beiden sahen den Heiler jetzt an der dann sagte ,,Nagut. Sie können nach Hause aber ich gebe ihnen noch einen Schlaftrank mit" Ginny nickte und war glücklich das sie heute noch mit nach Godric's Hollow konnte. Insgesamt waren Harry und Ginny einfach überglücklich.


	67. Alles neu

Alles neu:  
Noch am selben Abend machten sich nun 5 Personen auf den Weg nach Godric's Hollow. Ginny hatte ihren Sohn im Arm und als sie rein kamen sagte Harry zu dem neugeborenen ,,Willkommen zu Hause"  
Die kleine frisch gebackene Familie ging sofort hoch in ihr Zimmer und Ginny legte dort Henry in sein Babybett. Harry schlang von hinten seine Arme um sie und sie betrachteten für ein paar Minuten einfach nur ihren Sohn, der inzwischen schlief.  
,,Vielleicht solltest du dich fürs Bett fertig machen. Er wird dich bestimmt bald wieder wecken" sagte Harry zu Ginny und Ginny drehte sich in seinen Armen und küsste ihn einfach.  
,,Ich liebe dich und unseren Sohn" sagte sie und Harry antwortete ,,Ich liebe euch beide auch über alles" Dann lehnte sie für ein paar Sekunden ihren Kopf an Harrys Brust und ging dann ins Badezimmer und machte sich fürs Bett fertig. Ein paar Minuten später lagen Harry und Ginny zusammen im Bett und Ginny schlief dank des Schlaftrankes auch sofort, eng an Harry gekuschelt, ein.  
Drei Mal in dieser Nacht weckte Henry seine Eltern weil er gestillt werden wollte. Dank des Schlaftrankes schlief Ginny aber immer wieder sofort nach dem Stillen ein und war dadurch am nächsten Morgen auch sehr ausgeschlafen. Sie wurde gerade wach und sah als erstes rüber zu Henry. Ginny betrachtete ihn ein paar Sekunden wie er friedlich schlief und sah dann zu Harry, der auch noch friedlich schlief. Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn sanft. Harry wurde sofort wach und erwiderte den Kuss. Dann meldete sich auch Henry, der anscheinend auch gerade wach wurde. Harry holte ihn sofort zu ihm und Ginny und sie stillte ihn. Zusammen gingen sie dann runter in die Küche und Harry setzte seinen Sohn in einen Hochstuhl neben Marie. Der kleine Henry war beim heutigen Frühstück die Hauptattraktion bei den Potters und nach dem Frühstück saß Marie im Wohnzimmer auf dem Teppich und spielte mit ihren Spielsachen während Henry in seiner Babywiege daneben lag und sie beobachtete.  
Später machten auch alle noch einen Spaziergang zusammen und gingen zu einem Spielplatz. Marie rutschte die ganze Zeit während Henry alles vom Schoß seiner Mutter aus beobachtete.  
Die nächsten Tage kamen immer mal wieder Sirius und die Weasleys vorbei um Henry mal wieder zu sehen. Remus und Tonks waren immer noch in ihren Flitterwochen aber Lily hatte ihnen eine Nachricht geschickt das sie Oma geworden ist.

Nach einer Woche war die erste Untersuchung für Henry im St. Mungos und Lily apparierte mit der kleinen Familie hin. Es wurde wirklich Zeit das Harry seine Apparierprüfung machen durfte. Immer musste Lily sie irgendwo hin bringen. Lily störte dies zwar überhaupt nicht aber Harry wollte langsam mal alleine apparieren. Sie mussten ein paar Minuten im Wartezimmer warten bis sie von einer etwas älteren aber sehr freundlichen Heilerin aufgerufen wurden. Sie gingen alle in eines der Behandlungszimmer und Ginny legte Henry auf den Untersuchungstisch. Die Heilerin fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab über Henrys Körper und Henry versuchte irgendwann nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen. Als Henry fertig untersucht war sagte die Heilerin ,,Okay es ist alles in Ordnung. Dann ist jetzt die Mama dran" und Ginny legte sich auf das Bett und zog ihr T-Shirt hoch. Während die Heilerin Ginny untersuchte stellte sie ihr noch einige fragen.  
,,Funktioniert denn das Stillen ohne Probleme?" ,,Ja das klappt super" antwortete Ginny.  
,,Und sonst geht es ihnen auch gut?" fragte die Heilerin noch und Ginny antwortete ,,Ja mir geht's super. Harry hilft mir bei wirklich allem" und lächelte Harry an der jetzt mit Henry auf seinem Schoß auf einem Stuhl neben Ginnys Bett saß.  
,,Das ist doch super" sagte die Heilerin und lächelte Harry auch an.

Die nächsten Tage genossen Harry und Ginny jede Minute die sie mit ihrem Sohn verbringen konnten. Der kleine Henry sorgte einfach immer für gute Laune und seine Eltern wurden bei spielen mit ihm immer wieder selbst zu Kindern.

Harry wachte gerade mitten in der Nacht auf und merkte das Ginny nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Henry lag seelenruhig in seinem Bett und schlief. Es war gerade mal 2 Uhr nachts. Harry stand auf und suchte im Wohnzimmer und in der Küche nach Ginny aber dort war sie nicht. Er ging jetzt wieder hoch und hörte ein leises Geräusch im Badezimmer. Er klopfte an die Badezimmer Tür und fragte leise ,,Ginny? Bist du da drin?"  
,,Ja komm rein" kam es da von der anderen Seite der Tür. Harry machte die Tür auf und sah das da Ginny in der Badewanne lag. Harry musste kurz lachen ,,Was machst du denn hier? Ein Mitternachtsbad?" fragte er und auch Ginny lachte kurz. ,,Ich hab eben Henry gestillt und konnte danach nicht mehr einschlafen also hab ich mir gedacht ich geh mal baden. Er sollte sich so in zwei einhalb Stunden wieder melden"  
Harry merkte das das Babyphone neben ihr stand was sie normalerweise noch gar nicht brauchten weil ihr Sohn ja noch bei ihnen im Zimmer schlief.  
,,Wieso hast du denn das Babyphone hier? Ich war doch noch drüben falls er aufgewacht wäre"  
Ginny antwortete ,,Ja ich weiß aber ich wollte es trotzdem mit nehmen. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso"  
Harry kniete sich jetzt neben die Badewanne und küsste sie. Dann betrachtete er den Teil ihres Körpers der nicht von der Schaumdecke bedeckt war und Ginny folgte seinem Blick.  
,,Willst du nicht ein bisschen zu mir kommen? Falls was ist hören wir es ja" sagte sie und sah ihn an. Er war zuerst überrascht und betrachtete sie erst mal nochmal.  
,,Wenn du nicht willst ist das natürlich nicht schlimm" sagte sie etwas enttäuscht und blickte runter zum Wasser. Harry erwachte wieder aus seiner Starre und sagte sofort ,,Nein nein natürlich komme ich zu dir" und zog sich komplett aus. Als er auch seine Unterhose auszog sah Ginny zu ihm und grinste ihn breit an. Dann stieg er in die Badewanne und saß jetzt gegenüber von ihr in der Badewanne.  
,,Wie geht's dir eigentlich im Moment?" fragte Harry jetzt und Ginny war etwas verdutzt wegen dieser Frage. Dann antwortete sie ehrlich ,,Eigentlich sehr gut. Naja die Nächte sind halt manchmal etwas anstrengend aber ich bin überglücklich"  
Harry lächelte sie an und sagte ,,Ich bin auch überglücklich" Ein paar Sekunden schwiegen beide bis Ginny dann sagte ,,Sag mal müssen wir hier so weit auseinander sitzen?"  
Wieder lachte Harry, sagte ,,Nein natürlich nicht" und zog Ginny mit beiden Händen auf sich drauf worauf beide aufkeuchten als sie sich so eng aneinander spürten. Harry nahm kurz seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ,,Silencio" und danach ,,Colloportus"  
,,Harry du darfst doch noch gar nicht zaubern" sagte Ginny sofort aber Harry lächelte sie nur an und sagte ,,Hier sind zwei Volljährige Zauberer im Haus. Die im Ministerium haben keine Ahnung wer in diesem Haus gezaubert hat"  
Ginny sah ihn kurz überrascht an. Dann lächelte sie und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Der Kuss wurde schnell sehr fordernd und das Wasser in der Badewanne schwappte schon ordentlich als sich die beiden aneinander rieben. Auf einmal unterbrach Ginny den Kuss und sagte ,,Wir müssen jetzt wieder verhüten"  
,,Stimmt. Das hätte ich jetzt schon wieder vergessen" sagte Harry und Ginny nahm jetzt auch ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Schrank im Bad und sagte ,,Accio Verhütungstrank"  
Sofort kam der Trank auf sie zugeflogen und sie trank die Phiole aus. Dann lächelte sie Harry an und sie machten dort weiter wo sie aufgehört hatten...  
Später lag Ginny schwer atmend immer noch auf Harry und sie schwiegen einige Minuten. Dann sagte Ginny ,,Das war der Wahnsinn. Ich hab es echt vermisst dir so nah zu sein. Naja letzte Zeit bist du mir ja nicht so Nahe gekommen und ich dachte..." sie verstummte als Harry sie küsste. Dann sagte er ,,Ich wollte dich einfach zu nichts drängen. Das ist im Moment alles etwas anstrengend für dich und ich wollte dir deinen Raum geben. Du weißt doch das ich verrückt nach dir bin"  
Ginny lächelte ihn sofort an und küsste ihn nochmal. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und genoss es in Harrys Armen zu liegen. Nach einer Weile sagte Harry ,,Vielleicht sollten wir wieder ins Bett gehen bevor wir hier komplett verschrumpeln" aber Ginny sagte ,,Noch ein paar Minuten. Henry wird erst in ein einhalb Stunden wach und ich liebe es in deinen Armen zu liegen"  
Harry genoss es auch Ginny im Arm zu haben und küsste sie auf die Haare. Sie entspannten sich noch etwas bis sie aus dem Wasser stiegen. Auch als sie jetzt vor der Badewanne standen konnten sie nicht die Augen voneinander lassen. Sie hoben alle Zauber wieder auf die sie auf das Badezimmer angewandt haben und Ginny sagte ,,Da sollte jetzt aber nicht zur Gewohnheit werden das wir außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern"  
Harry lächelte sie an und sagte ,,Ja da hast du recht. Ich hab heute auch das erste Mal außerhalb von Hogwarts gezaubert"  
Dann gingen sie wieder rüber in ihr Zimmer und konnten sich ein paar Minuten hin legen bis sich Henry meldete. Harry stieg sofort aus dem Bett und holte den kleine zu seinen Eltern ins Bett wo er sofort von Ginny gestillt wurde. Nach dem Stillen legten die beiden ihren Sohn einfach zwischen sich und ein paar Minuten später war die kleine Familie eingeschlafen.


	68. Volljährigkeit

Volljährigkeit:  
Am Morgen von Harrys 17. Geburtstag wurde er von seiner Freundin wach geküsst. Sofort erwiderte er den Kuss.  
,,Guten Morgen mein Schatz. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag" sagte Ginny und küsste ihn nochmal. ,,Danke" antwortete er und lächelte sie an.  
,,Sollen wir runter gehen? Ich war eben schon unten und hab mit Lily, James, Marie und Henry das Frühstück vorbereitet. Die warten schon alle auf dich" sagte Ginny und Harry nickte und küsste seine Freundin nochmal. Dann gingen sie zusammen runter in die Küche und Harry wurde sofort von seiner Mutter umarmt.  
,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch mein Schatz. Jetzt bist du schon volljährig" sagte sie.  
Auch Marie kam jetzt auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn. Henry streckte als er ihn sah sofort seine Arme nach seinem Vater aus und Harry nahm seinem Vater seinen Sohn ab und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Auch James gratulierte Harry und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
,,Hast du schon deinen ersten Zauber als volljähriger ausgeführt?" fragte James Harry und der antwortete ,,Nein hab ich noch nicht"  
,,Orchideus" sagte er dann und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs kam ein Strauß blauer Orchideen und er übergab sie an Ginny. Ginny lachte kurz, küsste ihn und sagte ,,Du bist echt süß"  
Jetzt genossen erst einmal alle das Frühstück und Harry hatte seinen Sohn auf dem Schoß.  
Nach dem Frühstück fragte Lily ,,Willst du jetzt deine Geschenke haben?" Sofort nickte Harry und Lily und Ginny standen auf. Eine Minute später kamen Lily und Ginny wieder. Ginny hatte einen Käfig in der Hand mit einer Schneeeule.  
Ginny übergab ihm den Käfig und Harry betrachtete die Eule und freute sich sehr jetzt eine eigene zu haben.  
,,Danke. Die ist toll" sagte Harry und küsste Ginny. ,,Es ist eine sie. Das könnte bei der Namenssuche wichtig sein" sagte Ginny noch.  
,,Aber die war doch bestimmt teuer" sagte Harry und sah seine Freundin an. Diese lächelte aber nur und sagte ,,Lass mal gut sein. Du hast mir auch schon oft genug teure Geschenke gemacht und ich freue mich das sie dir gefällt"  
,,Okay jetzt unsere Geschenke" sagte Lily und überreichte Harry das kleinere der zwei Geschenke.  
Harry nahm es an und öffnete es. Es war eine silberne, hochwertige Uhr. Sie war genau nach Harrys Geschmack. Nicht zu klein und nicht zu protzig.  
,,Danke die ist perfekt" sagte Harry zu seinen Eltern. ,,Es ist ein alter Zaubererbrauch das man an seinem 17. Geburtstag eine Uhr geschenkt bekommt" erklärte James seinem Sohn. Dann nahm Harry das zweite Geschenk. Ein sehr großes Paket.  
Er öffnete es sofort und seine Augen weiteten sich. ,,Wie kommt ihr nur immer so schnell an die dran?" fragte er und holte den brandneuen Nimbus 2005 aus dem Karton.  
,,Ich hab keine Ahnung wie dein Vater das immer macht" sagte Lily ehrlich. Dann fragte sie noch ,,Gefällt er dir?"  
,,Natürlich gefällt er mir was ist denn das für eine Frage. Danke" antwortete Harry mit strahlendem Gesicht und fuhr mit seinen Fingern ehrfürchtig über den Besen. ,,Willst du dann meinen Nimbus 2003 haben?" fragte Harry Ginny. Ginny war sich nicht ganz sicher.  
,,Komm schon" sagte Harry ,,Soll er hier zu Hause rum liegen? Der kann uns behilflich sein nächste Saison. Oder willst du etwa nicht mehr spielen?"  
,,Doch natürlich will ich wieder spielen. Nagut aber was ist mit dem 2001er?" Harry überlegt kurz und sagte dann ,,Ron würde sich bestimmt freuen"  
Nachdem das geklärt war und Harry sich nochmal bei allen für die Geschenke bedankt hatte, räumten alle das Frühstück ab, Henry versuchte, auf dem Boden liegend, nach dem neuen Nimbus zu greifen und Lily fragte dann ,,Ginny brauchst du für morgen nicht noch ein Kleid?" ,,Nein brauch ich nicht. Ich bin Brautjungfer von Fleur und sie hat ein Kleid für mich. Das müsste mir auch passen weil sie meine Maße von meiner Mutter hat und wenn nicht kann man das noch mit Magie verändern"  
,,Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt was Fleur dir schönes raus gesucht hat. Ich freu mich schon dich in dem Kleid zu sehen" sagte Harry und schlang seine Arme um Ginny und küsste sie. ,,Wer ist eigentlich noch Brautjungfer?" fragte Harry dann noch.  
,,Fleurs Schwester Gabrielle" antwortete Ginny.  
Nachdem alles erledigt war wollten die Potters und Ginny zusammen einen Spaziergang mit den Kindern machen und zu einem Spielplatz gehen. Harry ließ noch seine neue Eule raus.  
,,hast du eigentlich schon einen Namen?" fragte Ginny als die Eule ihre Runden in der warmen Sommerluft drehte. Harry dachte kurz nach und sagte dann ,,Hedwig"  
,,Hedwig?" fragte Ginny ,,woher hast du denn diesen Namen?" ,,Aus einem meiner Schulbücher aus dem ersten Schuljahr. Irgendwie ist mir der Name im Gedächtnis geblieben"  
Am Spielplatz gingen Harry und James mit Marie und Henry in den Sandkasten und rutschten. Beim rutschen hatte Henry sehr viel Spaß und er lachte immer wieder sein süßes Babylachen womit er Lily und Ginny immer wieder zum lachen brachte.

Als die kleine Gruppe wieder am Haus der Potters ankam und die Tür aufmachte wurde sofort das Licht angemacht und es kam ein lautes ,,Überaschung" aus allen Ecken. Dort im Flur hatten schon alle auf ihn gewartet. Sirius und Andrea, Remus und Tonks, die wieder aus den Flitterwochen zurück waren, Hermine und ihre Eltern, Molly und Arthur, Bill und Fleur, die anscheinend ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester mit gebracht hatte um sie mal vorzustellen, Charlie war auch da, Percy und eine junge Dame an seiner Seite mit schwarzen langen Haaren und einem freundlichen aber schüchternem Gesicht, Fred und Katie, George und Angelina und natürlich Ron. Jetzt bekam Harry erst mal von allen Glückwünsche und ihm wurden die Leute vorgestellt die er noch nicht kannte. Percys Freundin hieß Emily und war so freundlich wie es ihr Gesicht schon verraten hatte. Während Fred und George Henry mit Grimassen belustigten stellte Fleur ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester vor, die Harry ja schon beim Trimagischen Turnier mal gesehen hatte.  
Fleurs Mutter war eine halbe Veela und dem entsprechend auch wunderschön. Eine ältere Version von Fleur. Ihr Vater war eher klein und hatte braune Haare und war sehr freundlich.  
Gabrielle, Fleurs Schwester, starrte Harry, als Fleur sie vorstellte, sehr lange an und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern. Harry wusste das das ein Versuch war ihn in ihren Bann zu ziehen aber da er sehr glücklich mit Ginny war funktionierte dies nicht, was Gabrielle etwas enttäuscht zur Kenntnis nahm. Ginny fixierte sie beim vorbei gehen mit einem bösen Blick den Gabrielle ebenso böse erwiderte. Ginny küsste Harry, der dies nur zu gerne erwiderte, und sah dann das Gabrielle weg gegangen war. Harry bekam von vielen auch noch Geschenke. Henry war bei allen Frauen am Abend die Hauptattraktion und alle waren immer wieder verzückt wenn er sein süßes Babylachen lachte.

Es wurde ein sehr lustiger Tag und alle spielten zusammen irgendwelche Spiele. Mal magisch, mal nicht magisch. Da die Grangers ja nicht zaubern konnten, machte Lily den Vorschlag mal nicht magische Spiele zu spielen.  
Spät am Abend als immer noch alle zusammen saßen und Lily ihren Enkel auf dem Schoß hatte sagte Harry dann ,,Ach ja Ron ich hab noch was für dich" stand auf und kam mit dem Nimbus 2001 zurück und drückte ihn Ron in die Hand. Der machte erst mal ein verdutztes Gesicht und Harry erklärte ,,Das ist mein alter den bisher Ginny benutzt hat. Sie hat jetzt meinen 2003er und ich hab heute den neuen 2005er bekommen. Also wenn du ihn haben willst dann kannst du ihn haben"  
Ron war sprachlos und stotterte ,,Also...ja also ich würde den gerne nehmen. Danke"

Henry schlief schon fast bei Lily auf dem Schoß ein und Harry brachte ihn hoch in sein Bett. Er küsste seinen Sohn noch auf die Stirn, nahm das Babyphone mit und ging wieder nach unten.  
,,Ist eigentlich alles für morgen fertig geplant?" fragte dann Lily Bill und Fleur. Die beiden strahlten sofort und Fleur antwortete ,,Oh oui es ist alles fertisch" und sah Bill verliebt an.  
Spät abends verabschiedeten sich die Gäste und Harrys, für ihn perfekter Geburtstag, ging zu Ende. Am Ende räumten nur noch Harry, Ginny, James und Lily alles auf und gingen dann auch ins Bett. Harry und Ginny schliefen auch direkt, eng aneinander gekuschelt, ein.


	69. Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit

Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit:  
Am nächste Morgen wachten alle im Hause Potter um 10 Uhr auf. Molly brachte Ginny direkt früh morgens ihr Kleid vorbei damit sie es nicht erst im Fuchsbau anziehen musste.  
Jetzt wurde aber erst einmal gefrühstückt und Henry wurde gestillt. Dann machten sich alle fertig für die Hochzeit. Lily, Ginny und Marie zogen sich ihre Kleider an und James und Harry ihre Anzüge. Da Harry als erster fertig war, half er seinem Sohn seine Sachen anzuziehen. Henry hatte als die beiden fertig waren ein blaues Hemd und eine schwarze kurze Hose an. Harry und Ginny hatten Fleur gefragt ob er auch einen Anzug anziehen solle aber Fleur sagte das er einfach was gemütliches und schickes anziehen soll.  
Die Männer warteten als sie fertig waren unten im Wohnzimmer auf die Frauen. Dann hörten sie auch schon die drei die Treppe runter kommen. Marie war die erste die ins Wohnzimmer kam mit ihrem roten, knielangen Kleid gefolgt von Lily. Sie hatte ein langes, trägerloses, rotes Chiffonkleid an. James starrte sie die ganze Zeit an. Harry dagegen starrte Ginny an die ein knielanges graues Kleid mit schwarzen Verzierungen und ohne Ärmel an hatte. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus. Harry ging sofort zu ihr und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille.  
,,Du siehst wunderschön aus" sagte er und küsste sie. ,,Danke" antwortete sie als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten ,,Du siehst aber auch wieder super aus"  
,,Unser kleiner Mann sieht auch super aus" sagte Harry und holte Henry zu den beiden der auf der Couch lag.

Um 13 Uhr apparierten dann die Potters und Ginny zum Fuchsbau. Als sie dort ankamen sagte Harry ,,Ich muss demnächst mal ins Ministerium und da die Apparierprüfung machen"  
,,Ja ich nehm dich morgen mit und dann kannst du hinterher zurück apparieren" sagte James.  
Hier im Fuchsbau stand jetzt ein großes Festzelt und es waren schon einige Gäste da. Sie wurden jetzt erst mal von Bill begrüßt und ins Zelt geführt. Um 14 Uhr waren dann alle da die eingeladen wurden. Es waren da: Arthur und Molly, Charlie, Percy, der sich von seiner Freundin getrennt hatte, George und Angelina, Fred und Katie, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, die Potters, Fleurs Eltern und ihre Schwester Gabrielle, die das selbe Kleid wie Ginny an hatte, Remus und Tonks, Elphias Doge, eine Großtante der Weasleys die Muriel hieß, Luna Lovegood, die Harry schon mal in der Schule gesehen hatte mit ihrem Vater, Hagrid, Madam Maxime, Viktor Krum, einige Arbeitskollegen von Bill und Fleur und ein paar alte Freunde von Fleur von der Beauxbatons-Akademie.  
Als sich die zwei Trauzeugen aufgestellt hatten, Fleurs Vater, Gabrielle und Ginny bei Fleur waren und die restlichen 31 Gäste Platz genommen hatten wurde es langsam ruhig.  
Dann begann die Musik zu spielen und alle standen auf. Als erstes kam Ginny den Gang entlang und sie und Harry lächelten sich an. Dann kam auch Gabrielle und die beiden stellten sich neben die Trauzeugin von Fleur, einer Freundin aus Schulzeiten.  
Schließlich kam dann auch die Braut in ihrem Kleid das bis zur Hüfte eng anliegend war und dann sehr weit ausfiel. Es hatte überall schwarze Verzierungen. Ihr Vater führte Fleur den Gnag entlang und übergab dann ihre Hand an Bill.  
Der Pfarrer fing jetzt mit seinem Vortrag über Bill und Fleur an und die beiden hielten ihre Ehegelübte und steckten sich jeweils am Ende die Ringe an.  
Dann fragte der Pfarrer Bill ,,Willst du, William Arthur Weasley, die hier anwesende Fleur Isabelle Delacour zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen? Sie lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte nun mit ,Ja ich will'"  
Bill sah seine Fleur an und sagte ,,Ja ich will"  
,,Und willst du, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, den hier anwesenden William Arthur Weasley zu deinem Ehemann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte nun mit ,Ja ich will'"  
Fleur sah ihren Bill an und sagte ,,Ja isch will"  
Der Pfarrer nahm seinen Zauberstab und es bildete sich ein Band um die Hände von Bill und Fleur. Nach einigen Sekunden verschwand dieses wieder und der Pfarrer sagte ,,Hiermit seit ihr nach dem magischen Gesetz Mann und Frau. Bill du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen"  
Während sich die beiden küssten sagte der Pfarrer zu den Gästen ,,Liebe Gäste. Mr und Mrs Weasley"  
Alle Gäste standen auf, applaudierten und gingen nach vorne um den beiden zu gratulieren. Noch während alle bei dem Brautpaar standen holte Molly, die dem Paar als erste gratuliert hatte, die Hochzeitstorte aus dem Haus.  
Als dann alle gratuliert hatten stellten sich alle um die Hochzeitstorte auf und Bill und Fleur schnitten diese zusammen an. Dann bekamen erst einmal alle ein Stück von der Torte. Einige, zu Beispiel Ron, aßen auch zwei oder drei Stücke.  
Fleur wartete ganz geduldig darauf das jeder seine Tortenstücke aufgegessen hatte und zog Bill dann sofort auf die Tanzfläche um den ersten Tanz zu tanzen. Nach dem ersten Lied übergab Harry seinen Sohn an dessen Patentante und zog dann Ginny auf die Tanzfläche. Ein paar andere folgten, darunter auch Lily und James, während Marie bei Remus war, aber die anderen interessierten Harry und Ginny nicht. Ginny genoss es mit Harry tanzen zu können ohne darauf zu achten das es ihr wegen der Schwangerschaft zu viel wurde.  
Nachdem alle ein paar Minuten getanzt hatten wollte Fleur den Brautstrauß werfen. Dafür stellten sich wieder alle die noch nicht verlobt oder verheiratet waren auf. Diesmal wurden es ein paar mehr.  
Es stellten sich auf: Angelina, Katie, Hermine, Ginny, Gabrielle wollte auch unbedingt, Luna, einige Freundinnen aus Beauxbatons und zwei Arbeitskolleginnen von Bill und Fleur. Fleur drehte sich um und war den Strauß. Wie Harry zwei Sekunden später sah, war dieser wieder in Ginnys Armen gelandet. Ginny kam wieder zu Harry mit dem Strauß in den Händen und Harry fragte sie ,,Ziehst du die irgendwie magisch an?"  
Ginny lachte kurz und küsste ihn an. ,,Nicht das ich wüsste"  
Dann wurde erst einmal weiter getanzt und Harry tanzte mit seiner Mutter. Lily grinste seinen Sohn während des tanzens an und sagte ,,Also. Zwei Sträuße bei zwei Hochzeiten. Wenn das nicht was heißt"  
Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und sagte ,,Ja ich würde mal sagen Ginny kann ganz gut fangen. Sie ist ja nicht umsonst Ersatzsucherin in meiner Mannschaft"  
,,Sehr witzig" sagte Lily nur um grinste ihn weiter an ,,Ich habe ja einen Verdacht warum die immer in Ginnys Armen landen"  
,,Ach ja? Und was wäre das für ein Verdacht?" fragte Harry seine Mutter. ,,Naja also Brautsträuße sind in der magischen Welt immer ein bisschen verzaubert. So kann der Strauß in vielen Fällen wirklich erkennen wer als nächste heiratet. Nicht in allen Fällen aber in vielen. Natürlich muss man sich aber auch ein bisschen anstrengen und durchsetzen um den Strauß zu fangen und wenn da beides gleich zwei mal bei Ginny zusammen kommt dann"  
,,will sie disch wohl sehr gerne 'eiraten" vollendete Fleur den Satz die gerade zu den beiden kam, da das Lied zu Ende war und sie jetzt mit Harry tanzen wollte. Sie wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen auf ihrer Hochzeit mit jedem männlichen Gast zu tanzen und so tanzte Harry jetzt mit der Braut.  
Harry sagte zu ihr ,,Das die Sträuße verzaubert sind wusste ich nicht"  
,,Ja das sind sie eigentlisch immer bei magischen Hochzeiten. Wir Frauen sind immer seer neugierisch wer als nächstes dran ist und da ist das doch praktisch" antwortete Fleur und lächelte Harry an.

Vor dem Abendessen hielten noch die Trauzeugen und die Eltern des Brautpaars ihre reden und dann wurde auch schon das Buffet eröffnet. Früh wurde Henry müde und er schlief auf dem Arm von seiner Mutter ein. Fred und George nahmen ihr den kleinen Racker dann mal ab damit Harry und Ginny noch einmal tanzen konnte. Auch Hermine und Ron tanzten an diesem Abend noch etwas, egal ob zu schnellen oder langsamen Liedern. Die Zeit verging sehr schnell und irgendwann machten sich die Potters mit den beiden Kindern wieder auf den Weg nach Godrics Hollow. Harry und Ginny wollten zwar eigentlich ab heute hier wohnen aber das verlegten sie auf morgen da sie noch nicht ihre Sachen mit hatten. 


	70. Im Ministerium

Im Ministerium:  
Als Harry am nächsten morgen wach wurde, wurde er schon von Ginny beobachtet, die anscheinend schon etwas wach war. Harry rieb sich die Augen und lächelte sie an.  
,,Guten Morgen" sagte er und küsste sie. Schnell wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und fordernder und schon lag Ginny ganz auf Harry. Irgendwann fuhr Harry mit seinen Händen unter Ginnys Oberteil und Ginny unterbrach kurz den Kuss und hielt inne. Harry sah sie fragend an und Ginny sagte ,,Wenn wir heute umziehen können wir ja vielleicht mal versuchen Henry an sein eigenes Zimmer zu gewöhnen. Ich fühl mich nicht so wohl wenn er hier im Zimmer ist während wir..."  
Harry lächelte sie an und küsste sie nochmal sanft ,,Okay dann versuchen wir das heute mal"  
,,Vielleicht macht ihm das ja auch nichts aus wenn er alleine in seinem Zimmer ist" sagte Ginny und küsste Harry noch einmal.  
Dann blieb sie noch ein paar Minuten so auf Harry liegen bis sie dann beide Hunger bekamen und mit Henry runter in die Küche gingen. Dort warteten auch schon Lily, James und Marie. Nachdem sie alle gefrühstückt hatten besprachen sie das Harry jetzt erst einmal mit seinem Vater ins Ministerium gehen würde um seine Apparierprüfung abzulegen. Danach würden Harry und Ginny zusammen ihre Sachen packen um Nachmittags in den Fuchsbau umziehen zu können.

Eine Stunde später apparierten James und Harry auch schon in James Büro. Es war nur James und Lily in der Lage direkt in James Büro zu apparieren.  
,,Wenn du gleich bestehst dann lass ich dich auch immer sofort ins Büro apparieren" sagte James.  
Sie gingen sofort aus dem Büro raus und zu den Fahrstühlen von denen immer mehrere nebeneinander waren. Schon auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl grüßten viele Leute James und nickten dann auch Harry zu. James flüsterte Harry ins Ohr ,,Die sind im Moment alle so nett zu mir weil mein Stellvertreter demnächst in den Ruhestand geht und alle seinen Posten wollen"  
Harry musste kurz lachen und fragte ,,Also sind das alle Auroren?" ,,Alle die mich bisher gegrüßt haben. Ein paar von denen sind auch sonst sehr nett weil wir gut auskommen aber viele arbeiten einfach als Auror und haben sonst nicht allzu viel mit mir zu tun. Meistens trainieren sie zusammen mit ihrem Team und ich schick die Teams dann nur zu irgendwelchen Einsätzen"  
Dann kamen sie bei den Aufzügen an und begegneten dort Arthur ,,Hey James, Hey Harry"  
,,Hi, arbeitest du auch hier auf der Etage?" fragte Harry während sie zu dritt in den Aufzug stiegen ,,Ja ich arbeite im Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Und was machst du hier?"  
,,Ich mach jetzt gleich meine Apparierprüfung" antwortete Harry und Arthur sagte ,,Na dann viel Glück" ,,Danke"  
Dann sagte eine Frauenstimme ,,Sechster Stock. Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen mit der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht, dem Besenregulations-Kontrollamt, dem Portschlüssel-Büro und dem Appariertestzentrum" und die Tür ging auf. Harry und James gingen aus dem Aufzug raus und gingen direkt zum Appariertestzentrum. Sie machten die Tür auf und sahen dort auch schon einen schmächtigen kleinen Zauberer, der aber sehr nett wirkte. ,,Hallo James. Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte er sofort. ,,Hallo Wilkie" begrüßte er den kleinen Zauberer. ,,Das ist mein Sohn Harry. Er würde gerne seine Apparierprüfung ablegen. Harry das ist Wilkie Twycross. Er ist der Prüfer hier" Harry und Twycross gaben sich die Hand und der Prüfer führte die beiden direkt in einen anliegenden, großen Raum. Er war sehr hell beleuchtet und es lagen mehrere Reifen auf dem Boden.  
,,Harry ich hab einen Termin mit Minister Fudge. Wir können uns ja dann gleich in meinem Büro treffen" sagte James und Harry nickte. James klopfte Harry nochmal auf die Schulter und ging dann raus.  
,,Okay wenn du bereit bist können wir sofort anfangen" sagte Mr Twycross zu Harry. ,,Okay. Was soll ich machen?" fragte Harry. ,,Du musst nur in jeden der fünf Reifen einmal apparieren. Die Reihenfolge bleibt dir überlassen. Hauptsache du nimmst jedes Mal alle deine Körperteile mit" sagte der Prüfer und lachte über seinen eigenen Witz. Harry fing sofort an und apparierte ohne Probleme in jeden Reifen und danach wieder direkt neben Mr Twycross. ,,Einfach perfekt" sagte dieser dann ,,Nicht mal eine Augenbraue hast du zurück gelassen. Es versteht sich natürlich von selbst das du bestanden hast. Dann lass uns mal nach vorne gehen und ich trage dich in die Liste der Zauberer mit einer Apparier-Lizenz ein.  
Nachdem dass erledigt war verabschiedete Mr Twycross Harry und er ging zum Büro seines Vaters. Er klopfte an und es kam ein ,,Herein" von drinnen. James saß schon wieder auf seinem Stuhl und Harry ging zum Stuhl ihm gegenüber. ,,Und wie lief es?" fragte James sofort. ,,Hab bestanden" antwortete Harry. ,,Na dann werde ich den Apparierschutz für dich gleich mal aufheben"  
Nachdem das erledigt war fragte Harry ,,Und wie war's beim Minister? Du hast doch wohl nichts angestellt?"  
James lachte kurz und sagte ,,Nein hab ich nicht. Ähm also jaaa...Minister Fudge wird in ein paar Monaten zurück treten. Er hat mir seine Gründe nicht gesagt aber er hat mir gesagt das ich mich doch als neuer Minister bewerben sollte. Ich hätte genug Lebenserfahrung als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale"  
,,Wow Dad das ist doch super. Oder willst du das nicht?" freute sich Harry.  
,,Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich würde schon gerne Zaubereiminister werden aber das ist ziemlich viel Verantwortung für einen Rumtreiber"  
Harry gluckste und sagte dann ,,Leiter der Aurorenzentrale erfordert auch ziemlich viel Verantwortung also denke ich nicht das du damit Probleme bekommen würdest"  
,,Okay selbst wenn ich mich bewerben würde, gäbe es da noch sechs andere die sich schon beworben haben"  
,,Wer denn?" fragte Harry und James zählte auf. ,,Madam Edgecombe, sie ist Mitarbeiterin in der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht aber sie hat sich von selbst beworben und nicht weil Fudge es ihr vorgeschlagen hat. Wenn du mich fragst hätte die gegen den Leiter der Aurorenzentrale nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Dann wäre da noch Amos Diggory, der arbeitet in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe aber der hat sich auch selbst beworben und hätte auch keine Chance. Die spannenden sind eher zum einen Bartemius Crouch, der ist Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit und hat sich schon einmal beworben aber ganz knapp gegen Fudge verloren. Und dann sind da noch drei meiner besten Auroren. Rufus Scrimgeour, Gawain Roberts und Kingsley Shaklebolt. Naja einer von den allen wird dann wenn Fudge zurück getreten ist vom Zaubergamot gewählt"  
,,Also hättest du ziemlich gute Chancen. Gegen die beiden ersten würde wohl jeder der anderen gewinnen und der Zaubergamot würde dich wahrscheinlich auch deinen Auroren vorziehen. Bliebe nur noch Bartemius Crouch" fasste Harry zusammen und James seufzte.  
,,Ich muss das erst mal mit deiner Mutter besprechen wenn ich heute nach Hause komme. Bitte sag ihr noch nichts davon"  
,,Okay mach ich nicht. Ich muss jetzt aber langsam los. Wir wollen gleich umziehen" sagte Harry und James stand auf ,,Lass dich noch einmal umarmen bevor du ausziehst"  
James umarmte seinen Sohn, der dann auch direkt wieder nach Godrics Hollow apparierte.


	71. Umzug

Umzug:  
Harry nahm seinen Hausschlüssel und machte die Tür auf. Drinnen warteten schon Lily, Ginny, Marie und Henry auf ihn. Ginny kam sofort mit Henry zu ihm und fragte ,,Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" ,,Ich hab bestanden" sagte Harry und Ginny küsste ihn. ,,Glückwunsch. Dann kannst du ja jetzt immer mit uns hin wo du willst"  
,,Ja. Und vor allem kann ich gleich mit meinen beiden Schätzen zum Fuchsbau apparieren" sagte er und Ginny lächelte ihn an und fragte ,,Sollen wir unsere Sachen packen?" fragte Ginny und Harry nickte.  
Sie gingen hoch in ihr Zimmer und zusammen mit Lily, Marie und Henry packten sie ihre Sachen ein. Nach einer Stunde war alles was sie brauchten eingepackt und sie gingen wieder nach unten.  
Lily umarmte noch einmal ihren Sohn bevor Harry, Ginny und Henry zum Fuchsbau apparierten. Dort klopften sie an die Tür, die nur Sekunden später von Molly aufgemacht wurde. Sofort lächelte diese und sagte ,,Wie schön das ihr da seit Kinder. Kommt rein" und umarmte dann beide erst einmal, wobei das bei Harry nicht so gut ging weil er noch Henry auf dem Arm hatte.  
,,Wie seit ihr eigentlich her gekommen?" fragte Molly dann und Ginny antwortete ,,Appariert"  
,,Ich habe heute morgen meine Prüfung bestanden" sagte Harry dann noch. ,,Na dann Glückwunsch" erwidert Molly. Dann kam auch Ron runter. ,,Hey Leute wie geht's?" fragte er.  
,,Gut" sagten beide gleichzeitig. Ron ging jetzt zu den beiden und nahm ihnen mal Henry ab.  
,,Und wie geht's dir kleiner?" Henry sah Ron nur mit großen Augen an und brabbelte vor sich hin.  
,,Geht doch erst mal eure Sachen hoch bringen. Wir beide beschäftigen uns mit Henry" sagte Molly. Bevor Harry und Ginny hoch gingen holte Ginny noch ein paar Spielsachen von Henry aus ihrem Koffer. Oben angekommen brachten sie erst einmal Henrys Sachen in sein Zimmer und räumten dann ihre Sachen aus.  
Während Ginny gerade den Kleiderschrank einräumte schlang Harry von hinten seine Arme um sie. Ginny schmiegte sich sofort näher an ihn und Harry fragte ,,Freust du dich wieder zu Hause zu sein?"  
,,Ein bisschen. Bei euch habe ich mich auch wie zu Hause gefühlt" antwortete Ginny und drehte sich zu ihrem Freund. Sie küsste ihn sanft und fügte dann hinzu ,,Eigentlich ist es mir egal wo wir sind, Hauptsache wir drei sind zusammen"  
Harry lächelte sie an und küsste sie noch einmal. Als sie alles ausgepackt hatten gingen sie wieder runter. Im Wohnzimmer saßen Ron und Henry auf dem Boden und spielten mit Henrys Spielsachen.  
Molly sagte als die beiden runter kamen ,,Ginny deine ZAG-Ergebnisse sind angekommen. Das hab ich eben vergessen dir zu sagen"  
,,Jetzt schon? Da waren die aber schnell dieses Jahr" sagte Ginny. Die beiden setzten sich auf die Couch und Molly gab ihnen den Briefumschlag.  
Ginny öffnete ihn sofort und sah sich ihre Ergebnisse an. Sie war zufrieden, da sie während den ZAG-Prüfungen hochschwanger war und die drei Prüfungswochen der pure Stress für sie waren.

Astronomie – M  
Geschichte der Zauberei – S  
Kräuterkunde – A  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – E  
Verwandlungen – A  
Zauberkunst – O  
Zaubertränke – O  
Muggelkunde – O  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – A

Damit hatte sie, genau wie Harry, 7 ZAGs. Ginny gab zuerst Harry und dann ihrer Mutter die Ergebnisse und beide fanden das die Ergebnisse gut waren.  
,,Und welche Fächer willst du weiter machen?" fragte dann Molly und fügte noch hinzu ,,Das musst du gut entscheiden weil dadurch entschieden wird welchen Beruf du später ausüben kannst"  
Ginny überlegte kurz und sagte dann ,,Also Astronomie, Geschichte der Zauberei, Kräuterkunde und Verwandlungen fallen ja schon mal weg. Da bin ich zu schlecht. Bleiben noch VgddK, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Muggelkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe"  
,,Aber in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hast du doch nur ein A. Lässt Hagrid dich da in den Kurs?" fragte Molly. Harry musste lachen und sagte ,,Es sind jedes Jahr so wenige in seinem UTZ-Kurs das der alle annimmt die einen ZAG bekommen haben"  
Ginny sagte dann aber ,,Aber da ich später nichts mit Tieren oder magischen Geschöpfen machen will, werde ich auch nicht in den Kurs gehen"  
,,Okay bleiben noch vier" sagte Harry und Ginny antwortete ,,Mir fällt allerdings kein Beruf ein für den man in Muggelkunde ein UTZ braucht und da ich nichts mit Muggeln machen will muss ich diesen Kurs ja auch nicht belegen oder?"  
,,Aber Ginny dann hast du nur noch drei Kurse" sagte Molly zu ihrer Tochter.  
,,Ja ich würde mal sagen dann hab ich zwei ruhige Jahre in Hogwarts" antwortete Ginny nur darauf und Harry musste fast lachen.  
Molly seufzte und sagte ,,Nagut. Mir fällt auch kein Grund ein warum du die beiden Fächer belegen solltest"  
Henry fing auf einmal an zu weinen und Ginny ging mit ihm nach oben. Er hatte Hunger und sie stillte ihn.

Gegen Abend kam dann auch Arthur von der Arbeit und sah wirklich sehr gut gelaunt aus.  
,,Hallo zusammen ich bin wieder da" sagte er und strahlte Molly, Ron, Ginny, Harry und Henry an, der auf Harrys Schoß saß.  
,,Ist was passiert?" fragte Molly ,,du siehst so glücklich aus"  
Arthur antwortete direkt ,,Ich bin befördert worden. Ich bin jetzt Leiter des Büros gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten"  
Alle waren begeistert davon und gratulierten ihm. Arthur erzählte auch das er jetzt fast das doppelte verdienen würde.  
,,Scheint ein guter Tag für unsere Familien zu sein" sagte Harry dann und Arthur fragte dann ,,Was ist denn bei euch passiert das das für euch ein guter Tag ist?"  
,,Also ich weiß nicht ob es schon jeder wissen soll also tut einfach so als wüsstet ihr es noch nicht. Fudge hat meinen Vater heute zu sich geholt und hat ihm gesagt das er in ein paar Monaten zurück tritt und er hat meinem Vater gesagt das er sich doch als neuer Minister bewerben soll. Er will erst mal mit meiner Mutter besprechen ob er das machen soll aber er würde das schon gerne machen"  
,,Also ich könnte mir James gut als Minister vorstellen aber es bewerben sich bestimmt auch noch andere oder?" fragte dann Arthur.  
,,Ja also anscheinend haben sich schon Madam Edgecombe, Amos Diggory, Bartemius Crouch, Rufus Scrimgeour, Gawain Roberts und Kingsley Shaklebolt beworben" zählte Harry auf.  
,,Da hätte er auf jeden Fall ne Chance als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale" fand Arthur.

Als Henry bereits auf Ginnys Armen einschlief brachten sie ihn hoch in sein Zimmer und nahmen das Babyphone mit in ihr Zimmer. Sie stellten es auf den Nachtschrank und Ginny fing sofort an Harry zu küssen. Mit jeder Sekunde wurden sie Küsse fordernder und Harry umfasste Ginnys Po mit seinen Händen. Ginny zog Harry sein T-Shirt und seine Hose aus. Sie schubste in aufs Bett und zog sich vor seinen Augen aus, was unten rum nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei ging. Dann krabbelte sie vom Ende des Bettes zu ihm hinauf und...


	72. Quidditchgeburtstag

Quidditchgeburtstag:  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen sehr schnell. Henry gewöhnte sich schnell an sein eigenes Zimmer und ließ seinen Eltern somit etwas Zweisamkeit, die die beiden auch gerne ausnutzten. Ginny musste nur Nachts immer zum Stillen zu ihm. Morgens holten sie ihn dann immer in ihr Zimmer um noch ein wenig mit ihm zu kuscheln. Henry genoss das immer genau so wie seine Eltern. Lily, James, Marie und die anderen Weasleys wurden auch einmal von Molly zum Essen eingeladen bei dem Arthur auch den anderen sagte das er befördert worden war. James gab bekannt das er sich um den Posten des Zaubereiministers bewerben würde. Das Zaubereiministerium machte in diesen Tagen auch bekannt das Fudge zum 1. Oktober zurück treten würde.  
Minister Fudge gab aber auch bekannt das ab sofort nicht mehr der Zaubergamot entscheiden würde wer Minister wird sondern die ganze Britische Zauberergemeinschaft. Jeder Volljährige Zauberer würde eine Stimme bekommen. Im Ministerium wurde beschlossen das die Bewerbungsfrist für diesen Posten bis zum 15. August enden würde und ab dann bis zum 1. Oktober jeder im Ministerium oder in Hogsmeade in den drei Besen, abstimmen dürfe wer Minister werden soll.

Erst einmal kam aber der 11. August. Ginnys Geburtstag. Harry merkte das Ginny Nachts aufstand weil Henry sich meldete. Sie war aber schon draußen als er realisierte das sie Geburtstag hatte. Als Henry dann satt war, kam sie zurück und sah das Harry wach war. Sie krabbelte wieder ins Bett und Harry sagte ,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch mein Schatz" Ginny küsste ihn und sagte ,,Danke" Sie knutschten ein paar Minuten rum. Dann sagte Harry ,,Sollen wir noch ein bisschen schlafen?"  
,,Hm" überlegte Ginny und grinste Harry an ,,Fällt dir nichts schönes ein was wir jetzt machen könnten?" Jetzt grinste auch Harry und sagte ,,Schon aber ich will nicht das du an deinem Geburtstag zu müde bist"  
,,Das Risiko gehe ich ein" antwortete Ginny nur und zog Harry sein Oberteil aus. Sie küsste seinen ganzen Körper, was Harry danach auch bei ihr tat...

Harry wurde an diesem Morgen tatsächlich erst um 11 Uhr wach. Ginny neben ihm schlief noch da sie in dieser Nacht noch einmal raus musste um Henry zu stillen. Er beobachtete sie einfach beim schlafen und nach einer weiteren halben Stunde wachte auch Ginny auf und lächelte ihn sofort an.  
,,Guten Morgen" sagte sie verschlafen ,,Ich bin noch ganz müde" fügte sie noch hinzu und kuschelte sich enger an Harrys nackten Oberkörper. ,,Ich hab dich gewarnt" sagte Harry halb lachend. Auch Ginny musste an seiner Brust grinsen und antwortete ,,Das war es aber wert"  
Ginny ging jetzt erst einmal duschen und Harry zog sich was an und ging rüber zu Henry, der gerade wach wurde und nahm ihn auf den Arm.  
Nach einer Viertel Stunde kam Ginny wieder aus der Dusche und Harry gab Henry an Ginny um auch duschen zu können.  
Um 12 Uhr ging die kleine Familie dann runter in die Küche und Molly lief sofort auf ihre Tochter zu und umarmte sie ,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch meine kleine"  
Lachend antwortete Ginny ,,Danke Mum aber ich bin jetzt 16. So klein bin ich gar nicht mehr"  
Dann umarmten auch Arthur und Ron Ginny und alle setzten sich an den Küchentisch. Molly nahm jetzt ihren Enkel mal auf den Arm damit Harry und Ginny etwas essen konnten. Nachdem die beiden gegessen hatten gab es erstmal Geschenke und Harry übergab seines an Ginny. Sie packte es aus und holte aus dem Paket eine neue Tasche für die Schule. Ginny küsste ihren Freund und sagte ,,Danke die ist super. Meine war ja schon an manchen Stellen etwas gerissen"  
,,Freut mich das sie dir gefällt"  
Dann übergaben auch die anderen ihre Geschenke und Harry und Ginny machten es sich anschließend mit Henry im Garten gemütlich.

Später kamen zu Ginnys Überraschung auch noch Bill und Fleur, Charlie, worüber sich Ginny ganz besonders freute, Percy mit einer neuen Freundin die er als Mary vorstellte, Fred mit Katie, George mit Angelina, Hermine, die Potters, Sirius und Andrea und Remus und Tonks. Als alle da waren erzählte Harry ihr das er mit Ron, Arthur und Molly alle zu Kaffee und Kuchen und zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte. Kaum hatte er es gesagt kam Molly mit einer Torte mit 16 angezündeten Kerzen raus.  
Ginny freute sich sehr über diese kleine Überraschung und nachdem alle Kuchen gegessen hatten, wollten Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, Angelina, Fred, Katie, Charlie, Bill, James, Sirius und Tonks Quidditch spielen. Da sie jetzt schon 12 Leute waren, wollten sie sich noch zwei dazu holen und James wollte von zu Hause sein Quidditchbälle-Set holen. Remus und Lily stellten sich gnädigerweise noch zur Verfügung und spielten mit. Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, Fred, Charlie, Bill holten jetzt ihr Besen aus dem Schuppen der Weasleys. Obwohl sie schon fast alle ausgezogen waren hatten sie ihre Besen trotzdem noch hier im Schuppen. Die anderen apparierten kurz nach Hause um ihre Besen zu holen. Als alle wieder da waren und James auch die Bälle geholt hatte wurden Teams gebildet.  
Um faire Teams zu haben wurden erst mal alle auf ihre Positionen aufgeteilt. Harry und Charlie wurden Sucher. Charlie war ja in seiner Schulzeit auch Sucher in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor. Hüter wurden Ron und Bill. Als Treiber spielten Sirius, Fred, George und Tonks. Sirius, Fred, George waren wie geschaffen für diese Position, da auch sie in ihrer Schulzeit in der Hausmannschaft waren als Treiber. Übrig blieben als Jäger Ginny, Angelina, die wahrscheinlich die beste Quidditchspielerin hier war, da sie Quidditch professionell bei den Holyhead Harpies spielte, Katie, James, die beide auch als Jäger in der Hausmannschaft spielten, Lily und Remus.  
Die Teams waren Harry, Bill, Fred, Sirius, Ginny, James und Lily gegen Charlie, Ron, George, Tonks, Angelina, Katie und Remus.  
Während des Spiels war Henry bei Hermine auf dem Schoß und Marie bei Fleur. Dafür das hier fast alle nur Hobbyspieler waren, war es doch ein Spiel auf recht hohen Niveau und Ginny genoss es sichtlich nach fast einem Jahr mal wieder Quidditch spielen zu dürfen.  
Das Spiel war sehr ausgeglichen. Harry hatte eigentlich erwartet das sie haushoch verlieren würden gegen Ron als Hüter und eine Profi-Quidditchspielerin aber Ginny war wirklich genau so gut wie Angelina und schaffte es auch immer wieder an Ron vorbei in die Tore zu werfen.  
Irgendwann fing Harry dann den Schnatz und sie gewannen.

Abends gab es einen schönen Braten von Molly zu Essen und allen schmeckte es sehr gut. Wie immer halt wenn Molly kochte. Mit der Zeit verabschiedeten sich die Gäste dann auch und apparierten wieder nach Hause. Als Henry schon im Bett lag, räumten Molly, Arthur, Ron, Harry und Ginny noch den Tisch im Garten ab und gingen dann auch ins Bett.


	73. Die Wahlen und etwas neues

Die Wahlen und etwas neues:  
Direkt am Tag nach Ginnys Geburtstag kamen die Hogwarts-Briefe und auch Harrys war dabei. Harrys Brief war allerdings etwas dicker als die von Ginny und Ron. Bei Ron und Ginny war das übliche drin. Die Buchlisten und der normale Brief das der Zug am um 11 Uhr abfahren würde. Auch Harry öffnete jetzt den Brief und es kamen drei Zettel raus und ein Abzeichen. Er laß sich den ersten Brief durch, der wie schon bei Ginny und Ron schrieb wann und wo er Zug abfahren würde. Den zweiten Zettel mit dem Büchern legte er auch schnell weg und laß sich den dritten durch.

Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,  
in diesem Jahr wird in Hogwarts eine ganz neue Veranstaltung stattfinden. Dieses Jahr kommen Schüler aus der ganzen Welt nach Hogwarts um an einem Schul-Quidditch-Turnier teil zu nehmen. Acht Schulen werden an diesem Turnier teilnehmen: Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Ilvermorny(USA), Mahoutokoro(Japan), Uagadou(Uganda), Castelobruxo(Brasilien) und Opudiligentia(Deutschland). Jede dieser Schulen wird mit 15 ausgewählten Schülern zu uns nach Hogwarts kommen und Quidditch spielen. Jede Schule soll die besten Quidditchspieler für ihr Team auswählen und damit gegen die anderen spielen. Madam Hooch, die Hauslehrer und Ich, der Schulleiter, haben entschieden das sie der Kapitän der Hogwarts Mannschaft sein sollen. Sie haben in den letzten Jahren starke Führungsqualitäten in ihrem Team gezeigt und wir sind uns sicher das sie ein gutes Team zusammen stellen werden. Wir haben ihnen das Abzeichen des Kapitäns mit geschickt. Von Madam Hooch soll ich ihnen sagen das die Schulen Mahoutokoro und Opudiligentia sehr viel Quidditch trainieren und sie auf diese Mannschaften ganz besonders aufpassen sollten. Sollten sie der Aufgabe als Kapitän nicht nachkommen wollen, bitten wir sie uns eine Eule mit einer Benachrichtigung und dem Abzeichen zu schicken.  
Die normale Quidditch-Meisterschaft zwischen den Häusern wird aufgrund des Turniers dieses Jahr nicht stattfinden.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

,,Was ist das für ein Brief?" fragte Ginny ihn nachdem er fertig gelesen hatte. Harry gab ihr den Brief und sie und Ron lasen ihn sich durch.  
,,Wow das ist echt krass" sagte Ron als er fertig gelesen hatte. ,,Na dann hast du ja dieses Jahr ne gute Auswahl an Spielern"  
,,Ja würde ich auch sagen" stimmte Ginny ihm zu. Dann wollten auch Molly und Arthur sich den Brief mal durchlesen und waren auch begeistert von diesem Turnier.  
Ginny sagte dann ,,Also ich habe ja die nächsten beiden Schuljahre nur 3 Fächer also hätte ich genug Zeit zu trainieren wenn du mich im Team aufnimmst"  
Harry musste lachen und sagte ,,Wenn ich dich ins Team aufnehme. Warum sollte ich dich denn nicht aufnehmen? Du bist die beste Jägerin der Schule"  
,,Das stimmt. Hast du mal überlegt ob du wie Angelina professionell Quidditch spielen willst?" fragte Ron und Ginny antwortete ,,Ja das hab ich mir schon überlegt und das würde ich tatsächlich gerne machen"  
,,Oder du machst eine Ausbildung für einen richtigen Beruf" warf Molly jetzt ein und Ginny sagte sofort ,,Das ist ein richtiger Beruf und man verdient auch richtig gut Geld"  
,,Aber das ist ein ziemlich gefährlicher Beruf" sagte jetzt Molly und man konnte ihr ansehen das sie eigentlich nicht wollte das Ginny Quidditchspielerin wird.  
,,So gefährlich ist der Beruf nicht..." wollte Ginny erklären aber Molly fiel ihr ins Wort ,,Doch das ist ein sehr gefährlicher Beruf und ich will nicht das du alle zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus liegst weil du vom Besen gefallen bist" sagte sie scharf. ,,Mom glaubst du wirklich jemand der alle zwei Wochen vom Besen fällt würde in so ein Team kommen. Außerdem liegen Schutzzauber über den Feldern so das schlimmere Verletzungen verhindert werden. Es ist seit 30 Jahren niemand mehr gestorben also versuch jetzt nicht mir das auszureden. Wenn ich das beruflich machen will dann werde ich das beruflich machen" erwiderte Ginny ebenfalls scharf und mit Wut in der Stimme. Dann stand sie sofort auf und ging mit Harry und Henry hoch in ihr Zimmer. Als sie oben ankamen legte Harry Henry aufs Bett und nahm Ginnys Hände.  
,,Bei dem Turnier werden bestimmt auch viele Talentscouts da sein von vielen Quidditchmannschaften. Da wirst du bestimmt ein Angebot bekommen" sagte er und Ginny war froh das er nicht auch versuchte es ihr auszureden.

Harry erzählte auch seinen Eltern noch, über den Dreiwegespiegel von dem Turnier. ,,Ja ich wusste davon" sagte James zu Harrys Überraschung. ,,Woher?" fragte er seinen Vater ,,Naja die Aurorenzentrale musste einverstanden sein, da ja auch für die nötige Sicherheit gesorgt werden muss"  
,,Oh sehr gut dann kannst du ja auf den Captain von Hogwarts aufpassen" sagte Harry und hielt sein Abzeichen hoch. James machte große Augen. ,,Bei Merlin echt jetzt? Du bist Captain das ist der Wahnsinn. Gratuliere" Er freute sich sehr für seinen Sohn.  
Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz und Ginny sagte Harrys Eltern auch das sie vielleicht professionell Quidditch spielen will.  
,,Der Tag wird ja immer besser. Mein Sohn ist Hogwarts Champion und meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter will professionelle Quidditchspielerin werden" Harry und Ginny wurden doch tatsächlich etwas rot als James Ginny als seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter bezeichnete.

Drei Tage später waren die Potters, die Weasleys, deren Freundinnen, Sirius, Andrea, Remus und Tonks im Ministerium verabredet um ihre Stimme abzugeben. Heute war die Frist zu Ende gegangen und alle durften ab jetzt abstimmen. Um 12 Uhr Mittags apparierten Arthur, Molly, Ron, Harry und Ginny mit Henry ins Ministerium und trafen dort auch schon alle anderen. Auch Hermine war schon da und umarmte Ginny, Harry und Ron sogar etwas länger und sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dannstellten sich alle an außer Ginny, die ja noch nicht volljährig war. Sie passte in der Zeit auf Henry und Marie auf.  
Arthur, Molly, James, Lily, Sirius, Andrea, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Mary, Fred, Katie, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermine und Harry stellten sich ans Ende der Warteschlange. Nach 10 Minuten hatten sie alle abgestimmt und sie unterhielten sich noch kurz über die Bewerber. Es war keiner mehr dazu gekommen und daher gab es sieben mögliche Kandidaten. Natürlich hatten alle für James gestimmt, da sie der Meinung waren das James trotz seiner Rumtreiberjugend sehr verantwortungsvoll war und er frischen Wind ins Ministerium bringen würde.

Harry, Ginny, Henry, Ron, Arthur und Molly kamen wieder im Fuchsbau an und Molly machte sofort etwas zu Essen für alle. Sie machte eine Hühnersuppe zum Mittagessen und nach dem Essen genossen Harry und Ginny mit Henry das gute Wetter draußen und kuschelten mit ihm.


	74. Das Turnier

Das Turnier:  
Die nächsten Tage gingen die Weasleys, Harry und Henry sehr entspannt an. Ron lud Hermine, die sofort allen erzählte das sie Schulsprecherin geworden ist, ein zu sich zu kommen und die vier machten etwas zusammen. Manchmal gingen sie auf den Spielplatz und manchmal machten sie einfach nur einen Spaziergang. Auch in die Winkelgasse gingen sie, wo sie alles für das nächste Schuljahr besorgten. Am meisten Spaß hatte Henry aber bei Gringotts als sie zu Harrys Verließ runter fuhren. Der kleine lachte die ganze Fahrt über. Harry kam das erste mal seit seinem Geburtstag hier runter und wusste das sein Verließ jetzt sehr viel mehr Gold beinhaltete als vorher. Harry, Ginny und Henry betraten jetzt das Verließ und Ginny fragte direkt ,,Harry? War dein Verließ schon immer so voll?"  
,,Nein. Meine Eltern haben mir zu meinem Geburtstag ein bisschen was vererbt" antwortete er und nahm sich etwas Gold. ,,Ein bisschen? Meiner Meinung nach ist das etwas mehr als ein bisschen" meinte Ginny und Harry ging zu ihr und legte beide Arme um sie und Henry.  
,,Meine Eltern wollen das wir alle drei und unsere zukünftigen Kinder" dabei zwinkerte er sie an ,,abgesichert sind"  
Ginny zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sagte ,,Unsere zukünftigen Kinder. Die kommen aber hoffentlich erst nach unserer Hochzeit"  
Harry lachte kurz und sagte ,,Natürlich. Ich habe im kommenden Jahr noch nicht vor wieder Vater zu werden" Ginny war etwas überrascht über diese Aussage. Bevor sie aber was sagen oder auch fragen konnte zog Harry sie wieder zu Wagen und sie fuhren hoch in die Eingangshalle von Gringotts, wo Ron und Hermine warteten. Sie gingen jetzt noch zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon und Ginny musste die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken was Harry bei Gringotts gesagt hatte. Es war doch eigentlich ein dezenter Hinweis darauf, dass er ihr bald einen Antrag machen würde oder? Innerlich freute sie sich schon auf diesen Moment aber leider wusste sie nicht zu 100% wie das gemeint war. Sie würde sich, wenn sie ehrlich war, schon wünschen Harry bald zu heiraten.  
Nachmittags apparierten sie alle zum Fuchsbau und aßen zusammen. Harry und Ginny hatten den ganzen Tag über bemerkt das Ron und Hermine sich ziemlich oft ansahen aber immer in den Momenten wo der andere nicht hinschaute und das war auch beim Essen so. Als Hermine abends nach Hause apparierte küsste sie Ron noch auf die Wange und verschwand dann.  
Arthur sagte leise zu Harry und Ginny ,,Irgendwie erinnern die beiden mich an euch" Harry und Ginny lächelten sich gegenseitig an und dachten an früher als sie noch nicht zusammen waren und wie sie zusammen gekommen waren.

Einen der letzten Abende bevor Harry, Ron und Ginny wieder nach Hogwarts mussten verbrachten die Potters, Ginny, Ron, Arthur und Molly im Fuchsbau und sie besprachen ein paar Dinge. Harry und Ginny würden ja dieses Jahr jeden Tag nach der Schule nach Hause apparieren also musste entschieden werden wo sie wohnen sollten nach dem Unterricht. Sie besprachen das sie mal wieder in Godric's Hollow wohnen würden und dann nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder im Fuchsbau.

Am 1. September brachten Molly, Arthur, James und Lily Ron, Harry und Ginny zum Gleis 9 ¾. Harry und Ginny würden aber nach dem Festessen wieder nach Hause apparieren. Also verabschiedete sich nur Ron von seinen Eltern und Harry und Ginny sagten einfach ,,Bis heute Abend" und verabschiedeten sich aber doch noch von Henry, der auf Lilys Arm war.  
Sie stiegen alle in den Zug und trafen in einem der ersten Abteile direkt Hermine. ,,Hey Leute" sagte sie sofort als die drei ins Abteil kamen und Ron setzte sich neben Hermine und Harry und Ginny gegenüber.  
Abends kamen sie in Hogsmeade an und stiegen in die Pferdelosen Kutschen, die sie hoch zum Schloss brachten. Als sie in die große Halle kamen war schon etwas anders. Die Halle magisch auf das doppelte vergrößert worden und vor den vier Haustischen standen noch sieben weitere Tische für jeweils 16 Personen. Neben dem Eingang der großen Halle hing ein neues großes schwarzes Brett wo im Moment nur wenig drauf stand. Oben links auf dem Brett stand Gruppe A und oben rechts stand Gruppe B.  
Alle Schüler setzten sich jetzt erst mal hin und als erstes wurden die neuen Erstklässler den Häusern zugeteilt. Dann eröffnete Professor Dumbledore das Festessen und Harry merkte erst jetzt wieder wie hungrig er eigentlich war. Alle schaufelten sich jetzt erst mal genug Essen rein und als alle fertig waren erhob sich wieder Dumbledore und ging zum Rednerpult.  
,,Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts oder willkommen zu eurem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich das wir auch dieses Jahr so vielen Schülern unser Wissen beibringen können. Nun möchte ich euch aber wie jedes Jahr darauf hinweisen das unser Wald von keinem Schüler betreten werden darf. Außerdem ist das Zaubern in den Korridoren verboten.  
Nun aber zu erfreulichen Themen. Diese Jahr wird keine Quidditchmeisterschaft zwischen den Häusern stattfinden" Kaum hatte Dumbledore das gesagt kamen viele Buh-Rufe von den Schülern und jemand rief ,,Was ist den daran erfreulich?"  
,,Nun wenn ihr mich ausreden lassen würdet, würde ich es euch sagen" antwortet Dumbledore auf diese Frage mit einem lächeln. Sofort wurde es wieder still und Dumbledore redete weiter.  
,,Nun. Wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt, stehen hier vorne noch sieben weitere Tische. Dieses Jahr werden Schüler aus der ganzen Welt zu uns kommen. Von verschiedensten Zauberschulen der Welt. Diese Schulen werden in zwei Wochen hier eintreffen und ihre besten Quidditch-Spieler mit bringen. Wir werden dieses Jahr hier in Hogwarts ein Internationales Schul-Quidditch-Turnier ausrichten zwischen den acht bekanntesten Zauberschulen der Welt. Jede Schule darf ein Team zusammen stellen und wird mit diesem gegen die anderen antreten. Die Schulen die ein Team stellen werden sind: Hogwarts, Durmstrang aus Nordskandinavien, Beauxbatons aus Frankreich, Ilvermorny aus den USA, Uagadou aus Uganda, Mahoutokoro aus Japan, Castelobruxo aus Brasilien und Opudiligentia aus Deutschland. Mehr zu dem Turnier wird euch jetzt der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten erklären. Mister Ludo Bagman"  
Unter etwas Applaus kam Ludo Bagman zum Rednerpult und sah alle Schüler mit einem breiten Lächeln an. Er sah aus wie ein großes Kind.  
,,Hallo liebe Leute. Wie euer Schulleiter euch bereits erzählt hat werden acht Schulen an diesem Turnier teilnehmen. In der ersten Runde werden diese acht Teams in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt, in der jeder gegen jeden spielen muss, also jede Mannschaft drei Spiele. Nach der Gruppenphase werden die jeweils zwei besten jeder Gruppe ins Halbfinale kommen. Die Gewinner dieser Halbfinale kommen ins Finale. Nun aber das wichtigste: Wer ist der Kapitän der Hogwarts Mannschaft? Madam Hooch, die Hauslehrer und der Schulleiter haben entschieden das Mister Harry Potter unser Kapitän sein soll, da er Gryffindor die letzten beiden Jahre zum Pokal geführt hat" Applaus von den Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws kam auf. Vereinzelt klatschten auch welche am Slytherin-Tisch.  
,,Na komm Junge steh mal auf und zeig dich" sagte Bagman noch und Harry wurde etwas rot, stand aber trotzdem auf.  
,,Außerdem wirst du, wenn unsere Gäste hier sind, die Gruppen auslosen in denen in der ersten Runde gespielt wird" sagte Bagman und sah zu Harry.  
,,Alle die ins Team von Hogwarts wollen finden sich bitte morgen früh um 10 Uhr am Quidditchfeld ein. Dafür habt ihr auch morgen keinen Unterricht"

Nachdem alles für das Turnier erklärt war gingen alle Schüler außer Harry und Ginny in die Schlafsähle. Die beiden gingen vom Schulgelände runter und apparierten dann direkt nach Godric's Hollow. Sie redeten noch kurz mit Lily und James und gingen dann hoch. Kurz gingen sie noch zu Henry ins Zimmer der schon schlief und sie gaben ihm noch eine Kuss auf die Stirn.


	75. Die Schulen

Die Schulen:  
Am nächsten Morgen kamen Harry und Ginny schon um 9 Uhr in Hogwarts an und gingen schon mal zum Quidditchfeld. Sie waren zwar die ersten aber viele Schüler kamen schon eine halbe Stunde zu früh und so waren sie nicht allzu lange alleine. Auch Ron kam um 9:45 Uhr um sich als Hüter zu bewerben.  
Um 10 Uhr stand dann gefühlt die halbe Schule vor Harry im Stadion. Auch die Tribünen waren voll von Schülern die nicht ins Team wollten und Lehrer saßen auch auf der Tribüne so zum Beispiel Professor Slughorn, Professor McGonagall und Madam Hooch. Da auch Erstklässler sich dieses Jahr bewerben duften ließ Harry erst einmal alle ein paar Runden fliegen um die, die nicht mal fliegen konnte direkt auszusortieren.  
Nachdem alle geflogen waren, standen zu Harrys Überraschung immer noch 60 Leute vor ihm. Davon auch alle aus seiner alten Mannschaft die noch in Hogwarts waren. Jetzt teilte er alle auf die Positionen auf. Er beschloss, dieses Jahr nur einen Ersatzspieler für jede Position zu suchen, da er dieses Jahr keine Angst haben musst, dass die Slytherins irgendjemanden verletzen würden. Als erstes suchte er die drei besten Jäger raus. Ginny war natürlich die erste die ins Team aufgenommen wurde. Der zweite Jäger war Oliver Walker, ein Slytherin aus der dritten Klasse und dritte Jägerin wurde Demelza. Ersatzjäger wurde Alfie White, ein Ravenclaw aus der zweiten Klasse, der Harry für sein Alter echt überraschte.  
Hüterin wurde Megan Jones, eine schlanke, blonde Siebtklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, die sich dieses Jahr das erste Mal für eine Quidditchmannschaft bewarb, da sie unbedingt gegen andere Schulen spielen wollte. Sie war wirklich richtig gut und sorgte dafür das Ron nur Ersatzhüter wurde. Harry hoffte das Ron ihm das nicht übel nehmen würde. Treiber wurden Jimmy Peakes und Grace Harris, eine Viertklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Ersatztreiber wurde Ritchie Coote.  
Zwar gab es auch ein paar würdige Ersatzsucher aber Harry wusste das Ginny besser war und nahm sie stattdessen als zweite Sucherin. Dafür nahm er noch einen zweiten Ersatzjäger ins Team, falls Ginny doch mal als Sucherin spielen müsse. Dean Thomas war der glückliche der jetzt doch noch ins Team kam.  
Harry rief jetzt sein Team zu sich und alle die es nicht geschafft hatten verließen das Quidditchfeld.  
,,Also Leute wir haben wirklich ein sehr gutes Team aber auch sehr starke Gegner. Ich hab mich mal Informiert und auf der Deutschen und Japanischen Schule ist Quidditch ein Pflichtfach. Die werden sehr stark sein aber ich glaube die anderen werden kein Problem für uns sein. Lasst uns einfach unser bestes geben und hart trainieren und dann gewinnen wir das Turnier" sagte er seinem Team. Nachdem er allen gesagt hatte das das erste Training gleich am nächsten Tag um 16 Uhr stattfinden würde apparierten Harry und Ginny wieder nach Hause, da ja heute kein Unterricht war.

Kaum waren die beiden zu Hause fragte James nach dem Hogwarts-Team.  
,,Das Team ist wirklich super" antwortete Harry aber James fragte weiter ,,Wer ist denn alles drin und sind es nur ältere oder auch junge, wendige Spieler?"  
Harry seufzte und zählte alle auf ,,Als Hüterin habe ich Megan Jones. Eine schlanke, blonde Siebtklässlerin aus Hufflepuff und als Ersatzhüter habe ich Ron"  
,,Da wird sich Ron aber bestimmt etwas geärgert haben" mutmaßte Lily aber Harry sagte ,,Er hat es eigentlich ganz gut aufgenommen. Er hat eingesehen das sie einfach besser war"  
,,Als Treiber habe ich Jimmy Peakes, einen aus meinem alten Team. Er ist in der vierten Klasse und Grace Harris, ein stämmiges Mädchen auch aus der vierten Klasse und aus Ravenclaw. Sucher bin natürlich ich und Ersatzsucherin ist Ginny. Aber sie spielt natürlich als Jägerin wenn ich spielen kann. Außerdem Jäger sind noch Demelza, auch aus meinem alten Team und aus der fünften Klasse und Oliver Walker, ein Slytehrin aus der dritten Klasse. Ersatzjäger sind Alfie White, ein Ravenclaw der zweiten Klasse und Dean"  
,,Dann haste ja wirklich jedes Haus in deiner Mannschaft" meinte James dann und Harry fragte ,,Haste gedacht ich würde nur Gryffindors aufnehmen?" ,,Nein aber bei den Slytherins hatte ich so meine bedenken" sagte James und grinste Harry an.  
,,Also erstens war er wirklich gut und zweitens will ich nicht das die Slytherins hinterher doch noch meine Spieler verletzen weil ich keinen von ihnen aufgenommen habe"  
Dann meldete sich aber Henry der in Harrys Armen lag und wollte gestillt werden. Das tat Ginny natürlich auch sofort. Den restlichen Tag verbrachte die kleine Familie im Garten, wo James einen Pool aufgebaut hatte. Lily hatte ihm ein paar Tage vorher von dieser Muggel-Erfindung erzählt und er wollte sofort einen haben und hat natürlich direkt einen schönen großen Pool und für die Kinder ein kleinen Pool gekauft.  
Harry ging erst mal mit Henry in den kleinen Pool, der nur ein paar Zentimeter mit Wasser gefüllt war. Er setzte ihn vor sich in das warme Wasser und Henry patschte sofort mit seinen kleine Fingern im Wasser herum, was Marie zum lachen brachte.  
Lily und James kamen auch in den Pool und alle genossen den Tag und vor allem konnten sich alle an ihren Partnern nicht satt sehen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen sehr schnell und das Training verlief sehr gut. Auch im Unterricht kam Harry gut mit, da er ja nur 5 Fächer hatte und diese inzwischen alle ganz gut beherrschte. Er war in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke sogar besser als Hermine, da diese mit 10 Fächern das doppelte zu erledigen hatte. Auch der 15. September war schnell gekommen und alle Schüler warteten morgens auf die sieben Schulen. Die ersten ließen auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Viele Schüler wussten auch schon wer da kam, da die Schülerinnen von Beauxbatons auch schon zum Trimagischen Turnier mit dieser Kutsche angereist sind. Als die Kutsche gelandet war, stiegen die Schülerinnen aus und sie waren so hübsch wie schon vor drei Jahren und verdrehten fast allen Jungs den Kopf. Harry konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen das diese Schülerinnen Quidditch spielen würden. Natürlich war auch wieder Madam Maxime dabei. Die Schülerinnen aus Frankreich gesellten sich zu den Hogwarts-Schülern und begrüßten einige die sie noch kannten. Ein paar Minuten später kamen die nächsten. Man sah sie schon von weitem anfliegen. Es waren die Schüler aus Mahoutokoro und sie flogen alle 15 plus Lehrer auf Besen, die in der Mitte ein kleines Haus trugen, das zweifellos auch magisch von innen vergrößert war, da es sonst nicht für 16 Personen gereicht hätte. Harry war schwer beeindruckt das sie den ganzen Weg geflogen waren. Sie hatten manche blasse rosa und manche goldene Schuluniformen. Dies wurde aber nicht nach Geschlecht getrennt sondern nach schulischen Leistungen. In Mahoutokoro hatten Schüler mit guten Noten goldene Umhänge und Schüler mit durchwachsenen Noten rosa Uniformen.  
Dann sah Harry ungefähr 5, sehr schnelle, grüne Wesen auf die Schule zu rennen. ,,Was sind das für Wesen?" fragte Harry Hermine. ,,Das sind Aalhunde. Die sind unglaublich schnell auf dem Land und im Wasser. Ich nehme mal an das sind die Schüler Uagadou, da den Aalhunden Hitze nichts ausmacht" Die Aalhunde hatten vier Beine und hatten einen Aalkörper mit Hundeschwanz.  
Die Schüler aus Mahoutokoro und Uagadou kamen jetzt auch zu den Hogwarts-Schülern. Nach einer Weile gingen die Schüler der drei Schulen schon mal in die große Halle. Auf dem schwarzen See bewegte sich auf einmal und alle sahen 16 riesige Fische auf sie zukommen. Hermine wusste schon das Ron oder Harry fragen würde und sagte sofort ,,Das sind Riesenkois. Die leben im Amazonas also sind das die Schüler aus Castelobruxo"  
,,Hagrid hat dieses Jahr ganz schön zu tun wenn er sich um all diese Tier kümmern muss" meinte Ron daraufhin.  
Als sie am Ufer des Sees ankamen stiegen die Schüler, die Grüne Uniformen an hatten und der Lehrer von den Fischen und sie gingen hoch zum Schloss und daraufhin auch sofort in die große Halle. Die Fische tauchten im See unter. Die Schüler mussten nicht lange warten bis aus dem tiefen des Sees ein großes Piratenschiff aufstieg. Es gab Gerüchte das der See mit dem in der Nähe von Durmstrang magisch verbunden war und die die beim Trimagischen Turnier dabei waren wussten auch das dies das Schiff von Durmstrang war. Viele kannten auch noch Igor Karkaroff, den Schulleiter von Durmstrag. Jetzt fehlten nur noch die Schüler aus Opudiligentia und Ilvermorny. Ein paar Minuten später sah man einen großen fliegenden Reisebus näher kommen, der perfekt neben dem See landete und sich dann neben Hagrids Hütte platzierte. Sofort stiegen ein paar Jungs und Mädchen aus dem Bus und begrüßten die Hogwarts-Schüler auch freundlich. Sie waren einem sofort symphatisch. Sie warteten zusammen mit den Hogwarts-Schülern auf die Schüler auf Ilvermorny. Diese ließen auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie kamen mit vier Donnervögeln, die eine kleine Holzhütte trugen. Sie setzten die Hütte ab und landeten. Dann kamen die Schüler und Schülerinnen aus der Hütte und alle gingen jetzt in die große Halle.  
Als alle Schüler von allen Schulen Platz genommen hatten ging Dumbledore zu seinem Sprecherpult.  
,,Herzlichen Willkommen unsere Gäste. Wir freuen uns das ihr alle hierher gefunden habt und an diesem tollen Turnier teilnehmt. Ich will euch auch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Der Kapitän unserer Schulmannschaft Harry Potter wird jetzt nach vorne kommen und die Gruppen für die erste Runde auslosen" Harry stand auf und ging nach vorne. Alle folgten ihm mit ihren Blicken. Als er vorne ankam ließ Dumbledore eine durchsichtig Schüssel vor ihn schweben wo acht Zettel drin waren. Dumbledore sagte ,,Es werden abwechselnd die Mitglieder der Gruppe A und B gelost" Dumbledore nickte Harry mit einem lächeln zu und Harry steckte die Hand in die Schüssel und nahm das er Stück Pergament. ,,Uagadou" laß er laut vor und sofort brannte sich der Name auf das schwarze Brett unter Gruppe A. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen aus Uagadou jubelten und klatschten. Harry zog den nächsten Zettel und laß wieder laut vor ,,Ilvermorny" und der Name brannte sich unter Gruppe B. Die nächste Schule in Gruppe A wurde Beauxbatons und in Gruppe B Durmstrang. Die dritten Teilnehmer der beiden Gruppen waren Opudiligentia in Gruppe A und Mahoutokoro in Gruppe B. Hogwarts kam als letzte Schule in Gruppe A und Castelobruxo in Gruppe B. Kaum waren alle Schulen den Gruppen zugeteilt brannte sich auf dem schwarzen Brett der Spielplan ein. ,,Sehr schön" fing Dumbledore wieder an und Harry ging wieder zu seinem Platz ,,Das erste Spiel wird am um 17 Uhr stattfinden zwischen Hogwarts und Beauxbatons"


	76. Das Wahlergebnis und das erste Spiel

Das Wahlergebnis und das erste Spiel:  
Harrys Team bekam für das Training jeden zweiten Tag abwechselnd mit Beauxbatons. Sein Team machte wirklich große Fortschritte. Er sah sich auch die Trainingseinheiten den Beauxbatons-Schülerinnen an die auch ein gutes Team hatten aber Harry war sich sicher das sie kein Problem für sein Team darstellen würden, wenn sie nicht irgendwelche Veelas im Team hatten.

Der erste Oktober kam schnell und da heute der neue Minister vorgestellt wurde und das erste Spiel war, gab es heute keinen Unterricht und die kleine Familie konnte zusammen mit James, Lily und Marie ins Ministerium apparieren, wo Fudge im Atrium den neuen Minister vorstellen würde. Als sie dort ankamen herrschte dort schon wirres durcheinander. Vor dem Brunen im Atrium war eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut und davor durften sich Presse und andere Gäste aufstellen. James ging direkt zur Bühne nachdem ihm alle nochmal viel Glück gewünscht hatten und die anderen stellten sich so weit vorne wie möglich auf. Dann kamen auch alle Weasleys mit ihren Partnern, Sirius, Andrea, Remus und Tonks.  
Als dann Fudge auf die Bühne trat wurde es sofort still. Hinter ihm standen alle 7 Bewerber für das Amt des Ministers ,,Liebe Zauberergemeinschaft von Großbrittanien. Heute ist mein letzter Tag in diesem Amt und meine letzte Tat wird es sein ihnen den neuen Zaubereiminister vorzustellen. Ich bin mir sicher das jeder der hier stehenden Kandidaten das Amt würdig vertreten wird aber jetzt will ich sie nicht länger auf die Folter spannen" Er öffnete den kleinen Briefumschlag und sah kurz darauf. ,,Einen Stimmenanteil von 0,7% hat Madam Edgecombe" sagte der noch-Minister als erstes.  
Ein bisschen Applaus kam auf und Madam Edgecombe verließ die Bühne.  
,,Einen Stimmenanteil von 0,8% hat Amos Diggory" wieder kam etwas Applaus auf und auch Diggory verließ die Bühne und es standen nur noch 5 mögliche neue Minister auf der Bühne.  
,,Einen Stimmenanteil von 1,5% hat Gawain Roberts" laß Fudge erneut vor und auch Roberts verließ die Bühne.  
,,2% der Stimmen hat Bartemius Crouch" Dieser sah sehr unzufrieden aus und verließ auch unter Applaus die Bühne. Jetzt standen noch Rufus Scrimgeour, Kingsley Shaklebolt und James Potter auf der Bühne hinter Fudge.  
,,Die drittmeisten Stimmen mit 4,1% hat Rufus Scrimgeour" etwas mehr Applaus kam auf und auch er verließ die Bühne.  
,,Der mit den zweitmeisten Stimmen hat 40,3% der Stimmen und unser neuer Zaubereiminister 50,6%. Auf dem zweiten Platz mit 40,3% liegt Kingsley Shaklebolt und der neue Zaubereiminister ist James Potter" beendete Fudge das ganze und großer Applaus kam auf und Kingsley und Fudge gratulierten James. Anschließend hielt er noch ein kleine Dankesrede und beantwortete die Fragen der Reporter. Eine davon war ,,Was wird ihre erste Tat als Zaubereiminister sein?" Darauf antwortete er ,,Die Eröffnung des Schul-Quidditch-Turniers. Immerhin ist mein Sohn Hogwarts-Kapitän und das lass ich mir als Quidditch-Fan nicht entgehen"  
Als James von der Bühne kam, ging er sofort zu seiner Familie und den anderen die ihm sofort gratulierten. Sie wollten jetzt alle erstmal mit James, Lily, Harry, Ginny, Marie und Henry nach Godric's Hollow.

Als dort alle im Wohnzimmer saßen merkte Lily das Remus sehr nachdenklich und blass aussah und Tonks hingegen überglücklich. ,,Was ist denn mit euch beiden los?" fragte Lily als sie die beiden so sah. ,,Remus sieht so aus als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen und Tonks sieht so aus als hätte sie gerade die Quidditch-WM gewonnen"  
Tonks antwortete darauf ,,Ich bin schwanger" Sofort standen alle Frauen auf und gratulierten ihr und auch die Männer murmelten Glückwünsche aber Remus sah immer noch sehr blass aus.  
,,Und du freust dich nicht? Kinder sind doch was tolles" sagte dann Harry und sah zu seinem Sohn in seinem Arm. ,,Ja da hast du schon recht aber ich bin schuld wenn unser Kind mit dem Werwolf-Gen zur Welt kommt" antwortete Remus und sofort war es still im Raum.  
,,Aber kommt es denn auf jeden Fall mit dem Gen auf die Welt oder KANN es passieren?" fragte dann Ron. Tonks antwortete ,,Es KANN passieren, muss aber nicht. Es kann genau so gut sein das es nur mit meiner Metamorphagus-Eigenschaft zur Welt kommt"  
,,Dann solltest du den Teufel noch nicht an die Wand malen, Remus" sagte jetzt James. ,,In welchem Monat bist du eigentlich?" fragte Molly Tonks und sie antwortete ,,Ich bin im zweiten Monat"

Harry fragte als das Thema abgeschlossen war ,,Kommt gleich jemand zum Spiel? Das Stadion wurde ja extra etwas vergrößert"  
Lily antwortete ,,Also dein Vater will ja das Spiel eröffnen der kommt auf jeden Fall. Henry und Marie gehen zu Molly und Ich, Arthur, Sirius, Andrea, Remus und Tonks kommen"  
Harry war schon ziemlich aufgeregt.

Um 15 Uhr apparierte er schon mit Ginny nach Hogwarts und er sah auf dem Gelände schon sehr viele Leute die er nicht kannte. Viele von ihnen hatten aber Umhänge von irgendwelchen Quidditch-Teams an also waren sie wohl Talent-Scouts. Auch Auroren waren da zum Beispiel die drei die es nicht geschafft hatten Minister zu werden. Gleich nachdem James Minister wurde hatte er Kingsley zum neuen Leiter der Aurorenzentrale gemacht. Der war jetzt auch hier und teilte die Auroren auf ihre Positionen ein.  
Um 16 Uhr fand sich Harrys Team in der Umkleide zusammen und sie zogen sich ihre Umhänge an. Harry nahm aus seiner Hosentasche ein kleines Kästchen und legte es in seine Tasche im Quidditchumhang. Er hoffte inständig das sie heute gewinnen würden, damit alles nach Plan verlaufen konnte. Er redete nochmal mit jedem einzeln und sagte nebenbei auch jedem das sie wenn sie gewinnen würden, nicht direkt zu ihm fliegen sollten.  
Fünf Minuten vor 17 Uhr kamen die Teams dann aufs Spielfeld und nahmen ihre Positionen in der Luft ein während Harry der Kapitänin der Gegner noch die Hand schüttelte. Die Kapitäne stiegen dann auch in die Luft und James kam mit dem Ballkasten aufs Spilefeld. In der Mitte des Spielfeldes blieb er zwischen den Teams stehen. Er legte einen Sonorus auf seine Stimme und sagte ,,Meine Damen und Herren und Schüler und Schülerinnen. Als neuer Minister für Zauberei ist es mir ein überaus großes Vergnügen als alter Quidditch-Fan die erste Schul-Quidditch WM zu eröffnen. Ich wünsche allen Teams viel Glück und den Talent-Scouts bei ihrer Suche natürlich auch" Er machte den Ballkasten auf und ließ die Klatscher und den Schnatz los fliegen. Dann sagte er ,,Lasset das Spiel beginnen" und warf den Quaffel in die Luft und sofort rasten die Jäger auf ihn zu. Der Kommentator Ludo Bagman laß jetzt erst mal durch sein Mikrofon die Aufstellungen und man merkte das viele überrascht waren, das Harry so ein junges Team ausgewählt hatte. Bei ihm spielten natürlich die Stammspieler, da sich niemand verletzt hatte.  
Harrys Team hatte das Spiel die ganze Zeit über in der Hand und nach einer Stunde stand es 140:60 für Hogwarts. Die Sucherin von Beauxbatons verfolgte Harry die ganze Zeit, was er auch sofort bemerkte aber er ließ es einfach geschehen. Wenn sie sich auf ihn konzentrierte dann konzentrierte sie sich nicht auf den Schnatz und Harry würde ihn zuerst sehen. Ginny, Oliver und Demelza waren wirklich schon ein super Team und harmonierten super miteinander. Harry hatte da am Anfang seine Bedenken wegen Gryffindor und Slytherin aber das zeigte das alle das Turnier unbedingt gewinnen wollten. Das Spiel von ihnen war sehr schnell und niemand hatte den Quaffel sehr lange um sich nicht unnötig lange zur Zielscheibe zu machen. Diese Technik hatte in den letzten beiden Jahren so gut funktioniert das Harry sie auch dieses Jahr anwandte. Das Spiel zog sich sehr lange, da man in diesem Turnier die Original Schnatze anwandte, die auch in einer richtigen WM benutzt wurden. Normalerweise wurden die Schnatze in Hogwarts so verzaubert, das sie sich nicht allzu lange versteckten damit das Spiel nicht mehrere Tage ging. Der Schnatz ließ sich auch noch nicht um 20 Uhr blicken. Zum Glück ging die Sonne im Sommer erst sehr spät unter. Inzwischen stand es 410:180 für Hogwarts und Harry war bereits mehr als zufrieden. Die Treiber von Hogwarts und Beauxbatons waren ungefähr gleich gut und beide Seiten hielten die Klatscher gut von ihren Teams fern. Eine weitere halbe Stunde später, als es 460:200 stand, sah Harry den Schnatz schräg unter sich und er schoß direkt auf ihn zu. Die Sucherin der Beauxbatons hatte keine gute Reaktionszeit und Harry hatte schon einen guten Vorsprung.  
,,Anscheinend hat Potter den Schnatz entdeckt" rief Bagman in sein Mikrofon und das ganze Stadion verfolgte Harry mit seinen Blicken. Ein paar Sekunden später hatte Harry den Schnatz dann auch schon gefangen und er landete auf dem Boden. Alle Hogwarts Schüler und Leute die in Großbrittanien lebten jubelten und nur Ginny flog, wie geplant, auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm um den Hals. Als sie sich von ihm trennte nahm er ihr Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
,,Ich liebe dich so sehr Ginny" fing er an ,,Jeder Tag mit dir ist ein Geschenk des Himmels. Jeden Morgen wenn ich aufwache und du neben mir liegst bin ich einfach glücklich, das ich dich habe"  
Er kniete sich nieder und holte das Kästchen aus seinem Umhang. Er machte es auf und es war ein schlichter silbener Ring mit einem kleinen roten Stein vorne drin. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich und sie hielt die Luft an. ,,Auch wenn wir noch sehr jung sind weiß ich das wir zusammen gehören also gibt es für mich keinen Grund damit noch zu warten. Ginevra Molly Weasley, willst du meine Frau werden?" Ginny liefen schon die Tränen runter und im Stadion war es inzwischen etwas ruhiger geworden. Sofort sagte sie ,,Ja natürlich will ich deine Frau werden" sank auf den Boden und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dann nahm Harry den Ring und streifte ihn über Ginnys Finger. Dann umarmte Ginny Harry und sie hielten sich einige Sekunden lang fest während jetzt das ganze Stadion jubelte und James, Lily, Arthur, Sirius, Andrea, Remus und Tonks sich für die beiden freuten. Lily lief sogar eine Träne das Gesicht runter.  
,,Ich bin so erleichtert das du ja gesagt hast" sagte Harry zu seiner Verlobten als sie sich wieder in die Augen sahen. ,,Hast du etwa gedacht ich würde Nein sagen?" fragte sie jetzt lachend.  
,,Es hätte ja sein können das es dir noch zu früh ist" rechtfertigte sich Harry aber Ginny sagte ,,Wie du schon gesagt hast gehören wir zusammen"  
Dann kam auch das restliche Team zu den beiden und alle gratulierten den beiden. Sogar die Beauxbatons-Schülerinnen gratulierten den beiden. Das Hogwarts gerade mit 610 zu 200 gewonnen hatte, daran dachte gerade niemand. Dann verließ Harrys Team das Stadion und sie gingen in Richtung große Halle. Harry und Ginny gingen nochmal zu James, Lily und Co.  
Lily fing wieder an zu weinen und nahm zuerst Harry fest in den Arm und dann Ginny. Als Lily mit den beiden fertig war wurden sie auch von den anderen noch umarmt. Dann verabschiedeten sich die anderen und Harry und Ginny gingen in die große Halle wo alle Hogwarts-Schüler ihren Sieg feierten. Harry war einfach überglücklich. Es war ein perfekter Tag. Sein Vater wurde Zaubereiminister, sie hatten das erste Spiel gewonnen und Ginny hatte seinen Heiratsantrag angenommen.


	77. Erste Planungen

Erste Planungen:  
Lange blieben Harry und Ginny nicht auf der Feier, da sie nach Hause zu ihrem Sohn wollten. Er war für die beiden das wichtigste und er sollte nicht zu kurz kommen weil seine Eltern auf irgendwelchen Feiern waren. In Godric's Hollow angekommen wurden sie sofort von Lily und James angestrahlt und James fragte sofort ,,Und wie ist es so verlobt zu sein?"  
,,Toll" antworteten beide gleichzeitig und küssten sich dann. Sie gingen alle ins Wohnzimmer wo Henry in einer Babywiege lag und schlief. Alle setzten sich auf das Sofa und unterhielten sich eine Weile. Harry hielt Ginny die ganze Zeit in seinen Armen und immer wieder sahen sie sich verliebt an. Irgendwann gingen sie dann alle hoch und Harry und Ginny brachten ihren Sohn ins Bett. Als sie im Bett lagen fragte Harry ,,Weist du denn schon wann du heiraten möchtest?"  
,,Am liebsten jetzt sofort" antwortete Ginny und beide mussten lachen. ,,Ja ich eigentlich auch aber ich denke solange du noch nicht volljährig bist klappt das nicht"  
,,Aber das dauert noch so lange" quengelte Ginny. ,,Ja stimmt aber dafür haben wir dann noch genug Zeit zum planen. Du sollst ja deine Traumhochzeit bekommen"  
,,Also allzu lange will ich nicht warten wenn ich 17 bin" sagte Ginny. ,,Okay also am wirst du 17. Willst du dann in den Ferien noch heiraten?" fragte Harry und Ginny antwortete sofort ,,Eigentlich schon. Wie wär's mit dem 12. August?" fragte sie und sah zu ihm auf.  
Sofort lächelte Harry und sagte ,,Von mir aus sehr gerne" Ginny strahlte jetzt wieder und sagte ,,Dann also der . Ich freu mich schon" und küsste Harry.  
,,Und wo wollen wir heiraten?" fragte dann Ginny und Harry lachte kurz ,,Na jetzt willst du aber alles wissen"  
,,Na klar. Je schneller wir alles geplant haben desto früher können wir die Vorfreude genießen" sagte Ginny und Harry antwortete ,,Okay. Wie wär's wenn wir die Trauung im Fuchsbau im Garten machen und die Feier hinterher hier oder auch andersrum?"  
,,Klingt super" fand Ginny und stimmte der Idee zu. ,,Jetzt lass uns aber etwas schlafen. Morgen ist wieder Unterricht" sagte Harry.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten die beiden schon um 6 Uhr auf, da Henry sich über das Babyphone meldete. Harry holte ihn rüber in ihr Zimmer und Ginny stillte ihn. Sie versuchten zwar danach noch etwas zu schlafen aber Henry war hellwach und hielt auch seine Eltern wach. Also gingen die drei runter in die Küche und bereiteten das Frühstück vor und begannen etwas zu essen. Um halb 7 kam dann Lily runter und war verwundert das die drei schon wach waren.  
,,Henry hat uns wach gemacht und wollte dann nicht mehr einschlafen" antwortete Ginny auf Lilys Frage, warum sie denn schon wach seien.  
Eine weitere halbe Stunde später kamen dann auch James und Marie runter und sie frühstückten gemeinsam.

In Hogwarts angekommen schaute Harry als erstes auf den Spielplan, welches das nächste Spiel war und welches das nächste Spiel für sein Team war. In fünf Tagen schon würde das Spiel zwischen Uagadou und Opudiligentia stattfinden. Harry würde sich dieses Spiel auf jeden Fall anschauen, da die beiden Schulen in seiner Gruppe waren. Das nächste Spiel für seine Mannschaft würde dann am 7.11 gegen Opudiligentia stattfinden.  
Der Unterricht war heute sehr anstrengend für die beiden, da sie so wenig geschlafen hatten. Während und zwischen den Stunden bekam Harry immer wieder Glückwünsche zugesprochen wegen der Verlobung.  
Beim Mittagessen trafen sich Harry und Ginny in der großen Halle wieder und Harry laß sich den Tagespropheten durch. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf die Seite des Schulturniers gelenkt, wo ein kleiner Artikel über das erste Spiel stand in dem auch über den Heiratsantrag am Ende geschrieben wurde. Da es aber nur am Rande erwähnt wurde nahm Harry es ganz gelassen hin und zeigte es Ginny. Normalerweise wäre er nicht so erfreut darüber gewesen etwas über sein Privatleben in der Zeitung zu lesen aber es war wirklich nur ein Satz über ihn.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen sehr schnell und heute war auch schon das Spiel zwischen Uagadou und Opudiligentia. Harry und Ginny waren heute mit dem Hogwarts-Team zusammen im Stadion um sich die Teams der Konkurrenten anzusehen.  
Madam Hooch warf den Quaffel in die Luft und das Spiel begann. Die Schüler aus Deutschland ließen den Afrikanern von Anfang an keine Chancen und schon nach einer Stunde stand es 250:20 für Opudiligentia. Man sah an ihrem Spiel wirklich sehr gut, dass Quidditch bei ihnen ein Hauptfach war. Die Schüler aus Uagadou verloren mit jeder Minute mehr von ihrer Motivation und gerieten immer mehr in Rückstand. Nach 2,5 Stunden stand es dann 650:50 und der Sucher der deutschen Schule machte eine ruckartige Bewegung und hatte eine Minute später den Schnatz in der Hand. Der endstand war 800:50 für Opudiligentia.  
Harry sprach noch kurz mit seinem Team die nächsten Trainingsstunden ab und apparierte dann mit Ginny nach Hause.

Dort angekommen besprachen sie kurzfristig mit Lily und James das sie doch mit Molly und Arthur zusammen ein bisschen für die Hochzeit planen könnten. Ein paar Minuten später waren die beiden auch schon bei den Potters und alle setzten sich zusammen ins Wohnzimmer.  
,,Also was habt ihr euch den bisher so alles ausgedacht?" fragte Lily.  
,,Also wir würden gerne am 12. August heiraten" fing Ginny an und Lily musste lachen und antwortete ,,Einen Tag nachdem Ginny 17 wird. Na so eine Überraschung"  
,,Ja wir wollen danach nämlich auch noch den restlichen August weg fahren. Flitterwochen eben" sagte dann Ginny.  
,,Und wo wollt ihr heiraten?" fragte Molly. ,,Also wir würden gerne die Trauung im Fuchsbau machen und die Feier dann hier im Garten wenn das für euch alle in Ordnung ist" sagte Harry und alle stimmten sofort zu.  
,,Okay wollen wir vielleicht dann jetzt mit der Gästeliste anfangen?" fragte Arthur. ,,Ja können wir machen" kam es da sofort von Ginny.  
Harry legte sofort los und zählte alle auf die er dabei haben wollte ,,Alsoooo als erstes ihr natürlich, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Angelina, Fred, Katie, Ron, Hermine, Sirius, Andrea, Remus, Tonks und deren Kind wird ja bis dahin auch auf der Welt sein. Wir laden doch auch ein paar aus der Schule ein oder?" fragte er dann Ginny, welche nickte ,,Okay dann würde ich sagen die Jungs aus meinem Schlafsaal Neville, Seamus und Dean. Auch welche aus unserem Team?"  
,,Nur die mit denen wir wirklich befreundet sind also zum Beispiel Demelza und Jimmy und Ritchie. Ich finde Professor Dumbledore könnten wir auch einladen und McGonagall. Die beiden haben uns sehr geholfen als ich schwanger war. Ich denke meine Großtante Muriel müssen wir auch einladen sonst bist du demnächst für immer ihr Ziel bei ihren lästereien" zählte Ginny noch auf.  
,,Okay aber dann auch Slughorn. Der ist mein Lieblingslehrer und wenn wir McGonagall und Dumbledore dabei haben wollen dann auch ihn" sagte dann noch Harry.  
,,Okay und Ich würde gerne noch Luna einladen. Seit Bills Hochzeit haben wir uns angefreundet und sie ist wirklich sehr nett auf ihre eigene Art und Weise"  
,,Haben wir noch jemanden vergessen?" fragte Harry dann seine Eltern und Schwiegereltern in spe.  
Die schüttelten alle den Kopf und sie zählten durch wie viele Personen sie insgesamt sein würden.  
,,Okay das wären dann mit euch und den Kindern und auch Remus und Tonks Kind zusammen 34 Personen. Das ist ja noch ein relativ kleiner Kreis. Vielleicht kommen ja noch welche dazu" sagte Lily und damit waren die Planungen für heute erst mal abgeschlossen.


	78. Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch

Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch:  
Harry und Ginny hatten tatsächlich noch jemanden vergessen der zur Hochzeit kommen sollte. Andromeda und Ted Tonks sollten natürlich auch nicht fehlen. Es war ihnen total peinlich das sie die beiden erst vergessen hatten aber zum Glück waren die Einladungen ja noch nicht abgeschickt.

Am 14. Oktober stand dann das erste Spiel in Gruppe B an. Ilvermorny spielte gegen Mahoutokoro. Harry und Ginny waren die einzigen aus ihrem Team die hingingen und auch sonst waren vergleichsweise wenige Schüler von Hogwarts im Stadion. Das Stadion war das erste Mal in dem Turnier nicht komplett voll und man sah überwiegend Talent-Scouts. Mahoutokoro hatte wirklich starke Jäger und einen guten Hüter aber die Treiber von Ilvermorny schmetterten die Klatscher so wie er es bisher nur bei Profis gesehen hatte. Nach einer Stunde war der Hüter und ein Jäger von Mahoutokoro im Krankenflügel und Ilvermorny führte mit 120:80. Von den Punkten her war es eher ein dürftiges Spiel aber es machte sehr viel Spaß dabei zuzusehen wie die Favoriten aus Japan fertig gemacht wurden. Als hätte Mahoutokoro nicht schon genug Pech gehabt, fing der Sucher von Ilvermorny auch noch den Schnatz und Ilvermorny gewann mit 270:80.

Ginny hatte in diesen Tagen wirklich fast nichts zu tun. Sie war sehr froh darüber das sie nur noch drei Fächer hatte. Auch Harry hatte keine großen Probleme. In Verteidigung und Zaubertränke fiel ihm alles in den Schoß und die anderen drei Fächer konnte er auch ganz gut. Langsam wurde es draußen auch kälter und der Herbst kam.

Schon eine Woche nach dem letzten Spiel ging es in Gruppe B weiter mit Castelobruxo und Durmstrang. In diesem Spiel gab es keinen Favoriten, was man auch während des Spiels sah. Das Spiel war sehr ausgeglichen und auch nach 6 Stunde Spielzeit als es 23 Uhr war, war der Schnatz noch nicht gefangen. Es war bereits dunkel und schon jetzt war es das bisher längste Spiel in diesem Turnier. Um Mitternacht wollten Harry und Ginny eigentlich nach Hause als der Sucher von Castelobruxo den Schnatz fing und sie mit 650:490 gewannen.

Harry und Ginny freundeten sich die nächsten Tage mit einem deutsche Schüler namens Tim an. Er gratulierte den beiden zu ihrer Verlobung und sie waren sich alle direkt symphatisch und unterhielten sich noch etwas. Auch über das Turnier redeten sie und sie freuten sich alle schon auf ihr Spiel in ein paar Tagen. Remus und Tonks verkündeten in diesen Tagen auch das sie einen Jungen bekommen würden.

Der Oktober ging vorbei und James war jetzt einen Monat Minister. Er machte sich wirklich sehr gut und war auch recht beliebt bei der Zauberergesellschaft. Harrys Team kam auch gut voran und Harry war sehr zufrieden. Heute würden sie wieder alle zusammen ins Stadion gehen da heute Uagadou und Beauxbatons spielen würden. Das Team traf sich um 16:30 Uhr im Stadion und sie unterhielten sich noch über die beiden Teams. Alle waren für Uagadou, da diese im ersten Spiel recht hoch verloren hatten und es für sie schwer werden würde Hogwarts noch vom weiterkommen abzubringen.  
Das Spiel war ziemlich langweilig und gerade als Beauxbatons 150 Punkte vorne lag, fing der Sucher von Uagadou den Schnatz. Damit ging das Spiel 310:310 aus und das war auch ein würdiges Ergebnis, da keine der beiden Mannschaften einen Sieg verdient hätten.  
Als Harrys Team das Stadion verließ trafen sie dort Tim, der sich das Spiel anscheinend auch angesehen hatte. Harry und Ginny gingen zu ihm und er sagte sofort ,,Das heißt wohl derjenige von uns der gewinnt ist sicher im Halbfinale" und grinste die beiden an. Harry und Ginny nickten und die drei freuten sich auch schon auf das Spiel.

Hogwarts und Opudiligentia bekamen jetzt wieder mehr Stunden zum trainieren und Harry nahm sein Team sehr hart ran. Er wollte das Spiel auf jeden Fall gewinnen und ins Halbfinale kommen sonst müssten sie das erst im Spiel gegen Uagadou klar machen. Ein Problem gab es während des Trainings dann aber doch. Wie Harry und der Rest des Teams feststellte waren seine Jäger Jimmy und Grace zusammen gekommen und flogen dauernd zu de anderen um ihn zu küssen und vernachlässigten dann die Klatscher.  
Irgendwann reichte es Harry als Jimmy wieder zu Grace flog und er schrie von seinem Besen aus ,,Verdammt Jimmy wenn du dich nicht zusammen reißen kannst dann spielt Ritchie an deiner Stelle" Jimmy und Grace wurden sofort rot und Jimmy entschuldigte sich. Nach dieser kleinen Drohung besserten sich die beiden auch und konzentrierten sich wenigstens während des Trainings auf die Klatscher.

Der 7. November kam auch sehr schnell und Harry apparierte nach dem Unterricht erst mal mit Ginny nach Hause. Dort saßen auch schon Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Andrea, Lily, Marie und Henry. Henry würde während des Spiels zu Molly und Arthur gehen und die anderen würden zu dem Spiel kommen. James konnte leider nicht kommen, da er einiges im Ministerium zu tun hatte. Harry und Ginny spielten noch etwas mit Henry um sich abzulenken. Sie waren doch schon ziemlich aufgeregt, da Opudiligentia mit Abstand der stärkste Gegner in der ersten Runde sein würde.  
Um 16 Uhr war dann das ganze Team in der Umkleide und Harry stellte noch kurz allen die Taktik vor.  
Auf dem Feld gab Harry dann Tim die Hand und beide nickten einander mit einem grinsen zu. Dann stiegen die beiden auch in die Luft und Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel an und warf den Quaffel in die Luft. Sofort schossen die Jäger auf ihn zu und das Spiel began.  
Ginny war mit Abstand die beste Jägerin auf dem Feld aber das Problem war das die Jäger von Opudiligentia alle besser waren als Oliver und Demelza. Immer wenn einer der beiden den Quaffel hatten, verloren sie diesen an die Gegner und nach zwei Stunde stand es 220:170 für die deutsche Schule. Dann trafen Grace und Jimmy einen der Jäger, der sofort nach seinem Sturz in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde. Das Spiel von Harrys Team kam jetzt immer mehr in Fahrt, da die zwei übergebliebenen Jäger nicht mehr alle drei bekämpfen konnten. Hogwarts holte jetzt immer mehr auf und führte schließlich sogar. Nach vier Stunden stand es dann 530:420 für Hogwarts. Die deutschen hielten sich trotz der Unterzahl noch gut im Spiel um den Schnatz fangen zu können.  
Dann sah Harry auf einmal das Tim, auch Sucher seiner Mannschaft, eine ruckartige Bewegung machte und seinen Besen beschleunigte. Harry folgte seiner Flugbahn mit den Augen und sah den Schnatz dann auch. Er entschied sich dafür ihm nicht zu folgen sondern aus der anderen Richtung auf ihn zu zu fliegen. Der Schnatz flog kurz über dem Boden und Tim hatte schon seine Hand ausgestreckt als Harry von der anderen Seite angeflogen kam. Im Stadion wurde es jetzt laut, da alle sahen was dort knapp über dem Boden passierte.  
Tim und Harry kamen dem Schnatz immer näher und inzwischen hatten beide ihre Hand ausgestreckt. Nach ein paar Sekunden waren sie beiden beim Schnatz und versuchten die Hand um ihm zu schließen und prallten dann zusammen und landeten auf dem Boden. Beide lagen sie ein paar Meter voneinander entfernt auf dem Boden und im Stadion war es komplett ruhig. Einer von beiden musste den Schnatz in der Hand haben, da er nicht mehr die Richtung geändert hatte.  
Harry und Tim standen auf und sahen einander an. Dann öffnete Harry seine Hand und der Schnatz war zu sehen. Im Stadion brach die Hölle aus und fast das ganze Stadion jubelte.


	79. Mummy

Mummy:  
Tim ging sofort zu Harry und die beiden gaben sich die Hand ,,Glückwunsch zum Halbfinaleinzug" sagte Tim und Harry antwortete ,,Danke"  
Dann kam auch das Team zu Harry und es gab eine große Gruppenumarmung und Ginny küsste ihn.  
Sie gingen noch zu Remus, Tonks, Andrea, Sirius, Lily und Marie. Marie kam sofort auf ihn zu gelaufen und umarmte ihn. ,,Das war ein tolles Spiel" sagte sie und sah ihn an.  
,,Danke" antwortete Harry ,,Ich fand das Spiel auch super"

In den nächsten Tagen merkten Harry und Ginny das sie schon wieder jemanden vergessen hatten. Hermines Eltern sollten natürlich auch kommen.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen konzentrierte sich Harry überwiegend aufs lernen und verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit Henry und Ginny. Die beiden hatten auch schon 50 Einladungskarten gekauft die jetzt nur noch von den beiden personalisiert werden musste.  
Sie hatten lieber noch ein paar Karten mehr gekauft falls ihnen noch Leute einfallen würden, die sie noch einladen wollten.  
In diesen zwei Wochen waren auch zwei weitere Spiel im Turnier. Ilvermorny hatte Durmstrang mit 420:180 besiegt und Mahoutokoro hatte auch das erste Spiel gewonnen gegen Castelobruxo. Am Ende stand dort für die Japanische Schule ein einseitiges 720:140. In dieser Gruppe war wirklich noch alles offen, wer weiter kommen würde aber Ilvermorny hatte nach zwei Siegen schon sehr gute Chancen.

Ende November, während des Mittagessens stand Professor Dumbledore auf und bat für einen Moment um Ruhe.  
,,Ich will euch wirklich nicht lange vom Essen abhalten aber ich würde gerne eine Ankündigung machen. Am letzten Tag vor den Ferien wird hier in der großen Halle abends ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden. Unterricht wird an diesem Tag keiner stattfinden damit ihr euch für den Ball fertig machen könnt. Die Schulleiter aller Schulen haben beschlossen, dass der erste Tanz den Teamkapitänen gehören soll" Beim letzten Satz lächelte er Harry zu und sagte dann noch ,,Mr Potter kann ja die Gelegenheit nutzen und für den Hochzeitstanz üben" einige Schüler lachten und auch Harry und Ginny konnten sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
,,Naja auf jeden Fall wünsche ich den Jungs jetzt viel Glück beim suchen einer Begleitung" sagte der Schulleiter noch zum Schluss und setzte sich dann wieder.  
Harry sah sofort zu Ginny und fragte ,,Würde die Dame mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?" Ginny musste kurz lachen und antwortete ,,Aber natürlich. Wir müssen doch für den Hochzeitstanz üben" Harry, Hermine und Ron mussten jetzt auch lachen.

Einen Tag später war der erste Dezember und es stand das Spiel Beauxbatons gegen Opudiligentia an. Wenn Opudiligentia gewinnen würde, würden sie mit Hogwarts ins Halbfinale einziehen. Falls allerdings Beauxbatons gewinnen würde, würden entweder sie oder auch Uagadou weiter kommen, vorrausgesetzt diese würden Hogwarts im letzten Gruppenspiel besiegen.  
Harry und Ginny apparierten um 16:30 nach Hogwarts und trafen dort vor dem Stadion auch schon Ron und Hermine, die mit ihnen ins Stadion gehen wollten.  
Zusammen suchten sie sich Plätze im Stadion und Ron fragte ,,Für wen bist du denn heute, Harry?"  
,,Für Opudiligentia. Tim hat es sich verdient mit seinem Team ins Halbfinale zu kommen auch wenn sie in einem möglichen Finale sehr starke Gegner wären"  
,,Du bist viel zu nett" sagte dann Ginny ,,Wir wollen das Turnier gewinnen und da wären mir andere, nicht so starke Teams als Gegner lieber"  
,,Jaja. Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse, Ron, du spielst im nächsten Spiel genau wie alle anderen Ersatzspieler"  
,,Echt? Super" freute sich Ron ,,Aber warum?" fragte er dann noch und Harry antwortete ,,Naja wir sind eh schon weiter und ihr sollt auch mal spielen. Es wär doch irgendwie blöd wenn ihr irgendwie das Turnier mit uns als Team gewinnen würdet aber kein einziges Mal gespielt hättet oder?"  
Dann begann auch schon das Spiel und wie nicht anders zu erwarten legte die deutsche Schule sofort los mit allen was sie hatten.  
Schon nach zwei Stunden, als es 260:60 für die deutschen Stand, fing Tim den Schnatz und Opudiligentia war damit im Halbfinale.

Die nächsten Tage waren sehr ruhig für die beiden, da in Hogwarts die Lehrer im Moment nicht so viele Hausaufgaben gaben. Die beiden konnten also viel Zeit mit Henry verbringen. Heute wollten sie nach dem Frühstück auf den Spielplatz gehen. Dort ging Harry sofort mit Henry in den Sandkasten und auf die Rutschen.  
Irgendwann streckte der kleine seine Arme nach Ginny aus, die auf der Bank neben der Rutsche saß, und Harry fragte ,,Soll die Mummy auch mal mit dir rutschen?"  
Auf einmal sagte Henry laut ,,Mummy" und hielt seine Arme weiter in Richtung Ginny. Diese konnte es noch gar nicht so richtig fassen. Henry hatte gerade sein erstes Wort gesagt. Sie war sehr gerührt und ging sofort zu ihren Jungs und nahm Henry auf den Arm.  
,,Hast du das gehört?" fragte sie ihren Verlobten ,,Er hat gerade Mummy gesagt" Harry nickte und strahlte seine Verlobte an und küsste sie.  
Ginny ging jetzt erst mal mit ihrem Sohn ein paar Mal rutschen. Später gingen sie wieder nach Hause und berichteten Lily und James sofort das Henry das erste Mal Mummy gesagt hatte. Die beiden und Marie wollten es natürlich sofort hören und Henry tat ihnen auch den Gefallen und sagte nochmal ,,Mummy"

Zwei Tage später war für das Hogwarts-Team das letzte Gruppenspiel gegen Uagadou angesagt und alle trafen sich wie immer um 16 Uhr in der Umkleide. Heute spielten wie geplant die Ersatzspieler. Also spielten heute Ron als Hüter, Jimmy und der Ersatztreiber Ritchie, als Sucher natürlich Harry und als Jäger blieb Ginny und mit ihr spielten Dean und Alfie.  
Um 17 Uhr ging das Spiel dann los und Harrys Team gab sofort alles was sich auch schon zwei Stunden später im Zwischenstand widerspiegelte. Es stand 350:80 für Hogwarts aber vom Schnatz war noch nichts zu sehen.  
Auch um Mitternacht, als es 780:190 stand, war noch nichts zu sehen vom Schnatz und Harry hatte die Befürchtung, dass das Spiel bis morgen früh gehen würde und seine Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich. Die Sucher waren in der Nacht nicht in der Lage den Schnatz auch nur zu sehe und so stand es um 6 Uhr morgens als die Sonne aufging 1150:240 für Hogwarts. Harry war bereits sehr müde und hoffte er würde bald den Schnatz finden. Er hatte so langsam wirklich keine Lust mehr, da sie ja eh schon im Halbfinale waren. Außerdem war kaum noch jemand im Stadion, da es allen dann doch zu lange dauerte. Nur ein paar Talent-Scouts waren noch da. Zum Glück sah Harry den Schnatz genau in diesem Moment und raste auf ihn zu. Der Sucher von Uagadou war so müde, das er Harry gar nicht bemerkte, bis dieser auf dem Boden stand und den Schnatz in der Hand hielt. Sofort kam das Team runter und dankte es ihm, dass das Spiel jetzt endlich vorbei war. Die einzige die noch zu 100% dabei war, war Ginny. So hatte Hogwarts auch das letzte Gruppenspiel mit 1300:240 gewonnen und die Hogwarts-Schüler wurden für diesen Tag vom Unterricht frei gestellt. Harry und Ginny freute dies sehr, da sie jetzt erst mal nach Hause konnten um etwas zu schlafen und dann mit Henry den Tag zu verbringen.


	80. Henrys erstes Weihnachten

Henrys erstes Weihnachten:  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wieder sehr ruhig, da Harrys Team jetzt erst mal keine Spiele mehr haben würde. Das erste Halbfinale, wo Hogwarts gesetzt war, würde erst am ersten Februar stattfinden. Alle kümmerten sich jetzt erst mal um Weihnachtsgeschenke. Harry und Ginny wollten dieses Weihnachtsfest zu etwas ganz besonderen machen, da es Henrys erstes Weihnachten war. Lily, James, Harry und Ginny hatten die Idee in Godric's Hollow ein großes Weihnachtsfest zu machen und sie wollten alle einladen zu kommen. Dann könnten Harry und Ginny auch direkt ihre Einladungen für die Hochzeit verteilen. Ginny hatte diese bereits schön gemacht. Sie hatte die Einladungen weiß gelassen und vorne prangte ein Bild von ihr und Harry, wo sie sich in den Armen hielten. Unter dem Bild stand ,,Wir gehören zusammen. Für immer" Es war ein magisches Bild und so bewegte es sich immer. Wenn man die Karte aufklappte war dort auf der rechten Seite noch ein Bild von den beiden und es standen alle wichtigen Daten wie Ort, Datum und Uhrzeit drauf und auf der linken Seite stand ein kleines Gedicht über die Beziehung von den beiden wie sie bisher verlaufen war. Auf der Rückseite war dann noch ein Bild von Harry und Ginny mit Henry. Dort drunter stand der Satz ,,Bald sind wir alle drei Potters"

Als Harry und Ginny in der Winkelgasse waren und Geschenke für Henry suchen wollten, war Harry nicht zu stoppen und hätte am liebsten alle Läden für Henry leer gekauft. Ginny stoppte ihn dann immer.

Zwischen den ganzen Vorbereitungen für Weihnachten schauten sich Harry und Ginny auch die letzten beiden Gruppenspiele der Gruppe B an. Mahoutokoro gewann gegen Durmstrang mit 460:200 und Ilvermorny gewann gegen Castelobruxo mit 720:450. Damit standen die Halbfinals fest. Hogwarts würde am ersten Februar gegen Mahoutokoro spielen und Ilvermorny am ersten März gegen Opudiligentia.

Es waren jetzt noch zwei Tage bis Weihnachten und die Geschenke waren alle gekauft. James und Harry apparierten jetzt in einen Baumarkt der Muggel um einen Weihnachtsbaum zu kaufen. Lilys Eltern waren ja Muggel und sie wollte unbedingt mal wieder einen Weihnachtsbaum im Hause haben. James konnte seiner Frau natürlich keinen Wunsch abschlagen und so apparierten die beiden jetzt los.  
Eine Stunde später stand der Baum im Wohnzimmer und alle fingen an ihn zu schmücken. Henry saß auf dem Boden und sah mit großen Augen zu. Marie half tatkräftig und hängte die Kugeln unten an den Baum dran.  
,,Ich bin ja mal gespannt wie den anderen das gefällt wenn die an Heiligabend hier sind" sagte Lily und Ginny antwortete ,,Also ich find es schön. Ich frage mich warum die Zauberer das nicht auch immer machen"

Am Weihnachtsmorgen war Harry vor Ginny wach und sah ihr noch etwas beim schlafen zu. Er strich ihr gedankenverloren durch die Haare und über die Wange und dachte darüber nach wie viel schöner sein Leben doch war seit er sie kannte.  
,,Guten Morgen" sagte dann auf einmal Ginny und Harry entschuldigte sich ,,Tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Frohe Weihnachten"  
Ginny war aber schon hellwach und antwortete ,,Kein Problem. Frohe Weihnachten" und setzte sich auf Harry und küsste ihn. Schnell wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und fordernder und die beiden wälzten sich im Bett. Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand, Ginnys Oberschenkel entlang und Ginny zog ihm sein Oberteil vom Schlafanzug aus...  
Später lagen sie noch ein paar Minuten im Bett und atmeten noch schwer ,,Wow. Das war toll" sagte Ginny und Harry konnte ihr nur beipflichten ,,Ja das war es aber mit dir kann es auch nur toll sein" Ginny drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm, lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn.  
,,Das Kompliment kann ich nur erwidern" sagte sie und schmiegte sich noch ein paar Minuten an Harry bis beide aufstanden und duschen gingen. Nachdem sich beide gewaschen hatten, gingen sie zu Henry ins Zimmer und drückten ihn beide an sich. ,,Frohe Weihnachten" sagten sie und der rothaarige Junge strahlte sie an.  
Sie gingen zusammen runter ins Wohnzimmer wo auch schon Lily, James und Marie waren. Alle wünschten sich gegenseitig Frohe Weihnachten und frühstückten dann erst mal. Später am Tag kamen dann auch alle Gäste. Es kamen Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Angelina, Fred, Katie, Ron, Hermine mit ihren Eltern, Sirius, Andrea, Remus, Tonks, der man jetzt schon einen Babybauch ansah und Tonks Eltern. Zum Abendessen machte Lily einen großen Braten der allen schmeckte. Harry und Ginny hatten abgesprochen Henry ab jetzt mal Babybrei zu geben. Schnell stellte sich heraus, das Henry diesen auch sehr gerne aß.  
Nach dem Abendessen wurden dann auch von allen die Geschenke verteilt. Bei so vielen Leuten gab es auch schnell ein ziemliches durcheinander. Henry bekam von seinen Eltern magische Baustein geschenkt, die wenn man sie aufeinander stellte, richteten um nicht wieder runter zu fallen. Außerdem bekam er noch ein Dreirad, wo man die Pedale je nach Lust und Laune ab und dran machen konnte und was eine Stange hinten dran hatte damit man das Dreirad auch schieben konnte und ein sprechendes Hippogreif Kuscheltier, das 20 Wörter konnte, die Kinder meistens als erstes lernten.  
Harry und Ginny hatten auch darüber nachgedacht ob sie Henry einen Nimbus-Mini kaufen sollten aber sie entschlossen sich dazu, das für den ersten Geburtstag aufzuheben, weshalb Harry ein kleines bisschen traurig war. Umso glücklicher war er als er mit Henry zusammen das Geschenk von Lily und James aufmachte und den Nimbus-Mini sah. Seine Augen leuchteten genau so wie Henrys, der sofort mit seinen Händen nachdem Kinderbesen griff. Harry lächelte Ginny an und diese musste lachend den Kopf schütteln. Dann ging er zu seinen Eltern und bedankte sich.  
,,Daddy" sagte Henry dann laut und sofort war es still im Haus. Alle sahen abwechselnd von Harry zu Henry. Harry war wirklich sehr gerührt und nahm seinen Sohn sofort auf den Arm und knuddelte ihn. Henry wollte sofort eine Runde fliegen und alle machten in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers etwas Platz und alle sahen Henry zu wie er einen Meter über dem Boden flog. Harry war natürlich die ganze Zeit neben ihm. Es machte Henry wirklich sehr viel Spaß und sein Vater hatte genau so viel Spaß dabei ihm zu zusehen. Es wurde ein sehr schönes Fest, wo endlich mal wieder alle zusammen waren, sogar Charlie. Natürlich übergaben Harry und Ginny auch wie geplant wie Hochzeitseinladungen worüber sich alle sehr freuten.  
Um Mitternacht machten sich langsam die ersten Gäste auf den Weg nach Hause. Henry und Marie lagen schon seit einer Weile im Bett und am Ende saßen nur noch Arthur, Molly, James, Lily, Harry und Ginny im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich.

Am nächsten Morgen als die 6 am Tisch in der Küche saßen und frühstückten kam eine fremde Eule am Küchenfenster am und Lily nahm ihr den Brief ab. Nachdem sie kurz drauf gesehen hatte gab sie den Brief weiter an Ginny. Diese öffnete diesen und mit jeder Sekunde wurden ihre Augen größer.  
,,Was ist das für ein Brief Schatz?" fragte Harry und Ginny antwortete ,,Der ist von den Holyhead Harpies. Sie laden mich mal zu einem ihrer Probetrainings ein in den Sommerferien. Sie haben mich wohl beim Turnier spielen sehen und fanden meine Leistungen sehr gut"  
,,Wow super" freute sich Harry sofort für seine Zukünftige ,,Das hast du dir doch gewünscht oder?"  
Ginny nickte sofort. Auch James und Lily freuten sich sehr für Ginny und Ginny schrieb einen Brief an ihre Mutter, dass sie heute noch im Fuchsbau vorbei kommen würde und schickte Harrys Eule Hedwig mit dem Brief los. Hedwig hatte seit sie bei Harry war nicht sonderlich viel zu tun und freute sich mal einen Brief zu überbringen.


	81. Berufsorientierung

Berufsorientierung:  
Eine Stunde später waren Harry, Ginny, James und Lily mit den beiden Kindern im Fuchsbau und tatsächlich waren gerade alle von Ginnys Brüdern auch da. Fleur war natürlich auch da und Hermine auch. Ron hatte sie für heute eingeladen. Zuerst mal versorgte Molly alle mit essen und sie genoss es mal wieder so viele Leute bemuttern zu können. Dafür setzten sich auch alle ganz brav an den Tisch und aßen. Als Molly gerade abräumen wollte sagte Ron ,,Mom kannst du noch kurz warten?"  
,,Aber natürlich mein Schatz. Was ist denn?" antwortete Molly und sah ihren jüngsten Sohn an. Der räusperte sich und sagte dann ,,Also ich wollte euch sagen das Hermine und Ich jetzt zusammen sind" Molly freute sich sehr und umarmte seinen Sohn sofort. Auch die anderen freuten sich für Ron und Hermine und Ginny sagte ,,Na endlich. Das wurde aber auch Zeit. Ich hab mir so was schon gedacht. All die Tänze auf den Hochzeiten obwohl du ja nicht so gerne tanzt und dann habt ihr letzte Zeit in Hogwarts auch sehr viel Zeit zu zweit verbracht"  
Ron und Hermine waren überrascht darüber das Ginny so was schon kommen sah. Dann fragte Molly ,,Ginny Schatz wieso bist du eigentlich heute hergekommen. Also ich freue mich natürlich aber hat es einen bestimmten Grund?"  
,,Ja ich habe auch etwas zu verkünden" sagte sie und Fred sagte ,,Also verlobt seit ihr schon" und George ergänzte ,,Jetzt sag nicht du bist wieder schwanger"  
Ginny lachte kurz und sagte dann ,,Nein bin ich nicht keine Sorge"  
Molly atmete kurz aus und schien etwas erleichtert. Auch wenn sie ihren Enkel liebte war sei der Meinung, dass Ginny mit weiteren Kindern ruhig noch warten sollte.  
,,Ich habe heute morgen einen Brief von den Holyhead Harpies bekommen" fing sie an und Charlie sagte sofort ,,Echt jetzt? Bei Merlin Glückwunsch"  
,,Danke aber ich hab doch noch gar nicht gesagt was sie geschrieben haben. Naja auf jeden Fall haben sie mich zu einem Probetraining in den Sommerferien eingeladen und ich würde da gerne hin gehen" erzählte Ginny und fast alle gratulierten ihr. Molly dagegen fragte ,,Ginny du hast noch ein Jahr Hogwarts vor dir. Wie stelst du dir das denn vor? Außerdem ist das ein total gefährlicher Beruf wie ich finde und eine richtige Ausbildung würde dir bestimmt mehr bringen"  
Ginny seufzte und sagte ,,Naja Hogwarts würde ich abbrechen" da wurde sie aber auch schon von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen ,,Wie bitte? Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein. Du brauchst doch einen Abschluss"  
,,Mom ganz im ernst selbst wenn ich irgendwann dann aufhören würde Quidditch zu spielen gibt es immer noch genug Berufe für die man keine UTZe braucht. Was die Gefährlichkeit angeht haben wir da schon drüber gesprochen. Es sind Zauber über dem Feld damit man nicht auf dem Boden aufklatscht wenn man fällt" erklärte Ginny ihrer Mutter und Bill sagte ,,Da hat sie recht" verstummte aber sofort als er einen bösen Blick seiner Mutter bekam.  
,,Und eine richtige Ausbildung würde mir nicht mehr bringen wenn ich an dem Beruf keinen Spaß hätte. Und am Quidditch spielen hab ich Spaß und ich würde gerne mein Hobby zum Beruf machen"  
,,Also ich fände es cool wenn du proffesionell Quidditch spielen würdest" sagte Fred und sein Zwillingsbruder stimmte ihm zu. Auch die beiden bekamen einen bösen Blick ihrer Mutter aber George sagte ,,Was ist Mom? Wir machen doch auch das was uns Spaß macht und Charlie, Bill und Percy auch also kann Ginny das doch auch tun"  
Ginny lächelte die beiden dankbar an die ihr zuzwinkerten. Darauf wusste Molly nichts zu antworten und sagte einfach ,,Nagut dann geh zu dem Probetraining auch wenn ich es nicht gut finde das du die Schule abbrechen willst"  
Ginny fragte dann Hermine und Ron ,,Was wollt ihr eigentlich nach Hogwarts machen?"  
Hermine antwortete sofort ,,Ich werde mir wahrscheinlich was im Ministerium suchen. Vielleicht in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung oder auch in einer anderen Abteilung da gucke ich noch was ich machen will"  
Ron zuckte nur die Schulter und sagte ,,Keine Ahnung. Was machst du denn Harry?"  
,,Wahrscheinlich bewerbe ich mich als Auror" antwortete Harry und Ron sagte ,,Ich weiß nicht ob ich die Noten und Fächer dafür habe aber ich weiß auch nicht ob ich das machen will"  
Dann mischte sich Fred ein und sagte ,,Vielleicht hast du ja Lust bei uns einzusteigen" und George ergänzte ,,Dauernd nur mit diesen Aushilfen für ein paar Wochen ist das echt nervig"  
Rons Augen wurden groß und er sagte ,,Das könnte ich mir mal überlegen. Ich fänd es auf jeden Fall cool bei euch zu arbeiten"

Nachmittags waren die Potters und Ginny wieder in Godric's Hollow und Lily und Ginny fingen mit de Abendessen an während sich Harry und James mit den Kindern vergnügten. Das war den beiden Frauen auch sehr recht, da James und Harry beim kochen leider keine große Hilfe waren.  
,,Wie war eigentlich der Weihnachtsball letztens?" fragte dann Lily. Ginny lächelte und sagte ,,Wirklich sehr schön" und schwelgte in Erinnerung an diesen Abend.

Flashback:

Es war halb acht abends und gleich würde der Weihnachtsball beginnen. Henry würde heute Abend bei Lily und James bleiben. Ginny war noch in ihrem Schlafsaal und dem angrenzenden Bad und machte sich für den Ball fertig. Als sie dann fertig war betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Sie lächelte in den Spiegel und sie war sehr zufrieden und hoffte sie würde Harry gefallen. Nun verließ sie die Räume und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter. Als sie unten ankam stand Harry dort schon und kaum hatte er sie gesehen, lächelte er sie an und sie lächelte zurück. Harry schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und küsste sie sanft aber liebevoll. Als sie sich voneinander trennten sagte er ,,Du siehst wunderschön aus" Ginny lächelte ihn an und antwortete ,,Danke. Du siehst aber auch wieder toll aus" Harry hatte ein weißes Hemd an und darüber einen schwarzen Festumhang. Ginny hatte ein blaues bodenlanges Kleid mit Perlenverzierungen an. Es hatte an einer Schulter einen Träger und an der anderen nicht. Zusammen gingen sie jetzt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus und die Treppen zur großen Halle runter. Vor der Halle stand auch schon Professor McGonagall mit ein paar der Teamkapitänen und ihren Dates.  
,,Ah Potter gut das sie nun auch da sind. Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Kapitän aus Opudiligentia" sagte sie und holte Harry und Ginny zu sich. Ein paar Sekunden später kam auch schon Tim mit seiner Begleitung. Harry und er nickten sich kurz zu. Dann kamen auch Ron und Hermine runter. Die beiden würden heute zusammen gehen und beide sahen auch glücklich aus. Während die Kapitäne und ihre Dates jetzt noch vor der großen Halle warteten, gingen alle anderen schon mal rein.  
McGonagall sprach noch kurz zu den Kapitänen ,,Gleich gibt es zuerst das Abendessen. Sie und ihre Begleitungen werden oben bei den Lehrern und Ludo Bagman sitzen. Später wird dann von ihnen der Tanz eröffnet aber jetzt stellen sie sich bitte vor den Türen auf und dann dürfen sie in die Halle gehen"  
Dann war es auch schon soweit und sie gingen in die Halle. Alle anderen Schüler saßen schon an ihren Tischen und applaudierten als die Kapitäne rein kamen. Harry und Ginny setzten sich wie vorher abgesprochen an den Lehrertisch direkt neben Professor Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter eröffnete das Fest und auf den Tischen erschien das Essen. Nachdem alle gegessen hatten wurde eine freie Fläche in der Mitte der Halle beleuchtet. Professor Dumbledore stand auf und sagte ,,Wenn ich die Kapitäne und ihre Begleitungen bitten düfte" Diese standen sofort auf und gingen zur Tanzfläche. Harry legte seine Hand an Ginnys Hüfte und als die Musik anfing, tanzten sie zu dieser. Inzwischen konnten die beiden auch schon sehr gut tanzen und sie sahen sich während des ganzen Tanzes in die Augen und lächelten sich an. Dann duften auch die anderen dazu kommen und das taten auch sofort sehr viele.  
Abends übergaben sie noch Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall und Slughorn ihre Hochzeitseinladungen worüber alle drei wirklich überrascht waren aber sie freuten sich auch.  
McGonagall sagte sofort ,,Es ist ja in den Ferien und da hab ich ja Zeit. Ich komme sehr gerne"  
Auch Slughorn sagte sofort zu. Er freute sich wirklich sichtlich über die Einladung seines Lieblingsschülers und seiner Verlobten. Professor Dumbledore würde kommen wenn er es einrichten könne. Das wusste er noch nicht so genau.  
Es wurde ein wirklich sehr schöner restlicher Abend. Es wurde viel getanzt und abends apparierten die beiden verlobten wieder nach Godrics Hollow.

Flashback Ende

,,Das klingt wirklich schön" sagte Lily als Ginny zu Ende erzählt hatte ,,Ich freu mich schon auf Harrys Abschlussball. Da darf ja auch die ganze Familie mit kommen. Ich hab Marie auch schon versprochen, dass sie ein ganz schönes Kleid bekommt"  
,,Ja ich freu mich auch schon darauf" antwortete Ginny ,,wer weiß vielleicht ist das ja dann auch für mich der letzte Ball in Hogwarts wenn ich wirklich dann Quidditch spiele"  
,,Ich drück dir auf jeden Fall die Daumen das du es schaffst" sagte dann Lily und Ginny lächelte sie dankbar an.  
Als das Essen fertig war, ließen es sich alle schmecken und Henry wurde mit Babybrei gefüttert.


	82. So viel zu planen

So viel zu planen:  
Harry und Ginny genossen die freien Tage mit Henry in vollen Zügen. Lily und James hatten für Silvester Sirius, Andrea, Remus und Tonks eingeladen. Außerdem würden auch Molly und Arthur mit Charlie und Percy kommen. Die anderen Weasley-Söhne wollten dieses Silvester bei ihren Freundinnen und deren Familien feiern. Nachmittags waren dann auch alle da und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche. Da es eher Erwachsenengespräche waren, spielten Harry und Ginny auf dem Boden mit Henry.  
Irgendwann sagte Remus ,,Wir haben jetzt auch einen Namen für unseren Jungen" inzwischen freute er sich sehr auf sein Baby aber die Angst, dass es das Werwolfgen haben könnte, hatte er immer noch.  
,,Aha dann lass mal hören" sagte dann James. Stattdessen antwortete Tonks ,,Ted Remus Lupin"  
,,Ein toller Name" sagte dann Lily ,,Nach seinem Vater und Großvater benannt"  
Auch Harry hatte aufmerksam zugehört und Remus wendete sich jetzt an ihn ,,Wir hätten da eine Frage an dich Harry" Harry sah ihn und Tonks an und sagte nur ,,Okay"  
,,Würdest du vielleicht Pate von unserem Baby werden?" fragte Remus ihn jetzt und ihm fiel erst mal die Kinnlade runter. ,,Ich?" fragte er ungläubig und Tonks antwortete amüsiert ,,Ja du. Also nur wenn du willst aber wir dachten du wärst der perfekte Pate"  
,,Also...ja also ich freu mich und ich würde gerne Pate von eurem Baby werden" sagte Harry dann und Remus und Tonks umarmten ihn und Remus bedankte sich noch bei ihm.  
,,Ach ja mal etwas was alle Babys hier betrifft" fing James dann an ,,Man hat sich im Ministerium dazu entschieden so was wie eine Grundschule für Kinder von Hexen und Zauberern auf zu machen. Dann müssen die nicht in eine Muggelgrundschule gehen und müssen sich keine Gedanken machen dass sie sich mal wegen der Magie verplappern"  
,,Echt? Toll. Wann wird die denn eröffnet?" fragte Lily und James antwortete ,,Demnächst fangen wir an die zu bauen und zum nächsten Schuljahr geht es dann auch schon los"  
,,Oh das ist super dann kann Marie da auch hin gehen" Lily war wirklich begeistert davon.

Abends kochten Lily und Molly zusammen ein wahres Festessen. Alle waren beeindruckt was die beiden da gezaubert hatten aber es war wirklich viel zu viel für die paar Leute die heute da waren.  
,,Kein Problem. Dann kann sich jeder was einpacken. Hauptsache es schmeckt" sagte Lily nachdem James das sagte.  
,,Es schmeckt wirklich super" sagte Ginny und alle anderen stimmten zu.  
Später als es dann auf Mitternacht zuging, gingen alle raus und die Männer bereiteten das Feuerwerk vor. Um Mitternacht wurde dieses auch von einer stolzen Marie gezündet. Lily hatte dies zu Anfang für zu gefährlich gehalten aber James hatte ihr gezeigt wie man es zündete. Mann musste nur einen Schalter nehmen und den aus ein paar Metern Entfernung drücken. Damit war Lily einverstanden und Marie durfte es dann auch tun. Henry war natürlich schon lange im Bett und sein Vater hatte einen Silencius-Zauber auf sein Zimmer gelegt damit er von draußen nichts hören konnte. Die beiden hatten aber das Babyphone mit genommen.  
Als das Feuerwerk vorbei war, gingen alle wieder rein, da es doch ziemlich kalt war. Auch Marie wurde langsam müde und ihre Mutter brachte sie hoch in ihr Zimmer.  
Mit der Zeit gingen dann auch die Gäste alle wieder nach Hause und um 4 Uhr morgens standen nur noch Lily, James, Harry und Ginny im Wohnzimmer. Ginny gähnte und Harry fragte sie ,,Wollen wir ins Bett?" Ginny nickte und Lily sagte ,,Das ist eine gute Idee. Aufräumen können wir morgen"  
Dann gingen die vier nochmal in die Kinderzimmer um nach ihren Kindern zu sehen und dann ins Bett. Schnell schliefen auch alle ein und es war ruhig im Hause Potter.

In den letzten Ferientagen brachten Harry und Ginny wieder ihre Sachen in den Fuchsbau, da sie jetzt für ein halbes Jahr dort wohnen würden. Am letzten Ferientag zogen sie dann auch schon ein damit sie das nicht während der Schulzeit machen mussten. Normalerweise wären sie heute wieder mit Ron und Hermine nach Hogwarts gefahren aber, da der Hogwarts-Express erst abends ankommen würde, wäre eh kein Unterricht gewesen also mussten sie auch nicht mit fahren. Stattdessen verbrachten sie den Tag im Fuchsbau mit Henry und Ginnys Eltern, die es sehr genossen mal wieder etwas Zeit mit ihrem Enkel zu verbringen. Charlie war wieder in Rumänien bei seinen Drachen und die anderen bei sich zu Hause.

Am ersten Schultag nach den Ferien hatte Harry als erstes seine Lieblingsfächer VgddK und Zaubertränke. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fingen sie jetzt mit dem Patronus an und Harry war der erste der es schaffte einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erzeugen. Sein Patronus war ein Hirsch, genau wie der seines Vaters. Für diese Leistung bekam er erst mal ein paar Punkte für Gryffindor.  
Insgesamt der erste Tag war nicht so schlimm wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er sagte noch jedem seiner Teammitglieder das morgen Training sein würde und apparierte dann mit Ginny nach Godric's Hollow als die beiden vom Schulgelände runter waren.  
Die nächsten Tage waren sehr ruhig für die beiden und das Training des Teams verlief sehr gut allerdings musste Harry Jimmy und Grace immer wieder daran erinnern das sie hier beim Training waren und nicht in Madam Puddifoot's. Harry hatte sich auch zwischendurch mal das Training von Mahoutokoro angesehen und hatte festgestellt das die Treiber wohl deren Schwachstelle waren.  
So langsam bereitete sich das Team auf das Halbfinale gegen die Japanische Schule vor, das am ersten Februar stattfinden würde.

Inzwischen hatte auch jeder in Harrys VgddK Kurs den Patronus geschafft. Jetzt wollten sie üben mit diesem Nachrichten zu überbringen. Der Professor versuchte den Schülern zu erklären wie man so was machte ,,Während ihr an euer glückliches Erlebnis denkt müsst ihr auch an die Person denken an die, die Nachricht gehen soll und an eure Nachricht"  
Nun wurden alle Schüler vor die Tür geschickt und sollten der Reihe nach ihrem Lehrer eine Nachricht schicken.  
Als alle versucht hatten eine Nachricht zu verschicken, holte der Professor seine Schüler wieder in das Klassenzimmer.  
,,Also ich habe zwei Nachrichten bekommen" fing der Lehrer an ,,eine von Miss Granger und eine von Mister Potter. Ich würde sagen jeweils 30 Punkte für Gryffindor"  
Den ganzen restlichen Tag hatte Ron ziemlich schlechte Laune weil er es nicht geschafft hatte eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Seine Schwester war von seiner schlechten Laune schon ziemlich genervt und war froh als sie mit Harry zum Fuchsbau apparieren konnte.

Beim Fuchsbau angekommen bekamen die beiden erst mal was zu Essen von Molly serviert. Während die beiden aßen, fütterte Molly ihren Enkel.  
,,Was müsst ihr jetzt eigentlich noch für die Hochzeit planen?" fragte Harrys zukünftige Schwiegermutter.  
,,Also wir müssen beide noch Trauzeugen bestimmen" fing Harry an ,,Dann müssen wir uns auch noch um einen Pfarrer kümmern der die Zeremonie abhält, wir müssen wissen welche Musik gespielt werden soll, ähm fällt dir noch was ein?" fragte er dann Ginny. Die nickte und sagte ,,Wir müssen die Sitzordnung machen, Ich brauche noch ein Brautkleid und du Anzug oder so, Ringe brauchen wir auch noch, wir müssen die Blumen bestimmen, wir brauchen ne Hochzeitstorte"  
,,Die mach ich mit Lily" unterbrach Molly ihre Tochter ,,und das restliche Essen auch. Das haben wir schon so abgesprochen und wir wollten euch noch fragen ob das für euch in Ordnung ist"  
,,Klar das wäre super oder?" fragte Harry noch Ginny und die nickte auch.  
,,Okay dann müssen wir aber noch unsere Flitterwochen planen" sagte Ginny und lächelte Harry an. Harry konnte nur zurück lächeln.  
,,Den Junggesellenabschied machen dann die Trauzeugen aber einen Brautstrauß brauchen wir noch und ich glaub das war's dann" endete Ginny und Harry qualmte der Kopf.  
,,Wie kannst du dir das alles merken?" fragte Harry seine zukünftige. ,,Ich bin eine Frau" antwortete Ginny einfach und grinste ihn an. ,,Aber falls ich doch mal was vergesse, hab ich mir einen Zettel geschrieben"  
,,Ach ja ihr habt doch noch jemanden vergessen einzuladen" sagte dann auf einmal Molly und die Harry und Ginny fragten gleichzeitig ,,Wen denn?"  
,,Naja Ginny, Fabian und Gideon würden bestimmt auch gerne kommen. Zu einer Hochzeit bekommen sie bestimmt frei"  
Ginny schlug sich die Hand auf die Stirn und sagte ,,Bei Merlin wie konnte ich die beiden denn vergessen? Das sind meine Onkel" erklärte Ginny Harry. ,,Oh" sagte Harry nur ,,dann sollten wir sie vielleicht wirklich einladen"  
,,Okay zwei Gäste mehr" kommentierte Ginny ,,Ach ja einige haben mich auch schon gefragt ob sie Begleitungen mitbringen dürfen"  
,,Natürlich dürfen sie" sagte Harry sofort. ,,Gut. Das hab ich ihnen nämlich schon gesagt. Ich wusste du würdest nichts dagegen haben"  
Henry war jetzt fertig gefüttert und wollte zu seiner Mutter die ihn auch direkt zu sich nahm.  
,,Wo willst du denn die Flitterwochen machen?" fragte Harry. ,,Ich weiß nicht" sagte Ginny und dachte dann angestrengt nach.  
,,Wie wär's mit Spanien oder Italien?" fragte Ginny Harry. Harry fand beide Ziele sehr gut und so beschlossen sie demnächst mal nach Zielen zu gucken.


	83. Halbfinale

Halbfinale:  
Direkt am nächsten Tag trafen sich Harry, Ginny, Henry, Molly, Arthur, Lily, James und Marie im Fuchsbau um noch ein paar Dinge zu besprechen. Als die Potters da waren wurde erst mal alles wiederholt was schon beschlossen war.  
,,Also es steht schon fest, dass die Trauung hier im Fuchsbau statt findet und die Feier bei euch in Godric's Hollow. Es werden wahrscheinlich so um die 50 Gäste kommen wenn ein paar Leute Begleitungen mit bringen. Vielleicht werden es sogar ein paar mehr Leute, das wissen wir jetzt noch nicht. Der Termin ist der 12. August und die Torte und das Essen wollt ihr beide machen" zählte Ginny auf und Molly und Lily nickten.  
,,Okay dann jetzt zu den anderen Dingen. Wir brauchen einen Fotografen" sagte Ginny. ,,Ich und Sirius machen die Fotos oder?" fragte James seinen besten Freund. ,,Klar. Das mach ich doch gerne auf der Hochzeit meines Patensohnes" antwortete dieser. ,,Ich mach auch mit Fotos" sagte Arthur direkt. ,,Okay dann hätten wir das schon mal geklärt" sagte Ginny und hakte diesen Punkt auf ihrer Liste ab.  
,,Dann wollten wir dich noch fragen, Lily, ob du uns demnächst mal helfen könntest beim Buchen der Flitterwochen"  
,,Ah gut das du es ansprichst" sagte Lily sofort ,,Die Flitterwochen würden James und Ich euch gerne schenken. Wir buchen euch was schönes wenn ihr damit einverstanden seit"  
Ginny sah kurz zu Harry. Dieser nickte und so war das dann beschlossen.  
,,Okay dann haben wir hier noch die Einladungen von Großtante Muriel, Fabian und Gideon. Die müssen wir noch los schicken" sagte Ginny und Harry nahm ihr direkt die von Muriel aus der Hand und gab sie Hedwig die sofort damit los flog. ,,Okay wenn Hedwig zurück ist können wir die letzten beiden auch los schicken" sagte Harry dann und setzte sich wieder neben Ginny.  
,,Dann müssen wir uns noch um einen Pfarrer kümmern der für uns die Zeremonie hält" sagte Ginny und James antwortete ,,Davon gibt's im Ministerium genug von. Ich frag mal einen wenn ihr wollt"  
,,Okay danke" sagte Harry und Ginny sah wieder auf ihren Zettel.  
,,Das war's dann erst mal. Den Rest müssen wir jetzt noch nicht planen" entließ Ginny alle und sie unterhielten sich noch etwas bis die Potters wieder nach Hause apparierten.

Es ging langsam auf den ersten Februar zu und das Halbfinale gegen Mahoutokoro nahte langsam heran. Harry behielt sein Team in den letzten Tagen immer wieder gerne etwas länger auf dem Feld aber niemanden störte das. Sie wollten alle das Turnier gewinnen.

Am ersten Februar war Harry sehr aufgeregt und konnte sich nicht wirklich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Umso glücklicher war er dann als er nach dem Unterricht erst mal zu Fuchsbau konnte um etwas mit seinem Sohn zu spielen. Dieser war allerdings im Moment etwas quengelig weil er seine ersten Zähne bekam. Er steckte auch im Moment alles in den Mund was er in die Finger bekam.  
Um 16 Uhr apparierte er dann mit Ginny wieder nach Hogwarts und Henry würde hier bei Molly bleiben. Vor dem Stadion standen auch schon Lily, Marie und Fleur. Die beiden gingen zu den dreien und Ginny fragte ,,Fleur was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du magst kein Quidditch"  
,,Oui eigentlisch mag ich es auch nischt aber Bill ist noch bei der Arbeit und isch wusste ja das Lily und Marie herkommen und da hab isch spontan entschieden, dass ich mir auch mal ein Spiel anschaue"  
,,Dann hast du dir genau das richtige Spiel raus gesucht. Heute ist Halbfinale" erzählte Ginny Fleur.  
,,Oh oui dass hat mir Lily schon erzählt und isch freu misch schon drauf" Die fünf unterhielten sich noch kurz und dann gingen Lily, Marie und Fleur auf die Tribüne und Harry und Ginny in die Umkleide. In den nächsten Minuten kamen auch Megan, Jimmy, Grace, Oliver und Demelza. Alle wirkten sehr aufgeregt. Als sich alle umgezogen hatten und es noch 20 Minuten bis zum Spiel waren hielt es Harry nicht länger aus und hielt seine kurze Rede ,,Also Leute ich denke wir haben wirklich gute Chancen ins Finale zu kommen. Die Schwäche von Mahoutokoro sind die Treiber. Ich glaube nicht das einer von uns heute sehr vielen Klatschern ausweichen muss. Jimmy, Grace wenn ihr könnt dann holt ein paar von ihnen vom Besen runter damit wir in Überzahl sind" Jimmy und Grace nickten und lächelten sich an.  
,,Die Jäger dagegen sind sehr gut aber damit werdet ihr auch locker klar kommen. Okay also lasst uns das Spiel gewinnen"

Dann war es auch schon so weit und die Teams flogen unter Jubel auf das Feld. Harry und der Kapitän von Mahoutokoro landeten auf dem Boden bei Madam Hooch und gaben sich die Hand. Dann stiegen auch sie in die Luft und Madam Hooch ließ die Bälle los und das Spiel konnte beginnen. Das komplette Stadion war voll und ein Großteil der anwesenden feuerte das Hogwarts-Team an. Harry flog sofort seine Runde und sah zwischendurch zum Spielgeschehen. Wie erwartet waren die Treiber der gegnerischen Mannschaft nicht sehr stark und Jimmy und Grace schienen sehr viel Spaß dabei zu haben zuzusehen wie diese an ihnen verzweifelten. Ginny, Demelza und Oliver machten Tor um Tor während die Jäger von Mahoutokoro immer entweder von den Hogwarts Treibern, Jägern oder der Hüterin aufgehalten wurden. Dann aber passten Jimmy und Grace für einen Moment nicht auf und Oliver rechnete nicht damit das ein Klatscher so genau kommen würde, und wurde vom Besen gerissen. Das Spiel wurde fortgesetzt aber Oliver musste in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden. Mahoutokoro holte danach etwas auf und nach einer Stunde stand es 130:80 für Hogwarts. Mit der Zeit gewöhnten sich Ginny und Demelza daran das sie in Unterzahl waren und kamen auch ganz gut klar. Da beide sehr gut Klatschern ausweichen konnten, behielten sie den Quaffel auch mal etwas länger, da es bei zwei Jägern eh nichts bringen würde alle paar Sekunden hin und her zu passen. Nach zwei Stunden, als es 200:170 für Hogwarts stand, traf Jimmy mit einem Klatscher einen gegnerische Treiber, der auch sofort zu Boden ging und ebenfalls in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden musste. Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Sofort traf Grace noch ein Jäger und das Hogwarts Team war jetzt sogar in Überzahl. Ginny und Demelza machten jetzt Tor um Tor und nach einer weiteren Stunde stand es 300:180.  
Harry sah auch auf einmal den Schnatz und jagte ihm hinterher. Auch der Sucher der japanischen Schule war schon direkt hinter ihm aber ein paar Sekunden später stieß sich Harry von seinem Besen ab und fiel zu Boden. Als er auf dem Boden lag öffnete er seine Hand und der Schnatz war darin. Sofort brach im ganzen Stadion Jubel aus und Hogwarts hatte mit 450:180 gewonnen und stand im Finale. Das ganze Team kam auf ihn zugeflogen und stürzte sich auf ihn, wodurch er unter ihnen begraben lag. Ginny lag natürlich direkt über ihm und küsste ihn erst mal ,,Gut gemacht Captain" sagte sie und man hörte im ganzen Stadion ,,Potter, Potter"-Rufe.  
Draußen vorm Stadion war nach dem Spiel die Hölle los und Harry und Ginny gingen erst mal zu Lily, Marie und Fleur. Sofort kam Marie auf Harry zugelaufen und er nahm sie hoch und wirbelte sie durch die Luft, wodurch sie lachen musste.  
,,Du hast gewonnen" rief sie die ganze Zeit. Harry nahm sie auf den Arm und ging dann zu Lily und Fleur. Ginny fragte Fleur direkt ,,Und wie hat dir das Spiel gefallen?"  
,,Es war wirklisch toll. Zu die Finale komm isch auch" antwortete Fleur und Lily sagte ,,Ihr wart wieder mal super"

Daraufhin war in der großen Halle wieder eine Feier zu der irgendjemand auch Feuerwhiskey gebracht hatte, was für manche Schüler nicht so gut ausging. Manche kamen nicht mehr alleine in ihre Schlafsähle und manchen wurden noch Strafen aufgedrückt, da sie sehr stark durch die Schule torkelten und dann ungünstigerweise an einen strengen Lehrer wie Professor McGonagall gerieten. Harry und Ginny blieben nicht allzu lange auf der Feier und tranken auch nichts vom Feuerwhiskey. Ron dagegen hatte wohl Glück, dass Hermine die ganze Zeit bei ihm war und ihn auch ohne Lehrerbegegnung ins Bett verfrachtet hatte.


	84. Trauzeugen

Trauzeugen:  
Noch am selben Abend als Harry und Ginny in ihrem Bett im Fuchsbau lagen redeten sie darüber wen sie als Trauzeugen haben wollten.  
,,Ich frage auf jeden Fall Ron" sagte Harry und Ginny antwortete ,,Ja das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Ich werde mal Hermine fragen"  
,,Okay" sagte Harry daraufhin nur ,,Wollen wir schlafen?" fragte er seine Freundin. Diese drehte sich in seinen Armen zu ihm und grinste ihn an ,,Ich habe ne bessere Idee" sagte sie verführerisch und begann Harry zu küssen, was dieser sofort erwiderte. Schnell wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Sie unterbrachen den Kuss nur um sich gegenseitig von ihren Klamotten zu befreien und machten dann da weiter wo sie aufgehört hatten...

Am nächsten Tag, beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle saßen Harry und Ginny gegenüber von Hermine und Ron. Harry fragte Ginny leise ,,Sollen wir sie jetzt fragen?" und Ginny nickte.  
Harry räusperte sich und sagte ,,Ähm Ron ich wollte dich was fragen"  
Ron sah zu ihm auf und fragte mit Essen im Mund ,,Was denn?" Hermine schüttelte nur über seinen Freund den Kopf aber Harry sprach einfach weiter ,,Ich wollte fragen ob du mein Trauzeuge sein willst"  
Ron schluckte jetzt sein Essen runter und fragte ,,Ich? Wieso denn ich?"  
,,Weil du mein bester Freund bist ganz einfach. Also natürlich nur wenn du willst und wenn du nicht wieder irgendwas einzuwenden hast das Ginny und Ich heiraten wollen"  
,,Also nein ich hab nichts dagegen das ihr heiraten wollt. Du bist mir sehr viel lieber als irgendein dahergelaufener Typ"  
,,Ach" sagte jetzt Ginny ,,Das sah damals im Urlaub in Österreich aber noch ganz anders aus"  
Ron wurde etwas rot und sagte ,,Jaaa...ich hab mich ja schon dafür entschuldigt"  
,,Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Willst du denn mein Trauzeuge sein?"  
,,Das würde ich sehr gerne" antwortete Ron sofort und Harry lächelte ihn dankbar an.  
,,Wo wir schon mal bei dem Thema Trauzeugen sind. Hermine ich hätte gerne dich als meine Trauzeugin" Auch Hermine wirkte erst überrascht aber dann breitete sich ein lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie sagte ,,Ich würde gerne deine Trauzeugin sein. Danke"  
,,Ich hab zu danken" erwiderte Ginny.

Der restliche Schultag verging für Harry und Ginny sehr schnell wobei Ginny schon vor Harry Schluss hatte und dann eine Stunde auf ihn warten musste. Als sie dann beim Fuchsbau waren, saßen dort auch schon Molly, Lily, Marie, Henry, James und ein fremder Mann. Henry quiekte sofort erfreut als sein Eltern kamen und Ginny nahm ihn sofort auf den Arm und Henry schmiegte sich an ihn. Dann wurde den beiden der fremde Mann vorgestellt. Er war Pfarrer und James hatte ihn gefragt ob er nicht vielleicht die Trauung seines Sohnes durchführen würde. Er hatte natürlich sofort zugesagt und stellte sich nun als Pfarrer Chandler vor. Harry, Ginny, Pfarrer Chandler und die anderen besprachen jetzt zusammen, was sich Harry und Ginny für eine Trauung vorstellten, wobei eher Harry und Ginny redeten und die anderen einfach nur daneben saßen. Wenn Molly sich mal einmischte wurde sie sofort von ihrer Tochter unterbrochen.  
,,Mum es ist meine und Harrys Hochzeit also wird auch alles so gemacht wie wir es wollen" sagte sie dann immer. Als alles besprochen war, verabschiedete sich der Pfarrer und Harry und Ginny entschieden noch zusammen welches Lied laufen sollte, wenn Ginny zu Harry ging.

Als Harry und Ginny ihren Sohn ins Bett gebracht hatten, wollte Harry Ginny noch etwas fragen ,,Ich wollte übrigens noch mit dir über etwas reden" fing Harry an und Ginny sah ihn interessiert an.  
,,Weißt du mein Vater hat nicht nur ein Haus von seinem Vater und Großvater geerbt. Du hast dich bestimmt schon mal auf das Haus gegenüber von unserem geachtet oder?" fragte Harry und Ginny fragte ,,Gehört das etwa euch?" Harry nickte und Ginny fiel die Kinnlade runter. Dieses Haus war genau so groß wie das der Potters. ,,Naja auf jeden Fall hat mein Vater mir angeboten, dass wir das Haus doch für uns einrichten könnten und dann hätten wir unser eigenes Haus"  
,,Harry wir können doch nicht einfach so ein Haus umsonst annehmen" sagte Ginny sofort aber Harry antwortete ,,Früher oder später hätte mein Vater es mir sowieso vererbt weil er es nicht braucht und für eines seiner Kinder behalten wollte. Naja Marie braucht noch lange kein Haus aber wir haben sogar schon einen Sohn und er würde sich freuen wenn wir es annehmen würden"  
,,Aber das Haus ist doch viel zu groß für drei Personen" warf Ginny ein. Harry fing an zu grinsen und fragte ,,Wer sagt denn das wir für immer zu dritt bleiben? Wir wollten doch noch weitere Kinder oder nicht?"  
,,Doch natürlich" sagte Ginny sofort und Harry sprach weiter ,,Siehst du. Und da hätten wir genug Zimmer für noch mehr Kinder. Also es ist natürlich in Ordnung wenn du noch nicht mit mir so richtig zusammen ziehen willst, wenn es dir noch zu früh ist"  
,,Nein nein ich will auf jeden Fall mit dir zusammen ziehen" antwortete Ginny sofort.  
,,Dann können wir das Haus doch nehmen oder?" fragte Harry jetzt noch einmal.  
,,Aber die ganze Einrichtung kostet auch Geld" dann wurde sie etwas rot und fügte noch hinzu ,,und ich hab kein Geld für Möbel"  
Harry seufzte und fragte ,,Hast du eigentlich letztens in meinem Verließ richtig hingesehen wie viel da rum liegt? Davon könnten wir 5 Häuser einrichten"  
,,Ja aber du kannst doch nicht alles alleine bezahlen" sagte Ginny dann aber Harry nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hand und sagte ,,Dir ist aber schon bewusst, dass das ganze Geld rechtlich auch dir gehört wenn wir verheiratet sind?"  
Ginnys Augen weiteten sich und sie sagte ,,Wie bitte? Aber..."  
Harry unterbrach sie und fragte jetzt noch einmal ,,Würdest du gerne mit mir und Henry in dem Haus leben?"  
,,Ja" antwortete Ginny und Harry sagte ,,Dann lass es uns doch so machen wie ich es vorgeschlagen habe. Selbst wenn dich das mit dem Geld stört, das bleibt ja nicht lange so. Als Quidditch-Profi verdienst du nämlich ziemlich viel" und zwinkerte ihr zu. Tatsächlich breitete sich ein lächeln auf Ginnys Gesicht aus und sie fragte ,,Und wann willst du das Haus dann einrichten und einziehen?"  
,,Wie wär's wenn wir es bis zur Hochzeit einrichten und zu unserer Hochzeitsnacht einziehen?" fragte Harry grinsend und auch Ginny musste grinsen. ,,Dann haben wir ja ganz schön viel zu tun die nächsten Monate" meinte Ginny.  
,,Ja aber die anderen helfen uns ja bestimmt und mit ein bisschen Magie geht doch auch alles ganz schnell" fand Harry.  
,,Also machen wir es so?" fragte Harry nochmal und Ginny nickte. Glücklich küsste Harry seine Verlobte und diese erwiderte den Kuss sofort.  
,,Ich freu mich schon mit dir zusammen zu wohnen" meinte Harry und fügte noch hinzu ,,aber dann müssen wir noch kochen lernen"  
,,Ein bisschen kann ich kochen. Manchmal helfe ich meiner Mutter ein bisschen. Naja zumindest hab ich das früher und das kann ich ja dann mal wieder machen" antwortete Ginny und Harry nickte. Glücklich das sie bald zusammen in ein eigenes Haus ziehen würden, schliefen Harry und Ginny ein paar Minuten später, eng aneinander gekuschelt, ein.


	85. Besichtigung

Besichtigung:  
Als am nächsten Tag die Schule vorbei war, apparierten Harry und Ginny nicht zum Fuchsbau sondern erst mal nach Godric's Hollow. Dort machte Lily die Tür auf und freute sich die beiden zu sehen.  
,,Wir wollten mal fragen ob wir uns das Haus drüben ansehen dürfen" fragte Harry sofort und Lily ging zum Schlüsselbrett und gab den beiden den Schlüssel für das Haus, welches wirklich direkt gegenüber vom Haus der Potters stand. Es war tatsächlich genau so groß wie das der Potters. Harry nahm Ginny an der Hand und zusammen betraten sie das große Haus. Sie kamen in einen Flur, der in der Mitte des Hauses nach rechts und links abknickte. In der unteren Etage waren ein Wohnzimmer, die Küche, ein Badezimmer, ein Gästezimmer und ein Kinderzimmer. Als die beiden sich unten alle Räume angesehen hatten gingen sie die Treppe hoch und kamen in die obere Etage. Hier waren das Schlafzimmer, sogar mit angrenzendem Bad, drei Kinderzimmer und noch ein Bad. Außerdem war hier auch noch ein kleiner Abstellraum. Der würde reichen, da man ja alles was man nicht brauchte verkleinern konnte oder in den Keller stellen konnte den sich die beiden jetzt ansahen. Hier war eine Waschküche und ein normaler Raum um allen möglichen Kram abzustellen. Als letztes blieb noch der Garten, der zwar im Moment noch etwas zugewachsen war aber ausreichend groß war. Als sie sich alles angesehen hatten drehte sich Harry zu Ginny und nahm ihre Hände in seine und fragte ,,Und? Wie gefällt dir das Haus?"  
,,Es ist toll" fing Ginny an ,,Und in unsere Badewanne und Dusche passen auch zwei Personen" fügte sie noch hinzu und grinste ihn an wodurch Harry auch grinsen musste. ,,Also nehmen wir es?"  
Ginny nickte und sagte ,,Ich denke schon"  
Harry zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie.

Sie gingen wieder rüber zum Lily und Marie und gaben Lily den Schlüssel zurück. ,,Gefällt euch das Haus?" fragte Lily sofort und beide nickten. ,,Also nehmt ihr es?" und wieder nickten beide. Lily lächelte die beiden an und sagte ,,Das freut mich für euch. Dann sag ich James später Bescheid, dass er es zu deinem Besitz hinzufügen soll. Wenn ihr heiratet gehört es euch ja dann sowieso zusammen"  
Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz mit Lily und auch mit Marie und dann apparierten sie zum Fuchsbau. Auch Arthur war schon da und so beschlossen die beiden, Arthur und Molly schon von ihren Plänen zu erzählen.  
Als Henry fertig gefüttert war, brachte Molly das Essen auf den Tisch und die vier aßen zusammen während Henry jetzt in seinem Hochstuhl neben seiner Mutter saß.  
,,Wir wollten noch mit euch über etwas reden" fing Ginny an und ihre Eltern sahen sie gespannt an.  
,,Das Haus gegenüber von Lily und James gehört auch den Potters wie ich gestern Abend erfahren habe und James hat uns angeboten dort einzuziehen" dann wurde sie von Molly unterbrochen ,,Wie bitte? Ginny wieso willst du schon ausziehen? Du bist noch nicht mal volljährig. Wieso habt ihr es denn so eilig?"  
,,Mum ich würde gerne wenn ich mit Harry verheiratet bin mit ihm zusammen dieses Haus für uns drei fertig machen und wir würden dann nach unserer Hochzeit dort einziehen. Das heißt ich wäre volljährig wenn ich dort einziehe. Erstmal müssen wir es ja auch bewohnbar machen"  
,,Aber wieso wollt ihr denn schon ausziehen?" fragte Molly noch einmal.  
,,Weil wir als verheiratetes Paar dann gerne unser eigenes zu Hause hätten und das ist doch perfekt. Es ist direkt gegenüber von Lily und James und es ist auch groß genug für eine Familie" antwortete Ginny.  
,,Seht es euch erst mal an" meinte Molly dann ,,vielleicht gefällt es euch ja gar nicht"  
,,Wir haben es uns heute schon angesehen nach der Schule und es ist toll" sagte Ginny sofort und aus dem Gesicht von Molly verschwand jegliche Farbe.  
,,Können wir es uns demnächst vielleicht auch mal mit euch ansehen?" fragte Molly dann noch.  
,,Natürlich könnt ihr das aber versuch gar nicht erst uns dass auszureden Mum. Wir wollen da nämlich unbedingt einziehen" sagte Ginny sofort und Molly nickte nach ein paar Sekunden.

Dies taten sie dann auch ein paar Tage später und sogar Molly musste zugeben, dass das Haus sehr schön war. Sie hatte sich anscheinend schon damit abgefunden, dass ihr jüngstes Kind bald auch den Fuchsbau verlassen würde. Auch Lily, James und Marie kamen noch rüber zu den anderen und Harry und Ginny machten sofort Pläne wie sie alles haben wollten. Harry ließ Ginny bei fast allem freie Hand weil er sich mit den richtigen Farben und so nicht so gut auskannte.

Später saßen noch alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer der Potters und Harry fragte Ginny ,,Wann wollen wir uns eigentlich mal Eheringe anschauen?"  
,,Also da könnten wir euch vielleicht weiterhelfen" schaltete sich Lily ein ,,Es gibt bei den Potters so eine Familientradition. Auf allen Eheringen der Familie Potter lag schon immer ein Zauber. Der Zauber bewirkt, dass sobald ein Potter stirbt, sein Ehering in das Verließ der Potters, irgendwie teleportiert wird oder so und das heißt das auch die Ringe von deinen Großeltern bei uns im Verließ sind, Harry. Das heißt wenn ihr wollt, ihr müsst natürlich nicht, könntet ihr diese Ringe nehmen. Ihr könnt sie euch ja erst mal anschauen und dann entscheiden ob ihr die nehmen wollt oder ob ihr eigene kaufen wollt. James und Ich haben zum Beispiel die Ringe von seinem Großvater Henry und seiner Frau"  
,,Dein Großvater hieß Henry?" fragte Harry seinen Vater überrascht. James grinste jetzt und nickte ,,Ich hab mich schon etwas gefreut als ihr euren Sohn Henry genannt habt"  
,,Also können wir uns dir Ringe demnächst mal anschauen?" fragte dann Ginny und Lily und James nickten. Harry strahlte Ginny sofort an und küsste sie. Ihm bedeutete es sehr viel das sie bereit war die Ringe von seinen Großeltern zu tragen.  
Ginny fragte dann Lily und ihre Mutter ,,Ich wollte mit euch beiden und Hermine demnächst mal nach einem Brautkleid gucken deswegen wollte ich fragen wann ihr mal Zeit habt"  
,,Ich hab immer Zeit" sagte Molly sofort ,,Ich auch. Ich arbeite ja auch nicht mehr" meinte auch Lily ,,Sprech mit Hermine einen Termin ab, am besten wohl in den Osterferien wenn Hermine nach Hause kann und sag uns dann Bescheid" fügte sie noch hinzu.

Ginny fragte Hermine direkt am nächsten Tag in Hogwarts ob sie gerne bei der Kleiderauswahl dabei sein würde und Hermine war total begeistert. So machten sie den ersten Tag der Osterferien aus und Ginny sagte Lily und Molly sofort den Termin. Auch Harry und Ron würden an diesem Tag nach Festumhängen gucken.


	86. Die Ringe

Die Ringe:  
Ein paar Tage später machten sich Harry, Ginny, Henry, Marie, Lily und James auf den Weg nach Gringotts damit sich Harry und Ginny die Ringe ansehen konnten. Im Wagen der sie runter zum Verließ brachte hatten Marie und Henry sehr viel Spaß. Auch Ginny hatte sich an die fahrten gewöhnt aber sie hielt sich doch noch an Harry fest.  
Al sie dann das Verließ der Potters betraten, fiel Ginny die Kinnlade runter. Sie wusste ja das die Potters durchaus wohlhabend waren aber das hier war nochmal das doppelte von dem was in Harrys Verließ lag.  
James und Lily gingen sofort auf ein Regal am Ende des Verließes zu und James nahm ein kleines Kästchen in die Hand. Harry und Ginny kamen zu den beiden und James gab Harry das Kästchen. Er öffnete es und es kamen zwei goldene Ringe zum Vorschein. Sie waren schlicht gehalten und hatten jeder eine Gravur. In dem Ring der Fleamont Potter, Harrys Grandpa, gehörte stand: Mr Potter.  
In dem Ring der Euphemia Potter, Harrys Grandma, gehörte stand: Mrs Potter.  
Die beiden Ringe wirkten auf den ersten Blick wie nichts besonderes aber das waren sie. Sie waren Erbstücke der Familie Potter und Harry fand sie toll. Er drehte sich zu Ginny, die schon Euphemias Ring in der Hand hielt und fragte ,,Und? Wie findest du sie?"  
Ginny sah zu Harry und sagte ,,Ich finde sie wunderschön" Harry strahlte sie sofort an und fragte ,,Also nehmen wir sie?"  
Ginny nickte und Harry nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie. ,,Dann haben wir jetzt unsere Eheringe" meinte Harry und Ginny nickte und lächelte ihn an.  
,,Die sind auch aus echtem Gold" meinte James dann noch und Harry und Ginny konnten nur staunen, was für wertvolle Ringe sie jetzt hatten.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen sehr schnell und schon war der erste März und das zweite Halbfinale der Schul-Quidditch-WM stand an. Ilvermorny würde gegen Opudiligentia spielen. Der Favorit war eigentlich Opudiligentia aber man hatte in diesem Turnier schon gesehen, dass dies nicht zu hoch bewertet werden sollte, da der Turnierfavorit Mahoutokoro schon in der Vorrunde gegen Ilvermorny verloren hatte und im Halbfianle gegen Hogwarts raus geflogen war.  
Kurz bevor das Spiel begann nahmen Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine ihre Plätze auf der Tribüne ein und warteten darauf, dass das Spiel beginnen würde.  
Dann flogen auch schon die Teams aufs Feld und die Kapitäne gaben sich bei Madam Hooch die Hand.  
Madam Hooch warf den Quaffel hoch und das Spiel konnte beginnen. Die Treiber von Ilvermorny legten sofort richtig los genau so wie die Jäger der deutschen Schule. Die Anfangsphase war sehr ausgeglichen, da Ilvermorny stärkere Treiber hatte und Opudiligentia stärkere Jäger. Bisher hatte sich aber noch kein Jäger von einem Klatscher treffen lassen.  
Zwei Stunden lang verlief das Spiel ziemlich ausgeglichen und es stand 210:190 für Opudiligentia. Dann auf einmal machten beide Sucher eine ruckartige Bewegung und hielten auf die selbe Richtung zu. Die beiden Sucher flogen nebeneinander dem Schnatz hinterher und rammten sich immer wieder. Tim, der Sucher von Opudiligentia, streckte seine Hand aus und versuchte an den Schnatz zu kommen. Er merkte aber nicht das sich von Links ein Klatscher näherte. Dieser traf ihn in die Rippen und er stürzte zu Boden. Da sie kurz über dem Boden flogen, war er auch noch bei Bewusstsein aber es sah so aus als hätte er sich verletzt. Ein paar Sekunden später hatte der Sucher von Ilvermorny den Schnatz in der Hand und landete auf dem Boden und hielt den Schnatz in die Luft.  
Damit hatte Ilvermorny mit 340:210 gewonnen und würde am 15. Juni in Finale gegen Hogwarts spielen.

Nach dem Spiel apparierten Harry und Ginny zum Fuchsbau und aßen mit Molly und Arthur zu abend. Harry und Ginny unterhielten sich noch über das Team von Ilvermorny und dachten sich eine Taktik aus.  
Abends spielten die beiden noch mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Boden, der jetzt langsam anfing zu krabbeln. Größtenteils rutschte er noch auf seinen Knien herum aber manchmal versuchte er schon, diese anzuheben.

Ende März begannen die Osterferien und Ron und Hermine fuhren nach Hause. Am ersten Tag verabredeten sich Ginny, Lily, Molly und Hermine im Fuchsbau und apparierten dann nach Muggellondon. Henry und Marie würden mit den Frauen mit gehen. Lily hatte vorgeschlagen, das Brautkleid in Muggellondon zu kaufen, da es bei Madam Malkins nicht so viel Auswahl gab. Für Harry und Ron würde es bei Madam Malkins genug Auswahl an Festumhängen geben deswegen apparierten die beiden in die Winkelgasse.

Als Harry und Ron bei Madam Malkins ankamen, wurden sie schon von dieser in Empfang genommen.  
,,Was kann ich für die Herren tun?" fragte Madam Malkin. Harry antwortete ,,Ich heirate bald und deswegen brauchen ich und mein Trauzeuge Festumhänge"  
,,Oh sie heiraten bald. Das freut mich aber für sie. Dann lassen sie uns mal gucken, was wir da für sie beide haben" meinte die Ladenbesitzerin und sah sich mit Harry und Ron all ihre Festumhänge an nachdem sie die Maße der beiden gemessen hatte. Nachdem beide ein paar der Umhänge angezogen hatten und den passenden gefunden hatten, suchten sie sich passende Hemden für unter dem Umhang aus. Als sie alles ausgesucht hatten, hatte Harry in seiner Einkaufstüte eine schwarzen, für Magier typische Festumhang und ein weißes Hemd für darunter.

Bei Ginny, Lily, Molly, Hermine, Henry und Marie:  
Als die kleine Gruppe in eine Ecke in Muggellondon appariert war, führte Lily sie alle in einen kleinen Laden in einer Seitengasse. Dort nahm sie schon eine ziemlich alte Frau in Empfang. Es sah so aus als würde sie Lily kennen.  
,,Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie mich noch erkennen" sagte Lily zu der Frau. ,,Also ich bin zwar schon sehr alt aber ich kann mich trotzdem an alle Kundinnen erinnern, denen ich ein Kleid maßgeschneidert habe" sagte die Frau. Dann drehte sich Lily zu der kleinen Gruppe und sagte ,,Leute, das ist Madam White und sie hat mein Brautkleid extra für mich angefertigt"  
,,Und wer braucht diesmal ein Brautkleid?" fragte Madam White dann und sah sich dann in der Gruppe um. Ginny hielt ihre Hand hoch und Madam White lächelte sie an.  
,,Ah ja. Dann kommen sie mal alle mit" sagte die Ladenbesitzerin und führte sie in einen Raum mit einem Sofa und mehreren Sesseln. Als sich alle einen Platz gesucht hatten, Henry auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter saß und alle einen Tee von Madam White bekomme hatten setzte sich die alte Frau in ihren Sessel und zeichnete etwas auf ihrem Block.  
Immer mal wieder sah Madam White zu Ginny und zeichnete dann weiter. Irgendwann legte sie dann den Stift weg und sah auf das was sie gezeichnet hatte. Dann lächelte sie Ginny an und drehte ihre Zeichnung zu ihr und Ginny konnte nur staunen. Diese Frau hatte doch tatsächlich sie gezeichnet in einem für sie geschaffenes Brautkleid. Ginny nickte nur und Madam White nahm sie mit in einen Raum voller Stoffe. Ginny kannte sich mit all den den ganzen Stoffen nicht so gut aus also war sie etwas schüchtern. Die anderen waren mit ihr gegangen und Lily und Molly sahen sich all diese Stoffe an. Ginny flüsterte Lily dann zu ,,Aber Lily. Ich habe nicht das Geld um mir ein Kleid maßschneidern zu lassen"  
,,Denk mal nicht an das Geld. Deine Mutter und Ich haben schon längst besprochen das wir das Kleid bezahlen und du dein Traumkleid bekommen sollst"  
,,Aber Lily" wollte Ginny widersprechen ,,Nichts aber. Lass dir einfach dein Traumkleid machen" meinte Lily sofort und Ginny nickte nach ein paar Sekunden.  
Nachdem sie zusammen den richtigen Stoff ausgesucht hatten machten Madam White und Ginny einen Termien wann sie das Kleid abholen könnte.  
Danach verabschiedete sich die kleine Gruppe von Madam White und apparierte wieder zum Fuchsbau, wo auch schon Harry, Ron und Arthur warteten.


	87. Stolzer Patenonkel

Stolzer Patenonkel:  
Ein paar Tage später überprüften Harry und Ginny wer schon alles für die Hochzeit zugesagt hatte. Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus und sahen über die Liste der eingeladenen Personen. Schon sehr viele hatten zugesagt das sie kommen würde, allen voran natürlich die Familie. Die einzigen die noch nicht Bescheid gesagt hatten waren Neville, Seamus, Dean, Jimmy, Ritchie, Dumbledore, Muriel, Fabian und Gideon.

Direkt am nächsten Tag hatten Ginny und Madam White ihren Termin zum ansehen und abholen des Kleides. Lily, Molly und Hermine würden natürlich mit kommen. Henry und Marie würden bei Ron und Harry im Fuchsbau bleiben, da James und Arthur arbeiten mussten.  
Die vier trafen sich wieder im Fuchsbau und apparierten dann wieder in eine abgelegene Ecke in London.  
Sie gingen zu Madam Whites Laden und wurden von dieser sofort freundlich in Empfang genommen. Sofort führte sie die vier Frauen in einen Hinterraum und nahm ein Kleid vom Kleiderständer, der hinten im Raum stand. Dieses packte sie nun aus ihrer Folie aus und schob Ginny mit dem Kleid zur Umkleidekabine. Ginny verschwand sofort mit dem Kleid darin und Molly, Lily und Hermine warteten davor auf Stühlen. Nach ein paar Minuten ging der Vorhang auf und Molly brach schon in Tränen aus. Ginny kam mit einem Strahlen aus der Umkleidekabine und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Schon an ihrem Strahlen konnte man sehen das es ihr Traumkleid war und auch Lily und Hermine strahlten sie an.  
,,Wow. Du siehst wunderschön aus Ginny" sagte Hermine und sah sich ihre beste Freundin nochmal von oben bis unten an.  
,,Da hat sie recht" meinte Lily sofort und sah sich das Kleid nochmal ganz genau an. ,,Das Kleid ist wirklich perfekt für dich" fügte sie noch hinzu.  
,,Mein kleines Mädchen" schniefte Molly und umarmte weinend ihre Tochter. ,,Du bist viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden. Du siehst wirklich wunderschön aus"  
Das Kleid war bis kurz unter der Hüfte sehr figurbetont was bei Ginnys Figur natürlich super passte.  
,,Ich finde das Kleid auch perfekt" sagte dann Ginny und bedankte sich dann bei Madam White.  
,,Kein Problem Kindchen. Hab ich gerne gemacht" antwortete Madam White ,,Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Hochzeit"  
,,Danke"

Die vier Frauen apparierten mit dem Kleid wieder in den Fuchsbau und Harry sah sofort zur Tüte die Ginny in der Hand hatte aber zum Glück konnte er nichts sehen.  
,,Versuch gar nicht erst was zu sehen" warnte Ginny ihren Verlobten vor ,,Ich werde dir nichts zeigen. Deine Mum nimmt das Kleid auch mit zu sich nach Hause bis zur Hochzeit"  
Harry machte einen Schmollmund, ging zu Ginny und küsste sie. ,,Dann muss ich mich wohl noch ein bisschen gedulden" sagte er und Ginny nickte.  
Lily, James und Marie blieben noch zum Abendessen worauf Molly bestanden hatte und apparierten dann abends wieder nach Godric's Hollow.

Die nächsten Wochen arbeiteten Harry, Ginny und die anderen immer wieder im zukünftigen Haus der beiden. Hermine und Ron mussten leider wieder nach Hogwarts und konnten nicht allzu viel helfen. Harry und Ginny apparierten oft nach der Schule dann zum Haus und auch Lily, James und Marie halfen fast immer. Lily und Marie waren ja eh den ganzen Tag zu Hause und James konnte sich seine Arbeitszeiten meist so legen wie er es wollte. Das war einer der Vorteile die er am meisten an seinem Posten mochte. Er konnte sich seine Arbeitszeiten so legen das er möglichst viel Zeit für die Familie hatte. Da sie alle außer Ginny auch Zaubern durften waren sie sehr schnell und das Wohnzimmer und die Küche waren schon nach zwei Wochen fertig. In dieser Zeit schickten auch Tante Muriel, Fabian und Gideon ihre Zusagen für die Hochzeit.

Anfang April, als Harry und Ginny gerade mit Henry im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus saßen kam ein Wolfspatronus von Remus und sprach ,,Könnte der Patenonkel bitte gleich ins St. Mungos kommen? Es geht los"  
Harry küsste noch kurz Ginny und besprach mit ihr das sie später nach kommen würden. Es wäre für Henry zu langweilig wenn er da ein paar Stunden nur rum sitzen müsste. Also apparierte Harry erst mal alleine ins St. Mungos und fragte an der Rezeption wo er hin musste. Als er an der richtigen Tür ankam, saßen dort schon seine Eltern und lächelten ihn an.  
,,Sind sie schon lange da drin?" fragte Harry und setzte sich neben seine Eltern und Marie.  
,,Nein erst seit einer halben Stunde" antwortete Lily und Harry nickte. Auch Andromeda und Ted Tonks kamen kurz nach Harry und auch Sirius kam. Die nächsten Stunden passiert erst mal gar nichts und es war gut das Ginny noch nicht mit Henry hier war denn selbst er schlief hier mittlerweile fast ein. Nur die Freude auf seinen Patensohn hielt ihn noch wach.  
Dann endlich ging die Tür auf und Remus kam raus. Er lächelte alle sanft an und sagte ,,Er ist da. Ihm und seiner Mutter geht es gut und er wurde schon untersucht und hat kein Werwolf-Gen"  
Alle atmeten erleichtert auf und Remus nahm jetzt erst mal die Großeltern und den Patenonkel mit rein. Tonks lag da auf dem Bett und hatte den kleinen auf ihrem Arm liegen. Sie lächelte Ted, Andromeda und Harry an und die drei gingen zu ihr.  
,,Geht's dir gut mein Schatz?" fragte Ted sofort seine Tochter, die sofort nickte. ,,So wer von euch möchte jetzt den kleinen Ted Remus Lupin als erstes auf dem Arm haben?" fragte Tonks die drei und Ted und Harry sagten sofort ,,Ladies first"  
Also bekam Andromeda ihren Enkel als erstes auf den Arm. Sofort blickte sie lächelnd auf ihn herab. Dann gab sie ihn an ihren Mann weiter. Als Harry den kleinen dann auf dem Arm hatte hielt dieser sich an einem seiner Finger fest und öffnete die Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden schloss er sie aber wieder und auf einmal wurden seine Haare, die vorher braun waren, schwarz. Harry und die anderen mussten lächeln. Er hatte also die Eigenschaft seiner Mutter geerbt. Remus holte jetzt auch die anderen rein und auch Ginny und Henry waren jetzt dabei. Der kleine Teddy wanderte jetzt wieder von Arm zu Arm und auch Marie durfte ihn mal auf den Arm nehmen als sie neben Tonks auf dem Bett saß. Alle blieben noch ein paar Minuten bei der kleinen Familie und apparierten dann wieder nach Hause.

In den Wochen darauf kümmerten sich Harry, Ginny und ihre Helfer um die restliche untere Etage, die ein Badezimmer, ein Gästezimmer und ein Kinderzimmer enthielt, welches aber erst mal leer bleiben würde, da Henry sein Zimmer oben bekommen würde. Lily, Ginny, Molly und Fleur kümmerten sich meistens um den Garten, der ja am Anfang noch etwas verwildert war.  
Als die untere Etage dann fertig war, waren Harry und Ginny froh, dass sie schon die Hälfte geschafft hatten. Der leere Raum in der unteren Etage würde erst mal als Abstellraum dienen.

Harry und Ginny mussten ab jetzt allerdings wieder mehr lernen, da bald die Prüfungen sein würden. Trotzdem hielt es sich in Grenzen, da beide nicht allzu viele Fächer hatten. Harrys Lieblingsfächer Verteidigung und Zaubertränke liefen auch gut ohne das er viel lernte und Ginny konnte Zauberkunst sehr gut.  
Langsam wurde es auch draußen wieder etwas wärmer und man musste nicht mehr mit dicken Jacken raus gehen. Harry und Ginny nutzten das Wetter dann gerne um zwischen dem Hochzeits und Umzugsstress mal mit Henry auf den Spielplatz zu gehen.  
Mit der oberen Etage ihres Hauses fingen sie auch an und das erste was sie dort einrichteten war das Zimmer von Henry. Sie hatten überlegt ob sie aus dem Haus der Potters oder aus dem Fuchsbau ein paar Sachen holen sollten aber Harry meinte das es doch gut wäre wenn Henry bei seinen Großeltern auch noch ein Zimmer hätte. Damit hatte er Ginny überredet und sie kauften neue Möbel für ihren Sohn.  
Um die Möbel im Kinderzimmer aufzubauen kamen Sirius und Andrea und Remus und Tonks mit dem kleinen Teddy vorbei. Sie wollten es unbedingt wie die Muggel mit Werkzeug und so aufbauen und so dauerte es etwas länger bis das Kinderzimmer dann auch fertig war.


	88. Auror? Oder doch nicht?

Auror? Oder doch nicht?:  
Auch Neville, Seamus und Dean sagten in den nächsten Tagen für die Hochzeit zu. Inzwischen war eigentlich alles für die Hochzeit geplant und Harry und Ginny konzentrierten sich im Moment sehr auf ihr Haus, das lernen und das Quidditchtraining. Am meisten Zeit allerdings nahmen sie sich für ihren Sohn. Harry spielte wirklich jeden Tag mit ihm und seinen magischen Bausteinen. Henry flog auch immer noch sehr gerne. Im Garten des Fuchsbaus gab es zum fliegen auch genug Platz. Der kleine entwickelte sich gefühlt mit jedem tag weiter und konnte auch schon richtig gut krabbeln und seine Eltern so auf Trab halten.  
Im Moment waren sie in ihrem Haus dabei das Badezimmer in der oberen Etage einzurichten. Danach hatten sie sich das Schlafzimmer mit dem angrenzenden Bad vorgenommen.

Harry war es auch wichtig sein Patensohn so oft wie möglich zu sehen und Remus und Tonks kamen alle paar Tage mal in den Fuchsbau damit sich Harry ein bisschen mit dem kleinen beschäftigen konnte.

Anfang Mai sah man ganz Hogwarts nur noch in den Büchern vertieft und auch Harry und Ginny lernten jetzt noch die letzten Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen. Die Prüfungen würden dieses Jahr über mehr Wochen als sonst verteilt sein. Das hatte man wohl dem Hogwarts-Team zu verdanken. Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer würden es zwar nie zugeben aber auch sie wollten das Hogwarts das Turnier gewann und so verteilten sie die Prüfungen besser damit die Spieler nicht so viel Stress hatten. Auch Jimmy und Ritchie sagten zu der Hochzeit zu und Jimmy fragte ob er Grace mitbringen durfte. Natürlich durfte er. Der einzige der jetzt noch nicht zugesagt hatte war Dumbledore.

Mitte Mai begannen für den fünften und siebten Jahrgang dieses Jahr schon die Prüfungen. In der ersten Prüfungswoche hatte Harry nur Kräuterkunde. Er hatte, als er mit der Prüfung fertig war, ein sehr gutes Gefühl und ging zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung, wo Ginny gerade ihre letzte Stunde für heute hatte.  
Als die Stunde dann vorbei waren apparierten die beiden zum Fuchsbau. Dort lernte Harry dann etwas für die Prüfungen die er in der nächsten Woche haben würde. Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke.  
Während er gerade lernte rief Molly von unten nach ihm. Er war gerade alleine in Ginnys und seinem Zimmer und Molly, Arthur, Ginny und Henry waren unten im Wohnzimmer. Er unterbrach sein lernen und ging nach unten. In der Küche stand Molly und hatte einen Brief in der Hand. Harry bedankte sich und machte den Brief auf. Dafür setzte er sich im Wohnzimmer neben Ginny und Henry.  
Als Harry zu Ende gelesen hatte blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen. ,,Von wem ist der Brief?" fragte Ginny und Harry antwortete ,,Von den Tutshill Tornados"  
Auch Ginny blieb jetzt der Mund offen stehen aber dann lächelte sie breit und fragte ,,Und?"  
,,Was und?" fragte Harry.  
,,Ja was schreiben sie" fragte Ginny weiter. ,,Sie wollen das ich mal bei einem Training dabei bin weil ihr aktueller Sucher nach der Saison aufhört"  
,,Und?" fragte Ginny wieder und Harry musste lachen ,,Was und?" fragte er wieder.  
,,Naja willst du das machen oder lieber weiterhin Auror werden?" stellte Ginny ihm eine sehr schwere Frage denn Harry wusste es nicht genau.  
,,Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung was ich jetzt lieber machen will" sagte Harry und Ginny meinte ,,Vielleicht schreiben die ja auch noch an mich. Dann könnten wir zusammen bei denen spielen" und grinste ihn an. Harry küsste sie und sagte ,,Wenn das passiert machen wir das auf jeden Fall"  
Harry erzählte seinen Eltern sofort über den Dreiwegespiegel von dem Angebot der Tornados und James war völlig aus dem Häuschen. ,,Dann hast du ja jetzt freie Wahl was du machen willst" sagte Harrys Vater und Harry sagte sofort ,,Ja aber ich habe keine Ahnung was ich machen will"  
,,Wann wäre denn das Training zu dem die dich einladen?" fragte jetzt Lily und Harry sah nochmal kurz auf den Brief und sagte dann ,,In zwei Wochen"  
,,Okay. Wie wär's wenn du einfach mal zusagst zu dem Training und siehst wie es läuft und dann siehst du auch schon mal wie es bei den Profis zugeht. Dann kannst du immer noch entscheiden was du machen willst" schlug Lily vor und Harry hielt dies für eine gute Idee.  
Er unterhielt sich noch ein paar Minuten mit seinen Eltern und auch Ginny und Henry kamen dazu.

Nach dem Gespräch schicke Harry eine Antwort zu den Tutshill Tornados das er zum Training in zwei Wochen kommen würde.  
Dann lernte er erst mal weiter und versuchte sich auf seine Aufgaben zu konzentreieren und nicht auf seine berufliche Zukunft wobei er immer wieder an diese zwei Berufe denken musste. Auror oder Quidditchspieler. Als Quidditchspieler bräuchte man keine Ausbildung aber wenn man mal ne schwerere Verletzung hat, könnte man länger ausfallen und die Rückkehr in die Mannschaft könnte sehr schwer werden. Als Auror müsste man erst mal ne dreijährige Ausbildung machen und würde dann danach nicht so viel verdienen wie ein Quidditchspieler obwohl dieser Beruf sehr gefährlich war. Allerdings könnte man diesen Beruf ein Leben lang ausüben. Harry wusste nicht was er machen sollte und auf seine Aufgaben für Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke konnte er sich jetzt auch nicht mehr konzentrieren.  
Also legte er seine Sachen für heute zur Seite und ging zu den anderen runter und spielte mit Ginny und Henry.

Als Harry und Ginny abends im Bett lagen, redeten sie noch über den Brief von den Tornados und über ihre berufliche Zukunft. Als Harry dann gähnte, drehte sich Ginny zu ihm und grinste ihn an.  
,,Du bist doch wohl nicht schon müde oder?" fragte sie und Harry antwortete ,,Auf keinen Fall"  
,,Gut" sagte Ginny ,,Ich habe heute nämlich noch viel mit dir vor" Mit diesen Worten ham sie ihren Zauberstab, verriegelte die Tür magisch und legte einen Stille zauber über ihr Zimmer. Dann zog sie Harry komplett aus und sich selbst danach auch. Harry wollte sie gerade zu sich ziehen als Ginny wieder ihren Zauberstab nahm und seine Arme und Beine voneinander gestreckt am Bett fixierte und ihn verführerisch angrinste. Harry ahnte was Ginny vor hatte und hatte gleichzeitig keine Ahnung was sie genau vor hatte aber das was sie tat ging schon nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei.  
,,Genies es einfach" raunte Ginny ihm zu...


End file.
